¿Apuestas?
by Nanami Hara
Summary: Con facilidad podía hacer que en la ciudad de la perdición, escalando, 10 dolares se volvieran 10 de los grandes. Engañar, robar e infiltrar era algo de todos los días. Hasta que me tope con la persona equivocada, y esa persona era, Sasuke Uchiha, mi tutor de matemáticas.
1. Noche perfecta

**Regrese.**

**Después de meses (si fueron meses ¿no?), regreso con una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada. Necesitaba inspiración para otro proyecto en otra página y esto termino por salir.**

**Y la inspiración es mil veces más valiosa que el oro, porque es como el sol en el invierno, más vale que lo aproveches mientras esta porque después tu lavandería no se va a secar.**

**Como sea, es un fic corto. Probablemente me tardé más en subir los capítulos de lo que están acostumbradas (las que ya me conocen, las que no, pues solía hacerlo por semana).**

**Voy a escribir cuando pueda, porque realmente quiero concentrarme en el otro proyecto que mencione, más que hacerlo por alguien (como han sido la mayoría de mis fic, por petición o dedicatoria) lo hago por mí. Entonces esta historia estará aquí para llenar el vacío que deje en estos meses de inactividad en Fanfic, las amo chicas y espero me perdonen.**

**Es un SasuSaku, aunque ya di por muerta a la pareja después del ultimo capitulo del manga, nada pesado, algo ligero con esta pareja destinada al fracaso, pero no deja de ser mi predilecta por el anime desde que era pequeña (aunque ahora prefiero el NaruSaku), también le tengo algo de cariño. **

**Les dejo los primeros dos capítulos, cortísimos, la mayoría van a ser así, pero espero y les guste.**

**Con dolor articular por escribir todo esto en 2 minutos, Nanami Hara. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La noche era perfecta.

.

Los reflectores parecían querer absorberme con su incandescencia, los letreros brillaban como en ningún lugar sobre la tierra. La calle estaba llega de turistas ingenuos y de apostadores callejeros. Ratas y borrachos interactuando como mejores amigos junto a un empresario perdedor de millones en las mesas, despreocupado.

.

La noche era perfecta.

.

Había más principiantes en las mesas que monedas en mis bolsillos. Y vaya que los tenia repletos. Los guardias eran fáciles, con una identificación falsa y maquillaje a reventar eras una más en la marea, los veteranos eran los preocupantes, pero estaba confiada que la temporada estaba limpia de ellos. Tendría el campo libre, los difíciles estaban fuera de discusión, no estaban los viejos bastardos. Jovenzuelos idiotas probaban suerte y los viejos y tradicionales trucos que sus padres les han enseñado. Un chiste si me lo preguntaban a mí. Una cara de póquer no se gana en una noche de suerte. Se necesitan años, que eran lo que a veces sentía que me faltaban. Me sentía Dios. Despojando a los simples mortales de sus riquezas mundanas. Y no era solo la suerte—porque la tenia de mi parte, nadie podría negarlo— era una vida entera de mezclarme con los mejores, aprender de ellos, y aprender a timarlos también. Eran trucos aprendidos de ellos, de mis allegados y por mis propios medios, y como dije, la maldita suerte que parecía cosida a mí como mi sombra.

.

La noche era perfecta

.

Ya había—prácticamente—vaciado las maquinas de monedas, la ruleta había sido algo de niños y los dados puro entretenimiento. Las mesas eran las interesantes, las animales, las primitivas. Era donde los acaudalados y los miserables se regodeaban unos a otros, humillándose y analizando al oponente. Era glorioso. No sabias nunca lo que ibas a encontrarte. Con anterioridad, encontrándome con borrachos universitarios solía jugar baraja española, era lo único que sabían hacer esos malditos alcohólicos a los que les vaciaba los bolsillos sin que enteraran siquiera. Era aburrido, pero pagaba la renta cuando lo necesitaba. Jugando con una baraja alemana por cuenta de su padre. El maldito era un adicto a las apuestas, estaría preocupada si el desgraciado no fuera tan bueno. Le había enseñado tanto de lo que sabía, pero hasta al maestro, el estudiante se le había ido de las manos. Su favorita era la inglesa, donde se jugaba el póquer y el blackjack, en ambas era demoledora. Sus prácticas eran maravillosas para agilizar su mente en la decodificación cuando se adentraba en los ordenadores de la universidad, haciéndose pequeños favores. Tenía una vida de ensueño. Pero una vida de ensueño para un vejestorio obsesionado a la baraja o un universitario perezoso. Podría parecerlo, pero no lo era, ni una ni otra. Simplemente lo hacía cuando lo necesitaba.

.

Y la noche era perfecta.

.

Perfecta para ganar 20 de los grandes sin los impuestos. Malditos impuestos. Pero como bien dije, la noche era perfecta.

Mi vestido no podría ser más pequeño y cabaretero, pero pegaba del todo con el lugar. Era brillante con lentejuelas doradas, y los tacones rosas de 14cm con plataforma, eran de infarto. Todavía podía recordad la primera vez que utilice unos. Me esguince el tobillo y estuve incapacitada por un mes.

Pero las cosas ya no eran así, esa hacía ya hace años y la práctica hace al maestro. Yo era una jodida maestra en ello.

—Caballeros—reí como la mayoría de las rubias tontas que acompañaban a los gordos bien trajeados. Yo era a la vista de cualquiera, una más de ellas. Maldita la peluca rubia que me había conseguido, parecía tener un trapeador en la cabeza. Los lentes de contacto empezarían a escocerme los ojos en cualquier momento. A veces detestaba que el color natura resaltara tanto, era demasiado brillante, unos comunes ojos marrones hubieran servido, pero eran azules los que tenía que usar esa noche.

—¿Quieres jugar una mano, cariño?—el cerdo junto a mí se atrevía a llamarme así 20 minutos después de conocerme. No fue difícil abordarlo, fingiendo tropezar cuando el sonrosado gordinflón se escurría de la limusina blanca frente al casino. El estúpido auto ocupaba tres plazas.

—No lo sé, no creo ser muy buena—agite mi peluca con los dedos, deslizando las hebras rubias sobre mi espalda.

—Yo sé que tú puedes—como algo natural me dio un golpe fuerte y resonante en el trasero, sonriéndole a los demás gordos que sostenían a sus Barbie de la diminuta y poco saludable cintura.

Quería cortarle el frenillo de debajo de la lengua para que se atragantara con esta. Pero sonreí tímida.

—Si solo son algunas—saqué un cambio de fichas de mi bolso y lo acomode sobre la mesa.

Las primeras partidas las deje fluir solas. El rollizo que era mi fachada, trataba de consolarme pasando sus dedos de salchicha por mi espalda desnuda, por la piel que el diminuto vestido no lograba cubrir. Gané algunas y perdí otras.

Cuando el rebaño de costales de dinero que yo veía en mis compañeros de mesa, estuvieron bastante borrachos—uno de ellos tiró su Martini sobre el escote de una Barbie— limpie la mesa y rápidamente convertí $1000 en los 20 que necesitaba y más.

Me di por bien servida y le dije a mi gordito que estaba de racha, teníamos que celebrarlo. La mirada le brillo libidinosa por el vodka y mi escote. Nos escaseamos del lugar, sintiendo como apoyo al trajeado cuando pasamos por los pasillos. Yo había otra rubia-acompañante con una noche de suerte. Cambiamos nuestras fichas y salimos al encuentro con su limusina blanca.

—Oh espera—me tomé la molestia de parecer borracha para que tuviera una pizca de esperanza en que yo terminará en su colchón. —Necesito ir al baño— delineé mi labio con la lengua y señale mis entrepierna. Comprendió que iba a quitarme la lencería para regresar con él. Asintió imitando mi movimiento, pero en él, fue francamente repulsivo.

Entré de nuevo al casino tambaleándome para no llamar la atención. Todas estaban borrachas para esta hora.

Salí por una puerta adyacente y termine en un callejón con el basurero de las cocinas del establecimiento. Me erguí, me quite la peluca la lancé dentro del bolso, del cual saqué una peluca castaña y la acomode con rapidez, saqué un conjunto de pantaloncillos extremadamente cortos, apenas me cubrían el trasero y un top que dejaba mis cotillas al descubierto antes de la tela del short desde mi cintura. Me saqué los lentes de contacto después y los cambie a un color castaño—lo que dije, lo mejor para pasar desapercibida— accesorios costoso y unos Louboutin con un tacón considerablemente más pequeños, me descansaron los pies.

—Sigamos—me di ánimos al salir del sucio callejón y al pasar por la entrada, vi al gordo revisando su Rolex, suspirando contra la puerta de su auto. Pasé de largo y camine unas cuadras a otro de los casinos grandes. Vi unas chicas que tenían la misma pinta que yo.

Niñas ricas de papi.

Estaba riendo por alguna cosa estúpida y olían a licor como si se hubieran dado una ducha en él. Pasé junto a ellas y conseguí su teléfono del bolso abierto de par en par que colgaba de su lánguido brazo.

—Disculpa esto se te cayó—me acerqué como una más de ellas. Y funcionó. Me invitaron a entrar con ellas y me preguntaron por mi hotel. ¿Hotel? ¿Yo? Me invente rápidamente que estaba alojada en el hotel del casino que estaba en su majestuosidad frente a nosotras. Ellas dijeron que estaban en una suite del casino, supuestamente igual que yo. Aun tan borrachas como estaban, se dirigían a jugar un rato, hice mi acto y me invitaron a pasar la noche con ellas. Acepte encantada de otra fachada exitosa.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa de blackjack, eran las cuatro borrachas y yo, la mesa tenía aun un puesto libre. Un moreno atractivo de tez clara se sentó en el último asiento junto a mí. Una de las chicas, una pelirroja me pidió cambiar de asiento y lo hice sin pensar.

—No quiero ponerme nerviosa y perder más de lo que seguramente dejaré —le guiñe un ojo a la pelirroja para que siguiera con su estúpido juego de seducción. El pelinegro ni volteo a mirarse y se dedico a poner atención a las cartas. Podría tener un cuerpo envidiable y una cara más que decente, pero tenía una actitud que no servía de nada en las vegas.

Como no me preocupaban las idiotas que tenia por compañeras—estaban muy ocupadas admirando al único hombre en la mesa—limpie la mesa en las primeras tres rondas. Me retire al perder la cuarta cuando el pelinegro no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Cuando me levanté para largarme antes de levantar sospechas con el extraño tipo, me sonrió socarrón.

—Pero si tenías tan buena racha, incluso en el otro casino, limpiaste la mesa. Creo que el rubio te queda mejor—¡Rayos! Tomé mis fichas y caminando tranquila pero a paso contante me dirigí a la salida, cuando cambie mis fichas y las puerta estaba a unos metros, una mano masculina me sujeto del brazo. Temiendo lo peor y que fuera seguridad, me giré completamente sorprendida y hasta un poco ofendida. Como reaccionaria cualquier otra mujer de ser detenida así.

—Por favor, suélteme, ya es hora de irme—mi voz salió justo como la necesitaba. Chillona

—Si te vas ahora, no solo llamaré a seguridad, alertare a los casinos—se inclino sobre mi odio y sentí su fresco aliento contra el cuello.

El mundo se me cayó.

¿Así terminaría?

.

Pero si la noche era perfecta.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye<strong>


	2. Noche de poker

**La idea de las apuestas salió de "Beautiful Disaster".**

**Siempre termino enamorándome de los protagonistas masculinos. **

**Menos Heathcliff de Cumbres Borrascosas, en ese libro todos me caen mal.**

**.**

**Enamorada de un ficticio (de nuevo), Nanami Hara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—¿Necesitas sentarte? Estas un poco pálida—sonrió con burla. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mi mascara de poker se había caído antes un modelo apostador.—Hagamos un trato

—¿Qué clase de trato?—era mi experiencia como apostadora y las lecciones de papá las que me hicieron tratar de arreglar el asunto sin persecuciones ni dramas. Todo con la mayor discreción.

—Juguemos. Si ganas te vas con tu dinero, si ganó te llevo con seguridad. ¿Te parece?—por supuesto que no me parecía para nada. Pero era aceptar o tratar de huir, y si terminaba mal, no solo sería el casino, serían las vegas.

—Acepto—más segura pero con cautela ante todo, quise regresar a las mesas.

—Pero lo haremos a mi modo.—señalo el ascensor. Mierda.

—No.

—Entonces podemos hacer una visita a recepción—me jaloneo del brazo

—Espera, espera—me solté—iré.

Con la mirada fría me señalo de nuevo los ascensores. Caminé frente a él, sacando mi teléfono de la cartera. Le envié un mensaje a mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad, advirtiéndole que si no contactaba con ella en una hora, enviara a mi maestro de letras inglesas por mí al hotel, preguntando por Kassidy Jones. Universitaria de 23 años, rubia de ojos azules.

—¿Qué haces?—frunció el ceño cuando vio que guardaba mi teléfono y me lo quito de las manos.

—¡Ey!—traté de recuperarlo, hasta pisarlo con el tacón de mis zapatos, pero parecía de piedra el tipo.

Llegamos al último piso, y me empujo con poca delicadeza fuera del elevador. Parecía un maldito departamento de millonario en lugar de una habitación de hotel. Yo había llegado a las vegas un día antes y tuve que dormir en el auto que rente. No tenía más de $40.

Me condujo hasta unas dobles puertas y las deslizo un carretillo en vez de abrirlas. Del otro lado había una habitación a oscura a excepción de un elegante candelabro sobre una brillante mesa de póquer de caoba y terciopelo verde. Había varios chicos tan jóvenes como mi secuestrador, no podían tener más de veintitantos sin pasar de los 26.

—¿Quién es la nena?—fue un raro rubio el que pregunto bastante molesto. Supe de inmediato que no tenía una muy buena relación con el moreno que me acompañaba.

—Soy Kassidy Jones—sonreí tímidamente.

—¡Oh! Ella es buena—vitoreó un tipo bastante parecido al moreno, aunque este se veía mucho más animado.

—¿Y a qué se debe la sorpresa?—un tipo de cabello largo y rasgos idénticos al modelo detrás de mí.

—Es menor de edad, pero es buena, no me gusta

—Aquí está mi identificación—se la mostré pero la quité de su alcance antes de que me la quitara de un zarpazo.

—Jugaremos—fue interrumpido por el rubio

—Obviamente cabeza de chorlito, por eso estamos aquí—el moreno detrás de mí lo taladró con la mirada.

—Jugaremos en serio. Ella debe perder—me sujeto del brazo tan fuerte que marcas rojas aparecieron debajo de su agarre. Me lanzó con dirección a la mesa y tropecé con la pata de una de las sillas.

—Tranquilo Sasuke—el hombre de cabello parecía cauto y tranquilo, pero comprensivo con el abusador de nombre Sasuke.

—Yo soy óbito, ellos son mis primos Itachi y Sasuke y él es Deidara, mi amigo—hice un amago de sonrisa.

—Basta de tonterías—tajó el asunto y se sentó en la última silla.

El rubio repartió.

—Una sola partida—le advertí.

—Nosotros no jugamos BlackJack—me advirtió Sasuke

—Yo no solo juego BlackJack—acomode mi bolso sobre mis piernas y un descuido se abrió lo suficiente para que Deidara quien estaba de mi otro lado, viera el dinero en efectivo que tenía en la bolsa. Parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir. Hizo un sonido de ahogado, Itachi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda como si temiera por su vida.

—Itachi, él habló en serio. Ella realmente podría ganarnos—Itachi lo vio escéptico

—Me gustan las castañas—Obito movió las cejas de manera sugerente. Menos mal que yo no era castaña.

—Ella no es castaña—agregó Itachi. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos y la atención se desvió a mí de manera instantánea.—Sus cejas y pestañas son casi transparentes. Apuesto por rubia—arrastro un papel verde sobre la mesa. Lo identifiqué como dinero. Mucho dinero.

—Castaña es mi oferta—levanto un billete de $500

—Albina—otro de la misma denominación se agregó al pequeño conjunto.

—Apuesto a rosa—saqué un billete de $1 y lo deposité sobre el pequeño monto.

—No voy a apostar por algo tan estúpido. Sigue repartiendo—le ladró al rubio que siguió con lo suyo.

—¿Entonces vamos en serio?—le preguntó Obito a Deidara, que asintió encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Solo una—volví a decir en voz clara y fuerte.

—Sí, carajo, sí—repartió e Itachi fue el único que no recibió naipes.

El silencio fue tenso en los siguientes minutos en el movimiento de cartas y los exámenes de lenguaje corporal. Yo ya había entrado a mi modo ON, y era una escultura de mármol. Inamovible.

—Las damas primero—me señaló Sasuke

—En el póquer es al revés—fastidiado bajó su mano.

—Escalera

—Flush—Obito fue el siguiente.

—Pocket—Deidara hasta precio avergonzado de su mano.

Suspire de alivio.

—Un Quad chicos, gracias—me levanté tan rápido como me fue posible con mi bolsa llena de dinero, pegada al cuerpo. Protegiéndolo.

No supe nada más. Corrí por las calles con los tacones machacándome los pies, una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y una llamada perdida de mi profesor de letras inglesas.

—¿Hola?—me contesto tu perezosa voz

—¿Kakashi?

—¡Sakura!

—Tengo el dinero…tengo el dinero—lagrimas de felicidad se escaparon de mi ojos.

.

.

.

Al contrario que la mayoría de la gente, yo amaba los lunes. Eran mis días favoritos.

La universidad se llenaba de vida y mis clases de un nuevo año me esperaban con una sonrisa.

Yo era una estudiante de medicina normal cuando no tenía que pagar deudas familiares. Asistía a mis clases y era la mejor en la clase. Papá me presiono mucho para que entrara a un programa de matemáticas avanzadas, o ingeniería en nanotecnología. Se había puesto tan feliz cuando quite los registros de sus multas de transito del sistema que quería que me dedicara a jaquear grandes compañías para hacernos millonarios. Pero primero, yo no era tan buena, y segundo, mi pasión era la medicina.

Ya estaba en mi tercer año en la carrera, aun me faltaban unos meses para poder conseguir una identificación propia. Que fuera legal que yo apostara.

Gobierno, pobre ingenuo.

Tomaba mis materias de medicina y un anexo de matemáticas.

Llegué con un compañero de matemáticas al salón de clases y nos acomodamos a charlar sobre las vacaciones. No pasó mucho para que llegara un profesor, alto, moreno y atractivo.

Era Sasuke.

—Oh—me quejé bajando la cabeza, ocultándome a la espalda de un tipo frente a mi—mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Vaya—resonó su voz a través de las paredes—una sola mujer—levanté apenas la vista y vi revisando un pedazo de papel en una tabla. Era la lista de asistencia.—Sakura Haruno, pongase de pie por favor—las miradas de manera automática viajaron hasta mi. Era inútil intentar huir.

—Hola profesor—no me reconocería. Imposible.

Me observo un segundo en silencio.

—Parece que le debo unos cuantos dólares señorita Haruno. Si es rosa—¡Mierda!

.

Y al final de cuentas, la noche, ya no me parecía tan perfecta.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	3. El león duerme esta noche

**El tercer capitulo. Corto, pero espero que les guste.**

**Estoy tratando de utilizar otro tipo de narrativa, espero que también les guste.**

**No se apresuren con la mala relación que tienen nuestros protagonistas y la corta aparición que ha tenido Sasuke hasta ahora.**

**Ya vendrá, ya vendrá.**

**.**

**Con tortícolis , Nanami Hara.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

El maldito no nos dejo holgazanear como la mayoría de los profesores en los primeros dias. Nos hizo una prueba de conocimientos y nos dejo tarea. Mucha tarea.

¿Qué no sabía que era un anexo y no especialización? Parecía no importarle, pues un iluso compañero pregunto si estaba consciente de este hecho, solo lo observó, con una burlona y superior mirada, pero a eso se limitó. Era obvio que nos consideraba basura y eso fue suficiente para evitarse molestas preguntas por el estilo.

—Haruno—me llamó cuando todos estaban escabulléndose. Cobardes.

—¿Qué?—era estúpido tratar de guardas las apariencias, él ya sabía quién era yo.

—Ya que yo fui el único que se mantuvo al margen, tengo el dinero de la apuesta. Como era de esperarse no encontramos a ninguna Kassidy Jones mínimamente parecida, así que el dinero era mío. Aquí tienes tu dinero—sacó un sobre amarillo y su portafolio y lo lanzó al escritorio. Lo tomé y me di la media vuelta.

—¿No va a preguntarme nada?

—No es de incumbencia. Ganaste la partida y no tendrás que enfrentarte a las autoridades por ser menor de edad, no podría haberte ido mejor.

—No soy menor de edad.

—No puedes beber ni apostar—me regañó con su oscura mirada. Me estaba recriminando, pero no por ser una precoz en el mundo de las vegas. Me recriminaba por ser mejor que él—vete antes de que me arrepienta.—ni quería saber de qué se arrepentiría.

—No te sientas mal por perder, yo llevo toda mi vida en este ambiente—y hábilmente me eche a correr. Sentí el borrador de la pizarra rosarme la cabeza al salir.

.

.

—¿Terminaste tus deberes?—Ino entró a la habitación y dejó su equipo de tenis sobre mi edredón de Pikachu.

—Sí. Agradece que tendremos pizza en lugar de habichuelas con papa para el miércoles en la cafetería—cerré el menú en el portátil y revise mis calificaciones del año anterior. No podían ser más perfectas porque literalmente no podían.

—Gracias Sakura, tendré que hacer 1 hora más en la cinta—me agradeció sarcástica aunque sabía que realmente lo hacía. Los vegetales no eran el fuerte de las cocineras de la cafetería. Se secó el sudor con el brazo y saco algunas cosas de la maleta. Ella olía a jabón de baño y sexo, nada nuevo.

—Si ya terminaste ¿por qué no vamos por un trago? Kakashi me pidió que te dijera que lo encontraras en el bar de siempre a las 8—revisé de reojo el reloj. Tenía unas horas.

—No aceptare tu oferta, voy a jugar un rato—tomé lo que dejó sobre mi cama y salí del lugar. Me siguió poco después pero se fue por su camino.

Me fui a las canchas y después de cambiarme por su estúpida falda y top, calenté un poco. Aun había unos cuantos chicos jugando, podría pedirles una partida.

—¡Sakura!—escuché el grito de Naruto a la lejanía. Era el capitán de todos los deportes existentes en la universidad.

—Ey Naruto—lo ignore después de darle un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Por la pinta que traía, podría decir que acaba de salir de la alberca. Sasuke iba detrás de él un poco rezagado.

Vaya las coincidencias. No sabía de donde se conocían y no tenia intensión de preguntar, en algún momento Naruto me lo diría.

—¿Jugamos una partida?—me ofreció señalando las ahora vacías canchas. Si no era con él, no sería con nadie ahora que todos habían huido.

—Claro

—Pateare tu pequeño y bonito trasero Sakura—tomó una de las raquetas del almacén. Sasuke se sentó en un banco cercano, ignorándome de manera deliberada.

—Apostemos—le guiñé un ojo.

—Jugare—desviamos la atención de lo pudo haber sido un saque maestro por mi parte, hasta Sasuke. Se veía más frío y alto que antes. Parecía molesto, quiero suponer que mi propuesta al rubio encendió algo en su cerebro que le impide quedarse fuera del asunto si yo estoy metida en una cuestión de apuestas. Empujó a Naruto fuera del área de juego, en medio de la red para ser réferi, quien se quejó un rato, después refunfuño en bajo y finalmente se acomodo más animado. —¿Apostamos?—y ahora que me lo preguntaba estaba segura. El quería ganarme un apuesta, no importaba en qué fuera, solo quería la gloria de la victoria. Sasuke tenía un porte altanero y elegante, pero también con una postura borde y retadora. Era como un gamberro trajeado, no tenia lógica. Estaba en buena condición y parecía ser bastante rápido. Le lancé la pelota y no tuvo problemas al cacharla al vuelo. Atlético, alto, rápido y rico en reflejos.

—Sakura nunca pierde una apuesta, Sasuke—estaba presumiendo de mi suerte.

—No voy a apostar contra ti—nada bueno podría salir de eso—Y lo que ocurre es que sé cuando retirarme a diferencia de ti. La última vez fue tu bolsillo el que pagó la mensualidad del dormitorio —Naruto refunfuñó, probablemente recordando que tuvo que pedir prestado cuando no le deje efectivo ni para un taxi.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—Sasuke reboto la pelota unas cuantas veces, regodeándose de mi aparente cobardía.

—Que te gane y lloriquees como lo hiciste antes—Naruto levantó las cejas tan divertido como asombrado.

Como era de esperarse Sasuke me ganó, de forma humillante, pero al menos yo no había perdido más que calorías. Termine con el uniforma empapado en sudor y la falda hecha un desastre sobre las piernas, a punto de dejar al visto mis bragas.

—Voy a ver a Kakashi en 20 minutos en el bar de siempre ¿vienes?—invite al rubio cuando me dirigía a las duchas echa puré.

El pelinegro se secaba el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla. No podía negarlo, era muy atractivo, pero una de las personas más insoportables que había conocido hasta entonces. Y eso que Naruto era mi compañero de cuarto.

Naruto asintió sin prestarme mucha atención, pero yo sabía que él estaría ahí a la hora prevista.

—¿No puedo llevarlo, cierto?—señalo de manera ofensiva al profesor, quien lo golpeo. Sonaba como si hablara de llevar a un perro a donde los tenían prohibidos. Yo de hecho, sí pensaba eso de Sasuke, podría decir que el sentimiento era mutuo por la forma en que miraba.

—No.—yo había preguntado frente a Sasuke para que preguntara si podría ir y decirle de manera abierta y humillante que no. Pero no había sido él quien preguntó.

—No quiero ir a mezclarme con un par de mocosos—nos miró despectivo y se fue por su lado.

—Lo siento, te veo ahí—corrió detrás del malhumorado tipo agitándome su brazo como adios.

.

.

La noche era calurosa así que me conforme con un vestido de algodón blanco y unas sandalias.

Llegué al bar cinco minutos antes de lo acordado pero ya estaban ahí Naruto y Kakashi sin vista de Sasuke. Qué maravilla.

—Ey—saludé luego de pedir una mimosa. Ellos ya bebían cervezas

—Deberían estar aquí en cualquier minuto—eso explicaba su alerta permanente a la entrada del local.

Prontamente me entregaron mi bebida, que me refrescó milagrosamente.

—Ya están aquí—Ambos se pusieron tensos. Dos hombres entraron apacibles a mirar de cualquiera, pero nosotros tres no éramos cualquiera y sabíamos que de normales no tenían ni un pelo.

—Mi pequeño trébol—papá me besó la coronilla.— Kakashi—lo saludo cortésmente pero con reticencias. No tenían una muy buena relación a pesar de conocerse muchísimo antes de que yo naciera. Para mí, Rei era mi maestro de vida y Kakashi mi padre.

—Hola extraño—le regrese el saludo. Naruto y Kakashi se mantuvieron al margen, pero lo saludaron con un movimiento.

—Tú debes ser Sakura. He escuchado mucho de ti. Soy Jim—extendió su enorme y callosa mano hacia mí. La estreché con una sonrisa radiante.—Tú debes ser Kakashi. Fuiste una leyenda amigo— tal vez olvide mencionar que mi padre y Kakashi se conocieron en las Vegas, cuando mi padrino le ganó unos 10,000 a papá.

Oh también olvide mencionar que Kakashi era mi padrino.

—Superado rápidamente—agrego con una incómoda sonrisa.

—Y tú debes ser su noviecito—le tendió la mano a Naruto que la estrechó con naturalidad. Poco faltaba para que fuéramos hermanos de toda la vida, nos conocimos desde los pañales.

—Si— extendió el brazo por el respaldo de mi silla, protector.

—Dejémonos de rodeos, caballeros—la mirada del enorme tipo brilló cuando saqué mi bolso de debajo de la mesa. —Jim entiendo que los asuntos se pusieron tensos con Rei— ser hábil con las cartas, y ganarle a la mafia no era bueno. A pesar de que estaba segura Rei había ganado limpiamente, había sido mucho dinero y a los mafiosos no les gusto mucho perder tanto. Se lo había gastado todo, y ahora lo quería de regreso. Se tomaban estas cosas un poco personales.

—Me agradas, linda—se acomodaron en las sillas adyacentes a nosotros.

—A mi no me agrada que me digan linda—le tendí un folleto de un viaje a Canadá. Lo abrió un poco y encontró un cheque al portador con veinte mil dólares.—Si ya está todo en orden, nos gustaría retirarnos—Jim hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y 6 hombres aun más grandes que él, se levantaron de algunas mesas a nuestro alrededor y salieron del bar.

—Tienes una buena hija Rei, no me hagas visitarla con frecuencia—Jim acaricio mi hombro desnudo en lo que quiso hacer pasar como un movimiento casual. Kakashi dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—Es hora de irnos—con lo que pareció telepatía, Rei y Naruto se levantaron al mismo tiempo para rodearme y encaminarnos hasta la salida.

Mierda, no me termine mi mimosa.

—Linda, eres más famosa de lo que piensas. Llámame—y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a recibir tarjetas de presentación, de hombres con brillos extraños en los ojos. El suyo era perverso, no libidinoso o interesado, era peligroso.

Los hombres que hieren a las personas por entretenimiento. Ese era Jim.

—Has fama y échate a dormir—le hice entender que no era ni tan buena ni tan famosa como el pensaba, pero no estaba segura. Probablemente Jim tenía razón. Acepte la tarjeta y la guarde en mi cartera.—Y esta noche es noche de siesta.

—El león duerme esta noche—lo escuché susurrar.

Ese hombre era más que solo peligroso. Era astuto e inteligente.

Era letal.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye<strong>


	4. Sasuke no va a dormir esta noche

**Es mi día libre así que me puse escribir un poco.**

**_Humpty Dumpty Dhu_: Obvio me acuerdo de ti. Jajaja yo también extrañé Fanfiction. Por cierto, amo a Travis en Beautiful Disaster. En los dos libros, y odie un poco a Abby por hacerlo sufrir tanto :'(. Gracias por el comentario, nos leemos luego.**

**P.D.: Creo que voy a hacer apuestas para la pareja final de Naruto. Le voy al SasuNaru después del ultimo capitulo xD. **

**.**

**Con humor yaoi, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kakashi se desvió con mi padre, seguramente para darle una paliza. Naruto y yo, bastante agotados del que era, tan solo el primer día, nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento, los dormitorios universitarios eran diminutos y a pesar de ser bastante económicos nos era conveniente nuestro departamento, estaba a una cuadra de la universidad era amplio, bien ventilado y con buena iluminación. La renta era la adecuada para dos universitarios y hasta podíamos darnos pequeños lujos de vez en cuando.

—No puedo creer que lo haya hecho de nuevo

—A mi me sorprende que no te lo puedas creer. Ni siquiera quiero hacer la cuenta de las veces en las que me he visto involucrada.

Estábamos despotricando contra mi padre, y vimos pasar a Sasuke acompañado de una pelirroja.

—¡Ey Sasuke!—Naruto no pareció leer la atmosfera. No es que estuvieran colgados el uno del otro, ni muy juntos. Si no fuera por mi costumbre a analizar a las personas, no me habría dado cuenta.

Ambos se voltearon a mirarnos y Sasuke arrugó la nariz al observarnos acercarnos. Le hubiera dicho a Naruto que nos fuéramos, pero al parecer el moreno iba a entrar en el mismo complejo de apartamentos. Y yo quería estar en cama por sobre todas las cosas. En la mía.

—Vaya, Naruto. Qué sorpresa—estábamos de inoportuno y eso era obvio.

—Y Sakura—me señaló aun sin ver lo incomodo del asunto.

La pelirroja de vio de pies a cabeza, y por mucho que quisiera pensar que lo hacía con buenas intensiones, no podría figurarme una mirada de precaución más obvia. Temía por su hombre.

Quise burlarme en su cara por pensar algo así. Sasuke era casi el último hombre con quien yo me acostaría, justo antes de Naruto.

—Puedo verla

—Nosotros nos adelantamos—tomé la mano del rubio y lo jalé hacia la entrada.

—Adiós Karin—se despidió en un grito el rubio.

—¿La conoces?—empezamos a subir los escalones para llegar a nuestra planta.

—Sí, Karin es amiga con derecho a roce de Sasuke—Eso era más que obvio, aunque también lo era, el hecho que ella quería más que eso. Lo dijo muy incomodo, no le gustaban ese tipo de relaciones. Naruto era de la vieja escuela. Solo había tenido una novia desde que lo conocía y ella había sido la única con la que él se había acostado.—Sasuke vive en la puerta de junto—señalo la susodicha puerta cuando abrí la nuestra.

¿Qué? Me giré toda asustada. ¿Tendría que verlo además de mis clases de matemáticas?

—Este edificio es de la familia de Sasuke, él es quien nos lo está rentando—sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo y las ganas de matarlos a ambos, ascender vertiginosamente.

Resoplé y después de lanzar mi llaves al cuenco de la entrada, entré dando pisotones hasta mi habitación.

Me lavé el rostro y me cambie por una enorme camiseta de Naruto que había robado hacia años. Seguía cubriéndome el trasero.

Naruto no tardó en aparecer por mi habitación en calzoncillos, listo para dormir. Tenía restos de galletas en la boca.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama a charlar y seguir hablando pestes de mi padre. Lo quería, era inevitable, pero como padre era terrible. Era mi más preciado tutor, pero nada más.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo conocí a Sasuke?—dijo después de un largo silencio. Ambos estábamos acostados ahora. Hombro contra hombro después de pasar un rato lanzando bolitas de papel higiénico a un bote. Él las metió todas.

—Sabía que me lo contarías tú cuando quisieras

—Vivía en la casa de junto antes de que tú te mudaras al barrio. Era mi mejor amigo, pero después su padrino, Orochimaru, se lo llevó a estudiar al extranjero. Después llegaste tú y nos hicimos muy amigos—Había dicho que nos conocíamos desde los pañales, pero jamás dije hasta cuando dejo de usar pañales Naruto.

—¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él?—estaba intrigada. Hasta ahora yo no pensé que no había nada de Naruto que no conociera.

—Fue hace muchos años, además todos estábamos muy ocupados contigo y tu padre—sabía lo qué se refería. Kakashi se pasaba por mi casa dos veces por semana para vigilar que mi padre mi vigilara, y los padres de Naruto me dejaban pasar el rato en su casa cuando mi padre desaparecía para ganar dinero. Siempre decía que eran viajes de negocios y a pesar de que Kushina y Minato sabían que no era así, jamás se negaron a cuidar de mí en sus ausencias.

—¿Esa es toda tu historia con el misógino?—señale la pared que daba con el departamento de Sasuke

—Mamá es muy amiga la suya. Cuando regresaron hace unos años contactaron y nos reencontramos. Había cambiado un tanto, pero sé que sigue siendo el mismo en el fondo

—No sé cómo haya cambiado, ni qué tan al fondo te refieras—rió levemente.

—Es mayor que nosotros por tan solo dos años, se graduó en actuaría este año. Al parecer es de familia que sean tan listos. Su hermano mayor se graduó de la universidad en empresariales cuando tenía 17. Tiene un máster—el atractivo pelinegro, tranquilo en la mesa de póquer regresó a mi mente.

Con la información recién recibida, me sentía suertuda de que no jugara en esa partida contra mí.

—Mantuvimos el contacto por internet. No fue hasta que se graduó y consiguió la plaza en nuestra universidad que volví a verlo, hoy. Lo encontré caminando por los pasillos y lo abordé—cómo era de esperarse de Naruto.— vino aquí hace tres años para hacer el contrato conmigo.

—¿Y no me habías dicho nada de esto porque…?

—No le vi importancia

—Naruto me dices hasta de qué color te sale—no pudo negarlo

—Sasuke es algo especial—tenia reticencias. Tuve que amenazarlo con aplastarle los testículos si no me decía la verdad, para que siguiera hablando—Con las apuestas—eso pude notarlo desde el momento que lo había conocido.— Supongo que si quieres saber tendrías que preguntarle, ni yo estoy seguro muy bien del por qué.

—Sabias que no iba a agradarle porque soy una apostadora—di en el clavo por su compungido aspecto.—Ya viste que nos conocimos y no nos echamos al cuello del otro.—Naruto no sabía que había conocido a Sasuke en las vegas.

Y eso me hacía sentir, un poco culpable.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	5. Otra noche de viernes

**Me apure porque tuve un día de ociosidad, todo el día totalmente libre (¡Qué bendición!)**

**Como sea, hice dos capítulos, espero que les gusten**

**Dejen comentarios con sus opiniones, se aprecia muchísimo  
><strong>

**.**

**Maldita menarquia, Nanami Hara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Por suerte para mí no tuve matemáticas el resto de la semana, ni molestos encuentros con mí vecino más que los necesarios. Y por necesarios me refiero a verlo de lejos por los pasillos de la universidad y cuando sacaba la basura.

Sospechaba que él tenía tantas ganas de verme como yo a él. Al contrario del primer día, no volví a ver a Naruto con Sasuke, aunque ahora tampoco veía tanto a Naruto. Estaba segurísima que era la culpa de misógino ego centrista.

—Ahora—di la señal para que los demás bajaran sus cartas. Y así lo hicieron, cómo era de esperarse, gané.

—No sé porque no te damos simplemente el dinero en la mano—eran algunos chicos de mi facultad y lo que estaban haciendo, era pagar la cuenta de la luz y el agua que te tocaba este mes a mí.

—Lo mismo me preguntó yo—recogí los billetes del centro de la mesa.

—Ahora que tenemos los bolsillos vacios, no quieres quedarte con nosotros un rato—uno de los nuevos del círculo de apuestas que empecé hace años, se acerco más de lo que yo consideraría adecuado. Le lance una mirada de advertencia a un chico que me conocía bien.

—Ey—tomó del hombro al irrespetuoso y solo hizo falta una mirada de advertencia para que comprendiera.

Yo no era de esas chicas.

—Gracias por pagar mis cuentas, los veo el próximo viernes—salí del dormitorio masculino de Kiba, mi socio, recibía el 30% de mis ganancias las noches que me prestaba el dormitorio universitario.

Me metí el dinero en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón descuidadamente. Eran poco más de las 12pm cuando caminaba con dirección al apartamento.

Faltaban dos pisos para llegar al mío cuando escuche ruidos en las escaleras. No cualquier ruido, era una chica, gimiendo. No fue difícil localizarla, tendida sobre los escalones con Sasuke sobre ella, haciendo cosas de adultos. IUG.

Era la chica de la ultima vez, Karin.

¿Qué hacer? No era un edificio los suficientemente para tener elevador y no había otro modo de llegar hasta mi departamento. Le envié un mensaje a Naruto para que bajara por mí, al menos no sería yo quien interrumpiera tan asqueroso acto.

Recibí su respuesta de inmediato.

"Lo sento tengo unas cuantas copas de mas ensima voy a dormir aqui n la casa re Kakashi"

Y agradecía que lo hiciera, porque capaz y se mata de camino. ¿Debería ir yo también? No me apetecía pasar el resto de la noche sola en un departamento recóndito.

Verifiqué la hora en mi teléfono 12:40 am. No podrían ponérmelo peor, seguramente los autobuses ya no pasaban, no me quedaba de otra que seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Ó…

Bajé un piso y subí dando pisotones, tosiendo y fingiendo hablar —gritar—por teléfono. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Karin bajara corriendo las escaleras, ocultándose con su abrigo de leopardo y unos tacones matadores en la mano.

—Buenas noches—le dije al tiempo que pasaba junto a mí. Cuando siguió bajando toda apresurada y avergonzada, una risa escandalosa se escapó de mi garganta.

Tenía que admitirlo, había sido divertido.

—¿Tú te empeñas a arruinarme la vida, verdad?—recargado contra el barandal un piso sobre mi cabeza, pude divisar una línea delgada y tenue de vellos desde el ombligo hasta desaparecer tras los pantalones. Apenas estaba poniéndose la camisa, desvergonzado.

—No te la creas tanto Uchiha

—¿Qué hace una estudiante de medicina merodeando a media noche?

—Teniendo sexo en las escaleras, visiblemente no—me burlé al pasar, subiendo. Siguió mis pasos y caminó junto a mí.

—Precisamente porque descarté lo obvio, pequeña mojigata—algo parecido a una palmada me golpeo el trasero.—$400 para una noche universitaria no está mal—le los arrebate de la mano

—Lo sé—hice un conteo rápido y le entregue unos billetes—toma esto es tuyo.—Le di una palmada en el trasero como respuesta.

Frunció el ceño y aun molesto revisó el efectivo.

—Muy generosa

—No te alegres, es para la luz y el agua de nuestro departamento.—me guardé el resto dentro del pantalón y me acerqué a mi puerta, metí la llave y le di la vuelta.

La puerta no se abrió.

—Ey—Sasuke ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro de su departamento—¿Por qué mi llave no funciona?

Se encogió de hombros y entró a su lugar. Metí en pie entre el marco y la madera antes de que la cerrara.

—Sasuke si no puedo entrar a mi departamento, tú lo arreglas, eres mi casero— me rodó los ojos como niño pequeño y exhaló un "Ash".

Después de marcar un numero en su teléfono y hablar unos minutos eternos, me pasó la bocina.

—Perdón, Sakura—estaba muy segura que de estar frente a Naruto, me hubiera escupido al hablar por el balbuceo—agregue un cerrojo más para que Sasuke no pudiera entrar—como era de esperarse el casero tenia llave de nuestro departamento. Un casero muy molesto.—se me olvido pasarte tú copia hoy entre clases. Y luego estaba esa tipa molesta que no dejaba de tocar mi —le devolví el teléfono al dueño.

Me froté la cara pensando.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mierda hacia?

—Solo por hoy, te dejare dormir aquí—abrió la puerta de par en par.

.

Vaya ¿Quién lo diría?

.

Una noche con Sasuke Uchiha.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye<strong>


	6. El señor tenebroso

**El capitulo del manga esta buenísimo, no puedo creer que ya se va a acabar.**

**Mátenme no puedo seguir viviendo sin Naruto.**

**.**

**Un poco suicida y hormonal, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Me odias

—Cierto, pero Naruto no parara de darme la lata si te dejo morir en las escaleras— Él de verdad esperaba que muriera ¿no?

—Aceptare tu invitación—no me quedaba de otra ¿o sí?

Se sorprendió y pude ver que quería retirar su oferta. Había pasado noches en autos y en hoteles baratos llenos de personas—Esa vez en Sun city tuve que dormir con un equipo entero de futbol, sudorosos y altos—.

—¿Naruto no puede regresar verdad?

—No, pero si estas retirando la oferta puedo morir en las escaleras si quieres

—Entra—no me sorprendería que ya estuviera en el plan para matarme en un "accidente".

He de admitir que me sorprendí bastante al entrar, era limpio y ordenado, a diferentica de nuestro rubio amigo, el que por cierto utilizaba el espacio bajo su cama como basurero.

La mayoría de sus muebles eran blancos o de cristal, el alfombrado era de un tono hueso inmaculado, todo se veía muy cuadrado y un poco frio, justo como el dueño. El diseño era idéntico a nuestro departamento pero por alguna razón el suyo se veía mucho más grande y sofisticado. Podría defender mi hogar diciendo que tenía un toque romántico y acogedor. Eso pensaba hasta que vi el sofá central que yo valuaba en $12,000.

—Jodidos ricos—Sasuke me pisaba los talones en la estancia.

—Te traeré mantas, dormirás en el sofá—se alejó por el pasillo. Me tome la libertad de examinar a conciencia cada recóndito centímetro de lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Todo era brillante, costoso y estaba más limpio que un quirófano. La cocina era el único lugar que parecía un poco abandonado, las caras estanterías estaban casi vacías. Lo que predominaba eran las copas y los vasos para licor. El refrigerador estaba lleno de cerveza y bolsas de restaurantes.

Era sin dudar el departamento de un soltero pudiente.

Regresé y Sasuke las mantas dobladas estaban sobre el tapizado de terciopelo blanco. La chimenea estaba encendida a su espalda y la madera oscura de la librería que ocupaba toda la pared le daba cierto misticismo que de inmediato compare con el de Voldemort en la mansión Riddle.

—¿Este departamento es diferente al nuestro?

—Obviamente—indignado señaló lo ostentoso que nos rodeaba.

—No me refiero a eso, arrogante. Tenemos cocina, estancia, dos habitaciones y baños individuales.

—En ese aspecto no son tan diferentes, el espacio es el mismo y en un principio eran idénticas, pero he ocupado una habitación como despacho—su mirada trataba de intimidarme—ridícula.

¿Dejar que la sangre me hirviera y matarlo o no darle la satisfacción e ignorarlo aunque la lengua se me caiga de una mordida?

—Tú hermano era mucho más lindo—tome las mantas y la almohada acomodándola.

Sasuke hizo tanto silencio que pensé que me había ahorrado la molestia de matarlo, pero tenía la expresión más estoico que jamás haya visto. Sentí culpa una vez más esa semana.

—Aunque no creo que él tenga un estúpido club de fans universitarias—reacciono y sin mediar palabra desapareció por el pasillo.

Era mi oportunidad para echarme a dormir y con suerte me levantaría temprano para traer el hiperactivo trasero de Naruto y pasar mí fin de semana en cama.

Me había quitado las deportivas y la sudadera, pero mis jeans me molestaban al estar acostada.

Revisando que Sasuke no regresara me los quite debajo de las mantas, y con un método legendario pasado de mujer a mujer, me quite el sostén por debajo de la blusa.

—Mucho mejor

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye<strong>


	7. Canalla

**Alo...**

**Chicas, bad news.**

**Mi teclado murió, todo por una botella de ketchup mal posicionada en mi escritorio.**

**Me veo ridícula utilizando el teclado de pantalla (porque ademas soy pobre y no podre comprar uno nuevo hasta la siguiente semana).**

**Escribí este capitulo en mi teléfono, los pulgares me están matando. **

**Bueno, me tardo décadas en escribir con esta cosa, así lo dejamos hasta aquí.**

**.**

**La ridícula ridícula ridícula, Nanami Hara. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Estaba dormitando contra la almohada cuando escuché los pasos de Sasuke regresar por donde se habían ido.

—Traje esto, pero veo que ya te has puesto cómoda—señaló mi desordenada ropa a los pies del sofá.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?—me senté con la manta sobre las piernas para evitar que viera mis braguitas.

—Ropa de dormir de Karin—la dejó caer sobre mis piernas—Por cierto veo tus pezones—crucé los brazos, pero por lo demás, me hice oídos sordos.

— ¿Vive contigo?

—¿Te parece?—ciertamente no. Y claro que me tomaba por estúpida preguntando eso cuando claramente no quería que ella se quedara aquí o al menos la hubiese traído a su departamento para semejante acto.

¿Exhibicionista, quizás?

— ¿Por qué en las escaleras?—examiné las prendas.

—No me gusta que Karin se pasee por mi apartamento. No me gusta traer mujeres aquí, son molestas. —Me guarde mis comentarios al encontrarme solamente con picardías y bodys de encaje y animal print.

ASCO.

— ¿Si sabes que hay ropa para de dormir y ropa para la cama, verdad? Son diferentes.

—Esa es la ropa que utilizan las mujeres cuando duermen conmigo—podía dejar muy en claro que ni dormían, ni la utilizaban por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estas tratando de hacerme sentir cómoda? Porque no lo parece

—Tal vez pretendía ser un buen tipo. Tal vez solo quería presumir que tengo más "actividad" que tú. Nunca lo sabrás. —No me tragaba lo de ser un buen chico, probablemente fuese para hacerme rabiar.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de mi?

—Estar con solo un tipo debe de ser agobiante. — Me miró lastimosamente—Aunque por el que me siento mal, es Naruto—resoplo condescendiente. No le quite la estúpida idea de que Naruto y yo nos acostamos simplemente porque no eran sus asuntos. Que pensara lo que quisiera.

— ¿En la escalera?

—Ya vale. Normalmente es el almacén de la azotea pero hoy olvidé mis llaves.

—O sea que no traes a tus pollitas aquí. Vaya, que raro.

— ¿Pollitas?—delineó una de sus oscuras cejas

—Gracias por el intentó de... ¿cortesía no deseada? Dormiré así, pero me encantaría una manta más y que subieras la calefacción

—La chimenea está encendida ¿Pretendes cocinarte?

—No creo que la dejes encendida ¿o sí?

Suspiró con fastidio, apagó la chimenea y después de mirarme sobre el hombro una vez más, tomó sus cochinas prendas y se fue.

El costoso sofá, lo valía. Dormí a pierna tendida toda la noche, sí no me conociera diría que había roncado de tan profundo que tuve el sueño. Que por cierto sí soñé y algo muy bonito; Sasuke se caía por las escaleras con todo y pelirroja por andar de cerdo.

Parpadee para acostumbrarme a la luminosidad del lugar, de día se veía todo brillante por los cristales, metales recientes y colores claros. No me imagino cómo los mantiene tan inmaculados.

Estaba acurrucada contra el respaldo del sillón, abrazando uno de los cojines del mueble. Levanté la cabeza sobre el respaldo buscando señales del dueño. Nada.

Me apresure a ponerme mis pantalones y zapatos. Para ponerme mi sostén tenía que quitarme la blusa pero no quería arriesgarme y tanteando llegué al baño y arreglé el asunto con mis pechos.

Salí tarareando una canción, encontrándome con Sasuke en la isla de la cocina, bebiendo de una taza blanca—como todo.

—Gracias por dejar que me quedará—hizo una inclinación con la cabeza son despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Supongo que aún no te irás. Naruto me llamó en la madrugada bastante borracho, no creo que se haya recuperado para esta hora.

Y era cierto, las limitadas veces que Naruto bebía le daba una resaca que no tenían nada que envidiarle a las de la profesora Tsunade.

—Tal vez vaya por él—el lugar de Kakashi no estaba lejos, pero tampoco podía hacer algo con el cadáver de Naruto después de beber con mi padrino. — ¿Puedo comer algo antes de irme?—se escogió de hombros, así que me acerque a los estantes, se serví una taza del café que ya descansaba en la cafetera y calenté un poco de agua al encontrar avena instantáneo.

Me acerque a Sasuke y sobre su hombro advertí en los papeles que veía. Eran nuestros exámenes.

Interesada me senté junto a él con mi bebida entre las manos.

— ¿Ya tienes el mío?

—Por supuesto que lo tengo. No sé sí lo he calificado

Rayaba rápidamente con la pluma sobre los papeles y los movía de un montón al otro cuando terminaba de revisarlos. Alargué la mano con la intención de buscar el mío entre loa ya calificados, pero Sasuke la capturó al vuelo

—Los entregare en clase, córtate las manos sí la tentación es demasiada, pero no los toques.

—Sólo quiero ver cómo me fue, no me lo voy a llevar, únicamente echaré un vistazo.

Liberó mi brazo con reticencias y regresó a su tarea. Me acerqué el montón con rayones azules y busqué mi nombre. Encontré el de Shikamaru con un 7.4, Neji con 6, Kiba tenía un 4. Todas eran notas desastrosas y continuamente encontraba mensajes en los espacios en blanco —Regresé al elemental. ¿Sabe siquiera sumar? Qué rayos es esto. Vaya a filosofía hippie—entre otras cosas que ni al caso. Mi nombre no estaba ahí, gracias al cielo. Esperaba obtener una mejor nota que mis compañeros, pero la cara de Sasuke decía que me estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas.

Me preparé la avena y me senté frente a él. Ya casi terminaba, sólo quedaban tres.

—A-ha Haruno Sakura—golpeó con su bolígrafo un par de veces. Me incline sobre la mesa para verlo y mi cabello cayó sobre mi examen. —Quita—lo recogí como pude y lo observe.

— ¡¿Seis?! ¡Yo no pude obtener un seis!— se lo arrebate de las manos para examinarlo. Era perfecto.

—Tienes razón, era un 5.7, lo redondeé.

— ¡Canalla!—regresé mi vergüenza con el resto.

—Tonta

—Me pusiste una mala nota por tus prejuicios contra mi—por primera vez me levanto la voz desde que nos conocíamos.

—El que seas una delincuente estúpida no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tú te ganaste está calificación y vas a aceptarla porque es lo que te merecías. Soy tú maestro, no voy a andar juzgándote dentro de esos límites Sakura.

Me dejó sin palabras. Me aplaco.

— ¿Entonces qué fue?—apenas fue un murmullo pero el chico me escuchó. Lo agarró de la pila y me lo plantó de frente.

—Aquí, está mal el despeje. Diferencial, décimas, parábola...— no quite mi vista de sus invocaciones. Y que me trague la tierra, el maldito tenía razón. No fue hasta que me las señaló, que las vi.

Cuando término, me quedé callada.

Mi teléfono sonó desde mi bolsillo, rompiendo el silencio. Resopló y siguió con sus asuntos.

— ¿Sí?

—Sakura-chan—tuve que agudizar el oído para escuchar su lamento lastimero—Ven por mí, Sakura-chan

Termine la llamada.

—Debo irme—anuncie a Sasuke. Se quedó estoico.

Estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando escuche su risita

— ¿Quién dice canalla en estos días?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	8. Viernes de diversión

**Me va a dar diabetes si me sigo enojando tanto por la última película de Naruto. Ya siento que la odio y no la he visto.**

**¿Soy prejuiciosa? Tal vez, pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando vi el tráiler extendido llore de coraje y se me hizo bilis el estomago.**

**Bueno, ya voy a dejar de hacer berrinches (Porque si ya me dicen bebé pucheritos…)**

**El capitulo. **

**-vomito verde, cabeza que gira- un poco enojada, Nanami Hara.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El resto del fin como lo prometí, me quede en cama. Estudiando, pero en cama ¡Vaya consuelo!

Naruto estuvo dándome la lata para que saliera con él, se ganó un florero roto y un golpe en la pierna que bien le iba a dejar una marca. Después de resignarse se la vivió en el departamento de Sasuke. Podía escuchar sin esfuerzos la estruendosa y molesta risa de mi rubio amigo.

Recibí una fastidiosa llamada de mi padre invitándome a una partida de poquer en un bar cercano al centro de la ciudad. Acepte, nos ganamos un par de billetes grandes y después de sus quejas por lo borde que era Kakashi y el calor de la ciudad, lo avente a un autobús con destino a casa. Bueno, la casa en la que solía vivir, junto a los Uzumaki y en la que papá aun residía. Ya me veía recibiendo llamadas de los padres de Naruto para informarme que había llegado sin un rasguño y con los bolsillos llenos. Como siempre.

Habiendo terminado mis deberes de la carrera y de matemáticas, me apure con unos ejercicios —Eran sobre todo para cerrarle la boca en el siguiente examen al maldito Uchiha—.

Era por de mañana cuando me relaja en la bañera, ni un ruido se escuchaba de Naruto que debería estar apurándose para llegar a sus clases. Cuando salí de mi habitación perfumada y en porte para la universidad, me encontré a mi compañero de departamento, durmiendo en el pasillo en ropa interior con un seño de "vendido" en la frente. Ni siquiera quería preguntar.

—Tu clase ya empezó—el empujón que le di a su cabeza con mi pie desnudo, de nada sirvió. Seguía frito en el suelo. Sin inmutase. Entré al basurero que tenía por pieza, tomé el reloj de entre las prendas regadas, arregle la alarma para 15 minutos después y lo deje sobre su cabeza.

Comí una tostada con mermelada y un té verde. Me lavé los dientes y me despedí recibiendo como respuesta un sonoro ronquido.

Al salir y ver la silenciosa puerta del vecino me llegó el pensamiento de lo mucho que lo odiaba.

De camino a la universidad lo vi pasar por la avenida junto a mí en su Audi.

Perro altanero.

Mis horas en la carrera fueron un viento fresco en comparación al estrés que me provocaba encontrarme con Sasuke.

Tsunade como siempre nos pateó el trasero a todos durante clases. Gané un par de puntos extra. Por fin nos dieron el calendario de prácticas con cadáveres.

¡Qué emoción!

No es sarcasmo.

Estaba canturreando cuando me topé con Nara en un pasillo.

—Sakura, no tengo muchos ánimos del anexo ¿Puedes pasarme mi examen después?—sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino.

¡Rayos!

Aún tenía el anexo de matemáticas.

¿Para qué ir? Ya me sabía mi nota y no quería ser avergonzada por él.

— ¿Yo? ¿Saltándome una clase?— ¿Solo por un molesto tipo? Bueno, aunque había que tomar en cuenta que el molesto tipo, era el profesor.

Bien podía odiarlo, pero aún tenía un compromiso con esa clase y quedaba un año por delante. Había que hacer resistencia a su insoportable presencia. ¡Además! yo no faltaba a clases. NEVER.

Con suerte podría esconderme detrás de alguien y evitar su molesta mirada y nuestras confrontaciones, al parecer, en las que yo solía salir perdiendo.

La muda burla con la que me recibió cuando la clase comenzó, me anuncian en claro que yo era una estúpida ingenua. No existía manera en este mundo de librarse de ese estúpido ególatra.

—Y finalmente, la única presente en esta clase. —Levantó la hoja con un rayón rojo y bien visible en la esquina superior— Esperaba más de usted—maldiciéndolo con todo mi repertorio, cogí mi examen. Cuando tuve la seguridad de ser vista solo por él, le hice una seña obscena con la mano.

Levantó las cejas, pero se guardó sus comentarios con la boca en una apretada línea. Qué bueno. Ojala que se atragantara con su veneno.

Como la última vez que tuve clases al final del lunes, desquite mi enfado en la cancha de tenis, esta vez contra Ino. Difícilmente regresaba mis servicios.

Hubo un momento en el que se puso muy insistente preguntando por la causa de mi rabieta.

—Matemáticas— era todo lo que tuve que decir para que asintiera con comprensión.

Agradecía solo tener clases con el rey arrogante una vez por semana.

Justo como la anterior, esta semana estaba pasando como un suspiro. Rápido.

Creo que se lo debía a los escasos encuentros que tenía con el moreno—aunque de pilón, tampoco veía a mi mejor amigo por estar acaparado por el Uchiha—.

No tenía mucho qué comentar, en general todo estuvo tranquilo, monótono y aburrido. Además de la vez que le saqué de encima a Naruto una castaña que lo estaba medio violando en un pasillo, no me había reído una vez.

Aunque si bien recordaba la cara del rubio era suficiente para que surgiera una burlona sonrisa sobre mis labios.

Pero al final de todo, llego.

Sí, mi viernes de póquer estaba aquí.

El dormitorio de Kiba estaba al tope de chicos. Tan solo pasaron 20 minutos desde mi llegada y la mesa estaba repleta de dinero. Algunos nuevos que habían escuchado de mi círculo y creían poder voltearme la tortilla en las cartas, habían hecho apuestas bastante jugosas.

Algún idiota había puesto Poker Face de Lady Gaga como broma al momento de tensión en la mesa. Estaba por limpiar los bolsillos de mis adversarios cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón.

Maldije al imbécil que puso música, lo último que quería era que las autoridades universitarias fueran a ver por el ruido causado y se encontraran con un montón de apostadores.

Las reuniones en los dormitorios estaban estrictamente prohibidas. No digamos de las apuestas.

Ni siquiera me volteé, imaginándome ya frente al rector para saldar explicaciones, pero la pálida expresión de Kiba frente a mí, con la mirada clavada en la puerta; decía mucho.

¡Mierda! Realmente iban a expulsarnos ¿no?

—Traje a uno nuevo—la voz del idiota de que la última vez había intentado hacer un movimiento conmigo fue reconocida de inmediato.

Parado junto al idiota—ese era su nombre a partir de ahora—estaba Sasuke.

— ¿Qué mierda te ocurre trayendo a un profesor aquí?—Kiba se llevó las manos a la cabeza viendo pasar su diploma frente a sus ojos. Directo a la basura.

—¿Profesor?—miró fijamente al moreno parado, tenso como tabla junto a él. No me sacaba la mirada furibunda de encima—Sasuke está en ingeniería mecánica conmigo.

—Tal vez no te lo dijo pero nos da clases de matemáticas a nosotros—me vi señalada por el dueño del dormitorio.

—Hola profesor—saludé secamente, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sakura—inclinó la cabeza levemente.

—¡Woha!—todos ignoramos al idiota que acribillaba al Uchiha con preguntas.

—Vine con toda la intensión de ser un buen invitado, pero me están entrando ganas de reportar esto—todos los presentes tragaron seco y ronco.

—Siéntate con nosotros—ofrecí el asiento de Kiba. Se levantó de un salto y me vio como si estuviera loca.

—¿Otra apuesta?

—Precisamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye<strong>


	9. Depilación

**No se adelanten, que este capítulo esta truncado.**

**_Humpty_, se te extrañaba, fuiste tú la que me hizo escribir este capítulo.**

**Espero te guste.**

**.**

**Con ganas de escribir, Nanami Hara.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Se acomodó en la mesa. Todos parecieron alérgicos a Sasuke, porque en cuanto su trasero tocó la silla todos se arremolinaron en una esquina, observando lo que ocurría, temerosos de acercarse o huir.

—¿Qué quieres esta vez?

—Kiba—se acercó—el caballero y yo jugaremos Black Jack

Sasuke crispó el gesto pero no dijo nada. No iba a humillarse frente a un montón de universitarios, diciendo que tenía miedo de perder contra mí, por mi habilidad contando las cartas.

—Tal vez solo debería levantarme y hacerle una visita al rector ¿no?

—No si lo harás; no si tienes la posibilidad de ganar algo tan jugoso como lo que te voy a ofrecer

—Sakura, si te quisiera entre mis sabanas, solo tendría que pedirlo

Algo en mi burbujeo. Yo sabía muy bien qué era.

No era solo el peligro de ser descubierta, yo quería ganarle una vez más. Humillarlo, hacerlo sufrir, porque estaba segura, que de alguna manera el perder contra mí en esta clase de juegos, lo destrozaba.

Por supuesto, el podría hacerme lo mismo con mis exámenes, pero también dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. Después de la regañada que me puso al acusarlo de prejuicioso—que no negó— no creía a Sasuke capaz de vengarse con mis calificaciones.

—Sabes de sobra, que no es así

—Estas alardeando, no me conoces, no tienes nada para ofrecer.

Y era cierto.

—Precisamente por eso te voy a ofrecer esto. "Lo que quieras"

—Eso es muy ambiguo—levanto una de sus ennegrecidas cejas.

—Lo que quieras, todo lo que yo te pueda dar o hacer por ti, lo hare. Si quieres que me vaya del departamento me iré; si quieres dinero, te lo daré; que cambie de carrera; me vaya del estado; venga desnuda a la facultad. Lo que quieras—algo me empujaba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para llevar a cabo la partida.

EL interés brilló en sus ojos por mucho que trato de ocultarlo, sus rasgos seguían tan duros como al principio pero yo sentía en el aire, perfectamente, el inicio de una buena negociación.

—¿Y de mi parte qué esperas?—parecía entender que tenia completo poder sobre mi persona si ganaba. SI ganaba.

—Deberás guardar el secreto que acabas de descubrir, y no te volverás a aparecer por aquí.

—Y cambiaras nuestras notas a 10—envalentonado, Kiba lo señalo rápidamente, antes de volver a su estado de miedo por la mirada de Sasuke.

—Y el dinero que se ponga hoy en la mesa por supuesto—agregué amontonando todos mis billetes en el centro

—¿Cómo funcionara esto?—sacó su billetera. Ya lo tenía en el bolsillo.

—Una hora, el que más tenga gana por lo tanto se lleva el dinero y la gloria de hacer al otro cumplir su palabra—me encogí de hombros. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa por primera vez desde que jugué contra sus familiares en las vegas.

—Siento que vas a hacer algo sucio, arriesgas demasiado por tan poco. Estas tentándome.—me fascino la manera en la que lo dijo

—Si eso es lo que te molesta, qué te parece; si pierdes, tendrás que ser la chacha de nuestra casa, con todo y uniforme, por un mes—le guiñé un ojo. Enrojeció de rabia al escuchar pequeñas risas de la cobarde esquina de estudiantes.

—Largo de aquí—les siseo.

Pálidos, corrieron hasta la puerta. El idiota, Sasuke, Kiba y yo fuimos los restantes.

—¿Te gustaría eso verdad?—ya podía ver los colmillos y la lengua viperina escapársele de entre los labios.

Me reí zorrunamente cubriéndomela boca. Nada más de imaginarme a Sasuke con un uniforme de sirvienta francesa.

—Perfecto

—Más vale que le ganes Sakura—me susurró Kiba cuando barajeaba las cartas.

La música seguía sonando de fondo mientras las cartas se movían y descubrían sobre la mesa. Luck be a Lady* solo logró poner más sarcasmo al juego. Me encantaba esa canción, solo lograba que quisiera una copa de vino rosado en la mano y un kiseru* en la otra.

—Me quedo—tenía un 20, cuando el propósito del Black Jack era hacer 21. Ganaría.

—Dame más—apresuró a Kiba que le ofreció un siete de espadas. Se pasaba y por tanto yo ganaba.

Tenía ya $600 de mi lado. Y solo quedaban 10 minutos de la partida.

—Me gustaría agregar otra cosa, si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto que sí—se le notó a leguas que se mordió la lengua para no decirme perra.

—Solo podrás tener sexo dentro de tu departamento por 6 meses

—Y vas a tener que hacerte la brasileña* por un año si sigues así—me ladró, sintiendo la derrota cernirse sobre él.

—Por supuesto que sí—me burlé en su rostro, abanicándome la cara con los billetes.

Al parecer aun quedaban unos minutos pero solo nos daba tiempo para terminar la partida en desarrollo.

Con los años me di cuenta que no era solo cuestión de probabilidades y números eso de ganar.

También se necesitaba suerte.

—Sakura, tienes 21—y yo estaba llena de ella.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*<span><em>Luck be a lady<em> es una canción interpretada por Frank Sinatra (aunque el primero fue Marlon Brando) que habla sobre un jugador se encomienda a la suerte en una partida que pone en juego su destino con la mujer que ama.**

**Les recomiendo mucho la canción y sobre todo que lean la traducción, es super significativa para la escena jajaja.**

** www . ompersonal . com . ar / singinggrammar / luckbealady . htm**

***_Kiseru_ es una pipa de tabaco japonesa, larga y delgada. Si alguna vez vieron XXX Holic, la identificaran como la pipa de la que fuma la bruja Yuuko.**

***Una _brasileña_ es una depilación con cera en la zona genital. Superduper dolorosa, me imagino.**


	10. ¡Si, brasileña!

**Hoy estoy de tan buen humor que es capitulo doble. **

**Lo escribí ahorita justo. **

**Espero les guste, me divirtió escribirlo. **

**Recuerden el dicho, más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo. **

**.**

**Muy poética, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—¿Lo de la brasileña era en serio?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero me va a doler una barbaridad

—Ese no es mi problema.

—Eres un hijo de puta

—Suertudo hijo de puta por favor.—detuvo sus pasos—pensándolo mejor, sin el hijo de puta. Puede que no lo sepas pero la servidumbre no tiene esos modos tan vulgares que sueles ocupar

—¿Servidumbre? Lo dices por experiencia—venenosa, lo miré de reojo

—¿Te parece mi casa de alguien que alguna vez le a servido a alguien más que no sea a sí mismo?

—Tienes toda la razón. Apuesto que te limpiaban el culo con papel de oro ¿No te lo irritaba?

—Si ¿Me lo sobas?

—Púdrete

—Ey,ey,ey. Buenos modales, recuerda que parte de esto es que si lo decido te castigo y tendrás que recibirlo con el culo parado.

—Hablando de modos vulgares

—Linda, creo que vamos a tener que lavarte la boca con sosa caustica. O azufre. O amoniaco. De tu preferencia lo dejo.

—Ya vamos a llegar, ya cállate

—Cállate tú

—¿O sea que pase lo que pase tú debes ser el que diga la última palabra?

—Indudablemente. Ya vas aprendiendo

Entramos y pocos minutos después me llamaron.

—El caballero me aseguro que cumplía con todos los requerimientos para realizarla

—Así es.

—Por aquí

Seguí a la desconocida hasta una sala individual y pequeña. Bajé la vista entre mis piernas.

—Chicos, no es por mí, es él. A mí me gustan, tienen un color envidiable

No faltó mucho y una chica llegó con las manos más limpias y suaves del mundo.

.

_—Gané—vitoreé junto a Kiba._

_—No tan rápido, aun tenemos 5 minutos. Tiempo suficiente para un juego más_

_—Ríndete Sasuke, no tienes salvación_

_—Un puto juego más, dije—de la billetera lo vi sacar alrededor de $1000. Ricos bastardos.—Iguala mi apuesta, maldita_

_—Ey, tranquilo viejo.—Kiba levantó las manos en son de paz, pero con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de humilde. Estaba regocijándose tanto como yo._

_—Muy bien—adelanté los 800 que había ganados y 200 para igualar.—Adelanté Kiba _

.

Creo que no se necesita más explicación ¿o sí?

—Es la última, relájese.

—¡ARGGGGG!

Cuando arrastré los pies fuera de la habitación, la chica que hizo el trabajo sucio del rey demonio, me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Con el tiempo el dolor disminuye, tranquila

Un jodido año de esto.

—Espero morir antes de acostumbrarme, gracias—la chica me vio un poco sorprendida

—¿Cómo te fue, linda?

—Fue muy valiente.

—Se llama resignación, señorita—corregí sujetando con fuerza el aza de mi bolso—Vámonos ya —le gritoneé a Sasuke.

—Pero si vamos a ir de compras. Voy a comprarte la ropa que utilizaras este año.

_Este año…_

_Este año…._

Era un eco interminable en mi cabeza.

Si, el desgraciado no se había apiadado de mi.

Por un año tenía que ser su esclava—ojo, ni sirvienta ni asistente, esclava—de traje de maid francesa, tenía que llevar un collar todo el tiempo con el nombre de mi "amo". No me pidió que me fuera del departamento, al parecer yo era la única que hacía a Naruto pagar a tiempo todo lo que debería, el dinero le sobraba, de nada le servia que yo cambiara mi carrera y de andar desnuda en la facultad, no era lo que realmente le interesaba. Él no ni tomar en cuenta las sugerencias que le di. No, el quería hacerme sufrir de verdad.

Era su sirvienta, asistente, y esclava, todo en uno. Además de usar el denigrante uniforme en su casa, debía usar el estúpido collar de perro todo el tiempo y una vez a la semana aparecerme por la universidad con un conjunto de ropa de la elección de Naruto—El rubio tenía tan buen gusto como un manatí vestido de rana con una mandarina en la nariz—. Debía sacar buenas calificaciones en mi carrera y el anexo de matemáticas. Si alguna de las cuestiones era incumplida, ya me vería yo un castigo, como bien decía él, con el culo parado, que ni para negarme tenia derecho.

—¡ni siquiera puedo caminar!

—No seas dramática

—¡A ver! ¡A ti que te hagan la brasileña!—lo señale, como esperando que las mujeres del establecimiento se me aliaran y lo sujetaran para empezar con el procedimiento.

Solo me miraban con lastima y al moreno con admiración.

—Cálmate linda, vamos por tu ropa—uniforme de maid—y tu joya nuevo—collar de perro—hoy si quieres que no tienes clases, puede ser el día designado para ir con el diseñador—Naruto.

Cuando salíamos, apenas yo arrastrando los pies porque a cada paso sentía que me sazonaban la entrepierna con limón y sal, escuché a un par de empleadas hablar.

—Pobre, semejante cuero de tipo y esa novia tan detestable. Tan buen novio

Rechiné los dientes. Sasuke sonrió.

Por supuesto que las había escuchado.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	11. Joyas y vestidos

**No sé que me pasa esta semana**

**pero capítulos todos los días**

**Ayer me fui a una fiesta y bebí un poco (las verdades hay que decirlas)**

**entonces se me metió el payaso y cuando el ataque de risa me pasó**

**pues me puse a escribir**

**Escribí para todas los proyectos que tengo —y uno de ellos, cada capitulo es como 4 de estos—**

**Sigo muy contenta aunque con dolor de cabeza**

**Disfruten**

**Resacosa, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Para donde?

—Pues el departamento está para allá

—No, tonta. ¿Dónde conseguiremos ese traje de esclava que tanta falta te hace?

—Eres un encanto

—Supongo que sí. Dijiste que querías que fuera tu mucama (maldita zorra) entonces, debiste investigar donde comprarlo, iremos ahí.

—No investigué nada. Si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú el que me hizo pedir más, decías que era sospechoso.

—Ni para eso me sirves—saco su teléfono. Yo ya estaba haciendo ebullición junto a él—Muy bien, hay una tienda donde podremos conseguirlo en esa dirección, vamos.

El camino, fue por si solo una tortura, mi entrepierna lloraba por clemencia a cada paso que daba. JAMÁS me había hecho una depilación con cera en una zona tan delicada y este bruto me mangoneaba por la ciudad en lugar de pensar en mi salud. Bestia.

Estábamos a una cuadra de la dichosa tienda. Sasuke la señalo—Es esa—

—¡Esa es una sex-shop!

—Pero lo vamos a conseguir—más a rastras que de buena gana, me llevó.—Mira. Y tanto te quejabas, ahí están.

De nuevo me arrastró por el establecimiento hasta unos disfraces ridículamente diminutos.

—No voy a usar eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Soy el amo.

—Eso es el equivalente a mi ropa interior, con un delantal que bien parece el babero de un bebé. Diminuto

—Te di la opción de que fuéramos a donde quisieras por tu uniforme, pero renegaste como chiquilla.

—¡Ni siquiera me dejaste pensarlo! Nunca creí que tuvieras tan pocos escrúpulos para meterme en un traje que conseguiste en una Sex-shop.

—Si vas a seguir quejándote, nada más nos vamos a llevar el babero.

—NO. Sé de un lugar que perfecto para la ocasión.

—Pero me gusta este

—Sasuke, solo llegas a hacerme pensar que yo realmente te gusto. Y que vas a llegar ha lugares oscuros y penosos solamente por verme ligera de ropa.

—Ya te dije solo necesi-

— Si, si. Pedirlo. Puesto que ahora soy una estúpida esclava de un amo pervertido, pero si no fuese así, me negaría en rotundo Sasuke. No eres mi tipo—y sabiendo que el tema se había desviado, le sonreí lastimera y salí del vergonzoso establecimiento.

—Eres una mujer orgullosa por no admitirlo—salió corriendo detrás de mí de la tienda

—No te niego lo de orgullosa, a veces.—me encogí de hombros y adelanté el paso.

Esta vez tuvimos que tomar un autobús para llegar a la tienda de ropa en donde compraba de vez en cuando. La dueña era un tanto excéntrica.

Era una casita de un verde limón entre edificaciones muy modernas. Al entrar una campana advirtió de nuestra llegada.

—Shiho, regrese.

La rubia con lentes de botella, salió de la trastienda y me reviso de pies a cabeza.

—Ah, Sakura. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—reparó en mi acompañante pero no dijo nada. Sasuke examinaba la ropa de la mitad de la tienda y los disfraces de la otra.

Vendía ropa y cosplay. Me pareció que ahí podíamos encontrar algo más decente, además de que podría comprarme una falda y quitarme los jeans ajustados que me estaban lastimando "allí".

—¿Recuerdas ese disfraz que tenias en muestra hace unas semanas? De mucama francesa.

—Ah, cierto. Lo tengo por aquí—rebuscó debajo del mostrador—¿Por fin aceptaste mi propuesta de hacer fotos cosplay?

—Oh no. Él es quien va a comprarlo—Shiho salió con una caja en brazos y Sasuke regreso a mi lado para pellizcarme el brazo disimuladamente.

—Soy su novio—dijo resuelto tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo. La rubia y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era mi novio, pero eso era porque creía que Naruto sí lo era.

Tomé la pesada tela de la caja y deje que cayera por su propio peso para poder apreciarla.

Era un verdadero uniforme de mucama los 1900. Victoriano. Precioso.

La falda de una tela costosa y pesada caía hasta los tobillos, de manga larga y cuello justo. Tenía puños y cuello blanco, elegantes. Un delantal de un tela igual de bonita se sujetaba de hombros y cintura, juntándose todos los lazos en un perfecto moño a mitad de espalda.

—¡Eso es de monja Sakura!

—Dijiste mucama ¿no? Si querías un juguete sexual, habérselo pedido a tu novia pelirroja.

—Karin no es mi novia.

—Bueno, igual, este es adecuado.

—Eres una mojigata

—Y tu un puerco

Nuestra discusión se desarrollo por unos momentos más antes de que un carraspeo nos interrumpiera, provenía de Shiho.

—Si me permiten opinar, y por lo que estoy viendo, no creo que sea adecuado, Sakura.—Sasuke sonrió triunfal.—Es clásico, por supuesto, pero es una tela calurosa y pesada, oscura. Y tal parece que quieres usarlo más que tan solo un momento. Te asaras con esto.—le vi la lógica, pero me rehusaba a andar denuda por la casa de Sasuke.—Tengo algo por aquí que podría funcionarte.

Esta vez fue a la tres tienda, regresando con lo que me parecía justo. Un intermedio.

Corto, unos cuantos dedos sobre la rodilla, con un fondo blanco espeso que protegía mi intimidad, mangas bombachas pero cortas y un cuello en V, el delantal era blanco y pequeño, bonito.

—Lo llevamos—dijimos al unisonó.

—Y también quiero esa falda azul de ahí—asintió. Sasuke se quejó por lo bajo.

Cuando tuvimos nuestras compras en una bolsa, salimos del lugar.

—Me hiciste comprarte tu horrible falda.

—Me hiciste depilar, ten consideración—caminamos unas calles. La puesta de sol coloreaba las calles de la ciudad. —Necesito hacer algo, espera, vamos a esa calle—no dijo palabra y me siguió hasta el oscuro y solitario callejón.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?—de la bolsa de papel, saqué la ligera falda azul que acababa de comprar. De chifon oscuro y abundante, me cubría las piernas en totalidad.

Cuando la coloqué en su sitio, bajo la interrogante mirada de Sasuke, empecé a bajarme los pantalones cuidando que nada se me viera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—pareció tener un micro infarto

—Estoy irritada, deja de juzgarme—le fruncí el ceño. Sentí una liberación sorprendente cuando levanté los pantalones del suelo. La prenda blanca, adherida a la mezclilla azul, tenía mucha explicación.

¡Mis pantys!

Sintiéndome un poco traviesa, doble los pantalones con todo y mi ropa interior dentro. Sasuke no se fijo en nada. Cuando metí la prenda con el uniforme, sentí una ventisca de aire entre la ligera tela.

Fue la gloria.

—¿Nos vamos?—impaciente me empujo por la calle.—Aun tenemos que ir por tu collar. Lo encargué ya, así que tenemos que llegar antes de que cierren.

Esta vez no tuve reparos en seguirlo con la boquita cerrada. Como ese día no llevaba su estúpido auto, nos montamos a un taxi que nos llevo al centro, en la zona comercial.

Entramos a un rascacielos. Si, rascacielos.

Llegamos a una 15 planta y Sasuke me condujo por la joyería.

Bueno, al menos al final de todo esto podría venderla para ganar unos billetes.

—Señor Uchiha, por aquí por favor—una rubia esplendida nos guio hasta una vitrina.—Está todo listo—rápidamente le mostró el trabajo. Asintió satisfecho y sin que me diera tiempo de verla, cerró la caja y la metió en una elegante bolsa.

—Vamos, estoy muerto de cansancio, quiero un masaje—ni por favor me dijo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye<strong>


	12. Primero la familia

**He estado de niña mala ahora que tengo tantos días libres.**

**Tengo una resaca permanente**

**Sigo enojada por como terminó, pero eso ya son cosas de berrinchudas como yo**

**_Humpty_: Mil gracias por tus comentarios. Sasuke siempre será terrible y Sakura siempre una malvada. Con lo del manga... :( ¿Qué te puedo decir? La verdad es que mi hermana y yo nos pusimos súper biliosas con el final Jaja. No nos gusto nada, nada de nada, literalmente, pero supongo que a la mayoría le gustó. Lastima que no soy de ese porcentaje. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**_Yumi Miharu_: Gracias por apreciar mi proyecto, espero y te siga gustando. Ahora con lo de los capítulos, la verdad es que son tan cortos porque tengo otros proyectos —uno sobre todo, es mi prioridad—que tiene mayor contenido y me tardo bastante haciéndolos. Son tan cortos porque los hago en 30 o 20 minutos que encuentro libres de mis demás cosillas. Me gusta este fic, pero primero lo primero :( . Sorry**

_**Sasu Love For Ever**_**: Sorpresas con Itachi los capítulos siguientes. ;)**

**.**

**Sin más hígado qué matar, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

De camino, el rey demonio estuvo bastante calmadito. Si era sincera hasta lo sentía como sacar el perro a pasear.

—Por aquí—y él no decía nada, con las manos en los bolsillos me seguía.

—No veas así a la gente—y desviaba la mirada.

Llegó un momento que ya no lo hacía por la rapidez para llegar a casa sin problemas, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su resistencia de perro.

—Ve y toca ese árbol, regresa aquí después de 10 segundos—y no dijo nada. Me frunció las cejas con confusión, pero igual lo hizo. Cuando lo vi llegar hasta el árbol y dejar la mano sobre la , me entró un ataque de risa.

Claro que hasta ahí llego, porque pareció entender porque me fulmino con la mirada, prometiéndome un buen castigo. ¡Bah! Había valido la pena.

—Oh mi pequeña zorrita—podía ver su pulso en la vena de su frente. Sonrojado de la furia.—Va siendo hora de amaestrarte— estando en un parque me condujo (más a la fuerza que de gana, una vez más) hasta una banca. Dejo las bolsas sobre esta y sacó la caja de Mirco Visconti. —Aparta el cabello

—Me lo pondré yo, nada más faltaría que nos tomaran por una pareja amorosa—vi un par de viejitas chismosas en una banca cercana, mirándonos con fijeza y un brillo en los ojos que bien decía que ya chocheaban y creían que estábamos en un momento de amor sin precedentes.

—Como quieras—pareció molestarle, pero no dijo más.

Abrió la caja y me entrego en la mano una gargantilla de encaje negro de un grosor aproximado de 3 centímetros con un ovalo de plata en el centro, con el grabado "S.U."

Al menos no tenía su nombre completo.

Vi que tenía una ligera cadena en la parte trasera con una lágrima pequeñísima de oro blanco. "Sasuke Uchiha" era difícil de leer pero inconfundible. Vaya arrogante.

—Bien—dije entre dientes.—sujeta esto un momento—le regresé el collar de perro, no tan feo.

Creo que eso era lo peor, no era horrible. Era costoso y bonito. Lo odiaba y a la vez no.

Acomode mi largo cabello en un moño sobre la cabeza. Se lo arranque de las manos y me lo puse, asintió con aprobación.

—Vámonos linda.

—No me gusta que me digan linda

—Lo sé, a Naruto se le salió alguna vez.

Hijo de puta.

.

Había dicho que estuvo calmadito, y no era un error. Después de la humillante pero preciosa atadura en mi cuello, recibí bastantes miradas al pasar. Al parecer quedaba bien con mi oscura y larga falda además de la ligera y elegante blusa. Si Sasuke lo notó, no dijo nada, seguía muy contento por su victoria sobre mi cuello.

Todo se puso más interesante cuando pasamos por unas rejas en el suelo, por donde supondría pasaba el subterráneo. Olvide por completo que estaba desnuda bajo la tremendamente volátil tela de mi falta.

¡Oh mierda!, dirán.

Pues sí.

Sasuke y toda la gente que pasaba por ahí pudo apreciar la belleza de una brasileña recién hecha.

Yo, muerta de la vergüenza, corrí hasta que la mano de Sasuke me detuvo. No dijo nada, pero tampoco me miro a la cara. Me llevo hasta un taxi y me empujo dentro sin mirarme. Le dio al conductor la dirección y el dinero del viaje, me aventó las bolsas de las compras y cerró la puerta.

Cuando arrancamos la marcha, volteé la mirada para verlo parado junto a la acera con una mano en la cara.

¡JA!

Por eso mi camino a casa estuvo tan tranquilito.

.

—Hola. Lindo collar

—Arg. Ni me lo recuerdes—prácticamente me lo arranqué del cuello.

—Escuché lo que pasó por Kiba

—Ese bocazas—Ya me las pagaría el siguiente viernes.

Al menos podría decir que Sasuke se había "conformado"—que mala palabra para mi situación—con que yo fuese su esclava. Mi círculo de apuestas seguiría pagando mis gastos cuando lo necesitara y él prometió no pasarse por ahí si no le daban ganas—esperaba que se muriera antes de que le "dieran ganas"—.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Claro. Quiero decir, cuando pierdo, pagó. Ese es el honor ¿no?—me encogí de hombros bebiendo de mi botella.

—No lo digo por eso, sé perfectamente que te vas a morder la lengua hasta que esto termine. Todavía no olvido esa vez que perdiste con tu padre y tuviste que hacerte cargo por medio año.

—Ah sí—recordé con rencor— tuve que mantenernos a ambos. Aunque el pobrecito nunca supo que hackeé su cuenta en el banco.

—Pero después te hizo hacerlo también con la de tu madre—arrugué la nariz. Cierto.—Pero cambiando de tema, lo decía por la próxima semana. Sasuke no es muy flexible y dado los términos de su acuerdo, probablemente no quiera dejarte ir. Tendrás que fugarte.—se rió entre dientes por su último comentario.

—¿La próxima semana?—confundida lo interrogué con la mirada. Me vio como si estuviera loca. Con los ojos abiertos y los hombros levantados.

Señalando lo obvio.

—¡Ah!—rayos, la semana familiar.

Realmente no era mi familia. Bueno, parte de ella.

La de papá seguía en Alemania y la de mamá…pues. No podría decir que la conociera muy a fondo a lo mucho había visto a mis parientes de esa parte dos o tres veces a lo sumo.

La semana familiar era, literalmente siete días de ir a algún famoso casino a estafar a los peces gordos. Se hacía cada año, y yo era parte de ello desde que tenía 8 años. Mi padre, sus hermanos y mis primos, Naruto y yo participábamos como era de esperarse, los demás eran apostadores veteranos que igual conocía desde la infancia. A todos les decía tíos. Y todos pensaban que Naruto era mi novio, por lo tanto de la "familia".

Oh rayos.

Y ahora estaba Sasuke.

—¿Dónde será esta vez?

—En casa. Bueno, su casa. Alemania

—El Baden-Baden ¿eh? Espero que todo salga bien. El año pasado en Sun city tuve que mezclarme con un equipo de futbol y casi me violan cuando me encontraron en el sofá. Pensaron que era su regalo por ganar no sé qué mierda. Todo porque me dejaste esperándote en la recepción por nuestra habitación.

—Ya hablamos de eso. Tú tuviste la culpa, te saliste del plan

—Nos conseguí $150000

—Que te gastaste en un auto que chocaste ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh, cállate!

—Tienes que ir. Es incluso tan periódico y familiar como la cena de navidad con mis padres.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Déjame pensar—¿Cómo mierda librarme de Sasuke?—¿Y si hablo con él?

—No lo sé Sakura, él no es muy comprensivo y bastante posesivo.

—Mierda. —me estaba mordiendo la uña cuando escuchamos barullo afuera. Curiosa me asome por la puerta, abriéndola apenas unos centímetros.

Por las escaleras, subían con dirección a la azotea Sasuke y Karin enredados como serpientes. Yo sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar.

Asco infinito me embargo. Que desagradable es.

Pero también sentía algo parecido al coraje y ganas de hacerlo rabiar.

—No te preocupes Naruto, nos iremos sin percances

—Pero Sasuke-

—Tiene quien se encargué de él, nosotros tenemos nuestros asuntos. Más vale prepares tus maletas porque nos vamos la próxima semana. Sin permiso como los niños malos que somos.

Pretendía decir que lo único que me preocupaba eran las clases que perdería, pero sobre todo estaba la urgencia de irme para recibir una llamada de un furibundo Sasuke, y poder colgarle en la cara.

Definitivamente quería matarlo de un coraje.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensé seriamente dejar mis fics después del final de Naruto, pero me pareció que sería horrible de mi parte, así que como les tengo amor a ustedes y al fic, lo voy a seguir hasta el final. <strong>

**Probablemente después de finalizado este, ya no nos veamos más por aquí en Fanfiction. No sé, siento que me cortaron la inspiración, pero todo depende. **

**Las amo.**

**Bye-bye**


	13. Money

**Me esguincé la mano tratando de hacer una coreografía de Yanis Marshall**

**Debería**** poner una advertencia que diga "No se intente sin la supervisión de un profesional" :(**

**_Sasu Love For Ever_: Masashi Kishimoto tambien jugó con mis sentimientos jaja. Igual siento un poquito feo pensar en dejar Fanfiction, aun no estoy segura de nada. **

**_jazmadi_: Gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo y espero mejorar siempre :)**

**Bueno, ya les tengo el capitulo.**

**Las nuevas revelaciones no cambian nada realmente**

**.**

**Resacosa y con la mano inservible, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Con mi mala suerte—que había aparecido junto con mi irritante vecino—apenas era domingo por la mañana. Después de que Sasuke subiera a revolcarse como perros sobre el pasto, no lo volví a ver. Naruto recibió un mensaje del desgraciado, pidiéndole que me dijera que tenía que estar la mañana del día siguiente en la puerta con mi ridículo uniforme y la gargantilla. Tendría que hacerle el desayuno.

Justamente ahí estaba. Como estúpida frente a la puerta con unas plataformas de lolita que aparecieron frente a mi departamento, el ridículo disfraz y el collar de perro.

Llame a la puerta un par de veces pero no hubo ni señales de movimiento. Giré la perilla y esta cedió sin problemas.

Entré a la casa. Inmaculada como la recordaba. Un poco menos intimidante ahora que las vistas no me tomaban desprevenida.

Curioseé un poco por la casa, evaluando el mobiliario y la decoración en si. Llegue hasta la puerta que sería de Naruto en mi departamento.

Era el estudio que había mencionado. Había dibujos complicados de formas sin sentido y muchas ecuaciones. Un escritorio grande y libros que se veía utilizaban muy a menudo por lo desgastado de la pasta.

Cierto. Sasuke también estudiaba en la universidad. Ingeniera mecánica si el idiota —por el cual estaba en esta situación— estaba en lo correcto. Además de ser profesor de una sola clase del anexo, tomaba clases.

Comprendí, entonces que los dibujos eran bocetos de diseños de autos.

Sin mayor interés, continúe con mi revisión.

El baño, un armario, y por fin. La que sería mi habitación, debería ser la de Sasuke en este caso.

Entreabrí apenas un poco la puerta para no verme descubierta en caso de que estuviera despierto. Pero no fue la ocasión. Estaba dormida plácidamente entre las sabanas oscuras y la habitación en general estaba bastante lóbrega, yo se lo atribuía a las pesadas cortinas negras que colgaban por donde supondría el ventanal de una pared.

No usaba pijama. Una camisa de manga corta y unos short. Todo negro, no podría ser de otra manera.

Me retiré a hacer "mi deber" y rebusqué en la cocina algo con lo qué cocinar.

Al parecer su nueva esclava supondría un cambio de vida para él porque en el congelador ya no estaban las bolsas de plástico con su comida ordenada de pretensiosos restaurantes. Ahora tenía frutas, verduras, carnes y semillas en botes de vidrio.

Me planteé por un momento envenenarlo, pero tendría que mantenerlo vivo hasta el día siguiente para que la rabieta que hiciera al no verme llegar a la universidad, y en realidad a su clase, lo matara de manera fulminante mientras yo me regodeaba en Alemania.

No tenía idea de lo qué le gustaba, pero supuse que no debió comprar nada que no le gustara.

Hice un poco de zumo de naranja con toronja, nada más entretenido que ver a Sasuke hacer caras al beberlo. Un tazón de yogurt natural y una rebanada de pan de ajo con jitomate y aceite de oliva.

Me sentí orgullosa de lo bonito que se veía, pero estúpida por estarlo haciendo para él.

Yo me conforme con servirme una taza de café y robar unas fresas para picarlas mientras esperaba que el desgraciado flojo se levantara.

Estaba terminando de lavar lo que había ocupado para mi desayuno y tirando la basura en el bote cuando Sasuke, recién duchado y con su ropa de siempre, entró bostezando.

Ni reparó en mí. Se sentó a comer y yo me senté frente a él para beberme la segunda taza de café.

—¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

—Olvide que tenias esas piernas—no levantó la mirada de su pan. Se refería a las vegas y mi ropa tan reveladora.

—Claramente tengo piernas

—No hay planes.—me ignoró— Tengo que quedarme a terminar con el material para la clase de mañana y deberes de mis clases.

Se quedó callado el resto del desayuno.

—¿Por qué estas estudiando si ya tienes una carrera? Es decir, seguro que tendrías un mejor trabajo si lo buscaras, no puedo decir que seas estúpido.

—Por mucho que diga que corrijas tu lengua venenosa ¿no lo harás, cierto?— arqueó la ceja bebiéndose lo último de su jugo. —Podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Para qué estudiar si ganas cantidades de dinero tan grandes con las apuestas?

Me encogí de hombros, empezando a recoger los platos sucios más por costumbre con Naruto que por mi situación de esclava.

—Me gusta la medicina. Es interesante

—Lo mismo me ocurre a mí. Si quisiera podría llevar una vida de lujos y ocio sin hacer nada en absoluto. Mi familia tiene dinero, pero heme aquí.—quise decirle que la vida de lujos y ocio ya la vivía, pero preferí dejar el tema por terminado.

—Si no hay planes ¿puedo irme?—soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No. Lo qué sea que necesite tu lo tendrás listo para mí—lo maldije mentalmente, pero ya me lo veía venir. —Ve por el correo ¿si?—se levanto y desapareció en el baño.

Ojala que las tripas se le reventaran.

Salí del departamento sin poner seguro y camine hasta mi departamento, entré y encontré a Naruto viendo las caricaturas en calzones y comiendo cereal.

—Ey, eso fue rápido

—Ni hemos empezado. Deberías empezar a hacer tus maletas, nos vamos hoy en la noche—hizo un puchero y siguió viendo sus boberías—Necesito que hagas mis maletas, y que le hables a Tsunade para avisarle de nuestra ausencia

Tsunade además de ser mi profesora era una vieja conocida de los padres de Naruto.

—¡Eh! No, no quiero. Siempre me regaña

—Anda, hazlo, que luego andas llorando cuando no te dejan entregar trabajos con retrasó. Y ya ponte a hacer las maletas que ahora no te voy a poder ayudar.—lo obligué a ponerse de pie y entrar a mi habitación—mete todo lo de los primeros cajones y la mitad del closet en la maleta del fondo del estante—resopló aun con su desayuno en las manos. No dijo más, sabía que se atenía a recibir un buen golpe si seguía repelando.

—Y por el amor de dios, no se te vaya a ocurrir meter las ridiculeces que tienes por ropa a las maletas que vamos al Baden-Baden

—Lo sé, lo sé—algo dijo de mi entre dientes, pretendí no oírlo— todos los trajes estarán listos para la noche—Naruto entendía el asunto y tenia ropa adecuada y bien cuidada al fondo de su guardarropa. Trajes, esmóquines y en sí, piezas elegantes. El Baden-Baden no era cualquier casino.

Salí del departamento más tranquila y con una vena traviesa despierta al saber que cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca de mi maquiavélico plan de poner bilioso y probablemente diabético a Sasuke.

Tome el correo de mi departamento y el de Sasuke en la recepción y subí.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo—me esperaba con los brazos enredados sobre el pecho.

—Soy lenta subiendo las escaleras

—Dame mi correo

Se lo di y después de una rápida revisión en donde la mayoría de las cartas terminaban en el incinerador, ojeó el periódico y guardo algunas cartas. Vi el sello del casino-hotel en el que Sasuke me obligo a jugar contra su primo y el amigo de este.

—¿Por qué tienes una carta de ese casino?—como si fuera una minucia sacudió la mano y con la vista en la portada del periódico se sentó en el sofá en el que dormí, no hace mucho.

—Mi hermano es el dueño, suele enviarme cortesías.

¡Qué!

—¿Disculpa?

—Te dije que mi familia tenía dinero

—No me imagine qué tanto—soné un poco desesperada. Como gallina cuando el zorro se mete al gallinero.

—Es de familia. Mis padres tienen muchas empresas, son accionistas y empresarios. Mi hermano tiene el casino, y algunos restaurantes y clubs. Yo por ahora, solo tengo este edificio y un par de más en Paris y New York.

—Y lo dices como si no fuera nada

—Naruto también tiene dinero

—Lo sé, pero tampoco sé qué tanto. Ugh, no me lo digas, prefiero no saberlo.

—Más que yo—la mandíbula se me cayó. Siempre había visto a Naruto como un rubio baboso que vivía en suburbios costosos.—Pero a los Uzumaki les gusta la vida sencilla y sus negocios los manejan desde lejos. No es de extrañar que no lo sepas si no te mueves por esos círculos.

—Agh, por favor ya no digas nada.

—No te aflijas, Naruto también es bastante humilde.

—¿Por qué está viviendo conmigo si puede estarse solito en cualquier lado con tanto dinero?—me sentía golpeada por la información.

—Supongo que le gusta vivir contigo, aunque no puedo comprenderlo en lo más mínimo si me lo preguntas a mí.

—Pues no te lo pregunté

Es el mismo rubio idiota. Es el mismo rubio idiota. Es el mismo rubio idiota. Es el mismo rubio idiota.

—Prepárame un tentempié mientras trabajo—dejó caer el periódico en la mesa de centro como si toda la información —importante información—no fuese nada.

—Si solo me necesitaras a ratos, traeré mis cosas para hacer mis deberes también—no se lo pregunté. Entré en el departamento y vi a Naruto hablando por teléfono.

Oh rayos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>El titulo del capitulo viene de Cabaret <em>jijiji<em>.**

**Bye-bye**


	14. Señora perra

**Ya no más licor por el resto de mi vida por favoooor (╥︣﹏᷅╥)**

**Ya tenia el capitulo desde hace días**

**Es más, ya tengo los siguientes dos, pero soy una maldita **

**Solo un poco**

**Bueno, no pude aguantar y subí este, las amo**

**_Sasu Love For Ever_: Se me olvido mencionarlo porque realmente no es particularmente trascendental. Si, Itachi sabe que Sakura es menor de edad (siempre le ha creído a Sasuke) y también sabe que se llevó una cantidad fuerte de dinero de su establecimiento pero le importa un soberano pepino (a mi tampoco me importaría si estuviera pudriéndome en dinero como él). Como no es protagonista en la historia y él no pretende hacer nada con la información, me pareció de más decirlo jiji. No duele la muñeca, solo el orgullo ಥ_ಥ**

**_ Humpty_: A mi también me gustó el collar, yo que ella flojita y cooperando, Sasuke no es tan malo.  
><strong>

**.**

**Tirada al catre, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—Naruto ¿Tienes dinero?—ahora lo veía como una nueva clase de animal. Yo descubriendo un nuevo espécimen.

—Pues creo que tengo unas monedas en el bolsillo. Úsalo con sabiduría que es todo mi patrimonio—me reí suavemente.

—Me refiero a cuentas en el banco y cosas así

—No

—¿Nada?

—No—extrañado me puso unos centavos en la mano.

—¿Tu familia tiene dinero?

—Si

—¿Mucho?

—Si

Dejé caer la frente contra mi flexionada rodilla.

—¿Y cuando no te decía de mis deudas y me iba sola a las vegas tú podrías haberme ayudado?—claro que no le pediría dinero prestado, pero era lindo imaginar que si fallaba no terminaría con la cabeza llena de plomo.

—Pues el dinero es de mis padres, pero si. De hecho si yo lo hubiera sabido por supuesto no te dejaba ir sola—suspire molesta. No eran problemas de Naruto que mi padre se metiera con las peores personas de la ciudad.

—Creo que aunque esto lo hubiese sabido no habría cambiado nada, se siente horrible recibir dinero que de verdad no te mereces. Al menos en los casinos me lo gano por las malas.—abracé mis piernas y descansé la barbilla entre ellas. Naruto eres un idiota por no haberme dicho—¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado?

—Nunca lo preguntaste—si yo pensaba que Sasuke minimizaba las cosas, Naruto era de otro mundo.—Nuestro auto llego—se levantó. Me pareció verle un rabo de perro movérsele por lo feliz de un Maybach*. Comodidad y lujo que nos habíamos permitido por cortesía de mi tío.

Yo le dije a Naruto que con un NSU Prinz* estábamos perfectos. Pocas veces Naruto se veía indignado conmigo y fue cuando dije aquello que me repelo con la mirada como nunca.

—Por favor Señorita Collins—el mozo me abrió la puerta y Naruto entro por el otro lado, reclinándose en su asiento, muy agustito.

Esta vez era Jane Collins y Naruto era William Collins, hermanos pudientes de vacaciones. Gracias al comentario que había dado Itachi la única vez que lo vi, me tome más en serio el disfraz y además de una perfecta peluca me había maquillado con lápiz oscuro las cejas. Era una morena de melena sedosa y larga, de ojos igualmente oscuros. Naruto era un castaño de ojo azul como siempre prefería.

Desde el aeropuerto de partida iba con ropa costosa y presuntuosa.

—Al perro que tiene dinero se le llama señor perro.

—Si señora perra

.

Después de besar muchas mejillas y algún que otro abrazo—mi padre llegaba tarde, como siempre—, por fin pudimos acomodarnos en nuestra habitación.

—Increíble que Sasuke no te haya llamado

—No tiene mi número—dije desde una de las camas

—Si lo tiene, el otro día me lo pidió—cerré los ojos controlando mi temperamento. Tranquila Sakura, hasta ahora no te ha llamado, si matas a Naruto no podrás volver a comer el maravilloso pavo que hace en navidad Minato. —También es una sorpresa que no me haya llamado a mí.

—No veo por qué lo haría. Tiene a Karin que lo cuida mejor que bien.

—¿Estas celosa?—distinguí un matiz de diversión en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no—la idea me parecía de lo más absurda, pero si tenía que admitir—al menos a mi misma—que ver a Sasuke con Karin me había provocado más repelús que antes. —Digamos que me dan bastante asco y por nada me gustaría estar ahí cuando estuvieran en sus asquerosos asuntos.

—Como dato curioso te diré que antes llevaba una vida bastante activa en ese ámbito. Tal vez no te guste lo que te diré pero creo que le haces bien. Es bueno para él que seas su asistente

—¡Muérete!—le lance la almohada extra en mi cama—Dijo que soy su jodida esclava. Y no podría importarme menos lo que le convenga a ese bastardo— echando humo por la boca, me levanté y me adentre en el baño. Después de una ducha rabiosa en la que casi me arranco la mitad del cabello, con la secadora lo sequé mientras seguía pensando en el imbécil de Naruto y peor, en el idiota de Sasuke. Me puse la peluca, me maquillé y salí en bata de baño hasta mi maleta.

—¿Qué haces? Hoy es nuestra noche libre—las apuestas empezaban al día siguiente en pequeños casinos de los alrededores, los últimos dos días era cuando nos dedicábamos al 100% al Baden-Baden. Juntábamos todas las ganancias de la "familia" y la dividíamos equitativamente.

—¡Para qué voy a querer quedarme contigo! Solo estas de su parte. Voy a ir a emborracharme y regresaré solamente para hablarte por horas con mi pestilente aliento sobre cálculo vectorial y la textura de un intestino cuando tienes 2 días de muerto—abrí la maleta de una patada. Saqué el primer vestido que me encontré y una bragas, de otra patada abrí la maleta de zapatos y tomé lo que fuese que mi mano agarrara mientras seguía gritoneándole a Naruto sobre incisiones en el pecho y el desagradable olor que despedían los cuerpos. Parecía que iba a vomitar.— ¡Y la bilis es fascinante, cuando regresé te la mostrare personalmente!—dejé caer la bata y ante la mirada atónita de Naruto me puse las bragas el vestido y los zapatos.—Por supuesto que estás de su lado. ¡Hombres!—lo veía por el reflejo del espejo mientras terminaba con mi maquillaje. Cada vez estaba más pálido. Cuando pude ponerme el labial sin hacerme sonrisa de Joker, se lo lance a la cabeza.—¡Me voy! ¡Traidor!—me encamine hacia la puerta y casi me mato cuando el tobillo amenazo con doblegarse ante el tacón de mi zapato.

—¡Sakura! Espera—se acercó con las manos en alto, un poco paniqueado.

—¡No vengas! Deberías preocuparte más por lo que me hace bien a mi—cerré de un portazo. Un tipo que salía de su habitación como yo, se asustó por el exabrupto.

—Pero él te hace bien a ti también—lo escuché del otro lado de la puerta

Maldiciendo como tabernero, me fui del hotel.

Obviamente había sobre reaccionado, pero igualmente no podía controlarme. Siquiera la mención del nombre Sasuke me hacia rabiar.

—Hallo—un aliento choco contra mi nuca. Me saludaron en alemán. Se suponía yo era inglesa, así que fingí no comprender.

Busqué paciencia donde ya no la tenía. Lo menos que quería era enrollarme con algún idiota pretencioso. Lo que deseaba era volverme y voltearle la cara de una bofetada.

No llaves la atención, me recordé.

—Hola—el encanto era algo ensayado, pero no lo notó. Un tipo delgado y no precisamente alto, pero de traje costoso y cabello arreglado, se mantenía a unos pasos de mi con una trago en la mano.

—¿Puedo invitarte una copa? Parece que tu Martini se termino—señaló con un rudimentario ingles, la copa vacía con una sonrisa radiante. Sin esperar respuesta le ordenó al encargado un par más.

—Gracias—está bien. Después de todo mi propósito era olvidar al Uchiha a base de tragos y aquí estaba alguien que se notaba cagaba el dinero, dispuesto a comprarlos por mí— Jane Collins—extendí mi mano y él, gustoso recorrió mis nudillos con sus labios.

Sentí un desagradable escalofrió cuando termino de hacerlo.

—Soy Franz, encantado— que no mencionara su apellido, solo confirmó que el tipo tenia las intenciones más viles conmigo.—¿Estás sola?—Wow, tranquilo chico. Directo al punto.

—Estoy de vacaciones con mi hermano, no debería tardar en regresar—se ofreció a hacerme compañía hasta que regresara. ¡Rayos!

Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él. Yo le sacaba unos buenos 10 centímetros y su nariz rozaba de vez en cuando con mi clavícula. Él siguió comprándome tragos y tragos y como mi objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, las acepte. Tenia buena resistencia alcohólica y era más probable que él cayera desmayado antes que yo, so, cuando eso pasara me piraría de ahí para seguir con mi noche. Llego un momento en que estaba lo suficientemente eufórico por el alcohol como para empezar a vociferar en aleman y entre risas. Tuve que recordarle que yo era "inglesa".

—Tengo una habitación arriba y parece que tu hermanito encontró su propia diversión ¿por qué no subimos?

Ups.

—No creo que sea buena idea, debe de estar por llegar—traté de deshacerme de su agarre, pero solo me apretó contra él para hacerme sentir su urgencia contra la pierna.

¡Carajo!

Estaba prácticamente arrastrándome hacia el ascensor.

— Kassidy—la voz era completamente familiar. Giré la cabeza. Claro.

—Itachi—era un suspiro de salvación. Mi acompañante me miro con interrogante—Mi hermano—rápidamente me soltó al ver la altura y porté del hermano de mi "amo".

Se acercó lentamente y me sujetó por la cintura, me incline sobre él para poder besar su mejilla y de paso darle un informe.

—Eres mi hermano, soy Jane Collins—regresé a mi posición erguida, rogando que me siguiera la corriente. Con una sonrisa de lo más inocente asintió y entró en su papel con maestría.

—Kassidy Jane Collins ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—El caballero me hizo compañía mientras te esperaba ¿nos vamos?

—En un momento. Tengo que ver a alguien y después podremos irnos ¿vamos?—asentí un poco insegura. —Si nos disculpa, ha sido un placer—se estrujaron la mano. Con sus planes frustrados, hizo una mueca cuando me despedí agitando la mano al alejarme de él, pegada a Itachi, en parte por el teatro y parte por el licor me estaba empezando a marear.

Me condujo hasta la otra esquina del bar, sosteniéndome todo el tiempo, habló un rato con algunos viejos en un confiado alemán —eso si me sorprendió bastante—y luego de un momento se disculpó. Al parecer sus tratos habían quedado en buenos términos por su ligereza al sonreír.

—Vámonos—¿A dónde? Quise preguntar, pero si era sincera, Itachi era intimidante. Aquella ultima vez estuvo sentado todo el rato, pacifico y ajeno al juego, pero verlo ahora desenvolverse, asustaba.

Me condujo a la entrada del bar y rápidamente le entregaron su auto. Por supuesto el Uchiha mayor apreciaba el trabajo nacional y manejaba un Porsche. De un verde discreto y oscuro que pegaba del todo con su elegante imagen.

Nos montamos y no dijo nada. Ni me dedico una mirada. Yo, acostumbrada a Naruto que hablaba hasta por los codos, y a Sasuke , que al menos me hablaba para insultarme, me removí un poco incomoda en el asiento.

—¿Cómo me reconociste?

—Tu estructura siempre será la misma, por muy distintos vestidos que utilices—¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿De la CIA? ¿O aun peor, de S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Tal vez había leído demasiadas historietas con Naruto.

—Vamos al bar de mi hotel—no supe si se refería a que era de sus propiedad o que se hospedara ahí.

—Gracias por ayudarme

—No hay problema, fue divertido. Pareces una chica interesante—me sonrojé—¿Dónde te hospedas?

—En el Baden-Baden —arqueó las cejas, pero no hubo mayor cambio en su expresión.

—Yo también, casualidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—los Martinis me envalentonaban.

—Negocios, justo mañana iba a regresar a casa. ¿Y tú?

—Reunión familiar—la mentira por omisión no existe.

—¿Eres alemana?

—Mi padre se crió aquí, pero es japonés.

—Eres una persona curiosa.—llegamos sin que me diera cuenta. Me tendió la mano al bajar.—¿Quieres beber algo conmigo?¿O has tenido suficiente por esta noche?—hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando me vio tambalearme en los escalones.

—No lo sé, tal vez pueda pedir una taza de café—llegamos hasta el bar. Pidió su trago y a mí un aperitivo. —Gracias

—¿Estás aquí sola?

—No, Naruto está conmigo. —olvidé que no lo conocía. Me ruborice—es un amigo de mi infa-

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, lo conozco. No te preocupes no se lo diré a Sasuke.

Fruncí las cejas verdaderamente ofendida—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

—Supe por él que eran vecinos y conocidos cercanos—la manera en la que dijo cercanos me sacó de casillas. —Y que te llamas Sakura Haruno, mentirosilla—obvie el último comentario por la sorpresa del primero.

—¿Perdón? No tenemos esa clase de relación. Es más, no tenemos ninguna clase de relación—arrugué la nariz.

—Tal vez no lo hayas notado o no te lo hayan dicho, pero Sasuke tiene una clase de obsesión por ti.

—¿Cómo qué obsesión?

—Hasta ahora yo había sido el único que lo había vencido jugando a las cartas. Cuando estuvo en la universidad hace unos años estuvo tan de lleno en eso que se volvió un adicto a las apuestas. Nuestro abuelo Madara lo entrenó prácticamente toda su vida para los juegos de cartas. Alguna vez se me ocurrió jugar una mano. Fue una clase de trauma para él.—con una mueca de confusión bebió de su ron—Después de que superó su problema, adquirió un odio por los apostadores. Eres la primera mujer en hacer eso. Ganarle, ya sabes.

—No lo comprendo—¿Era que mi cerebro no trabaja a su cien por mis tragos con Franz?

Itachi se encogió de hombros

—La verdad es que yo tampoco. Son cosas personales de Sasuke, tendrías que preguntárselo directamente, aunque dudo mucho que te lo diga. Supongo que nunca imaginó que una chica y mucho menos de tu edad, le ganara con tanta facilidad.

—No es eso. Es que…él ya me ganó.

Parpadeo sorprendido un par de veces

—Justamente aposté que sería su sirvienta por un rato—no estaba tan borracha para ocupar la palabra esclava que bien podría malentenderse.

Posteriormente sonrió divertido

—Entonces ya no es solo por la jugada, Sakura—La frase se quedó rondando en mi mente aun después de despedirme de él y subir a mi habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybach: Son autos excesivamente pretenciosos. Si tienen curiosidad de qué tanto (Ufff) pueden buscar unas imágenes en Internet de los autos. Por dar un paseo en uno de esos si me hago esposa florero(si pudiera, claro).<strong>

**NSU Prinz: Jajaja son casi todo lo contrario, compacto, casi parece carro de payasos de circo jajaja. Si alguna vez vieron el auto de ****Mister Bean, podría decir que se parecen bastante. Igual tendrían que curiosear un poco. A mi me gustan.**

**Ambos son autos Alemanes. **

**Bye-bye**


	15. Llamadas perdidas

**¡Chicas! Qué malas son**

**Ni un comentario, me parten el corazón**

**Pero lo prometido es deuda, comenten o no, así que traigo como cada semana, un capitulo más**

**El siguiente si esta intenso, con dos comentario subo el siguiente**

**No me hagan llorar otra vez, con es de que soy bien llorica**

**.**

**Con el corazon roto, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La cola del vestido era tan larga que podía sujetarla en el brazo y aun así mantenía su elegancia hasta mis tobillos.

—Una más—yo era la hermanita loca y coqueta que lograba distraer a algunos con sus inocentes guiños. Con algunos demasiado ocupados tratando de llamar mi atención, la casa volteo las cartas. Gané esa partida con un grito de alegría y emoción.

Como si no me pasara todos los días. Pfft

.

—Jane no te separes mucho de mí—Ahora estaba parada junto a Naruto como una buena chica, sin que la mayoría notara nuestro lenguaje silencioso con mis indicaciones en sus jugadas en la mesa que tenía en la palma de la mano sin que nadie lo notara.

—Will, creo que puedo ir por mi parte—acomodó su peluca castaña. Le picaba.

Cuando di unos pasos alejándome; escuche sus risas por ganar la partida.

No me había vuelto a encontrar con Itachi. Lo más seguro es que se haya ido a casa como dijo.

—¿Señorita me permite invitarle un trago?—asentí y batí las pestañas al extraño que me abordó en cuanto me separé de Naruto.

Solo quedaban dos días de la semana, y estábamos en uno de los salones del Baden-Baden. Uno de los pequeños por decirlo de alguna manera —porque eran amplios y elegantes como solo en Alemania—los salones más exclusivos estaban a cuenta de los veteranos. El tío Jiraya y mi padre, además del primo Bee. Rolábamos los salones cada determinado tiempo para no llamar la atención.

—Will, padre me llama—levanté el teléfono y agradeciéndole con un guiño por la bebida al desconocido, salí del lugar. Afuera ya estaban Shii, Mei y Chojuro esperando para el cambio. Naruto terminó su partida y salió.

—Karui y Omoi ya se retiraron, son un par de escandalosos. —Mei renegó entrado a la estancia seguido del par de chicos.

Entrabamos a la siguiente sala cuando Darui, Samui y Atsui salían.

—Hay alguien ahí al que no les conviene acercarse—Naruto no podía quitar los ojos de su escote—Tengan cuidado, casi nos descubre, tal vez deberían retirarse.

—Karui y Omoi se fueron por revoltosos—Naruto se rasco la cabeza. La peluca

Darui y Samui suspiraron con molestia.

—Hermana vayamos por otra bebida—dijo Naruto en alto cuando entramos. Algunos se giraron a mirar y otros siguieron con sus asuntos, poniendo demasiado en juego.

—Yo podría invitarle una—una voz glaciar llamó la atención de Naruto. Yo analizaba a los jugadores y en qué mesa nos convendría jugar, buscando con la mirada al posible delator del que nos habló Samui,

—Estás haciendo que la braga se me meta por el culo—lo dije suavemente para no ser escuchada en particular y pellizcándole la cintura. Iba a seguir regañándolo por su agarre tan torcido y apretado pero un trago estrangulado de Naruto me hizo girarme.

—Sakura, mi pequeña zorra, tan elocuente como siempre. ¿Aun quieres ese trago?

El alma se me fue a los pies.

OH NO

OH MIERDA

—Lamento haber tardado tanto linda, pero tenía que trabajar en la semana y no pude llegar hasta que fue viernes—empujo a Naruto de mi lado y me sostuvo con los dedos enterrados en la piel bajo el vestido.—Will—lo dijo con la mandíbula apretada. Por la cara muerta de Naruto supe que nada bonito le esperaba.—Ve a divertirte, en un momento te alcanzamos—y cobarde, me abandonó y se sentó en la mesa más lejana de nuestra posición. Obediente como perro, desgraciado traidor— Itachi menciono encontrar a cierta mentirosa por aquí y me pareció adecuado venir a dar una vuelta a comprobarlo.

—No llamaste—puse como excusa.

Por un lado estaba cagándome de miedo. Miedo de él, de que me revelara frente a todos, de que descubriera a mi familia, de que me humillara. Y por el otro estaba rabiando hasta lo efervescente, tenía ganas de saltarle encima y atacarlo como cualquier neandertal haría.

Y ahora que era sincera, también estaba el otro lado, este que estaba bajo la superficie de mis otros sentimientos, era la sorpresa y hasta cierto punto … ¿Halagada? No sabría cómo decirlo, pero algo sentía, que él estuviera ahí. Que hiciera tan estrambótico viaje solo para verme a mí.

El tipo estaba loco y era posesivo como Juana la loca sobre Felipe el hermoso —que nada tenía de hermoso a comparación del arrogante junto a mí. ¡Esperen! ¿Yo pensé eso? Bueno, sí. El tipo no tenía nada de malo si mantenía la boca cerrada.— O de verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerme la vida miserable .

—¡¿Que no llamé?!—se dio cuenta que levantó demasiado la voz llamando demasiado la intención. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y tomándome del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Me sacó del salón y me arrastró por los pasillos hasta una puerta. Un tipo enorme lo esperaba junto a esta para abrirla.

Una sala privada.

Increíble ¿Cómo carajo la habrá conseguido?

—¿Por qué tienes un salón privado?—prácticamente me lanzó contra el sofá y se fue a buscar un trago al bar. La estancia era demasiado amplia para que solo la ocupásemos nosotros dos. Había una mesa en el centro y otra de billar cerca de donde me encontraba. Sofás costosos, pinturas y cortinas aristocráticas adornaban los espacios vacios.

Cuando creí que no contestaría, demasiado molesto para hacerlo o muy ocupado bebiendo, aclaro la garganta que yo misma sentía arder por el trago tan largo que le dio al coñac.

—El dueño del casino es amigo de la familia—no digas más, iba a pedir, pero extrañamente no me sentí con el derecho de exigir nada cuando estaba tan exaltado.

Sentirme rodeada de tanta opulencia, refiriéndome al dinero de Sasuke—y ahora que lo sabía, también de Naruto—me ponían incomoda e insegura. Pequeña.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—deje las manos sobre el regazo. Estaba claramente intimidada pero no podía evitarlo, hasta ahora nunca había visto esa expresión en Sasuke.

Y yo había pensado conocerlo del todo enojado.

—¿Tú qué crees?—el enfado había pasado a segundo plano y la frustración lo hizo tensarse. Lo supe aun sin verlo a la cara que estaba exhausto y con una apariencia famélica.

—No estoy segura. Por eso pregunté

—Eso quiere decir que tienes tus teorías—quito las manos de la barra y se recargó con su trago, volteándose a mirarme con desdén.

— A delatarme—resopló con diversión—A llevarme de regreso—tomó un sorbo y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente por un segundo—A verme—dejó el vaso en la barra y caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón frente a mí.

—A castigarte, Sakura—¿Era la primera vez que me llamaba de esa manera? Mi nombre sonó como a caricia. Estaba segura que pronto me vendría la bofetada, pero por lo mientras disfrutaría de su singular manera de hablar y sobre todo, de pronunciar mi nombre.

Me lanzó su teléfono al regazo.

—Hable con Itachi ayer en la noche. Jueves por la noche. Cuatro putos días. Cuatro

40 llamadas a Naruto

87 llamadas para mí.

En mi defensa podría decir que no teníamos recepción del extranjero, ahora que lo pensaba.

—¿Dijiste que no llame?—pareció burlarse de mí, pero lo dijo en un tono amargo.

Que se pusiera diabético del coraje ya no parecía tan divertido.

—Por mucho que sea tu "esclava", no soy ningún perro para que intentes mangonearme cuando estoy en mis asuntos—era el contraataque más pobre que alguna vez pude decir.

—¡Ese ya no es el jodido punto, carajo!—Se irguió de repente, golpeando la mesa del centro con el puño.

Estuvo a un pelo de romper el vidrio templado.

—¿Por qué estas tan enojado? ¿Por qué no pudiste esperar a que llegara a casa para gritonearme todo lo que quisieras?—la voz amenazaba con quebrárseme.

—¡Porque desapareciste sin decir nada, estúpida! ¡No podía esperar porque no sabía siquiera si ibas a regresar!—la sorpresa me hizo retroceder.—Estoy seguro que pensaste que sería divertido darme un susto de muerte. Lo hubiera sido si hubieses dejado al menos una puta nota burlándote de lo idiota que fui al despertar y no encontrarte ni a ti ni al imbécil de Naruto. Que por cierto tampoco se dignó a dar señales de vida o advertencia de su viaje.

—Sasuke, yo no tenía intensión de nada de eso.— también me levanté y me abracé con un repetido escalofrió en la espalda— Mucho menos darte un susto—jamás en vida pensé que fuera a asustarse. La idea ni me paso por la cabeza.

Resopló como toro antes de la corrida. Salió como un suspiro de la salita, con un porte mucho menos elegante y bastante más amenazante.

Me deje caer contra el diván y mis piernas y brazos descansaron lánguidamente sobre el terciopelo.

—Ugh—me quejé entre dientes.

Sasuke volvió a entrar y rodo los ojos al verme de manera tan poco elegante. Me recompuse al instante.

—Hice los preparativos de tu castigo—metió las manos a los bolsillos y de nuevo tenía esa estúpida mirada de superioridad.

—Sasuke—suspire cansada—lamento (la verdad no mucho) decirte que sea lo que sea que tengas planeado, habré de negarme. No me fui así nada más porque se me dio la gana—se cruzó de brazos, alzo una ceja y me miró expectante—no solo vine con Naruto. Es una reunión anual familiar, solo salí a divertirme un poco antes de verlos de nuevo—era media explicación. Por supuesto que no iba a echar de cabeza a la "familia".Como no dijo nada y solo me observo sin cambiar su gesto, añadí—regreso el lunes. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, pero por ahora, estas son cosas personales y no las voy a dejar de lado—con puño de hierro le di la mirada más férrea que tenia.

—No pretendo cambiar tus planes, yo también vine a divertirme, aprovechando.—sacó una llave de su bolsillo— He de suponer que las tres personas que salieron antes de que ustedes llegaran, son tu familia, como tu les dices.—palidecí. Sonrió ante esto.— Traslade tus cosas a esta suite—me lanzó la llave que se me resbalo de las manos. Se río suavemente, luchando por seguir enojado.— y Naruto fue cambiado a otra. Cuando termines de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo (que ya puedo adivinar sin problemas) iras a esa habitación.—aspiro del cigarrillo que yo no lo había visto encender y dejo escapar el aire con lentitud, disfrutando en el paladar de lo siguiente que diría— Va a ser la peor noche de tu vida.

Y dos veces el mismo día, sentía que la vida se me escapaba por los poros.

—Prepárate—dijo con una risita muy parecida a la de las hienas.—El negro no es tu color—señalo mi peluca y salió sin mirar atrás.

—El negro es el color de todos—dije a la habitación vacía.

Una vez más: Mierda.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	16. El tipo Ingles

**No me maten**

**Espero no se enojen mucho**

**Prometí que a los dos comentarios subiría actualización**

**Voy a empezar a usar esa politica, si ya tengo el capitulo, con dos (solo dos) voy a subirlo ¿Si?**

**_Namikazee_: Más que enojado —si lo estaba—,preocupado.**

**_inesUchiha_: Sasuke es seco por naturaleza y Sakura atolondrada. La verdad es él quien más a sufrido. Una esclava que no le hace el más mínimo caso, que se escapa y que lo ve como un vil idiota. Ouch a su orgullo. Todo va ir a mejor entre ellos después de este capitulo. (amar a Dios en tierra de indios!) jojo me mataste 3**

**.**

**No me maten, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue?—Naruto me abordo al primer pie que tuve en la sala.

—Terrible. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos por hoy, ya hemos hecho bastante. Te sugiero que vayas a preguntar a recepción por tus cosas porque me parece que las cambiaron de lugar—pareciera que le habían drenado la sangre del cuerpo.

—No—dijo apenas en un aliento—mis cupones—corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Estaba segura que no me concentraría para nada en el juego si me aventuraba a una partida. Si por algo decía yo destacar, era saber cuándo retirarme y este era el momento. Cuando tenía una ganancia decente por no decir bastante encantadora, y no había perdido nada en absoluto.

Como mi teléfono no tenia cobertura en Alemania, tuve que andar de salón en salón, aceptando bebidas de desconocidos para pasar como una chica amigable más y no como una fisgona, hasta encontrar a alguien. Suerte me encontré con Lee. Le dije que me encontré con un conocido que no sabía de mis costumbres como apostadora y que tenía que cubrir mi verdadera identidad. Comprendió sin problemas y prometió decirle a mi padre y si era necesario, tranquilizarlo.

No quería seguir con la espalda desnuda y con esos zapatos tan altos que amenazaban con arrancarme los pies si tropezaba de casualidad. Tampoco quería encontrarme con Sasuke pero estaba segurísima que mis cosas —ni las de Naruto—estarían en el cuarto.

Los ojos amenazaban con lagrimearme por los lentes de contacto y la peluca me picaba. Estaba cansada y solo quería dormir, pero por muy indecoroso que sonara, Sasuke me había prometido una noche larga. Lástima que no era de la clase de "noche larga" que yo esperaba.

Subí al ascensor junto a un hombre castaño.

Había unos asientos en el asesor. Eso nunca era buena señal. Una de dos, el ascensor era tan lento como subir a pie o muchas ancianas solían subirse en él. Bueno no era necesariamente alguna de las dos, tal vez solo por pretensión, pero cosas como estas siempre me daban mala espina.

—¿A qué piso?—me preguntó amablemente. Recordé haberlo visto en varias salas en las que jugué.

Este tipo si era Ingles. Esperaba y no notara mi terrible acento.

—Tengo una suite—saqué la tarjeta para verificarla—último piso—abrió los ojos con admiración pero no dijo nada. Marcó el ultimo, y espere que hiciera lo mismo con el suyo, pero como no lo hizo, supuse que estábamos en la misma planta.

Desgraciadamente el ascensor era más lento que mi abuela en una maratón.

—Puedo decir por su acento que es inglesa ¿o me equivoco?—Fiuff. Sudé la gota gorda con eso.

—Sí, de Manchester—eso decía mi identificación falsa.

—Lastima, yo soy de Liverpool. River Mersey—dijo riendo. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos brillantes. Era tan alto como yo con mis enormes zapatos. Sonreí lo más naturalmente posible y di la conversación por terminada.—Vengo a pasar mis vacaciones aquí todos los años, no siempre tengo la suerte de encontrar señoritas como usted y tan guapas. Soy abogado—asentí fingiendo interés. Se acercó unos pasos pero su cercanía no me molesto—¿y usted?

—También vengo por ocio—su brazo estaba rozando con el mío.

—¿A qué se dedica?—estudiante de medicina estafadora de ricos y pretensiosos.

— Cirujana—bueno, en algún momento lo iba a ser, para eso estaba estudiando.

—¡Vaya! Es usted muy joven—sonreí divertida, secretamente malvada al pensar en lo iluso que era—¿También el joven que la acompañaba? — me asustó que identificara a Naruto. Esta vez no estaba Itachi para salvarme y era muy temprano para que cualquiera del casino subiera a su habitación. Estaba acorralada.

—Will es abogado también. En Royal Courts of Justice*—sorprendido y esta vez, un poco incrédulo, entrecerró los ojos. Examinándome.

—Escuché por casualidad su conversación. Su hermano tiene una manera peculiar de cuidar de usted—sus dedos recorrieron de mi muñeca hasta mi hombro. El tipo era guapo, y si no tuviera una mirada de loco, listo para el manicomio, podría pasar un rato entretenido con él.

—Es mi hermanastro—pensé que podría interpretar alguna clase de relación prohibida y se retractaría.

—Eso explica el nulo parecido—su mano viajó hasta mi cuello. Sonrió lascivamente y un asco muy parecido a la total repulsión me hizo girar el rostro. —Subamos—me empujó hasta sentarme en el asiento y se posiciono frente a mí, tuve la bragueta de sus pantalones frente a la cara.

Era guapo, pero estaba loco.

Los abogados siempre estaban locos.

Y se creían omnipotentes, me hacia apreciar un poco al arrogante de Sasuke, al menos no había intentado meterme nada a la boca.

—Dios, eres hermosa—con una de sus enormes manos me sujetó la barbilla y me metió el pulgar a la boca.

—Es el maquillaje. Magico—dije como pude. Estaba aterrada si era sincera. No podía armar un jaleo, podría ser descubierta y un abogado con antigüedad en el casino sobre una apostadora profesional, yo tenía todas las de si no hacia algo iba a terminar empotrada por ese abogado idiota.

Se agachó un poco y después de tomar mis manos las condujo hasta la bragueta de su traje.

—Lo siento no me siento cómoda—algo un poco más directa. Volvió a meter su dedo por mi boca. Él mismo abrió su bragueta, desvió su mano hasta uno de mis hombros y bajó el tirante de mi vestido. Para este entonces yo ya me encontraba hiperventilado y lagrimeando.—Por favor detente. No quiero hacer esto—creo que desde que empecé a lloriquear era obvio que por mucho que rogara el ya estaba en su asunto. Sentí la punta de su dedo hasta la garganta, le mordí el dedo y lo empujé, pateándole la espinilla en un último intento por librarme de él. Intenté alcanzar algún botón, el que fuera, pero me tomaron del tobillo y con una fuerza rabiosa tiró de mi. La barbilla se me estrelló contra el suelo.

Gimoteé de dolor y miedo.

Tiro de mi peluca que cayó sin remedio con la red que sujetaba mi pelo.

—¡Ha! Pelirosa—su nariz se enterró entre mi cabello. Lloré y pateé el suelo indefensa. Ese tipo era simplemente enorme, como un puto muro que me aplastaría sin piedad, le diera la oportunidad o no.

¿Hasta cuando íbamos a llegar al jodido piso?

Maldijo y a empujones me subió de nuevo al asiento, mi espalda contra lo mullido del sofá.

—De todos modos eres una puta, qué más da quien te pagué. Tu "hermanastro" o yo— no había creído en mí.—conozco a las de tu clase. Bonitas pero malas mentirosas. Caras. Valen el costo

Muy bien, claro que no era cirujana, pero no por eso era una puta de hotel burgués.

Me sujetó los brazos con las piernas a los costados y con su dedo de nuevo presionando contra mi legua volví a rogar, me removía rabiosa y nada funcionaba.

Por eso era que nunca antes, en el Baden-Baden, de las tres veces que había ido, nunca, nunca me separaba de Naruto. Él también lo sabía y por eso el primer día mi berrinche nocturno había supuesto un peligro innecesario. Nos habíamos confiado. Esta vez olvide lo irascibles y prepotentes que eran algunos de sus clientes. Yo no era ninguna prostituta.

Rebuscó con la mano que no tenía entre mis labios en sus pantalones, yo observaba con una última esperanza el indicador de la planta. Se dio cuenta de ello y alargo el brazo, su mano estaba por presionar el botón de emergencia y mi sentencia estaba prácticamente dictada.

Mordisqueaba su dedo en desesperación.

La puerta se abrió en la última planta.

Sasuke, incrédulo junto a una rubia menudita pero despampanante, mantenía la boca abierta ante la imagen. Su traje estaba desordenado y tenía el moño del esmoquin desecho.

El abogaducho, me obligo a ponerme de pie y prácticamente me hizo estrellarme contra la puerta al empujarme al salir.

—Disculpen—dijo apenas cuando pasamos entre ellos.

Ellos seguían en shock. Yo seguía en shock. Nadie hacia ni decía nada, excepto el desagradable individuo que revisaba mi bolso. Buscando la tarjeta.

Se escuchó la puerta del ascensor cerrarse.

—Me dejo—dije asustada hasta la muerte con el cuerpo aplastado entre una pared del pasillo y el cuerpo enorme del maniaco sexual.

Pero de pronto no sentí el peso del hombre en la espalda y solo gruñidos y resoplidos de esfuerzo llegaron a mis oídos. Sasuke estaba moliendo a golpes al tipo sobre la alfombra del oscuro pasillo. Rápidamente dos tipos trajeados salieron del elevador, pero al observar la imagen, cruzaron las manos al frente y se quedaron ahí.

La rubia ya no estaba. Probablemente ella fue quien los llamó ¿Por qué no hacían nada?

Trabajan para Sasuke.

El desconocido trataba de defenderse, pero Sasuke no le daba tiempo. Cuando su puño se alzaba sobre el tendido cuerpo, golpeaba con odio. Estaba asustada, mucho, pero cuando vi sangre en sus nudillos tuve que acercarme a detenerlo.

—Sasuke—dije con las mejillas empapadas—Sasuke ven aquí—se detuvo solo un minuto para mirarme. Fue suficiente para que pareciera cansado y se levantara del jadeante cuerpo.

—Llévenselo—no estaba segura de lo que pasaría con él, pero probablemente algo mucho mejor si hubiera sido Naruto quien nos encontraba en el ascensor.

O Kakashi—escalofríos—que se ponía mafioso a veces.

Ni le dirigí una mirada sobre el hombro cuando se lo llevaron trastabillando. Sasuke camino frente a mí y abrió la habitación con una tarjeta igual a la mía.

Mi maleta estaba sobre la enorme cama.

—Sakura—no lo deje terminar porque corrí hasta el baño cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de mí.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolso. "sin cobertura"

Puta madre.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	17. Teddy

** Gracias por sus comentarios, jazmadi, Sasu Love For Ever, AnniaSwiftie, inesUchiha. Me pusieron muy feliz jaja.**

**Continuación****, creo que el final es el único interesante, pero es el inicio de algo nuevo.**

**Estoy de buenas —estoy viendo 31 minutos jiijiji—así que tal vez suba el capitulo en un rato.**

**.**

**Es la misma cuerda, idiota, Nanami Hara.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Me metí en la bañera vacía a llorar por lo que me parecieron horas. Sasuke estaba haciendo mucho ruido afuera.

En el momento que creí que la cabeza me iba a estallar, salí y me quite la ropa, el maquillaje y los zapatos. Incluso boté los lentes de contacto a la basura.

Llené la enorme bañera con agua ligeramente fría y me metí. Podía nadar en esa maldita alberca. Cuando me arrugué y la piel se puso de gallina por el agua helada, me envolví en una toalla y tallé mis ojos rojos y cansados.

Había sido horrible.

Tampoco quería enfrentarme a Sasuke —ahora menos que antes—pero en algún momento tendría que salir y si no quería pillar una pulmonía tendría que hacerlo pronto.

Justo estaba pesando que necesitaba un abrazo de Naruto toda la noche al abrir la puerta. El pensamiento se quedo ahí al ver el lugar de patas arriba. Todo estaba volcado o roto.

Sasuke había hecho un verdadero desastre.

—¿Sasuke?—lo busqué por el lugar y por fin di con él en la estancia, con una botella de agua en el regazo y sobándose los nudillos.

Preferí dejarlo solo y fui a la habitación a ponerme algo. Al parecer ahí también había pasado el torbellino "Sasuke", con la cama echa un desastre una lámpara rota, las cortinas fuera de lugar entre otras barbaridades.

Busqué entre los vestidos, tacones y lencería, un pijama de punto color crema de que me cubría toda del frio.

Lloré un poco más en silencio y después de tranquilizarme secándome las lagrimas, salí.

De verdad necesitaba acurrucarme con Naruto el resto de la noche. Era mi osito Teddy. Tal vez llorar un poco más y como bien decía cualquier buen psicólogo, hablar de ello.

Dios, estaba tan molesta con ese abogado imbécil.

Entre todos mis pensamientos cuando estuve en el agua, tuve muchos escenarios de cómo pudo haberse evitado la situación y hubo una escena, en donde mi cerebro me jugó una broma pesada.

La circunstancia no se evitaba, pero terminaba de forma muy diferente.

Para empezar, Sasuke no estaba medio borracho y medio follado por una rubia. Después, no lo molía a golpes, solo me alejaba de él, le daba una advertencia de muerte y luego de despedirlo se giraba a sujetarme el rostro entre sus manos, preocupado.

—¿Dónde te toco? ¿Qué te hizo?—yo fingía no entender, pero por todos los cielos era mi fantasía, claro que sabia sus intenciones—Voy a aliviar lo que haya hecho—entonces donde antes estaba un dedo invasor, estaba el de él. Donde había estado un asqueroso manoseo, había un camino de besos desesperados, y donde quedaban huellas del repugnante acto, estaba todo su salvaje cuerpo, tratando de engullirme. Aunque fuera brusco y salvaje yo no estaba asustada porque era Sasuke quien lo estaba haciendo.

Luego tuve que tomar aire y saqué la cabeza del agua. Quería echarle la culpa de mis delirios a la falta de oxigeno a mi cerebro por mantenerme tanto tiempo con la cabeza en el agua.

—Quiero un abrazo de mi osito—murmure más tranquila pero caprichosa con una lata de cerveza en la mano frente al refrigerador repleto de bebidas.

Pasos se escucharon detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta esperando lo peor; tener que enfrentarme a Sasuke.

Pero este no se había percatado de mi presencia, por el contrario caminaba con la mirada en las manos, que se sobaba por la hinchazón que tenía en los nudillos.

Chocó contra un mueble en su camino y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mía.

Dio un pequeño salto, se asustó de verme—me hizo gracia, haciéndome sonreír un poco—el estaba más asustado de verme que yo a él. Con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas se llevo las manos a la nuca.

—Sakura—antes de que dijera algo que no quería decir o no sabía cómo decir, lo corté por lo sano.

—Sasuke.—negando con la cabeza para que se quedara callado. Asintió aliviado de no tener que hacerme sentir cómoda. Era imposible.

—Tal vez prefieras estar con Naruto—suspiró y dejó caer las manos a sus costados. Tenía razón, pero por mucho que me gustaría poder pasar la noche llorando entre los brazos de Naruto, que dijera alguna tontería y me hiciera reír, prefería dejar la situación en las sombras.

Si Naruto, Kakashi, mi padre o alguien de la familia se enteraba—sobre todo la de mamá—el abogado-pervertido estaba más que muerto. O quién sabe, tal vez Sasuke ya se había encargado de eso. Lo examiné con la mirada.

No lo creo, pero igual era mejor callar y evitar problemas. No había pasado a mayores y de un buen susto no me ocurría nada a mí.

—Sasuke no quiero que le digas a nadie lo que pasó

Se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar y me miró por largos minutos.

—¿Estás loca?—indignado y medio gritando, me vio como bien pensaba que estaba, loca.

—Sasuke—lo nombré con cansancio. Se calló y recompuso su postura.—Por favor

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, apretándolos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto antes de volver a abrirlos y mirarme.

—Muy bien

—Gracias

—Como sea. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos—se dio la media vuelta, olvidando la razón por la que se acercó al surtido de bebidas.

—¡Espera!¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—lo seguí hasta la habitación esquivando los objetos en el suelo

—Esta habitación no es habitable, vendrán a encargarse en unos minutos así que nos trasladaran a la siguiente suite—y pateando para abrirla, la puerta del closet dejó paso a una maleta negra y elegante. La tomó y aun sin escuchar mis protestas agarró mis dos maletas grandes y me entregó la pequeña.—Vamos, no quiero que los botones andes fisgoneando

Caminó hasta la puerta, sufriendo la misma suerte que la del closet, le dio una patada para abrirla. Lo seguí un poco indispuesta, pero ni para renegar tenía fuerzas.

Los dos tipos enormes estaban ahí y corrieron hasta Sasuke cuando lo vieron acarreando las maletas. Los despachó con una mirada y el mismo metió nuestras cosas en otra habitación, idéntica a la que acabábamos de dejar, antes de que "alguien" descargara su berrinche contra ella.

Fue hasta la habitación y ahí dejó todo.

—Voy a ducharme, dormiré en el sofá—se fue con ropa limpia en la mano.

Me dejé caer en la cama.

El frió de Alemania era indudable pero aunque tuviera las mantas hasta la nariz, y dentro de la suite hubiese calefacción adecuada, seguía con escalofríos.

Esta parecía ser la noche larga que Sasuke me prometió.

Estaba lloriqueando otra vez cuando sentí a Sasuke entrar a la habitación a dejar algo en su maleta. Se acercó, yo supuse que al escuchar mis gimoteos.

—¿Sakura?—rodeo la cama y buscó mis ojos, yo me cubrí con las sabanas

—¿Qué?—mi fallido intento de parecer enojada solo lo hizo reír.

—Te traeré unos pañuelos— y riendo, salió de la habitación.

Lo maldije otra vez en voz baja y me callé cuando entro a la habitación. Se quedó junto a mí, parado.

—Toma—sin nada de delicadeza me sacó las mantas de encima, haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito. Hablando pestes de él conmigo misma, tomé la caja de pañuelos y me soné la nariz.—¿Estás bien?

—No—manifesté cortantemente—un troglodita no deja de hacer lo que quiere conmigo—lo vi de mala gana. Sonrió de ladeando la sonrisa.

—Sakura—se llevó una mano a la cara, aguantando una carcajada. —yo JAMÁS he hecho lo que quiero contigo

Me hizo sonrojarme.

—Sasuke

—Tranquila, no pasa nada—se levantó pero lo detuve llamándolo de nuevo—¿Qué?—preguntó borde

—¿Te quedas un rato?—lo dije contra la sabana y no pareció entenderme. Impasible. Iba a repetirlo pero parpadeo y se sentó en la cama.

—¿No quieres estar sola? Qué raro, sueles ser una zorrita independiente

—Ay—rodé los ojos. Matando el momento de confianza que teníamos—Eres encantador

—Siempre me lo dices

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mirando a la nada. Pero su presencia era reconfortante y ya no sentía lo escalofríos que me torturaban minutos antes.

—Sasuke

—Hum

—No te vayas esta noche—levantó las cejas al contemplarme—Solo por esta noche, no te vayas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	18. Simón dice Sasuke dice

**_Sasu Love For Ever_: Lo siento, no podía revelar nada jijiji.**

**Chicas ámenme como yo las amo.**

**Nuevo capitulo y medianamente largo con un nuevo toqué picante al final—pero solo por este capitulo :(—**

**Dejen comentarios :)**

**.**

**Aun con la mano inservible, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

No dijo nada en absoluto. Con movimientos fluidos se acostó junto a mí sobre las mantas —a diferencia de mi—, recto como taba y con las manos sobre el ombligo, mirando un punto inexacto frente a nosotros.

—Tenía la intención de tenerte en mi suite con tu uniforme, hacerte dormir en el sofá y escucharme con mi pequeña Annika—supe que se refería a la menuda rubia. Sabrá dios de donde la había sacado.

—Además de un encanto, un caballero—añadí con sarcasmo. Me giré y termine de costado, viendo su perfil.

No era feo.

—No imaginé que te fueran a acorralar en el ascensor—suspiró y cerró los ojos con las cejas casi juntas. Fruncidas.

El tema era incomodo, pero me reconfortaba saber que le preocupaba.

—Cuando subí no se me pasó por la cabeza que terminaría… así—me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Te queda mejor el rosa—sentí su mano sobre el cabello, acariciándolo. Mentiría si dijera que no me dio un vuelco al corazón. Resopló como exasperado, desesperado.

Apartó su mano y lo escuché gruñir varias veces.

—Eres verdaderamente insoportable ¿lo sabes?—aparté mis extremidades para mirarlo. En la garganta se me atoró el insulto que le tenía preparado. Ahora era él quien se ocultaba, tras la almohada, con el cojín sobre la cabeza y las manos presionando sobre esta, contra su rostro. —Creo que no voy a pasar una noche tranquila. Deberíamos llamar a Naruto—me hirió un poco que estuviera tan incomodo conmigo que no pudiera ni pensar en pasar una mísera noche conmigo.

—Puedo irme si tanto te molesto—bufé

—Si me molestas—hizo un berrinche que desapareció parte de mi desazón.—La chica de mi mejor amigo. Vale mierda—apenas lo escuché porque toda mi concentración estaba en él y podía asegurar que no pretendía que lo escuchara por su tono rendido. Su voz sonaba nasal, por la almohada de seguro.

—Sasuke yo no soy la novia de Naruto. Tú fuiste el único que lo asumió—me sorprendía que Naruto no le haya mencionado nada.

Deje de escuchar sus rezongos y sus manos cayeron junto a su cuerpo.

—Lo voy a matar

—¿A quién? ¿Por qué?

—El idiota bruto subnormal de Naruto. Le pregunté si era tu novio, dijo que su relación era más complicada que eso

—Pues sí, es como mi hermano—escuché que se reía. De un movimiento rápido dejo el cojín bajo su cabeza. Frotándose la cara fastidiado.

—Creí que estaban comprometidos, por eso vivían juntos

—Iug, no—nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo—¿Por qué le preguntaste eso?

Con un mohín en los labios, me dio la espalda.

—Buenas noches

—¡Sasuke!—ahora el tema parecía ser algo bueno para picarlo. Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y le golpeé la cabeza con mi almohadón.

—¡Ey!—se giró enojado, cubriéndose con los brazos de mi siguiente ataque.

—Si preguntaste algo sobre mí, son mis asuntos también—me dio la espalda otra vez y con una sacudida de mano trató de deshacerse de mí.—Itachi también habló conmigo, cuando estuvo aquí—vi la casi imperceptible atención que me prestaba por la tensión en su cuerpo.—Y adivina quién es el pequeño que no puede negarle nada a su madre—Sasuke se volteó tan rápido que se enredo con las mantas que descansaban debajo de él. Mirándome más que sorprendido y un tanto temeroso— Y adivina qué otro alguien consiguió el numero de la madre de ese "quien"—tan rápido como se volteo a verme, se sentó frente a frente conmigo.

—No te atreverías

—Solo es una pequeña pregunta, prometo no chantajearte con tu madre si contestas a ella—enrojeció de coraje y apretó los puños y estiró los brazos en una infantil demostración de oposición.

¡Ja! Niños

—Eres un demonio. Parezco más yo tu esclavo que tú la mía.

—Un trato es un trato, juro portarme bien cuando volvamos—no pude evitar una sonrisa que me ocupaba la mitad del rostro y mi risilla malvada.

—Tenia curiosidad—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

—¿Por qué?

—En ese momento no me caías muy bien después de saquear nuestro casino—y humillarme en mi propio terreno con mis propias reglas, entendí entre sus pucheros—quería hacértela vida imposible, sinceramente y fue una sorpresa tenerte en mis clases y viviendo con Naruto. Era obvio que quisiera saber de ti

—Espera.—el foco se me prendió—¿"En ese momento"?—crédula, cité.—Quiere decir que ahora te agrado—de nuevo esa sonrisa peligrosa me hizo levantar el mentón a soltar una carcajada.

Cuando lo miré estaba renegando, seguro con mi nombre entre líneas, pero con un ligero y monísimo sonrojo en las mejillas.

¡Oh dios!

—¿Y ahora no quieres hacerme la vida imposible? Porque parece que es tu meta en la vida—mencioné después de regularizar mi respiración y sobarme la panza por la risa

—No. Ahora eres como ese perro que se porta mal pero que no puedes echar—y a pesar del insulto, lo deje pasar.

Recordé: Al perro con dinero, se le llama señor perro.

Sasuke era un señor perro.

Imposible evitar un ataqué de risa al pensar en ello, e imaginarme a Sasuke con un collar de nombre "Fido" orejas y rabo.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. No sé por qué lo haces, pero estoy seguro de que lo estás haciendo—ahora me dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

—¿Y de pequeño solías ir por tus perros al otro lado del mundo si se escapaban?—no me iban a quitar mi mascara del Joker ni a patadas de Batman

—No se escapaban a la otra punta del mundo, eso puedo asegurártelo, y mejor aun, no se escapaban. Eran obedientes—acusador, me señalo con la barbilla

Me encogí de hombro—Lastima que yo no sea un perro—me deje caer contra las mantas, abrazando mi almohada.

Lo escuché volver a suspirar, pero ahora parecía más relajado.

—La verdad es que ahora puedo decir que eres algo así como mi amiga

—Pues qué pesadito eres con tus amigas—recordé su castigo. Un año

Me acostó de nuevo, acomodando el cojín y las manos en su nuca.

—Así es nuestra relación

Un manto de sueño y cansancio tomó el lugar de la diversión y confidencialidad del momento. Me acurruqué contra la almohada, viendo a Sasuke apagar las luces con un pequeño control en la cómoda que tenia al lado.

Me permití llorar una última lágrima antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mañana sería otro día, yo estaría como nueva y todo quedaría en una situación desagradable más en mi vida.

El sueño me vencía y la habitación estaba en completo silencio sin contar nuestras respiraciones .

.

.

—¿Entonces no te acostabas con él?—me reí silenciosamente y me quedé dormida.

Seguro soñaría con ricachones, perros con dinero y un adulto berrinchudo.

.

La maldita hora más larga de mi vida. Esos sesenta minutos, fueron el intento más largo que tuve de dormir.

No podría hacerlo y si lo hacía, iba a tener sueños sugerentes con la estúpida que dormía junto a mí. Hasta le silbaba la nariz de tan profundo que tenía el sueño la desgraciada calentorra de penes.

Si mi madre me escuchará referirme así de una mujer…Pft. Podría darme por muerto.

No iba a dormir con una erección a medio camino y la causante de ello en la misma habitación. No podía, simplemente no podía.

Yo era un pervertido sexual y ella ya había tenido suficiente por una noche.

Pero maldita sea con ella y su pijama ridícula. Antes de apagar las luces el cuello de su camisa me dio una vista de su pecho desnuda.

Mierda no tenia sostén.

Me levanté a regañadientes con una casa de campaña en mis pantalones de seda. Ni siquiera me llevé la almohada, solo me fui cauteloso hasta el sofá.

Apenas había pegado el ojo—al menos así lo sentí yo, pero el reloj me indicó que había dormido seis horas—cuando escuché resoplidos provenientes de la habitación. Como si no pudiera respirar.

Recordé de una mención de borracho que tuvo Naruto, que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a abrazarlo durante las noches cuando tenía pesadillas—ese momento yo seguía en la ignorancia de la naturaleza de su relación, estúpido mono rubio—.

El sol no estaba ni cerca de asomarse por el horizonte. Seguía todo en una oscuridad casi absoluta, me golpeé el dedo pequeño del pie por patear un mueble al pasar tanteando con las manos.

La encontré compungiendo el rostro y abrazando su almohadón con ahincó.

Y ahora qué, joder.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me acosté junto a ella lo más que pude y me quedé acostado como tabla. Como idiota y como inútil.

El sueño que todavía tenía, me hizo pesados los parpados.

Empezando a respirar pesado por el descanso, los brazos de Sakura me alcanzaron y rodearon mi cintura.

Que buen sueño.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	19. Roncando en tus brazos

**Gracias por comentar Luna Cobain—pensare lo de Sasuke—, conyM, sasu, miharu—Suerte con tu trabajo jaja—,Yumi Miharu, Rosangelyta.  
><strong>

**Y Guest ¿Por qué me pusiste la letra de Shake it off? Jajaja, bueno. **

**_Humpty_: ¡Qué pesimista! jajaja ¿Y por qué no? Les voy a dar paz por ahora, ir revelando un poco de los padres de Sasuke y de la madre de Sakura, pero primero quiero que su relación se desarrolle un poco más. No sé...a lo mejor, una nueva apuesta. Jijijiji.**

**Estaba pensado seriamente en subir un capitulo diario—por aquí hay muchos paros en la escuela y tengo MUCHO tiempo libre— e incluso iba a subir este capitulo ayer, pero me sacaron la muela del juicio y me dolía un buen, hasta jaqueca tenía ¡Ugh! Y con eso de que me van a sacar una por semana, no sé eso de publicar todos los días. Al menos ya me quitaron la ferula la mano :)**

**.**

**Con anestesia de caballo, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Desperté sobre la suave seda del pijama de Sasuke, sobre su pecho. Era cómodo y reconfortante.

Sin ganas de levantarme me acurruqué en el hueco que me dejaba su brazo tendido a lo largo, bajo mi cuello. Busqué su calor y me puse a jugar con mi teléfono.

Podría parecer una tontería, simplemente recostada contra él y jugando malgastando el tiempo, pero estaba feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. Me sentía protegida y simple.

Se removió a mi lado, lo vi parpadear un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del día. Sacó su brazo de debajo de mi para frotarse los parpados. Refunfuñé molesta.

—Sasuke—se giró a mirarme y luego de parpadear un par de veces, dio un respingo.

—¿Sakura?

—Tranquilo no tuvimos sexo—gruñó, de espaldas a mí se sentó al borde de la cama.

—No es eso…

—¿Esperabas a tu pequeña Annika?—por mucho que intente que la molestia que me producía ser confundida o comparada con la pequeña alemana, no lo logré.

Casi podía escucharlo burlarse de mí "¿Estas celosa?"

Por supuesto que no.

—Me sorprende que recuerdes su nombre—se levantó aun sin mirarme y con el cabello revuelto.—Y no es mía—tampoco contestó mi pregunta. Era obvio que acostumbraba despertar con mujeres, pero yo no estaba para nada en su lista.

Como si quisiera.

—A mí me sorprende que tú recuerdes su nombre—me fui al otro extremo y también salté de la cama.

Se volteó y parándose todo lo erguido que podía y hasta un poco molestó, me miró desde su altura, condescendiente el muy idiota. Le encantaba hacerme rabiar.

—Contrario a lo que piensas de mí, no soy tan "accesible". Solo he estado con Karin en los últimos 9 meses

—Y Annika—agregué, me volteo los ojos.

—Y Annika, pero ella es una vieja conocida—fruncí el seño. No me importaban en lo más mínimo sus amoríos.

—Vaya conocida—murmuré entre dientes, cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda.

—No me contestaste ayer—se alejó de mí para abrir su maleta—Si te habías acostado con Naruto

—¿A ti qué te importa?—como vil mocosa, le saqué la lengua y me acerqué al teléfono de la habitación.

—¿A quién vas a llamar?—se acercó hasta quedar detrás de mí. Mirando sobre mi hombro a quien sea que estuviera llamando.

—¿Y eso a ti qué?—entrecerré lo ojos en una silenciosa amenaza a que se alejara. Frunció el ceño.

—Ayer estabas muy tranquilita—fue hasta la puerta del baño

Me mordí la lengua, viéndolo desaparecer dentro del baño. Mientras tanto a mi me atendían.

—Padre, tengo una emergencia, me ahora, lo siento no podre quedarme con todos hasta mañana

—¿eh? ¿Por qué?—escuché muy pucheros por el otro lado de la línea.

—Me encontré con un profesor de la universidad, tengo que regresar. Dile a Naruto que lo veo en casa, despídeme de mis primos y los tíos.

Tuve que aguatar 15 minutos de remilgos de mi padre, aceptando al final de mis solicitudes.

—Me voy, yo también te amo. Dile que a mi osito—Naruto cuando yo estaba de buenas con él—que lo veo en casa. Le haré su platillo favorito—suspiré y terminé con la llamada. Volví a levantar el teléfono para llamar a la aerolínea y finalmente a la recepción para que fueran por mis maletas y me pidieran un taxi. Mi vuelo era en 5 horas.

Me deje caer lánguidamente contra las mantas y me hice un ovillo con estas. Sabía que estaba actuando infantilmente, pero no quería estar con Sasuke ahora que pensaba mejor en lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo mientras yo era arrinconada por un abogaducho horrible.

No creía poder pasar otra noche en el casino, al menos por ahora, menos si cabía la posibilidad de volver a encontrarme con el tipo ingles, y peor tantito si agregábamos a Sasuke con su zorrita al desastroso platillo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hasta la noche?—apenas levanté la cabeza cuando salió de la ducha con un traje de tres piezas. Se veía muy guapo.

—Diseccionar un cadáver—dije haciendo una mueca con la boca. Mejor aun si ese cadáver era la pequeña Annika.

—Eres muy escabrosa—casi pude ver su escalofrió. Me hizo sonreír—Vayamos a desayunar abajo, después un paseo por el pueblo y si quieres nadamos en la alberca del hotel antes del almuerzo—acomodo los puños de su traje.

—No quiero hacer nada—mentía. El plan de Sasuke me parecía increíble y sobre todo si era con compañía.

Sus pasos se alejaron hasta que los oí sobre las losetas del baño. Curioseé torciéndome el cuello en un intento fallido por verlo. Lo vi regresar a paso decidido y parase junto a mí.

—Detesto arrugar mis trajes Sakura—dijo antes de levantarme en brazos con todo y las sabanas enrolladas en mi cuerpo

—¡Sasuke!—a grandes pasos e ignorando mis protestas me dejo caer en la tina llena de agua.—¡Ay, está caliente!

—Está perfecta. Te esperare afuera—se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Iba a terminar con las puertas —y suites— de este hotel.

Renegando, me deshice de mi pijama mojada, al igual que la pesada y húmeda sabana. Me di un baño rápido, pues el agua a mi gusto seguía muy caliente y envuelta en una toalla blanca, salí en busca de ropa.

Me puse un juego de lencería con medias y liguero, un vestido azul medianoche, corto y formal sin escotes y con mangas—no le iba a dar el gusto de poder molestarme por andar ligera de ropa— y un suéter negro de punto con botones. Todos mis zapatos eran de tacón, así que me resigne por unos negros de 7cm. Preparé mi maleta para mi partida esa misma tarde y salí de la habitación.

Sasuke estaba terminando una conversación por el teléfono. Me observo seriamente por un rato antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

—Vamos—abrió la puerta y salió por ella sin esperarme. Torcí el gesto enojada y lo seguí.

Llegamos al restaurante de la parte baja del hotel y nos ubicaron en una mesa con vista increíble del paisaje.

El desayuno estuvo algo tenso, no intercambiamos palabras en absoluto. Estaba tomando un pan berlin con café cuando le llevaron a Sasuke un mensaje de la recepción. A partir de entonces su humor se vio relajado y hasta feliz. La curiosidad me mataba, pero yo seguía en mi arrebato infantil por "Annika".

—Vamos al pueblo, mi hermano me dejo su auto y estoy emocionado por utilizarlo—los hombres y sus autos costosos. Salimos y el Porsche verde esperaba por nosotros, a la luz de la mañana el verde era de un intenso reflejo sobre la pintura oscura mate.

Dejamos el auto a unas calles de una plazuela a la que fuimos a explorar.

—Dame la mano—exigió, y cuando me vio con intensiones de escupirle en la cara un montón de negativas, me la agarro y me dio un jalón a su lado. No era un apretón amoroso o amistoso, era posesivo. Mi mano estaba envuelta por la suya.

Después de un rato caminar en silencio, mirando los alrededores y a la gente—alguna nos miraba curiosamente, seguro por ser extranjeros. Y mi cabello, a quién trataba de engañar— compramos unos pretzels y nos sentamos a los pies de una árbol cerca del río a mirar el agua pasar.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y Sasuke había estado tan relajado y callado que me fue imposible seguir enojada con él. Recargué mi espalda contra su costado, contra su brazo.

—Gracias por enojarte con él en mi lugar—se quedó en silencio así que añadí—ayer. Gracias por eso.

Su pecho se amplió al respirar profundamente, y me levantó sin esfuerzo —yo por otro lado grité por el susto—y me acomodo entre sus piernas, dejo su barbilla sobre mi cabeza sin decir nada.

—Podrías haberme avisado, me asustaste

—Eres bastante escandalosa—le dio un mordida a su pretzel y me llenó de migajas el cabello.

—¡Sasuke! Mi cabello—le di un codazo en las cosquillas que no le afectaron en lo más mínimo.

—Tengo ganas de meterme a nadar—sobre mi hombro lo vi mirando el rio.

—Hablando de eso, no vine a nadar (menos en Alemania que maldito frío), así que no tengo traje de baño, deberíamos quedarnos a dar una vuelta—me ignoró por completo diciendo que tenía ganas de nadar, una vez más.

Se terminó su tentempié sobre mi cabeza. Mi ducha no había servido de nada.

Le di otra mordida al mío y tragué duro cuando sus brazos aprisionaron mi cintura y me repagaron a él. Sentí todo su pecho y vientre contra mi espalda, su cabeza terminó en mi cuello.

—Ey qué es lo…—su bostezo de oso me hizo cosquillas en la nuca, interrumpiendo mi alegato de insultos.

Justo estaba pensando que tendría que llegar a peinar mi peluca y conseguirme unos nuevos lentes de contacto para pasar por el aeropuerto, y los labios de Sasuke se pegaron a mi cuello. Di un respingo y me removí hasta que escuché un pequeño ronquido.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	20. Nadaremos

**Dos comentarios, capitulo. **

**Estoy súper ociosa porque no puedo salir así que...**

**¡Capitulo!**

**.**

**Sin juicio *Ba-dum-tss*****, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Sasuke se despertó 5 minutos después, cuando un perro pasó ladrando junto a nosotros. Me reí un buen rato por su grito al despertar.

Almorzamos en los alrededores y justo cuando creía que podía ir por mis cosas e irme al aeropuerto a comprar esos diminutos y deliciosos pretzel que compré al llegar, Sasuke me arrastró por las calles hasta una modesta y bonita tienda de ropa.

Al entrar encontramos que en realidad había costosos trajes y refinados vestidos, además de la rutinaria ropa de todos los días.

Contraria a la vulgar comunicación a señas con el vendedor de pretzels y la camarera que entendía ingles en el pequeño lugar donde almorzamos, la mujer que atendía no comprendió el ingles de Sasuke, ni su japones, ni su nada.

—Sasuke—la llamé entre risitas desde la entrada donde me había quedado, viendo los intentos de Sasuke de comunicarse con la dama—¿qué es lo que quieres?

Torció la boca—Iba a comprarte un traje de baño—me sacó una sonrisita sincera.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de nadar?—asintió perforándome con su mirada—¿Y no puedes nadar solo?

—No, me vería ridículo—le iba a decir que ya había tachado eso de la lista al verlo sujetarse los pectorales haciéndolos parecer pechos cuando intentaba explicarle lo que necesitaba a la dependienta.—Claro que soy un soltero codiciado, pero por aquí hay muchos de esos y es mejor tener a una chica bonita para hacerle de florero ¿no te parece?—me masajeé el puente de la nariz.

Siempre tenía que hablar de más.

—Además eres mi esclava—mencionó decisivo.

Suspire fastidiada y asentí. Si solo era por una hora, tendría perfecto el tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto y tomar mi vuelo.

Me acerqué a la señorita y con un torpe y entremezclado alemán—que apenas recordaba por el desuso— le dije lo que queríamos. Conteniendo una sonrisa divertida por mi mal lenguaje —tendría que conseguirme algún amigo alemán por correspondencia para volver a desenvolverlo— preguntó.

—Señorita—volvió a contener una risa—¿Sabe que no puede nadar en ese rio, verdad?—volteé a ver a Sasuke que me veía con las cejas alzadas

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que no nadáramos en el rio—Sasuke se echo a reír

Le expliqué que estábamos en un hotel con el clima adecuado para hacerlo y luego de comprenderlo, se perdió en la sección de damas de la tienda. Se escucharon algunas cosas moverse y regresó con varias prendas en las manos de colores y tamaños distintos.

Ya sentía que íbamos a tener una discusión similar a la que tuvimos por mi "uniforme".

—Estos son los únicos que tengo por ahora—los acomodó sobre el mostrador. Uno azul eléctrico, otro plateado, uno rojo y uno blanco.

—Me gusta el plateado—Si, ya lo veía venir. Un diminuto bikini.

—¿Qué tal el rojo?— idéntico a guardianes de la bahía.

—¿Quieres que la pernera termine sobre tu cadera?—vio divertido lo amplias que eran las aberturas para mis piernas. Revelaban mucha cadera

—Tienes razón—me llevé una mano a la barbilla—El azul es un bikini normal, pero no lo sé, no es mi color—Sasuke rodó los ojos.—Nos llevaremos el blanco.— La dependienta asintió gustosa.

Sasuke salió echándome pestes al salir de la tienda. Quería el plata.

—Sasuke si dejas de quejarte por el resto del día te daré los masajes que quieras—dije con la mandíbula a punto de reventar con su "no es que tengas muchos pechos que se fueran a salir del bikini"

—Acepto—fue el mismísimo cielo que se quedara callado, incluso cuando llegamos al hotel y subimos a cambiarnos para nadar.

Aun no podía moverme con libertad por el hotel, con miedo a encontrarme de nuevo con mi agresor.

—No tienes por qué estar tan tensa. Ya me encargué de todo—me dio un escalofrió y preferí dejar de pensar en el tema.

Me había quitado las medias y el conjunto de lencería para remplazarlo por mi traje de baño bajo mi vestido. Mis zapatos eran los mismos ya que todos eran de noche.

Sasuke si prefirió dejar su traje y cambiarse por unos jeans y una camiseta negra.

En la enorme y preciosa alberca techada había varias modelos —o al menos así las veía yo— y hombres jóvenes disfrutando del agua. Había poca gente si tomábamos en cuenta las proporciones de la piscina.

—Pediré unos tragos, ve a cambiarte, te esperare aquí—me acercó la boca al oído para susurrarme eso y me sujetó de la cintura en lo que me murmuraba.

Me besó la sien y con un ligero empujoncito me direccionó. Entré muy confundida.

El traje de baño, Sasuke lo desprecio sin más porque no supo apreciar su belleza. Era perfecto.

De un cuello redondo, no dejaba a la vista mi clavícula. No tenia mangas y era liso sobre mi pecho, vientre y caderas. Era como pintura blanca sobre mi cuerpo, era de un corte limpio y serio.

Salí con mi pequeña bolsa de tela blanca y encontré a Sasuke en una tumbona bebiendo lo que me parecía cerveza.

Me acerqué y me tumbé a su lado, en un asiento vacío.

—Sasuke—lo saludé con una sonrisa. Se veía muy guapo, podría ser un desgraciado malhablado y grosero insoportable, pero a la vista era todo un disfrute.

El traje de baño negro se le adhería desde las caderas hasta la mitad del muslo. Tenía una hilera de músculos en el abdomen y sus pectorales iban con el paquete, incluso tenía esa V de músculos en la cadera que a nosotras las mujeres nos volvía locas. Tenía unos hombros aceptables y unos brazos que quedaban perfectos con el resto de su cuerpo, fibrosos y largos. Las piernas cruzadas descansaban los maravillosos músculos. Lastimosamente no pude hacer una valoración de su reta guardia, pero estaba segura que al igual que el resto de él, sería una preciosura.

Naruto era un hombre escultural, pero Sasuke tenía un porte de indiferencia que a algunas les hacia girar la cabeza. Era un poco molesto admitirlo, pero yo era de esa clase de mujeres.

Lástima que lo conocía demasiado bien para poder apreciar su indiferencia.

—Ey— me saludó a tiempo que me miraba de pies a cabeza sentada en la silla. —Que traje de baño tan aburrido—Le levanté el dedo medio con lentitud.—Deje tu trago detrás de ti, es un Bellini, espero te guste—cuando me giré a tomar mi bebida, escuché como se le cortaba la respiración.

Sonreí traviesamente cerrando los ojos y alargando el tomento de voltearme con mi bebida en als manos.

El detalle de mi atuendo, era el enorme y elegante corte en la espalda, inesperado. Ovalado, con terminación en el coxis.

Perfecto.

Me giré con una sonrisita en los labios y la miraba brillante de triunfo a verlo.

—¿Qué estas bebiendo tú?—le di un sorbito al liquido. Estaba delicioso.

—Cerveza alemana—dijo con orgullo luego de mirarme a los ojos con intensidad.

Sentía que quería comerme frente a todos, y aun más extraordinario, yo quería que lo hiciera.

—Pensé que veníamos a nadar—me recosté como él y bebí.

—Espera que nos relajemos un rato.

Se bebió su cerveza a tragos y pidió otra más. Se volvió a recostar, esta vez con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la nuca.

—¿Sasuke?

—Uh-hum

—Ya te dije que vine por mi familia ¿verdad?

—Uh-hum

—Cuando me fui sin avisarte, no quería asustarte. Quería que te enojaras—Abrió un ojo apenas lo necesario para verme.

—Cuando te vi aquí, sirvió bastante—volvió a relajarse mientras un camarero dejaba la bebida en una mesita junto a él.—Por cierto, deberías agradecerme lo de la brasileña—vi mi zona de bikini. Reí fuertemente llamando de atención de algunos. Me terminé mi bebida y al levantarme para acercarme a la piscina, le pedí a un camarero que pasaba un grasshopper.

Sasuke me siguió y caminando junto a mí, me adelanto a zambullirse en la piscina. Yo me senté tranquilamente en la orilla y me dejé caer cuando el agua dejó de provocarme piel de gallina.

—Esto es relajante—nadé hacia Sasuke que se apresuró a la otra esquina de la piscina.

—No te alejes que los lobos están de casería—dijo con un gruñido viendo a las personas que pasaban.

—No seas paranoico—me regañó con la mirada. Bueno, sí, algo no muy bonito ya me había pasado, pero ahora estaba con él.

Dejó su espalda contra las paredes de la alberca y me jalo hacia él, con su gran mano en mi espalda baja.

Por instinto me colgué de su cuello, respirándole junto a la oreja. Una gota me tentaba balanceándose en su lóbulo. Él me apretaba contra sí, todo lo que era posible, sentía el relieve de sus músculos contra el vientre, y sus pectorales me aplastaban los pechos. No podíamos ni vernos a la cara de lo juntos que estábamos.

Y algo inaudito pasó.

Le mordí la oreja.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	21. Insultos y mordidas

**Sorpresa sorpresa**

**No quiero decir nada para no adelantar para que se diviertan, pero la piscina se les salio de las mano y se pusieron bien intensos.**

**Cuidado con el contenido—el que avisa no es traidor—, no es "aun", pero ya me decidí que si va a tener un "aun". **

**_jazmadi_: Culpa a mi escuela por tantos días libres :)**

**_Rosangelyta_: Este te va a gusta si quieres calor.**

**_Humpty_ y _Sasu Love For Ever_ para ustedes por apoyarme tanto :')**

**.**

***Baila Gimmi More y Anaconda al mismo tiempo* , Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dio un saltó cuando le mordí el lóbulo. Le pasé la lengua por el contorno de la oreja haciéndolo apretarme contra él y gruñir por más, me sorprendió levantando las caderas, conectando su pelvis con la mía y haciéndome jadear.

¡Santo cielo!

¿Qué estábamos haciendo en un lugar tan público?

Mis manos se posicionaron contra las paredes de la alberca, ejerciendo fuerza con los brazos traté de alejarme pero Sasuke no me liberaba y por el contrario, sus labios prácticamente se adhirieron a mi cuello, sentí una deliciosa succión en el cuello que me hizo temblar los brazos y la fuerza se me escapó.

Tenía humedad en el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con el agua de la piscina.

Volví a hacer el intento.

—Sasuke no podemos hacer esto—iba a añadir un "aquí" pero podría interpretarse como una promesa de que podría pasar en cualquier otro lado, y no era así.

Me gruñó de nuevo. Hice otro esfuerzo y logré que aflojara el abrazo, pero sus piernas se enredaron a las mías. Con la cintura libre pero las piernas cautivas.

—No te vayas—me pidió. Mi pecho se removió y estuve a punto de ceder a su petición, pero como siempre, tuvo que agregar—Tengo una erección del tamaño del Everest y no puedo salir del agua discretamente. Quédate aquí mientras se me pasa—azorada, avergonzada y poco herida por sus razones para pedirme que me quedara, zambullí la mano en el agua y con una sonrisa que prometía mucho—que él ilusamente me regresó— acaricie su vientre fuerte y bajé por su traje de baño, le di una caricia sugestiva a su "Everest", para tomarlo en la mano y darle un apretón con fuerza mayor a la necesaria.

Hizo una mueca horrible cuando lo hice.

—Encárgate tú de tu erección, debiste pedírmelo amablemente—y dejándolo retorciéndose en el agua y diciéndome hasta de qué me iba a morir, nadé hasta la orilla y salí para tomar mi bebida, grasshopper.

Entré a mi modo "Jane Collins" en cuanto me hizo enojar. Caminé meneando las caderas y moviéndome con elegancia y coqueteo. Estaba enojada y satisfecha, una extraña combinación.

El sabor a la menta, la crema de cacao y la nata liquida me hicieron soltar un gemido de gusto, recostada en la tumbona. Con el espectáculo de Sasuke, prácticamente inmóvil contra la pared y mirándome a muerte.

Levanté mi bebida en un brindis hacia él y bebí de nuevo con un gritito de gusto.

—¿Esta sola?—era un alemán alto y rubio-pelirrojo, fuerte y guapo. Bebía una cerveza oscura de un largo vaso.

—No—torció la sonrisa—pero puedes acompañarme, creo que mi hermanito tiene un pequeño problemita—señalé a Sasuke, el alemán rió.

—Eres muy hermosa

—Gracias, tú también eres atractivo—No tenía intenciones de conseguirme un ligue pero me dije que conseguiría un amigo alemán para pulir mi idioma.

—Tus ojos son divinos y tu cabello bastante peculiar—pidiendo permiso con la mirada, tomó un mecho de cabello rosa y lo acaricio son los dedos. Reí.

—Podría decir lo mismo del tuyo—con una confianza propia de Naruto, desordené su corto cabello.

—Soy Heller Lenz, soy empresario—levanté las cejas sorprendida, aceptando su mano, sacudiéndola como decía el protocolo social. Era el primer tipo que no solo me daba su primer nombre, o que solo me decía su profesión.

Dudé un momento sobre qué nombre decirle.

—¿Cómo la ley física de Lenz?—asintió riendo—Soy Sakura Haruno—dije finalmente, pues él conocía mi apariencia y parecía ser agradable.—Soy estudiante de medicina

—¿Eres una erbin?—mi alemán no estaba del todo bien, así me acerqué un poco a él para escuchar mejor.

—¿Disculpa?

Se burló en mi cara antes de contestar—Erbin, heredera. Eres una estudiante, pero aquí estas—me señaló entera antes de volver a beber de su trago.

—No. Bueno…—pregunta inteligente—Mi hermanito es el del dinero—dije señalando a Sasuke. Tenía un aura oscura y peligrosa, clavando sus ojos en los míos, y advirtiéndome con solo una mirada que estuviera quietecita y me portara bien.

Seguía con su problema entre las piernas porque estaba inmóvil y cubriéndose discretamente.

—Tu alemán es bueno—me halagó falsamente

—No tienes que mentir, sé que es terrible

—Bueno, ya que nos sinceramos, tu acento es desastroso pero puedo entenderte—se rió de mí una vez más.—Puedo hablar ingles si te facilita el idioma—se lo agradecí con la mirada.

—Gracias

Tuvimos una amena conversación sobre nada en particular, evitando sobre todo, hablar sobre mí. Intercambiamos datos, y conseguí un par de sus carcajadas con chistes tontos y trató de invitarme a pasar un rato agradable con el bebiendo un café algún día. Tuve que explicarle que era mi último día ahí pero que estaría encantada de seguir en contacto con él. Pareció igualmente feliz por poder seguir en contacto conmigo. Le expliqué que ya tenía que retirarme por mi vuelo que saldría en poco menos de hora y media, yo debia cambiarme, llegar al aeropuerto y pasar por toda la seguridad del mismo.

Estaba en las últimas de mi conversación con Heller cuando vi la fúnebre figura de Sasuke salir empapado de la piscina. Preferí ignorarlo, seguro el haría lo mismo por lo molesto que se veía.

Se levantó despidiéndose y alejándose unos pasos, iba a medio camino cuando dio la vuelta, yo imagino que para agregar algo más.

—Ni se te ocurra—escuché a Sasuke decir con la mandíbula apretada, acercándome a mi lugar de reposo.—Sakura—me habló como a su perro.

Me giré para regañarlo por eso cuando me tomó de la muñeca y tirando de mi hacia arriba, dejándome colgada como muñeca de trapo, me sujetó la cabeza y estrelló sus labios contra los míos. No fue algo tierno, ni amoroso, ni nada de nada.

Fue doloroso y bruto, vulgar. Sus dientes mordieron mis labios con rudeza exigiendo acceso a mi boca. Yo cerraba los ojos fuertemente de pura sorpresa, molestia y dolor que me producían sus mordidas. Cuando sentí un ardor caliente en el labio abrí la boca en un quejido que solo le dio la oportunidad de adentrar su lengua y llevarse todo a su paso. No me acaricio, me picoteo y recorrió con furia. Yo seguía colgada como trapo, y el hombro empezaba a dolerme.

Hice fuerza en ese brazo que antes era un simple trozo de tela y me solté de su agarré aun con los labios atrapados entre los suyos. Alejé mi rostro rápidamente del suyo y llevada por la situación, le crucé la cara con la mano. Una sonora bofetada que llamó la atención de pocos.

Me olvidé por completo de Heller.

Me llevé una mano al ardor de mi labio, encontrando sangre.

El grito que le estaba preparando se me atoro en la garganta cuando Sasuke me subió a su hombro como bulto y agarrando mi bolsa de un zarpazo, salimos de ahí pirados.

Frente a todos, pataleé, grité y amenacé a Sasuke con lo que se me ocurriera si no me bajaba. Fue hasta el ascensor que me dejó caer brutalmente contra el asiento que la noche anterior había sido testigo que un acto violento muy parecido a este.

—¡Qué mierda te pasa!—Me levanté como resorte cuando aparté mi húmedo cabello de la cara para enfrentarlo.

—¡Tú! ¡Me pasas tú!—me pasó una mano por el cabello y resolló como toro. —Que eres una irresponsable, una juguetona y fingida inocente.—me señaló histéricamente

—¡Púdrete!

—¡Muérete tú!

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Qué!

Me lancé contra él con toda la intención de golpearlo, le caí encima como una gata rabiosa, tirando de su cabello y mordiéndole el hombro hasta dejarle una marca cercana a la sangre. Mis pechos se aplastaban contra su cuello y mis piernas tensas eran mi único soporte enrolladas entre su pecho y su cintura, tan poco decorosa. Rugió como una bestia y raspándome con las uñas en la espalda me estrelló contra la puerta del elevador que se sacudió por nuestra lucha. Una vez se abrió pero ni nos giramos a voltear, porque de todos modos nadie se atrevió a subir.

Yo seguía tirando de su cabello y mordiéndolo, él aun tirando de mí para alejarme y evitarse el dolor, amoratándome con sus golpes contra las paredes.

De repente sus manos me tomaron de la cabeza, tan fuerte que pensé que me la quería reventar. Pero no fue así, su boca encontró de nuevo la mía en un beso idéntico a que tuvimos en la piscina. Furioso, yo lo mordía tan vulgarmente como él a mí. Sus dientes desgastándome los labios tan ávidos como los míos. Por increíble que pareciera me estrelló una vez más contra el pequeño asiento recubierto de alguna mierda sueva, y sus caderas se arrojaron contra las mías. Su erección rozándome ordinariamente sobre el traje de baño, yo sentir urgencia por dejar toda mi rabia en un carnal y lujurioso acto en el elevador del hotel.

Aun entre el salvaje beso su mano dejo de querer despojarme de mi cabello para rasguñar mi espalda y meterse bajo el traje de baño, rozando con las uñas mi trasero, uno de mis glúteos sintió un herida que solo me hizo gemir y tirar más fuerte de su cabello y la piel de su hombro. Nos rozábamos sugestivamente como animales en celo, pero seguíamos furiosos. Su mano exploradora de carne, se enredó en mí hasta llegar a la humedad entre mis piernas y presionarme ferozmente, la piel de su brazo presionaba contra mi espalda baja, enterrándose entre mis glúteos y con sus dedos salvajes, torturándome la entrepierna. Yo rugía entre el placer y la cólera.

Estaba por meter la mano en la única prenda que tenia y hacerle la mejor y más brutal maniobra de su vida, pero la puerta se abrió, la ignoramos de nueva cuenta y siguió embistiéndome como loco. Yo estaba tan loca como él.

Un grito no nos hizo reconsiderar nuestras condiciones y seguimos devorándonos los labios.

—¡Sakura!—la inconfundible voz de Naruto me hizo girar la cabeza 90° y verlo horrorizado junto a mi padre, mi primo Atsui y Kakashi.

.

.

.

Mátenme

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	22. No sueño erotico

**Advertencia otra vez en este capitulo.**

**Pero esta es más advertencia que la pasada, así que... absténgase las sensibles**

**Las perversas, adelante por favor.**

**Ya después verán cómo les va con Kakashi, Rei y Naruto. (Tsssss)**

**.**

**Pervertida, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ese momento quedaría para la historia.

Nadie se movió, absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera un ápice.

Nos quedamos como estatuas, al parecer todos estábamos demasiado sorprendidos para intentar hacer algo, procesando la información.

Por parte de Naruto y compañía, fue…increíble. Legendario podría agregar.

Naruto estaba pálido como papel. Mi padre tenía la cara roja, si era del coraje o la vergüenza, no lo sabía. Kakashi tenía un tic peligroso en la ceja y Atsui una fascinación que solo consiguió abrir la boca confundida con una sonrisa.

Nosotros…nosotros.

Quietos como estábamos, las puertas se cerraron sin que nadie hiciera nada por impedirlo. Pasamos los siguientes 2 plantas nos movimos como osos perezosos, lentamente nos deshicimos de nuestras meteduras de mano, de las uñas enterradas en la piel y de los labios magullados en contacto.

Como un fantasma, Sasuke se sentó junto a mí y yo hice lo propio. No nos miramos, no dijimos nada, ni siquiera cuando las puertas se abrieron nos acercamos el uno al otro. Yo salí primero como una exhalación y Sasuke me siguió los pasos. Mi bolsa estaba en el puño de Sasuke, que por cierto tenia los nudillos blancos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, le arranqué mi bolso de las manos y corrí al baño como cobarde.

Se sequé y cambié. Pero esta vez no tenia ropa interior, la había dejado en una maletita en la habitación. Rayos

Bueno, no importaba, no era como si no hubiese andado de esa manera en ocasiones anteriores. Solo tenía que tomar mis maletas y largarme al aeropuerto.

Salí con los tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo, el vestido impecable y el cabello en un desecho moño.

Sasuke estaba subiéndose unos diminutos bóxers negros.

Yo lo dije, un trasero a admirar, redondo no muy grande no muy prominente pero bien formado. Sacudí la cabeza eliminando mis lujuriosos pensamientos para ignorarlo por completo y llegar hasta mis maletas que estaban bien acomodadas.

Pero aun faltaban 17 minutos para que llegara el botones que pedí en la mañana.

—Sakura—salté cuando escuché su voz llamarme, me giré a mirarlo. Con sus jeans y su camisa, tan incomodo como yo—Eso fue…

—Inadecuado—me sonrojé. Imposible no hacerlo.

—Naruto no—interrumpí lo que fuese que fuera a decir.

—Naruto, y mi padre, y mi padrino y mi primo—Se le drenó el poco color que tenía en la cara. Por supuesto que no sabía quiénes eran y por lo tanto tampoco sabía que teníamos el problema más grande del mundo—iba a decir la mierda hasta el cuello, pero soy una dama—.

—¿Fue tan horrible?—preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Si

Ambos sincronizamos nuestros suspiros.

—Lamento lo que paso, no debí…saltarte encima—necesitaba clases del control de la ira.

—Yo solo lamento que nos hayan descubierto Naruto y tu padre—dijo como regañándome

—¿Qué fue lo de la piscina?

Se quedó callado y evito mirarme.

—Sasuke—exigí una respuesta

Evadió mi mirada y estuvo jugando con su teléfono en las manos por unos segundos.

—Yo pagué por esa depilación y solo yo voy a divertirme con ella—dijo entre dientes y perfectamente consciente de que se estaba ganando una buena patada en las pelotas.

—Sabes Sasuke—recuperándome del estupor de ser descubiertos, (total ya me enfrentaría a los tres en casa) casi me dieron ganas de volver a saltarle encima, si no conociera ya el final de la pelea— si te comportaras como una persona con al menos un puñado de neuronas, yo sería "obediente"—hice las comillas furiosamente—pero siempre que parece que tienes la oportunidad de decir algo medianamente decente, la cagas. Y quiero una disculpa por lo que pasó. Por TODO lo que pasó—a pesar de que no estaba estrechando las cejas, y no hacia algún berrinche con la boca, sabía que estaba enojado. Su mirada quería atravesarme la cabeza y terminar conmigo de una vez por todas. Pero yo estaba igual de molesta, avergonzada y confundida.

—No—dijo con rotundidad

—Eres un infantil—ya cansada, me senté en la cama de espaldas a él.

—¿No te mordiste la lengua?

Suspire cansada. Muy cansada.

—Sasuke ¿Qué quieres de mi?

No contestó.

Dejé caer la espalda contra la cama, esperando a que no me molestara más y a que llegaran por mis maletas.

Cerré los ojos ignorando a Sasuke. No volvería a pasar nada entre nosotros, solo nos dejamos llevar con el momento de rabia.

Sasuke se acuesta con cualquier cosa que tenga falda, a mi no me engañaba. Y a pesar de que yo no era una mojigata, necesitaba ser al menos un poco importante en la vida de esa persona para poder llegar a un ámbito tan íntimo. Tampoco iba a tener sexo con él que solo parecía quererme para eso.

Y para ser esclava en casa, pero ese era otro asunto. Todo lo hacía para molestarme estaba segura de eso, y me sacaba de mis casillas con una facilidad impresionante.

En unas cuantas horas habíamos pasado de estar abrazados bajo un árbol a golpearnos en un elevador.

—Solo tengo curiosidad—escuché su voz cerca del armario.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser siempre como en el río?

—Porque tú no te dejas

—Tú no me agradas porque me jodes la existencia a cada oportunidad que tienes. ¿Por qué me odias tú?

—Ya te dije que no te odio. Hasta podría decir que te aprecio un poco

—¿Entonces qué nos pasa?

—Sakura, me es imposible no sacar mi lado animal contigo. Tengo que ser borde contigo, no sé por qué. Tenemos una amistad en términos muy brutales, puedes mirarlo así. Cuando estás conmigo quiero que te dediques al 100 en mí. Me molesta ser ignorado.

—¿Podemos decir que mientras pasa este año de esclavitud , seremos amigos un tanto pesados?

—Si

—Muy bien, eso puedo entenderlo. Y aceptarlo

Me estaba entrando un sueño… terrible. Estaba cansada y todavía tenía que pasar por la seguridad del aeropuerto.

Las piernas me colgaban por el filo de la cama y los pasos de Sasuke habían dejado de escucharse alrededor de la habitación. Se había ido.

Subí mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, dispuesta a dormir una pequeñísima siesta. Profundamente dormida…

Unas manos me tomaron de los tobillos delicadamente, e hicieron que el tacón de mis zapatos descansara sobre las inmaculadas mantas de la cama. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y ver al causante de mi sueño erótico.

Las manos recorrieron mis piernas con las palmas, desde las pantorrillas, subiendo lentamente hasta mis rodillas y explorando con la misma lentitud por la cara interna de mis muslos.

Unos deliciosos y suaves labios treparon dejando un rastro húmedo por su paso, siguiendo el camino que marcaron las manos sobre mis piernas.

—No llevas bragas—escuché un gemido, de Sasuke.

Los ojos se me abrieron inmediatamente.

¡Yo no estaba soñando!

—¡Sasuke!—hice el esfuerzo por gatear de espaldas, para alejarme de él, pero me tomó firmemente de las rodillas, acomodándome las piernas abiertas, con la parte interna en sus hombros.

¡Oh dios!

Un dedo se deslizo dentro de mí, haciéndome respingar y gemir. Un ritmo continuo y delirante de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi me hicieron echar la cabeza para atrás, gimiendo.

—Uchiha—era un quejido molesto pero gozoso.

—Deja de moverte, te encanta—sentí su sonrisa contra la piel interna de mis muslos. A unos cuantos centímetros de ese lugar tan necesitado.

Deje de moverme y su risa envió su cálido aliento contra mi entrepierna haciéndome arrugar las mantas debajo de mi, y doblar las rodillas, acercándolo a mí.

El punto sensible arriba de mis labios estaba palpitando por atención. Una de mis manos hizo un recorrido erótico pasando entre mis pechos, mi vientre hasta colarse por la falta del vestido, y tocando el botón hinchado, en círculos, siguiendo el ritmo de los dedos que hacían formas inconscientes dentro de mí.

Tuve que acelerar el ritmo de mis propias caricias cuando sentí que estaba llegando a mi culminación. Tan poco…

Pero Sasuke apartó mi mano de un golpe y sustituyo mis dedos por sus labios, succionando.

Grité agónicamente.

—Sasuke—estaba lloriqueando de felicidad.

Acelero el compás de sus dedos, golpeando sin ritmo alguno con su lengua sobre mi botón.

Me estaba mordiendo los labios, no me importaba si estaban ya magullados por nuestra previa lucha, conteniendo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, retorciéndome.

—Sasuke por favor—supliqué al bastardo que solo me torturaba sin dejarme terminar cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

Sus labios abandonaron mi suplicio y subieron unos centímetros, besando mi cadera. Me quejé y traté de empujarlo a un lado para poder conseguir mi propia satisfacción, pero repentinamente se posiciono sobre mí. Me beso torpemente, tan motivado como yo. Lo mordí sin fuerza un par de veces, la mano que tenia libre se estaba encargando de sus pantalones y las mías se fascinaban con el suave toque de su cabello.

Lo sentí jadear contra mis labios cuando liberó su rigidez. Sus dedos se retiraron y yo solo buscaba rozarme contra la punta. Gruñó un par de veces logrando así, solo subir mi agitación.

Se frotó contra mí un par de veces, yo solo mordía mis labios en una súplica silenciosa a que ¡ya la metiera, por todos los cielos!

Recorriendo la humedad con toda su longitud, habló entre jadeos.

—¿Tomas la pastilla?—negué frenéticamente sin importarme un carajo lo qué mierda me había tomado alguna vez en mi vida.

Maldijo sin dejar de estimularnos a ambos con los roces de nuestras caderas.

Estaba en una encrucijada. Arriesgarse o no arriesgarse.

Yo también estaba entre el dejarlo librarme del cosquilleo entre las piernas o retirarlo hasta que se consiguiera un condón.

Se levantó soltando mierdas sobre la vida con los pantalones y la ropa interior hecha un desastre sobre sus muslos, medio saltando medio caminando hasta su maleta.

Yo no podía seguir esperando, tenía que llegar ya.

De nuevo mi mano se coló entre mis pliegues y me acaricie con ansias.

Sasuke regreso unos pasos con dirección a la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Yo ya no escuchaba nada del mundo.

Lo vi verme con anhelo con las piernas abiertas y la mano enterrada entre ellas y vacilar viendo la puerta, que daba a la estancia donde aporreaban la puerta.

Podía verlo lloriquear solo subiéndose los pantalones y corriendo a través de la puerta para deshacerse de quien fuera que nos interrumpía.

Los círculos de mis dedos sobre mi botón que estaba más duro que nunca. Mis movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y yo jadeaba por aire, echando la cabeza para atrás, apretando los parpados, retorciéndome y…

—¡Ahh!—grité tan fuerte que estaba segura que Sasuke me había escuchado sin problemas en la puerta de la suite.

Aun tenía los espasmos del orgasmo, calando por aire y con una contracción en la espalda por lo intenso que fue. Me deje caer de lado y me acomodé la falda del vestido, haciéndome un ovillo satisfecho en la cama, dándole la espalda al mundo y a la puerta por la que Sasuke entraba. Mi trasero estaba a la vista pero estaba demasiado extenuada para hacer el intento de pudor.

Lo escuché suspirar en la puerta. Me dijo un tanto urgente:

—Sigamos

Me levanté como pude y le sonreí sin ganas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	23. Sedante para caballos

**¿A quien le gustan las matemáticas?**

**A nadie**

**Menos a mi**

**Así que mi clase de matemáticas presenta...¡Capitulo 23!**

**.**

**Con 6 en mate, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El taxista escuchaba una extraña canción en alemán que por muy graciosa que me pareciera no podía sacarme una sonrisa. Estaba… arrepentida. Bueno, no enteramente arrepentida, fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, pero... ¿Con Sasuke? Eso solo podría traerme problemas.

Seguía golpeando mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla desde que me había subido con todas mis maletas.

Después de tener mi propia satisfacción me hice de mis maletas y salí sin más de la suite, como juego pirotécnico. Sasuke me había gritoneado que regresara desde la puerta, sosteniendo sus pantalones con la mano.

El botones solo me veía curioso, seguro pensando que era una mujer fatal o algo peor. Me puse los lentes de contacto de repuesto y mi peluca, seguro que creía que era una chica de doble vida dominadora de hombres.

Me vio con cautela hasta que me subí a mi transporte.

El aeropuerto estaba bastante tranquilo y pasé por seguridad sin problemas. Llamaron a mi vuelo mientras me terminaba mi bolsita de pretzels y me apresuré a la puerta de abordaje.

Le sonreí a la azafata antes de ofrecerle mis papeles, parpadeo un par de veces, revisando una lista en su podio.

—Jane Collins ¿cierto?—preguntó directamente. Me tensé.

¿Me habían descubierto?

—Así es ¿Hay algún problema?—preocupada me incliné para revisar su lista.

—Sígame por favor—dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

Ay no, ay no, ay no.

Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí

¿Terminaría en la cárcel?

Ya tenía las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos cuando me condujo al avión ¿eh?

Me adelantó a los demás pasajeros y me llevó a la parte delantera del avión. La sección ejecutiva.

—Creo que hay un error, yo tengo uno de primera clase—eran básicamente lo mismo, excepto que "Business" era más cara y con algunas adiciones poco relevantes.

—No, fue cambiado. Por aquí por favor—me llevó completamente confundida hasta mi asiento, mi compañero era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?—dije bufando.

—Tú, pequeña zorra, me dejaste solo en la habitación—dijo bastante molesto.

—¿Te dolieron los testículos?—pregunté casualmente, sentándome junto a él.

—¿Eso te encantaría verdad?—me fulminó con la mirada y le dio un trago a lo que me pareció agua mineral.

—La verdad es que si—con una sonrisa malvada paseé la mano por su pierna.

¡Qué me pasaba!

Me encantaba hacerlo renegar con mis furtivos acercamientos, pero tenía que controlarme. Aparté la mano rápidamente.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con tu padre?

Fruncí las cejas, bastante extrañada por su pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En el ascensor—dijo con obviedad. ¡oh! claro.

—Mi padre no es el problema, no suele meterse en vida si no tiene que ver con apuestas o cerciorarse de que sigo viva. Incluso Naruto será algo relativamente fácil, no dejara de preguntar. Kakashi es el problema.

—¿Kakashi?

—Probablemente querrá matarte—se rió pensando que bromeaba.—Y tal vez le diga a mi madre para que sea su aliada—me llevé una mano a la cabeza sintiéndome enferma en solo pensar en mi madre y lo que se le ocurriría.

—¿Tu madre?

Preferí cambiar el tema— Hablando de matar ¿qué hiciste en nuestra clase el lunes?

—¿Te interesa?

—Por supuesto, por algo estoy tomando el anexo de matemáticas

—Solo resolví dudas sobre el examen, al parecer hay muchos más idiotas que tú.—lo fulminé con la mirada— ¿Qué harás sobre tus clases en la facultad de medicina?

—Mi maestra Tsunade es una vieja conocida, nos da a Naruto y a mí justificantes por servicios públicos

—Son unos tramposos

—¿Le dijiste a tu pequeña zorra Karin, que saldrías por tu pequeña zorra Sakura, para meterte en las bragas de tu pequeña zorra Annika?—levantó una ceja acusadora.

—¿Por qué debería?

—¿Entonces no niegas que las tres somos tus pequeñas zorras?—un poco indignada lo vi sonreír muy pagado de él.—¿No puedes pasar una semana sin sexo?

—No es que no pueda, es que no quiero.—lo vi un rato. No es que no quisiera, era que no podía

—Hagamos otra apuesta ¿si?—me vio de reojo, receloso

—¿Para qué cumplas con tu parte como la ultima vez?

—Mi pubis sigue sin vello, así que no deberías estarte quejando Uchiha

—¿Cuál es tu apuesta?

—Si paso mis materias con un promedio de 10, dentro de la evaluación de la siguiente semana, no podrás tener sexo en ningún lugar que no sea tu departamento por el próximo año—bufó burlándose de mi—¿ o preferirías nada de sexo por un año?.

—¿Incluido mi anexo?

Sude la gota gorda

—Si

—Muy bien. En ese caso, si pierdes, no podre tener sexo más que contigo en donde me venga en gana—¡Espera!

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste

Dudé en aceptar la mano que me tendía.

—¿No vas a tomar en cuenta esta apuesta con el resultado de mis exámenes?

Me vio seriamente. Recordé una conversación en su cocina.

—Muy bien. Acepto

Rehuí de él y 10 minutos después me había tomado un sedante de caballo—no es cierto—y me había quedado profundamente dormida.

.

Estábamos arrastrando los pies cuando bajábamos del taxi desde el aeropuerto. Yo seguía medio drogada por mi somnífero, que empezaba a sospechar era un tranquilizante para elefantes. Había dormido en el avión, al descargar el equipaje Sasuke me dejo dormir contra su hombro, y de camino a casa soñé con elefantes rosas contra el cristal.

—Toma tus cosas—a pesar de que me hizo el favor de bajarlas, no se digno a ayudarme con alguna. Nuestras maletas parecían más pesadas que nunca, y para mi mala suerte yo cargaba con tres (mías) . Sasuke con una.

—Ayudameeee—rogaba siquiera antes de acercarnos al edificio. Me ignoraba caminando a grandes zancadas para dejarme detrás— Ayudameeee, por favor. Sasukeeeee.

Suspiró y se detuvo unos pasos delante de mí.

—Has algo lindo por mí y me lo pienso—hice un puchero pero estaba agotada como para discutir. Deje mis maletas y caminé el metro que nos separaba, salté como pude (debí verme como un oso perezoso trepando un árbol) y me colgué de su cuello con los brazos y de su cintura con las piernas.—Solo estas añadiendo peso, esto no es hacer algo lindo.—No quise decirle que mi intención era que me llevara a mi departamento a cuestas y después regresara por mis maletas.

Cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la fuerza de mi agarre, deje caer la cabeza el su hombro.

—Por favor—apenas abrí la boca para decir eso.

—Dame un beso—sonreí divertida. ¿Debería?

Estábamos pasando la línea de amigos tolerables que teníamos. Pero estaba taaaan cansada.

Giré la cabeza y junté mis labios con su cuello, ahí me quede medio durmiendo. Me estaba cayendo así que las manos de Sasuke se desocuparon de su maleta y me tomaron de los glúteos, amasándolos con las manos y evitando que me cayera en el proceso.

—Uno bien, Sakura—me despegué un poco de él, lo suficiente para dejar caer la cabeza en su pecho y no en su hombro. Sin verlo, con las manos en sus rasposas mejillas por la incipiente barba, busqué que su boca encontrara la mía y no al revés. Cuando nuestros labios apenas se tocaban, haciendo cosquillas, moví la cabeza para rozar nuestros heridos labios. Y por fin con el peso de la atracción nos enredamos en un beso tranquilo y hasta flojo.

Su lengua busco la mía dentro de mi boca. Pasamos tanto tiempo besándonos así— lento y blandamente, con sus manos dándole de vez en cuando unos apretones a mi trasero que solo me hacían reír— que el sol del medio día que se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles que rodeaban el edifico, me quemaba el cuello y los brazos.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos. Sasuke fue quien me dejó caer, mi culo impacto de lleno contra el blanco cemento de la entrada del edificio Uchiha.

—Mamá—olvidé mi dolor para ver a la morena que nos veía con los ojos abiertos y una mano en la boca desde el recibidor.

Oh-oh

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	24. Sasuke pondrá un elevador

**Llegando a casa después de una larga jornada**

**En la que me la pase escribiendo en mi teléfono cuando no estaba papando moscas**

**_jazmadi_: No me arrepiento de nada xD Que suerte que te guste :P**

**Corto, pero...creo que esta un tanto interesante ¿no?**

**.**

**Con 6 en mate y todo lo demás, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

—Mamá ¿qué haces aquí?—Sasuke se olvido de mi y se acercó a grandes pasos a la dama.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! Ve a ayudar esa niña ¿cómo la dejas así?—era un regaño cariñoso. No creo que alguna vez esa mujer haya fruncido el ceño, a diferencia de su hijo menor que parecía ser su estado natural.

Sasuke de grandes pasos llegó a mi lado y me ofreció una mano. Yo seguía muerta de sueño.

Me levanté con mi trasero adolorido y mi coxis magullado.

—Iré por mis maletas— dije aguantándome un bostezo. Por mucho que la señora despertara mi curiosidad, primero necesitaba dormir.

Sasuke me arrebató una de las grandes y se encargó de ella. Yo me quede con las otras dos. El Uchiha caminó hasta su madre y empezó a caminar, como era de esperarse de la amable mujer, ella esperó a que los alcanzara en la entrada.

—Vine a visitarte, tu hermano me dijo que habías ido a Alemania, pensé que ya estarías en casa. Me preocupé, no te gusta mucho ir allá. ¿No dijiste que preferías ir a Rusia?—Sasuke asintió sin responder orientándonos al inicio de las escaleras.

El moreno subió sin problemas los primeros escalones, con su progenitora a su lado, y yo detrás jadeando.

—¿Y padre?

—Se quedó con tu hermano por unos negocios. Hacía mucho que no te veía—le sonrió maternalmente, Sasuke no se giró a verla pero pude verlos sonrojarse—¿Sasuke, no la vas a ayudar?—preguntó preocupada volteándose a mirarme cada dos escalones—Debiste poner un elevador cuando tu padre te dio el edificio—peino su cabello detrás de las orejas mientras él seguía subiendo.

—Es un gasto innecesario si solo cuatro pisos.

—Tacaño—musité para mí

—No iba a poner uno solo para satisfacer a flojas como tu Sakura—le saqué la lengua a sus espaldas. La señora Uchiha me vio y se rió femeninamente.

Sasuke refunfuñó y me quitó otra de mis maletas.

—¿Desde hace cuanto están saliendo?

Abrí la boca tan grande para decirle que no estábamos saliendo, que bien pudo entrarme un melón entero.

—No es nada serio—se me adelantó Sasuke

—Espero que vayas en navidad ¿Sakura, verdad?—le asentí con mi sonrisa más simpática. Por ahora iba a dejar que le mintiera a su madre, sus razones tendría. Ya luego saldaría cuentas con él por meterme en el saco de "relación".

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso, resbalé por el sueño en uno de los escalones, trastabillando. La mano de la señora Uchiha me sujetó antes de caer.

—Fiuff, eso estuvo cerca. Gracias—me sonrió preocupada. ¡AH! Si fruncía el ceño cuando estaba preocupada.

—Sasuke…—él la interrumpió antes de que siguiera

—Mamá por mucho que me gustaría llevar a Sakura conmigo, su equipaje es suficiente para sustituir las pesas del gimnasio— lo dijo amablemente contra todo pronóstico. Yo le decía eso y me arrancaba la cabeza de una mordida.

—Podemos dejarlas aquí y llevarla a tu departamento y regresar por ellas—¿Al departamento de Sasuke?—O yo llevaré una—sacrilegio a quien se atreva a hacer cargar a la señora Uchiha, esa parecía la reacción de Sasuke.

—Está bien señora Uchiha, Sasuke ya hecho mucho por mí, gracias

—Dime Mikoto por favor, la señora Uchiha es mi suegra.

—Está bien—hice una mueca un tanto incomoda.

—Voy a tener que pedir tu ayuda madre. Al menos las maletas de Sakura son más ligeras—iba a protestar que no era ninguna inútil, y Sasuke no me dio tiempo cuando ya estaba como bulto (una vez más) sobre su hombro.

—¡Sasuke!—apenas grité ahogadamente

Levanté la barbilla y vi a Mikoto cargar con mi maleta de mano y mi maleta de zapatos como si llevara bolsas con aire. What?

—Eres un buen novio, Sasuke—lo felicitó. Él gruñó y dio un saltito para acomodarme sobre su hombro.

Llegamos al nuestro piso, y el ultimo. Sasuke me bajó con cuidado y antes de poder evitarlo, me sujetó de la cintura y me besó fugazmente sobre los labios.

Su madre hizo un quejido de ternura que yo le atribuiría a una adolecente que ve un cachorrito.

Me separé de él y tomé mis maletas de las manos de Mikoto.

—¿Desde hace cuanto viven juntos?¿y por qué no nos la has presentado Sasuke?—no estaba enojada, y por contrario parecía feliz.

—Nosotros no vi—de nuevo no me dejaron continuar.

Todo pasó tan rápido, pero en cámara lenta. En un instante que pareció una eternidad.

—¡Sasuke!—Karin se tiró a sus brazos haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Se pegó a sus labios como sanguijuela y ante la mirada horrorizada y furiosa de Mikoto contra su hijo y la pelirroja, Karin agregó—Te extrañé—llevando su mano a la entrepierna del mismo.

¡Woah! Parece que yo no era la única que iba a tener problemas familiares.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	25. Larga noche

**Voy a empezar a editar mis fic pasados (ya lo postergué mucho)**

**Probablemente eso me haga no subir tan seguido como lo he estado haciendo. **

**Sobre todo porque odio leer mis propias historias, pero tengo que hacerlo. **

**Ya llevo meses diciéndome que lo voy a hacer y no lo hago.**

**.**

_**jazmadi**_: **Jaja lo sé, es solo que... ya sabes, me salio del alma lo del arrepentimiento—he de tener la conciencia bien sucia— Lo que Sasuke hizo va a estar de este al siguiente D: Cuidado con el frío xD**

**_Rosangelyta_: La _zapateriza_ que le ponen a Sasuke esta chistosa, pero aun faltan capítulos para eso.**

**.**

**No quiero editaaaar, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—Te extrañé

La puerta de mi departamento se abrió y de él, salió Ino con una sonrisa, hasta que vio la escena y poniéndose pálida del asombro, abrió la boca en un grito mudo. De dos pasos llegué a su lado y le cubrí la boca.

—Cállate por una vez en tu vida. Ayúdame con mis maletas sin decir una palabra y te contesto lo que quieras adentro—le susurré amenazante al oído.

Karin reparó en mí y en la señora Uchiha cuando Sasuke la empujó hecho una furia. Me giré de Ino y con cara de consternación dije.

—Sasuke—recordé el pellizco que me dio Naruto en la semana por coquetear de más con un tipo en el BadenBaden para hacer una mueca de dolor.

La señora Uchiha estaba echando humo por las orejas. Aun con fingida consternación y real molestia por la irresponsable e impudorosa Karin, con ayuda de Ino, metí las maletas y cerré la puerta.

—Sakura—escuché que me llamaba Mikoto

—Ay—me desplomé contra la rubia en cuanto puse un pie dentro de mi departamento. —Estoy muerta de cansancio Ino, llévame a la cama—soltando improperios contra mí, dejo las maletas en la entrada y me arrastro—literal—hasta mi habitación.

—¡No puedo hacer todo yo, tonta!—como pude me levanté y me acosté sobre las mantas. El vestido se me enredo en la cintura y no me había sacado los zapatos, pero estaba tan cansada que nada de eso importaba y ya se me estaban cerrando los ojos cuando sentí el peso de Ino sentarse junto a mí en la cama.

—Cuando despiertes, vas a contestar a todas mis preguntas Sakura.

Fue todo lo que escuché cuando me quede dormida.

.

Sasuke fue a buscarme poco después, irrumpió en mi casa y corrió hasta mi habitación a despertarme.

—Sakura nada de eso es cierto

—¿Por qué estas diciéndome eso? No tiene nada que ver conmigo

—Karin no es nada mío.

—Ya te dije que no me importa.

—Mi madre está furiosa conmigo. Le dije que Karin no era nada mío. Dijo que tomara responsabilidad así que vamos a casarnos, tu y yo. Pero Karin dijo que está embarazada así que también me voy a casar con ella.

—¡Qué!—me escandalicé y me senté en la cama

— Hable con Kakashi y me ha dicho que es lo menos que podía hacer después de caldo extraño en el que nos encontró en Alemania.

—¡Sasuke espera! Estas apresurándote.

Mira, ahí está mi bebé.

Karin en la puerta de mi habitación sostenía un bebé pelirrojo con ojos oscuros y profundos.

—Y ahí está el nuestro

Miré junto a mi cama a una niña pelirosa de ojos carbón.

.

—¡Noooooo!—estaba aferrada a las cobijas.

Ino entró como bólido a la habitación. Detrás de ella estaba la señora Uchiha.

—¿Sakura?—ambas se acercaron a la cama a verificarme.

—Pero qué sueño tan estúpido—dije luego de jadear por aire.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—Ino se inclino a sobarme la espalda. Negué con la cabeza, dispuesta a olvidar la desagradable pesadilla.

—¿Señora Uchiha?—me giré a verla parada en la puerta. Apremió un paso cuando la llamé—¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?—giró los ojos como niña, luego hizo una rabieta con la boca.

—No hablemos de ese irresponsable hijo mío—giró la cara como si Sasuke estuviera presente—Lamento las molestias pero estoy esperando que mi Itachi aparezca por mi—pareció avergonzada.

—Llego poco después de que te durmieras—explicó Ino—Me dijo que tu novio Sasuke—agregó acusadoramente—y tú se fueron de vacaciones y acaban de regresar. Que vivían juntos y que iras con los Uchiha en navidad—me llevé una mano a la cara como automático.

—Señora Uchiha

—Mikoto— corrigió

—Mikoto—concordé—vayamos a la cocina si no les molesta, me estoy muriendo de hambre—además de que mi habitación era algo muy intimo y me sentía algo desnuda de tener a la señora Uchiha ahí. Ambas me ayudaron a levantarme. De reojo vi que ya pasaban de las 7 se la noche.

—Ino y yo hicimos un poco de comida imaginando que despertarías con hambre—el jet lag* ya estaba haciendo estragos con mi cuerpo. Le sonreí a la señora Uchiha y no me sorprendí que ya tuteara a mi amiga.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, se sentaron junto a mí mientras devoraba lo que fuera que me hayan puesto en el plato. —Es ligero para que no te moleste el cambio de horario—explicó Mikoto, adivinando mi malestar por el jet lag.

—Le expliqué a Mikoto que yo no vivo aquí—Ino miró a la susodicha como si tuviera que recordárselo. Lo cierto era que Ino tenía una llave de repuesto de mi departamento, así como yo tenía una de su habitación en los dormitorios estudiantiles. Por emergencias entre otras cosas, le pedí que se hiciera cargo de mi departamento mientras no estaba. Aunque no le dije a donde y a qué iba, ella no preguntó, entendiendo que ya después se lo contaría.

No quería meter a mi amiga en problemas familiares como pasaba con Naruto.

—Que es de Naruto y me estoy encargando del lugar mientras ustedes estaban fuera—asentí con la boca llena de tapioca dulce.

—Ese Naruto. Antes de mudarnos fue a nuestra casa a pegarle a Sasuke por irse—recordó con diversión como muy seguramente, un par de niños se revolcaban sobre la alfombra.

Cuando tragué, me puse seria.

Después de mi horrible sueño y el malestar que me dejo ver a la espantosa Karin estar de encimosa —y peor, que yo me había estado besando con Sasuke no hacía más de 5 minutos— decidí que por mi se podían ir juntos al infierno, que yo no le iba a andar cubriendo el culo de la paliza que se merecía por parte de su madre—y tampoco sabía si ya se la había dado—. Iba a decirle a Mikoto la verdad porque era una venganza contra Sasuke.

No tenía la intensión de dejarme tocar un solo pelo por Sasuke. Podrían decir que estaba haciendo una rabieta infantil, pero primero se comportaba como toda una lindura para después recordarme el patán que era realmente.

No tenía que decir nada para recordarlo ¿verdad?

Teníamos en la lista a su Annika, con la que se había estado revolcando cuando yo estaba con el idiota abogado en el ascensor, también estaba su brutalidad al raptarme de Heller, y finalmente, a Karin. Que a mi parecer era la peor de todas.

Tenía por todos los medios que ganar la nueva apuesta con Sasuke—esperaba que no se atreviera a decirme ahorita "eres mi esclava", porque ahora si se ganaba su buena paliza—.

Solo volver a pensar en la estúpida de Karin… ¡Argg! Me hervía la sangre por diseccionarlos a los dos.

—Mikoto—puse toda mi atención en ella—la verdad es que Sasuke y yo no estamos en una relación, no vivo con él. Este es mi departamento—parpadeo varias veces.—Solo nos encontramos en el mismo hotel, pero fue todo. Yo estaba en Alemania con Naruto desde la semana pasada. Yo vivo aquí con Naruto.

—¿O sea que tú y Nar…—ni por asomo iba a dejar que terminara la frase.

—No es así—aclaré rotundamente—vivimos juntos pero nuestra relación no es para nada de ese tipo. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, éramos vecinos de pequeños y puedo decir con seguridad que tanto Naruto es de mi familia, yo también soy parte de los Uzumaki.

Palideció.

—¿Quiere decir que ya están casa…—tampoco la deje terminar. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esta mujer?

—¡No! Es como mi hermanito. Cuando tiene una espinilla yo le pongo la bandita para la nariz, yo soporto sus berrinches cuando no tiene tiempo para hacer su tarea y soy yo quien le hace bromas sobre tener un pene pequeño.—Agregué para que comprendiera del todo que nosotros NO teníamos una relación romántica.

—¿Entonces cuando los encontré, ustedes estaban, haciendo qué?—un poco curiosa se llevó un dedo a los labios en un adorable gestó de confusión. Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello

—Eso—me giré a la rubia que me veía tan interesada como la señora Uchiha—no estamos en una relación, pero nos fue inevitable sentir…—moví las manos en círculos frente a mí—cierta atracción. Por supuesto que se me había olvidado por completo de Karin.—una mano en la cara me hizo mostrarles mi frustración por el asunto—Su hijo y yo tenemos circunstancias extrañas que nos obligan a mantenernos en constantes encuentros—no iba a decirle que era su esclava por perder una partida de Black Jack—y si bien no somos indiferentes el uno al otro, yo en lo personal, creo que somos incompatibles, estoy segura que él piensa lo mismo. Mentiría si dijera que no me gusta pasar tiempo con él, pero cada vez que estamos juntos más del tiempo necesario para una amistad, terminamos peleando.

Mikoto hizo una mueca triste.

—Ustedes parecían quererse

—Y lo hacemos, hasta cierto punto. Nos apreciamos de una manera rara, nos gustamos y tenemos momentos divertidos y entrañables, pero después tiene otros…—como quien no quiere la cosa, me metí otra cucharada de tapioca a la boca—como justo ahora con Karin. Y no es la primera vez que después de pasar el rato juntos y muy tranquilos, termina cambiando ese pequeñísimo tiempo que no nos queremos matar el uno al otro, por un rato con Karin y sus mágicas manos.—lo dije con asco

La morena suspiró.

—Lo entiendo—se desanimó visiblemente—Sasuke salió y mi Itachi ya debe estar por llegar. Lo mejor será esperarlo abajo—se levantó del banco dispuesta a irse con los hombros caídos hacia la puerta.

Su hijo no era nada de lo que ella pensaba.

Me partió el corazón verla así.

—Te acompaño abajo Mikoto, yo también tengo que regresar a mi dormitorio—Ino se levantó movida por el humor de la señora, igual que yo.

—Las acompañare—nos sonrió a ambas sinceramente, y tomando un suéter del perchero, baje con ella, con mis tacones y mi vestido.

Quise preguntar por Sasuke y lo que había hecho con Karin, pero me mordí la lengua y vi a la morena y mi rubia amiga, bajar con los brazos enganchados y hablando sobre arreglos florales.

Cuando bajamos la calle estaba solitaria, eso pensé al principio. Probablemente ni Mikoto ni Ino lo notaran, pero por una lateral, lejos de la luz de las farolas y entre unos árboles y la pared del edificio, estaba Sasuke con nada menos que Karin.

Se me oprimió el pecho de rabia desmedida. Me planté en el lugar tan solo un instante. Suficiente para saber que no estaban haciendo algo digno de público y mucho menos, de su madre.

Pudo haberse comportado como un buen tipo en ciertas ocasiones, pero tenía que recordarme, todo el tiempo, que Sasuke era un imbécil. Que no le gusta que yo este con nadie pero él no tiene problemas en estar con quien quiera.

No volvería a caer ante Sasuke.

Ese momento tan nuestro que tuvimos unas horas atrás en el mismo lugar donde yo estaba parada, sola, ya no tenía importancia.

Era la demostración de que Sasuke no cambia.

Esperamos cerca de la calle unos 15 minutos, hablando superficialmente de cosas banales. Yo pretendía escuchar y agregaba un comentario gracioso de lo que fuera que pescaba de la conversación a pedazos en mi mente.

Un auto negro se acercó al edificio y de él salió Itachi, tan imponente como siempre, pero esta vez con unos simples jeans y una camiseta negra de Cosette "le miserables".

—¡Itachi!—brinqué yo. Me acerqué antes que Mikoto a saludarlo. La vi verme extrañada

—Sakura, que gusto volver a verte.—acaricio mi cabeza—ya vez como no eras castaña ni pelinegra

Sonreí al verlo. Era simpático y me trataba como a una niña, era refrescante para variar. Alguien que no me veía más allá de la infantil que seguía siendo.

—Tampoco rubia—dije yo.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien—Mikoto por fin se acerco a besar la mejilla de Itachi, tuvo que inclinarse para que la mujer pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Preséntamelo—Ino tenía estrellas en los ojos por lo guapo que era el Uchiha.

Inflé los cachetes—No—le saqué la lengua—Ya tienes novio, guárdate las garras en los bolsillos que Itachi es mío—le dije pellizcándole el brazo.

Itachi y Mikoto dejaron de hablar—no escuché de lo que hablaron, sinceramente—.

—Itachi estará encantado de llevarte a tu dormitorio Ino—la rubia sacándome la legua de regreso, se subió al auto en la parte trasera. Mikoto me sonrió al subirse al copiloto, con la promesa silenciosa de hablar conmigo después.

—Sakura—llamó mi atención Itachi.

—¿Si?—lo vi acercarse a mi rápidamente. Pensé que iba a besarme pero acercó sus labios a mi oído para escucharlo al susurrar.

—Después me dirás que fue lo que pasó—no era una petición— vendré a verte en la semana.

Se alejó de mí y me sonrió inocente.

—Te llevare a un bar cercano, te gustara—añadí yo. Asintió y se subió a su auto. Sonreí en automático al imaginarlo regañándome por decirle la verdad a su sensible madre.

Me acerqué a la entrada para subir a mi departamento a hablar con Tsunade sobre los trabajos que tendría que entregar para el día siguiente.

Iba a ser una noche larga, pensé al suspirar.

—Sakura—Sasuke, con la ropa arrugada y oliendo a sexo me abordó frente a las puertas del recibidor de la residencia. Siseaba entre dientes enojado.

Yo herví en automático por pensar que ya me iba a reclamar algo. Le iba a partir la cara a puñetazos.

—¿Qué?—lo encaré desde mi altura.

Me miró unos segundos antes de inclinarse y besarme suavemente. No di mi brazo a torcer y me quede impasible como si aquello no hubiera pasado. Mi falta de respuesta solo lo hizo buscarme más ávidamente, moviendo los labios sobre los míos. Traté de empujarlo por los hombros aun con los labios en una apretada línea.

Desesperado y probablemente molestó por mi rechazo, me apretó la cintura con sus brazos y me acorralo contra la puerta. Forcejé molesta por mucho que fuera inútil.

Abrí la boca para gritar en una separación fugaz que aprovecho para meterme la lengua, tratando de encontrar respuesta en la mía.

Asqueada por pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con Karin minutos antes, le di una buena mordida que lo hizo echarse para atrás, furioso y sujetándose el labio sangrante.

Yo estaba echando chispas.

—¿Qué fue eso con Itachi?—exigió fuera de sí.

Me alejé unos pasos y levanté la barbilla.

— Mañana a las nueve en su departamento. Haré su desayuno y podrá decirme lo que necesita—frunció el ceño e hizo el intento de acercarse, pero retrocedí—**_Amo_**—displicente, asqueada, molesta, con odio corriéndome por las venas, añadí antes de subir corriendo por las escaleras.

Vaya que iba a ser una noche larga.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*El jet lag es el malestar que cambiar los horarios. Descoordinación del sueño, mal humor, etc., etc.<strong>

**Bye-bye.**


	26. Ley de las presiones parciales

**Creo que las matemáticas y la física ya no me molestan tanto.**

**Mi maestro nos dio hora libre así que mis amigos los saludan desde nuestra hora libre en la biblioteca**

**Por petición, hice este capitulo. **

**El titulo le queda perfecto a Sasuke porque tiene clases de física avanzada.**

**Ug... odio termodinámica.**

**Sasuke es un malote ,Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—¿Sakura?—mamá llamó a la pelirosa que ni lenta ni perezosa se había escapado de lo que muy inteligentemente dedujo, era una situación escabrosa.

Aunque me había deshecho del beso baboso de Karin, no tardo nada en regresar a colgarse de mi brazo como chango a una liana. Ella tenía bastante de chango.

Karin si bien no sabía quién era mi madre, ni que era mi madre, no se atrevía a decir nada, pero mantenía una vigilancia recelosa.

Regresó su atención a nosotros cuando vio que la chica no salía por la puerta.

Oh-oh

Mi madre siempre había sido amorosa y una madre curiosa, pero cuando se enojaba era bastante amenazante. Incluso podría hacer una buena contienda contra Kushina Uzumaki.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke!—me asusté al verla gritar.—¿Así fue como te crié?

Sin palabras negué con la cabeza. Karin ató cabos y se cubrió la boca con las manos por la sorpresa.

—Señora Uchiha—apenas habló Karin un poco asustada pero ofreciéndole la mano.

Tonta.

—¿Quién es esta pelele papanatas?—también tenía unos insultos un poco raros—¡Y en frente de Sakura!—negó con la cabeza y me agarró del brazo bruscamente, jalándome a la puerta y apartándome de Karin.—Niña, que sepas que este ya tiene a alguien—le advirtió señalándome con el dedo. Karin bajó corriendo las escaleras gimoteando enojadísima—¡Y tú!—me gritó—¿Qué piensas hacer para pedir disculpas? Hacer eso a tu novia, vaya a saber tu padre y ya te vería yo llorando en mis faldas como cuando hacías alguna travesura de chico—hice muecas incomodas por la información revelada, pero… ni cómo hacerla callar. Era mi madre.

—Mamá no es eso—traté de calmarla agarrándola por los hombros.— Karin es algo pasajero y ya te dije que no es nada serio con Sakura—se le cayó la mandíbula.

Mmmm, mala señal.

—¡Se va a enterar! ¡Tu padre se va a enterar, ya verás! Estas dejando el honor Uchiha por una muchachilla loca que te mueve las faldas y por eso no tomas en serio a la otra niña. Sabrás solo tú cómo terminaras con esta vida de vicios y lujurias Sasuke—se palmeo los ojos dramáticamente esperando alguna lágrima.

—Mamá no llores, no es tan malo como parece—iba a inventarme alguna escusa

—Ya sé que no eres tu hermano, pero toma como ejemplo; no se ha casado ni tenido nada serio, pero no es un libertino libidinoso jugador de damas—rechine los dientes y traté por todos los medios no descargarme contra mi madre que era más inocente que nada en esta situación.

Miré sobre su hombro la puerta de Sakura, por mucho que tocara ella no iba a dejarme arreglar una mierda.

Las mismas cosas de siempre.

Itachi esto, Itachi lo otro.

Itachi se graduó tan joven. Itachi se hace cargo de los negocios.

Incluso todo lo que el abuelo Madara fue nimiedad cuando perdí contra él. Y contra Sakura, pero ella era harina de otro costal.

Al menos la tenía a ella, con una bonita boquita tan preparada para repelar como un marinero, elegante pero bastante hábil. Y estaba de mi lado.

Y estaba enojada conmigo por cuestiones que estaban fuera de mi control.

Ella también se podía ir a comer espárragos si eso es lo que quería.

Solté a mi madre y bajé las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas Sasuke?

No dije nada, hasta llegar al final de los escalones.

—A hablar con Karin

.

No fue difícil encontraba enfurruñada y medio llorando en una banca del parque cercano.

—Sasuke—dijo con un puchero exagerado—¿Qué fue eso?

—Mi madre piensa que me voy a casar con Sakura y que tú eres la otra—expliqué a grandes rasgos, un tanto divertido, pero aun molesto.

—Oh. ¿Y le dijiste que soy tu novia?

—No eres mi novia—hizo otro gesto con la boca y se levantó con una sonrisa a rodearme el cuello con los brazos y acentuar su escote.

—¿Dónde habías estado?—levanté una ceja desinteresado.—¿No me vas a decir?—la ignoré y deshaciéndome de su agarré, la sujeté por al muñeca y tiré de ella con dirección a la bodega de siempre.

—Mi madre ya debería haberse ido

Cuando pasamos por el departamento de Sakura me pregunté qué estaría haciendo. Pensar en ella me puso de peor humor pero logró que empezara a tener una erección antes de tiempo.

Fuimos a divertirnos un rato a la bodega. Aunque divertirse suena algo subjetivo, pues Karin no dejaba de quejarse y yo no podía más que pagarlas todas con ella que no tenía la culpa de ninguno de mis problemas.

Bueno si tenía un poco de la culpa por dejarse hacer por mí.

Seguro que le había destrozado el cuerpo por lo brusco que fui.

Recordar mi encuentro con Sakura en el elevador volvió a darme una erección cuando estaba acompañando a Karin a la calzada.

Había sido brusco con Sakura, pero era diferente. Era lujurioso y animal. Excitante.

Y a veces me sentía un poco mal por Karin, pero ella se llevaba la peor parte de mi mal genio. Con ella no había besos y manoseos previos.

A ella podía follarmela sin prepararla en donde quisiera y brutalmente. Porque a Karin no le tenía más que mi furia.

De nuevo con la sangre hirviendo por culpa de la pelirosa, acorralé a Karin contra un árbol y le levanté la falda. Se quejó diciendo que ya había tenido suficiente pero le ladré que se callara o que se largara y no volviera.

Se quedó callada.

No necesité más para entrar en ella, tan fuerte que se golpeó la cabeza contra la corteza.

Cuando terminé y le dije que se fuera, escuché voces en la calle. Me asomé entre las hojas de los aboles y los arbustos. La rubia y mi madre—¿Así que se había quedado con Sakura, eh?— se subían al Bentley de Itachi.

Sakura intercambiaba miradas con él.

¿Qué carajos?

Salí un poco más de mi escondite y vi a Itachi inclinarse a hablarle al oído—mataría por saber lo que le dijo—y separarse. Sakura le sonrió como lo hizo con el extraño pelirrojo de la piscina.

Sakura hizo una promesa más y dejo a mi hermano partir.

De nuevo lo estaba haciendo. Llevándose todo.

Aquella vez que me ganó, hace años, la única y última vez que había jugado póquer, —dolía admitirlo— me había quitado por lo que yo había trabajado años, y me lo había quitado con una facilidad abrumadora.

Me hice de mis propias cosas mi esfuerzo y trabajo, para que apareciera una "segunda Itachi".

Bonita, simpática, buena por naturaleza en lo que yo me esforcé en aprender años, inteligente y divertida.

La única satisfacción que me había ganado de Sakura era que era idiota para las matemáticas y que por pura suerte le había ganado UNA sola partida en el Black Jack.

Me había dado otro tipo de satisfacciones, pero eso era algo diferente. Ella era algo diferente, ya no era tan solo la que vino a joderme la vida como una segunda amenaza a mi trabajo.

Estaba obsesionado, y apestaba admitirlo—sobre todo para mí mismo—pero le tenía cariño. Ella era mía y la verdad, aunque hubiera sido de Naruto, no dudaría en robarla como mía.

Porque era molesta y persistente pero fascinante.

¡Dios, me encantaba!

Me había enganchado desde la noche que se quedo en mi casa.

No iba a decírselo nunca a nadie, pero esa noche la vi dormir un rato antes de irme a acostar. No usaba corpiño para dormir, santo cielo. Y para acabar conmigo, no tenía pantalones.

Sus bragas rosas de algodón.

.

Teníamos un odio-atracción que a nosotros nos funcionaba.

Solo tenía que presionar lo suficiente para obtener algo a cambio.

Hasta nuestro viaje al Baden Baden no seme había ocurrido deshacerme de Karin, pero imaginarla solo a ella entre mis sabanas, gimiendo y rogando como lo hizo en nuestra habitación en el hotel, fue suficiente para la contra oferta a su apuesta en el avión.

Había mentido cuando dije que la apuesta no influiría en mis decisiones como maestro, y que mi familia me perdone pero el honor y la honestidad se podían ir al carajo. Aun si ella obtenía una nota que se mereciera un 11, yo haría hasta lo imposible por verla fracasar en esto.

Aun era apresurado terminar la brutalidad que tenia con Karin, pero era una constante en mi mente ahora que pensaba en Sakura.

Tendría que canalizar esa rabia de manera más productiva. En su cuerpo, quizás.

.

Estaba enojado. Rabioso como perro.

Cuando la vi con intensiones de entrar, la seguí y la llamé desde las sombras. Cerniéndome sobre ella.

—Sakura—la llamé con toda la intención de exigirle que me dijera qué sucedió con Itachi segundos antes.

Imaginaba que no estaría de buen humor, pero al contrario de su sonrisa al despedir al bobalicón de mi hermano—mequetrefe como diría mamá—, me vio con odio arraigado. No era como las otras veces que estaba enojada. Estaba emanando odio hacia mí.

—¿Qué?—espetó mordazmente

Y me tragué mi coraje y me dije que era terca y peligrosa. Mejor no hacerla rabiar más.

Bonita como ninguna—maldita por ello, y yo miserable por lo mismo— con las farolas alumbrando su furibunda expresión, quise besarla. No para molestarla ni por satisfacción propia, era un impulso que me hacia besarla. Esta vez no lo hice como el animal que era cuando estaba cerca de su figura. Era obvio que quería cortarme la cabeza y ponerla en exhibición en su pared, así que lo mejor era ser, delicado.

Estaba tan enojada que se quedo de piedra. Sin corresponderme como horas antes en el mismo lugar, ni decirme que me apartara como sería lo normal.

Pero, solo tenía que presionar lo suficiente para obtener algo a cambio.

Me moví sobre sus labios, pero seguía estática. Estaba perdiendo mi paciencia y mis labios la buscaron con ansias. Sus manos sobre mis hombros trataron de alejar.

Una reacción, era un avance.

Apretó aun más los labios en una rígida línea. La furia que trataba de reprimir estaba haciendo estragos con mi cabeza.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Itachi para que se pusiera tan mula?

La rodeé con mis brazos y la empuje contra la puerta con mi cuerpo como barrera a su escape.

A cada segundo que pasaba, se movía más y más entre mis brazos. Parecía una babosa en sal. Aflojó apenas una insignificancia, me separé un centímetro para dejarla respirar y cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, no me lo pensé y la bese con hambre. Acaricie su lengua con la mía en un intento desesperado porque me recibiera.

Aun más molesta, emprendió un forcejeo y cuando la sentí darse por vencida, me mordió como víbora el labio. Estaba sangrando.

—¿Qué fue eso con Itachi?—le grité con la cara roja de cólera.

Se alejó de mí. Eso fue una señal más de que algo había pasado. ¿Era por Karin y su demostración de mal gusto frente a mi madre? Tal vez, pero no estaría tan malditamente enojada.

—Mañana a las nueve en su departamento. Haré su desayuno y podrá decirme lo que necesita—Nunca, en su vida me había tratado de usted. Con respeto. Solo que ahora no lo hacía con respeto, estaba dejando en claro la distancia entre nosotros—**_Amo_**—lo dijo cizañosa. Era un sarcasmo, una burla, un término de nuestro acuerdo de paz, para adentrarnos en una guerra cruel y fría.

La guerra fría*

La vi desaparecer por las escaleras. Frustrado tiré de mi cabello y pateé la puerta.

Jadeando vi sobre mi hombro algo que me llamó la atención. Desde ahí podía ver las bragas rojas que dejó Karin cuando le ordené que se largara.

Desde ahí se podía ver…

Y entonces se me ocurrió, que probablemente no fue Itachi quien provocó su furia contra mí.

Había sido yo quien había cavado su propia tumba.

_Solo tenía que presionar lo suficiente para obtener algo a cambio_.

Y claro que lo había obtenido.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Guerra fría: Fue un enfrentamiento político, económico, social, militar, informativo e incluso deportivo. Socialistas vs. Capitalistas. Ninguno de los dos bloques tomó nunca acciones directas contra el otro, razón por la que se denominó al conflicto "guerra fría".<strong>

**Ley de Dalton (_Ley de las presiones parciales_): Establece que la _presión_ de una mezcla de gases, que _no reaccionan químicamente_, es igual a la _suma de las presiones parciales_ que ejercería cada uno de ellos si sólo uno ocupase todo el volumen de la mezcla, sin variar la temperatura.**

**¿Soy muy ñoña? ¿Una mentecata—como diría Mikoto—?**

**Bye-bye.**


	27. Notitas de amor

**No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. **

**No subí ayer, porque la verdad tenia mucha flojera.**

**Entonces, les dejo el capitulo.**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

**.**

**Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Esa noche no pude dormir, quería echarle la culpa al cambio de horario con Alemania, pero sería estúpido cuando estaba más que consiente que la culpa la tenía Sasuke.

Contra toda predicción, recibí un mensaje de Heller esa noche. En Alemania sería de día, así que me aventure a un video llamada con él. Fue divertido, se burló hasta las lágrimas por la escenita que hicimos Sasuke y yo.

Hablamos un rato y cuando me sentí lo suficientemente somnolienta para dormir, me despedí y me eché a dormir.

Por la mañana me duché y me cambié, desayuné y le dejé preparado el suyo a Naruto—ya estaba roncando en su habitación, pobrecillo, quien sabe a qué hora de la madrugada habrá llegado—preparé mis libros y libretas.

Tsunade me había dicho que si bien todos los profesores habían entendido, tenía que tratar con los mismos sobre mi regularización con el curso. Para acabarla, esa semana había evaluación.

Ugh.

Arrastrando los tacones, con la falda negra y en general, el ridículo traje, entré en la residencia de Sasuke. Esta vez no tuve contemplaciones y fui directo a su habitación, toqué un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta abrí sin importarme que la puerta se estrellara contra la pared.

Sasuke saltó sobre su cama.

—Buenos días amo. Estamos a 48°F con probabilidad de precipitaciones del 30%

Cuando me divisó en la puerta entrecerrando los ojos por la luz, suspiró.

—Debe levantarse, quedan cuarenta minutos para la primer clase del día

—Prepara algo ligero—dijo acostumbrado a las atenciones—y deja de decirme amo—amargado se fue a la ducha.

—Si señor Uchiha—salí y le preparé lo que se me ocurrió.

Mi bolsa con libros y ropa para la universidad estaba en la esquina de la cocina, yo no podía parar de ver en esa dirección. Quería evaporarme ya.

Salió poco después con su ropa de diario. Se sentó en la mesa y le serví su plato.

—¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?—me vio parada frente a él.

—Ya lo he hecho

—Siéntate conmigo—señaló la silla frente a él.

—Como deseé señor Uchiha

—Y deja de decirme señor, me pone enfermo—se llevó una tostada a la boca.—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha

—¿Desea que le consiga un antiácido?—bufó y dejó caer el tenedor contra el plato, molesto.

El ruido me crispaba los nervios así que solo torcí el cuello para desaparecer la horrible sensación.

—¿Estas estudiando medicina, no?

—Así es, joven Uchiha—Touché.

—Revísame—con una sonrisa ladina, señaló su cintura, y muy probablemente una zona sensible varios centímetros debajo.

Con la mandíbula apretada, pero impasible como podía, me acerqué.

—Si joven Uchiha—incliné la cabeza y levanté la camisa. Su vientre perfecto y desnudo, de nuevo a la vista de mi ojo analítico.

Recuerda lo que hizo con Karin ayer, Sakura. Me decía mientras hacia una revisión lo más profesional que podía palpando sobre su suave piel.

—Más abajo—removió las piernas tratando de sentarse adecuadamente sobre la silla.

—Me parece que no tiene nada malo. Pero soy una simple estudiante, si aun se encuentra mal ¿Debería llamar al médico?

La sonrisa se le borró y el enojo volvió a surgir en sus rasgos.

—Dime qué te dijo Itachi ayer cuando se estaba yendo

—Que vendría a verme—me encogí de hombros. No había nada malo en eso, era estúpido que se pusiera tan molesto por una tontería como esa

—¿Cuándo y por qué?

—El cuando no lo sé, y el porque es una charla inconclusa, joven Uchiha

—¡Ya para con esa mierda de joven y señor y amo!—golpeó la mesa con el puño.

—¿Algo más que necesite el día de hoy de mi, señorito Sasuke?

Se levantó de un salto tirando la silla en su movimiento y dándome la espalda camino con dirección al pasillo.

—No te presentes el resto de la semana—con un peso menos en la espalda, pero un hueco en el estomago, asentí, tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Tuve que presentar un examen con todos mis profesores por mi semana de ausencia. Con todos mis maestros, no solo los del día. No había tenido tiempo libre, pues también tenía que entregar el trabajo de ese día—al menos no me habían hecho hacer todas las tareas de la semana por mi calificación perfecta en las pruebas—así, solo tendría que mantenerme al corriente con las tareas a partir de ahora.

Había adelantado la mitad mi tarea en las horas libres que me dejaba mi horario antes de tener la última clase del día, el anexo de matemáticas.

Mi cerebro hacia básicamente exprimido ese día con los exámenes, así que estaba mentalmente exhausta. No había comido más que la clara de un huevo duro en la mañana y una manzana entre clases.

Olvidé pedirle a Ino que llenara la nevera para cuando regresáramos—la habíamos vaciado para que los alimentos no se echaran a perder, por eso abrieron una caja de tapioca y la hidrataron para darme de comer el día anterior —así que solo sobreviví con lo que quedaba y la mayoría se lo deje a Naruto por ser tan diligente.

No tenía tiempo para perder en ir al supermercado, y el dinero que habíamos ganado en Alemania aun no estaba en nuestras cuentas del banco, así que tampoco tenía dinero para comer decentemente.

—No puedo creer que vaya a sobrevivir de ramen instantáneo esta semana—esta semana de evoluciones sufriendo por una pobre alimentación. Con lo disperso que era Bee y Jiraya, mi dinero no estaría ni completo ni a tiempo. Dos semanas como mínimo se iban a tardar, y ahora no podía depender de mis círculos de apuestas porque tenía que dedicarme a estudiar.

Ahora entendía a las amas de casa que se preocupaban por el final de la quincena. En mi caso, yo no tenía dicho pago tan periódico, debía valerme por mi misma.

Aun tenía a mi padre, pero pedirle dinero a él era como pedirle a un gánster. Con intereses ridículos y amenazas de por medio. Si, incluso a su hija.

Naruto, y sabia que de hambre ni en mil años se moría pues se pudría en dinero además de que su comida favorita era la más barata, perfecto por él.

Aun no quería enfrentar a Kakashi, así que mejor ni mencionarlo.

—Mamiiiiii—lloriqueé sobre mi pupitre lleno de libros. Esperando a que el Uchiha llegara, estaba adelantando una redacción de fármacos para una clase.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a tus padres?—Shikamaru estaba acomodando su cabello en una cola alta, como siempre.

—Mi padre está fuera del caso

—¿Tu madre?

—Preferiría vivir de ramen lo que me queda de vida, reprobar todas mis materias y follar como conejo con el perverso profesor de matemáticas, antes de pedirle dinero—Shikamaru levantó las cejas por mis exageraciones.

¡Es que no eran exageraciones!

Regresé a mis libros. Cuando estaba poniendo el punto final de mi redacción, una mano tomó el papel y lo hizo desaparecer de mi vista.

—Señorita Haruno, hay una biblioteca para hacer los deberes. Aquí viene a tomar mi clase ¿o me equivoco?—Sasuke dobló en tres mis 15 hojas y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Usted no estaba aquí para dar la clase—dije alto y claro. Escuché varios siseos de incredulidad.

¿Haruno Sakura, la inocente que rompe un plato y tiene destacables notas, respondiéndole a un profesor?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

—Tal vez quiera volver a hacer esto—dijo señalando su bolsillo.

—No.

—Entonces compórtese y espere al final de la clase por él—me dio la espalda. Me mordí la lengua y tuve ganas de llorar de puro coraje.

Preferí ignorar que él era el profesor y concentrarme en lo que explicaba. Ignorarlo a él e imaginar que su voz era de alguien más, dígase de Rajesh Koothrappali, explicándolo todo en ingles con un gracioso acento.

Tenía tan buena imaginación que se me salió entre clase

—Rajesh Koothrappali dándome clases de matemáticas ¿Quién lo diría?—Shikamaru tuvo que golpearme con una liga desde atrás para que me diera cuenta.

La clase fue más divertida de lo esperado, cuando todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, hice lo mismo.

Tenía que correr a la tienda por mi ramen y regresar a casa a estudiar.

Cuando aun algunos rezagados se quedaron recogiendo sus cosas lentamente, me apresuré a Sasuke.

—Por favor deme mi trabajo. Tengo prisa—extendí la mano, pero la ignoró y se aclaro la garganta rebuscando algo en su carpeta.

—Un momento. La coordinadora de la facultad de medicina me paso un memorándum con las cuestiones de su ausencia, así que me pidió le asignara alguna actividad para recompensar la clase perdida. Un simple examen—sacó una hoja del portafolio, revisando detrás de mi espalda, seguramente a que los demás para ese entonces, se hallan esfumado.

—Antes quiero mi trabajo—exigí. Otros siseos parecidos a los de antes, se escucharon. En cuanto Sasuke lo miró directamente, se callaron.

—Si no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, retírense— obedientes escaparon —La clase para ti no ha terminado Sakura—dejó el papel en su escritorio y me invitó a sentarme en el lugar.

Refunfuñando, hice lo indicado y empecé a resolverlo. Lo vi pasearse por el salón y revisar las puertas, que no hubiera nadie husmeando. Que estuviera tan al tanto de las cerraduras me olía mal. Algo tramaba.

Me concentré en los últimos tres problemas.

Ni siquiera noté cuando se paro detrás de mí, fue hasta que acaricio mi cuello con los dedos que lo supe.

—No puedo concentrarme—dije entre dientes

No agregó nada y se dedicó a caminar a mí alrededor como buitre.

—La próxima semana será su examen de evaluación—advirtió. Me estaba dando un aviso

Terminé mi examen y lo deje en el escritorio. Tomé mis cosas y caminé a la salida.

Sasuke no hizo nada, se quedó sentado hasta que me fui.

.

—Sakura—dijo Naruto ronroneando en cuanto puse un pie en casa. Tenía una sonrisa zorruna que me ponía la piel de gallina. Estaba en la isla de la cocina con la cara contra la superficie y con una cobija encima.

—Naruto—dije a secas evitando el tema que me imaginaba se traía entre manos. No lo vi a la cara y deje mis zapatos, bolso y abrigo en la entrada

—Cuéntame—exigió aun con su ronroneo. Corrió a sentarse junto a mí en el sofá. Sonreí, era como un gatito juguetón.

—Sasuke y yo…—soltó un grito emocionado cuando lo mencione

—¡Lo sabía!

—No tenemos nada. Lo que vieron, aunque no me lo creas, fue la contundente prueba que si seguimos viéndonos vamos a terminar matándonos el uno al otro.

—¿Haá?—hizo un ruido raro

—Peleamos y terminamos en una lucha sexual—me llevé una mano a la frente por lo absurdo que eso sonaba

—¿Entonces tú y él no…?—juntó sus dedos.

—No, por el contrario apenas podemos llamarnos conocidos amistosos. Me advirtió que no lo viera el resto de la semana. Y la verdad es que me alegro muchísimo.

—Pero se veían tan juntitos en el hotel

—Y cuando llegamos yo tenía mis asuntos y él los suyos—Naruto puso una cara apática muy parecida a la mía cuando nos encontramos a la amiguita de Sasuke afuera de su puerta.

—¿Karin, eh?—asentí desinteresada y me levanté para hacer la cena

—Entonces no te hagas ideas. Y también lamento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar…eso—fui por mi bolso. Saqué lis libros y la comida del día—y la semana—ya me iba a echar a llorar por eso.—¿Adivina qué tenemos de cenar rubiecito?

Desanimado todavía, se giró sin ganas hasta que vio lo que tenía en mis manos. Se levantó de mejor humor y me ayudo a llenarlos de agua caliente.

Nos sentamos en la isla a hacer cada quien sus deberes. Al parecer él si tenía muchas, pues sus maestros no eran tan indulgentes.

Cuando me fui a acostar él seguía con la mitad de sus cosas, medio llorando y con una aspirina lista para espantar el sueño.

En la mañana desperté con él a mi lado. Estaba acurrucado a mí como gatito a su madre.

Me preparé para las clases y el primer día de exámenes. Por alguna razón los exámenes comenzaban el martes y terminaban el lunes de la siguiente semana.

Ese día llevaba equipaje ligero, el día entero sería de exámenes y tendría mucho tiempo libre si los terminaba todos con éxito. Pero si por otro lado, me partía la cabeza en ellos, no tendría momento de descanso.

Lo mimo para el pobre de Naruto.

Le dejé su ramen preparado— qué triste—y una notita de amor "Comete el desayuno que hice con todo mi amor para cuando me toque practica, seas el primero en un lavado de estomago por obstrucción intestinal. Love you".

De camino a la escuela me llegaron varios mensajes. De Ino sobre el club de tenis en receso por los exámenes—que bendición para Naruto—, de Naruto que ya se había levantado, de Heller que había comprado un nuevo auto—¿Eso a mí qué?—, de Itachi que me vería el sábado, de papá que ya habían depositado el dinero—¡Yei!—y más importante aún, de Kakashi, diciendo que me veía donde siempre a las 8:00

Ni negarme podía.

Quería alargar lo más que pudiera el encuentro para encontrar alguna explicación para la _bizarre _visión que tuvo de mí mi padrino.

No podía darle la misma explicación porque… Carajo, simplemente NO podía darle la misma explicación. Era ridícula, cierta, pero igualmente absurda y estúpida.

Cada excusa que tenía era más ridícula que la anterior.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?—jalé de mi cabello.

—Tranquilízate, no es como que seas una niña. Él deberá entender que ya eres una mujer adulta y que puedes tomar tus decisiones y tener lo que quieras con quien te venga en gana —Ino lo decía muy sencillo. Tranquila, en primero porque el problema no lo vivía en carne propia, y segundo porque ella no estaba por entrar a su primer examen sin poder sacarse de la cabeza alguna ridícula situación que la llevara a medio copular con su peor enemigo—Si, lo dije bien PEOR ENEMIGO—.

—Tal vez si me encierro en tu habitación por un par de días, crea que me han secuestrado y emprenda una búsqueda por el país que le tomara el tiempo suficiente para que me gradué—Ino me miró sugiriendo que era una pepenadora de ideas.

—Neuroanatomía—llamarón

—¡Ino! ¿Qué voy a hacer, me voy a volver loca?—jalé de sus ropas dejando mi peso caer a mis rodillas sobre el pasto frente al salón.

—Yo digo que ya lo estas—se quitó mi agarré y me pateo cuando estaba en el suelo.

—Neuroanatomía—llamaron por segunda vez.

Arrastrándome y sufriendo por dentro, entré a mi examen, esperando si bien no sacar un diez, pasar.

.

La rubia no volvió a darme una visita rápida entre exámenes, alegando que era una ridícula y que le estaba arruinando la ropa.

Terminé mis exámenes del día sin tener la más mínima y remota idea de lo que respondí.

Al menos no tenía que preocuparme por la apuesta con Sasuke porque moriría a las ocho en el bar, a manos de mi padrino. Por libertina y bruta.

Hice un plan de evasión durante un rato libre que tuve.

Salí de clases y lo puse en marcha, fallé rotundamente cuando el auto azul que conocía como a mi misma, se detuvo frente a mí en la parada de autobuses que me llevaría al final de la ciudad.

—Sakura—la ventana del copiloto bajo y pude ver a Kakashi al volante—sube por favor

Me hice chiquita y con una vocecita de niña conteste.

—Si

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	28. Farmacología y Neurofisiología

**Yumi Miharu: Jajaja me mataste. No, no soy estudiante de ingeniería, pero me ex novio estaba estudiando ingeniería mecánica en la unam, la verdad es que me enseñó muchísimo—La verdad, las matematicas no son lo mio—. Creo que la única que se la pasa de situación incomoda a situación incomoda, es Sakura, pero Sasuke va a sufrir tantito por lo que hizo, don't worry.**

**.**

**La misteriosa,Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pude preguntar luego de un rato en mutismo, identificando de vez en cuando el paisaje. Ya me temía yo que me mataría y enterraría mi cadáver en las profundidades del bosque.

—A tu departamento—sin mirarme ni de reojo, parecía una maquina fría y precisa. Me moví nerviosa en mi lugar

—¿Por qué?

—Para que dejes tus cosas, y si la oportunidad se presenta, llevaremos a Naruto y Sasuke con nosotros—me puse rígida como tabla y me hice contra la puerta.

Abriría la puerta y saltaría inclusive si eso significaba algunos raspones, o algunas fracturas, o una muerte más rápida que la que Kakashi me daría si me quedaba con él y Sasuke (y Naruto, claro)

—¿Conoces a Sasuke?—pregunté, fracasando en mi intento de sonar decidida y desinteresada

—Después de encontrarlos casualmente, posterior a que dijeras que tenias que irte temprano, y al parecer no tan temprano para no poder encontrarte con él antes—avergonzada lleve la mirada a mis manos—Naruto, luego de estupor, nos explicó quién era la persona con la que…te encontrabas—esta vez si me vio de reojo.

Juré por lo más sagrado en el mundo que ese maldito rubio me las iba a pagar. Esperaba que de verdad le diera una obstrucción intestinal para poder torturarlo un rato.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—pregunté con una vocecita que podría ser perfectamente de Hinata cuando estaba con su novio. Chiquita.

Se encogió de hombros como si no importara — Ya sabes. Que era su vecino, que creyó que no se agradaban, claramente equivocado.—preferí no avivar (más) ningún recuerdo que pudiese potenciar la paliza o regaño, o tortura hasta la muerte que iba a recibir.

El tampoco hizo el intento de conversación, en suspenso y terror—por mi parte— llegamos frente al departamento. Bajamos y entramos al edificio. Por el rabillo del ojo vi un auto grande elegante y lustroso.

Mal presentimiento.

Subimos hábilmente los escalones y cuando estábamos por llegar a mi piso, empezamos a escuchar voces, conforme subíamos.

—Vine a ver a mi hijo—menciono una voz masculina

—Si padre—era la voz de Sasuke, pero no era la de siempre. Por su forma de hablar me imaginé que se encontraba en una situación similar a la mía.

En cuanto nos encontramos cara a cara con los visitantes, distinguí perfectamente a Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke y una copia más grande del par de hermanos. Su padre.

Grande, ancho, alto, imponente, malhumorado. A todo lo que yo le temía.

—Fugaku—me sorprendí escuchando ese nombre de los labios de mi padrino

—Kakashi—algo ardió en el interior del hombre que lo hizo darle la espalda a Sasuke y girarse a perforar con la mirada a Kakashi.

—¡Sakura!—Mikoto corrió a mi encuentro e Itachi, extraño, no hizo lo mismo. Se mantuvo impasible en su lugar, y se limitó a agachar la cabeza en saludo.

—¿Cómo estás? Esperaba poder verte ¿Hoy no vienes con Ino?—miro detrás de mí, buscando a la rubia.

—No señora Uchiha—giré a ver a mi padrino, intercambiando miradas con los dos mayores Uchiha. Mikoto apenas notó el tenso silencio y regresó junto a su esposo.

—No creí volver a verte—dijo con voz de trueno el señor Uchiha

—Me retiré—menciono Kakashi

—Por él—señaló a Itachi que solo desvió la mirada desinteresado

—Sí. Hola Itachi, ha pasado un tiempo—de la misma manera que me saludó a mí, lo hizo con el peligris

—¿Se conocen?—Preguntó Sasuke saliendo del trasfondo.

—Este hombre—lo señaló casualmente con el dedo, Kakashi se tensó ligeramente, casi imperceptible—Me ganó varias veces durante mis rondas en el casino. Pero fue completamente humillado por—regresó la mirada a su hijo mayor— Itachi. Lo hizo retirarse

—¿Conocías a los Uchiha?—pregunté entre dientes

—Ahora no Sakura—advirtió.

—Dijiste que no volverías jugar.—Sasuke se metió entre las miradas mortales—Después de…—dejó claro que no quería hablar de eso, pero igual necesitaba una explicación.

—Sasuke…—Itachi suspiró cansado—Papá me pidió que me encargara

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ni siquiera me lo mencionaste a mi—saltó y su genio saltaron como agua hirviendo.

—Sasuke—ladró su padre. La morena puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de su esposo para calmarlo.

—Vine a hablar con Sakura y Sasuke sobre una situación incómoda en la que se vieron involucrados. Nunca imaginé que sería tu hijo y menos que te encontraría después de tantos años—dijo más casualmente.

Yo quería que la tierra me tragara.

El enorme hombre desvió su mirada hasta mí. Yo ya o podía hacerme más chiquita que por el miedo que le tenía a mi padrino, así que le regresé la mirada con intensidad.

—Así que tú eres Sakura—me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sonrió al final de su escrutinio.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?—dije con mi mejor sonrisa

—En realidad sí.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí deberíamos entrar a hablar—intervino Itachi— A mi parecer el tema a todos nos concierne—señaló la puerta del departamento de Sasuke, Kakashi asintió ausentemente.

Yo quería echar a correr y estaba rodeada de todos lados, si tan solo la llave de mi departamento no estuviera al final de mi bolso, podría salvar mi pellejo.

Sasuke, molestó a morir, pero obviamente mordiéndose la lengua por la presencia de sus padres, abrió la puerta y como por arte de magia, los presentes hicieron un pasillo, hombro con hombro, sin dejarme escapatoria.

Era una vaca para el matadero.

—Farmacognosia, Farmacodinamia, Farmacocinética, Farmacotecnia, Terapéutica, Toxicología—recité tratando de calmarme, y de pasó estudiar—Dendrita, soma, nucleo, axón, vaina de mielina,celular de schwann, nodo de ranvier, axón terminar.

Rayos, Sasuke aun tenía mi ensayo de farmacología.

Justo cuando empecé a caminar por el pasillo de la muerte, dios me escuchó.

—¡Sakura!—la voz de Naruto me hizo buscarlo con la mirada.—Viejo Uchiha, Mikoto, hola Itachi—con naturalidad y en calzones, salió a saludarlos.

Recibiendo calurosos saludos de todos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—nos miró a todos y algún switch en su cabeza debió encenderse que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—¿Ya planes para boda y no me invitaron?

Me golpeé la frente por creer que podría salvar mi pellejo.

Ahora si lo mato.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	29. Propuestas de corazones rotos

**Cambiaremos la política porque me esta dando muchísima flojera escribir. **

**Ya tengo en mi cerebrito loco los siguiente capítulos, pero...**

**Dios qué flojera.**

**Entonces, con 4 comentario por capitulo (pa' que se tarden más—?—) voy a subir el siguiente ¿ok?**

**.**

**Con nuevas reformas, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—¿Qué tal si te pones unos pantalones y nos acompañas?—ofreció divertida Mikoto.

Naruto asintió, entrando de nuevo, dejándonos en un incomodo silencio con la puerta del ambos departamentos, abierta.

Es tu oportunidad, tómala. Huye a Canadá. Me decía una vocecita muy al fondo de mi cráneo.

Naruto no tardó nada en regresar, encabezando con diversión, la intromisión a la casa de Sasuke.

Finalmente fui la ultima en entrar, seguida por Sasuke.

—¿Qué mierda?—preguntó entre susurros

—No sé—sinceramente.—Aun tienes mi trabajo de farmacología, lo quiero.

—Ahora no.—se alejó de oído a susurrarme cuando Kakashi y su padre se giraron a mirarnos, acomodándose sobre los sofás. Localicé a Mikoto husmeando en la cocina, y Naruto hablando tranquilamente con ambos veteranos del póquer. Itachi esperaba de pie junto a su padre, seguramente que nos pusiéramos cómodos para la perorata.

—Siéntense por favor—Itachi, pacientemente señaló los asientos vacios. Era increíble cómo se sentían tan cómodos en una casa ajena. Pero por la cara de Sasuke, tragando amargamente, supe que los Uchiha se sentían más que nada, dueños del lugar.

Caminamos a la par y nos sentamos cada quien junto a su jerarca.

—He venido aquí a ver a mi hijo. —Mikoto se apresuro a llegar junto a sus esposo y dejar sobre la mesa de centro una taza con contenido humeante y una cigarrera preciosa con un elegante cenicero. —Mikoto menciono que había una chica especial en la vida de mi hijo de nombre Sakura—vi la expresión de la señora, era obvio que se le había escapado. No tendría sentido decirle a su esposo después de dejarme en claro que su hijo y yo no teníamos ninguna relación—, es curioso porque Itachi menciono también una mujer de cabello rosa que llamó su atención—levanté las cejas por las sorpresa y vi a Itachi tan impasible como siempre. Admirando la colección de libros de Sasuke.

—¿Especial en qué sentido?—se me adelantó Kakashi

—Eso mismo venia a averiguar. Además—desvió la mirada a su hijo menor— tenía tiempo que no lo visitaba. Tampoco esperaba encontrarme contigo.

Naruto estaba recortado en el respaldo del sofá detrás de mí, atentó a la conversación y masajeándome los hombros.

Oh, Dios.

—Quería hablar con Sasuke y Sakura de un asunto un tanto…áspero

—Requiere ser pulido—escuché a Itachi decir entre dientes, divertido.

—Me gustaría saber de qué se trata. En todo caso, cualquier desperfecto lo arreglare como su padre—el honor Uchiha

Apreté la rodilla de Kakashi en una muda suplica.

—Tranquila Sakura, aunque no lo parezca, Fugaku y yo somos viejos amigos—me tranquilizo por lo bajo. Naruto asintió con su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Fugaku, echó la cabeza para atrás se y se permitió tan solo una carcajada antes de abrir la cigarrera y encender un tabaco entre los labios con un encendedor de plata. Brillante y presuntuoso.

—Tranquila chiquilla, si algo hizo mal no lo matare. Si algo hiciste mal, podemos solucionarlo fácilmente—un brillo extraño le avivó la mirada cuando dijo lo último.

—Desgraciadamente encontré a mi ahijada y a Sasuke en una situación íntima—me llevé las manos a la cara cuando la sentí arder. Naruto se aguanto una risa antes de correr a la cocina, desde donde todos pudimos escuchar sus carcajadas ridículas.

Idiota.

Fugaku también se rió, pero como un obeso al que el esfuerzo de reír le cansara.

—No había escuchado nada de eso—Itachi se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a mí con una postura perfecta.

—Habíamos bebido, estábamos en traje de baño y mojados por la piscina—dije como una explicación obvia y fastidiada de ser repetida por tan solo un segundo levanté la vista al cielo por la tremendamente incómoda situación. Trágame tierra.

Vi de reojo a Kakashi, no parecía molesto.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo?—me sonrió como si dijera algo absurdo

—No. Quería cerciorarme si Sasuke se haría cargo de sus acciones, y dado caso qué tan serios iban. No dejare que jueguen con mi niñita—se escucharon los pasos del rubio regresar, se sobaba la panza.

—¿Entonces esta chiquilla es tu novia?—pareció aburrido de repente ¿Qué esperaba?

—NO—dije con rotundidad. Sasuke que se había quedado callado durante la charla, con la mirada sobre Itachi, me miró cuando negué la relación.

—¿Entonces solo fue un acoston?—Fugaku parecía decepcionado de no tener nada jugoso con lo que entretenerse

—Ni a eso llegamos—aclaré mi garganta. Con las mejillas encendidas y el cuerpo rígido.

—¿Es eso cierto Sasuke?—le preguntó Kakashi directamente

Me vio durante un largo rato, tal vez tratando de descifrarme

—Sí. Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación—bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Perfecto—dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente que dejaba en el suelo su argumento de no estar enojado. Era obvio su alivio de no verme enredada con el Uchiha.—Es hora de que me vaya, mis estudiantes tenían un examen hoy, debo llegar como 40 minutos tarde—se rascó la nuca accidentalmente y se levantó.—Nos vemos

Tan simple como eso se encaminó a la salida.

—Espera Kakashi—Fugaku se levantó igual de rápido y lo siguió. Ya lo qué habrá sido de ellos, solo Dios sabrá.

—Eso fue divertido—Naruto volvió a reír, hasta entonces no había notado la carne seca que masticaba.

Suspiré desplomándome en el asiento, salté cuando sentí el brazo de Itachi en el respaldo. Se rió sin abrir la boca.

—Nunca pensé que conocerías a Kakashi

—Menos tú

—Ustedes se llevan muy bien—dijo Naruto receloso con un pedazo de carne asomándose por su boca.

Fugaku entró con una sonrisilla que asustaba.

—Así que eres hija de Rei cobarde pies ligeros—Los hermanos Uchiha me observaron con asombro.—Y ya que no tienes interés en el menor de mis hijos ¿Qué te parece Itachi?—¿Qué? Se me atoró la saliva. A Naruto su carne seca, Mikoto jadeo e Itachi retrocedió para ver a su padre.

—¿Disculpe?

—Piénsalo—se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento de cabeza, Mikoto e Itachi estaban de pie junto a él en la puerta.

—Adiós Sakura—se despidió la mujer con una sonrisilla extraña

Itachi levantó las manos y golpeo con los pulgares un espacio vacío, diciendo con los labios.

"Te envió un mensaje después" Asentí silenciosa

Y mi situación desastrosa, se fue tan pronto llegó.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Los dos!—Sasuke abandonó su momento dócil y se levantó sin carácter para escuchar objeciones. Naruto Bufó molesto y se llevo el resto de la carne seca. —¿Y tú? Vete

Me levanté rodándole los ojos y dándole la más apática de mis miradas.—Mi ensayo—exhaló y desapareciendo por el pasillo por menos de un minuto, regresó con mi tarea.

—Gracias—exagerada y falsamente feliz.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi mano. Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al pequeño aparato.

—¿Tan rápido se mueve Itachi?—con ganas de hacerlo rabiar por infantil le dije:

—¿De verdad quieres saber?—me mordí el labio coqueta y di la media vuelta.

Volvió a vibrar. Lo levanté para ver de qué se trataba, pero antes de nada, Sasuke me lo arrancó de las manos.

Oprimió un botón y pude ver la cara de Heller. Oh-oh

—¿Quién es este pelele?

Se lo arranqué de las manos y en mi alemán rudimentario le dije.

—Hablamos luego, mi vecino y yo estamos discutiendo—corté la llamada cuando asintió comprensivo. Esperaba que no se hayan reconocido.

—Entonces la que se mueve rápido eres tú—me acusó son la mirada.

—Sasuke deja de ser tan infantil. Me largo—me atrapó el brazo antes de dar siquiera un paso.

—Sakura te prohíbo como mi esclava que tengas algún romance estúpido con mi hermano.—me aguanté rodar los ojos. —o qué te acuestes con él por muchas ganas que tengas

—No es ningún problema para mi Sasuke. A diferencia de ti yo no estoy tan necesitada de sexo que hasta detrás de un árbol hacerlo—me solté de un jalón pero volvió a sujetarme, esta vez por ambos brazos.

—Nos viste —traté de apartar la mirada, pero estábamos muy cerca.

—También he visto a perros haciéndolo de manera más elegante en la calle Sasuke. Un poco de sexo no me asusta—forcejé con él.—¡Sasuke!—me quejé

Me soltó los brazos sin darme tiempo para huir. Me arrinconó a la pared mas cercana y golpeando con furia, la pared, junto a mi cabeza, me besó.

Y Kakashi me perdoné, pero cómo lo había extrañado. Añoraba sus besos sin saberlo, pero eso no se lo iba decir.

Sin proponérmelo, le regresé el beso que empezó con cautela, pero al sentir mi retribución, tuvo la osadía de morderme, haciéndome jadear e introduciendo su escurridiza lengua.

Estaba tan caliente, que mis manos ajenas a mis órdenes, se colaron entre su camisa y cuando tomé ambos bordes, de un tirón animal la abrí medio arrancando varios botones.

—Es una camisa de $200—poco me importaba si era del rey Arturo y si la estaba haciendo jirones.

Pude volver a tocar la piel de su pecho, su vientre maravilloso, poder escuchar su respuesta a mis caricias era el mejor deleite. Con prisas, enredé las piernas en su cadera, rozándome contra la entrepierna despierta de Sasuke.

Sus manos terminando en mi trasero, apretándolo sobre la tela, cuando le pasé la lengua por el cuello para finalizar mordiendo su oreja, tiró del pantalón sin desabrocharlo siquiera, atorándose a mitad de camino en mis glúteos.

—Tengo medio culo de fuera, Sasuke—lo regañé traviesamente.

¿A dónde se había quedado toda mi furia de hacia solo unos minutos?

—Lo arreglamos rápido—metió sus manos bajo mi ropa interior, acariciando la piel expuesta y la apretada bajo la prenda.

Arqueé la espalda y con manos ansiosas busqué la cremallera de su pantalón. Rápido me deshice del botón y el zipper. Tenía unos risibles calzoncillos de Superman. Me aguanté la risa por la calentura y metí la mano en la abertura. Su erección salió al encuentro de mi mano y en cuanto lo rodeé y di una pequeña sacudida, las rodillas de Sasuke fallaron, llevándonos al suelo.

Sus manos salieron de mis mal puestos pantalones para adentrarse bajo mi sudadera y la blusa, acunando mis pechos sobre el sostén, frente contra frente, cerraba los ojos, humedeciéndome la entrepierna por los apretones que le daba a mis pechos. Saqué aquello que mi mano complacía, y con la otra acaricie más debajo de la base. Con la otra lo recorría tortuosamente lento, trataba de levantar las caderas, pero la posición se lo evitaba.

—¡Sasuke!—ambos volteamos la cabeza a la chillona voz, Karin había dejado caer su bolso.

—Mierda—masculló arreglando su ropa.

—Tiene una llave—concluí. Karin tenía una llave de su departamento.

No la tenía cuando llegamos de Alemania, acababa de obtenerla. Después de "nosotros". Aunque por supuesto no había un nosotros.

—¿Sakura?—Sasuke me ayudó a ponerme de pie, yo estaba como ausente, no podía terminar de asimilarlo.

Yo era una estúpida.

Y más aun, porque estaba llorando. De rabia y de no sé que otra mierda horrible que me hacia querer matarlo a él y luego matarme yo.

Estaba haciendo ebullición otra vez.

—¿Sakura?—escuché la preocupación en su pregunta. Me subí los pantalones con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me enjuagué las lágrimas y lo encaré.

Karin seguía con la mandíbula a su máxima capacidad, estática en medio de la estancia.

Ingenuamente me mentí, olvidándome de Karin, dejando seducir por sus besos. Lo odiaba. Me odiaba a mí porque me afectara. Sasuke me hipnotizaba. Me idiotizaba.

—Le diré que se vaya—me dijo en un susurro pegando su frente a la mía.

—No te molestes—con toda mi fuerza, lo aparté mí de un empujón y avancé unos pasos hasta que su mano capturó la mía. Ni me paré a pensarlo y le di un puñetazo en la nariz que lo hizo retroceder llevándose las manos a la cara, Karin gritó.

Salí del departamento y no quise pensar en pasar por el departamento hasta que me calmara. Seguí por las escaleras, y de nuevo estaba llorando. Llorando de coraje me decía.

—¿Entonces por qué siento que el corazón se me está cayendo a pedazos?

Comprendí que por muy buena doctora que quisiera ser, jamás iba a comprender por qué ese día, mi corazón estaba muriendo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	30. Sasuke ojos de mapache

**Justo cuatro. Las amo y les dejo un capitulo largo. **

**Lo siguiente capítulos me gustan, me divirtió escribirlos.**

**Lamento que siempre estén bebiendo, perdón, es que soy una alcohólica irremediable—algo de mí tenían que tener— Más disculpas por lo siguientes, que van a tener mucho de "mi" jajaja.**

**No odien a Sasuke que aun en el anime era bien desgraciado (la verdad) pero así lo amamos. Ni modo. **

**Ademas en este tiene su redención.**

**.**

**Con gusto por el Skyy, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

—¡Ah!—los ojos me lagrimeaban y sentía la nariz…no. ¡No! Tenia la nariz rota ¡TENIA LA NARIZ ROTA!—Maldita zorra, ya verá cuando la encuentre—¿Qué rayos pasó? Estábamos tan bien, éramos dos degenerados felices contra la alfombra…Solo tenía que decirle a Karin que se largara ¿Cuál era el problema?

Un minuto.

—¿Sasuke estas bien?—de reojo la vi acercarse con la mano extendida.

—¿Cómo mierda entraste?—de un manotazo aparté su mano

—La puerta estaba abierta—señaló la entrada, confundida.

¿Abierta? ¿Quién había sido el último en…?

Naruto hijo de su perra… no. Kushina no tenía la culpa de tener un hijo tan imbécil.

—Por cierto ¿Qué fue eso?—la molestia se había tardado en aparecer.

—Karin, vete. Que aunque me dejaron con las ganas, si te quedas juro que voy a matarte—le di la espalda y encaminé a la cocina. A la nevera por un puñado de hielos.

Las manos se me llenaban de sangre y el dolor era profuso.

—Sasuke espera—Karin me siguió.

—Karin lárgate—bufó molesta.

—Déjame arreglar tu nariz—a veces olvidaba que Karin era enfermera.

—Mierda, está bien—estaba molesto, pero no Karin, ella no tenía la culpa. Ni con Sakura que me había jodido muy bien la nariz, ni con Naruto por dejar la puerta abierta.

Bueno si, con él sí.

Pero en cualquier caso, el culpable de mi situación era yo. Era obvio lo qué pensaría Sakura si ve entrar a Karin, y aunque yo no le había prometido amor eterno ni ninguna cursilería del tipo, Sakura era de esa clase de chicas que no comparten. Ni que se comparte.

No le había dicho a Karin que no la quería volver a ver propiamente. Ya no me satisfacía, pero ahora tenía que arreglar el embrollo con Sakura yo mismo.

Me hizo sentarme en un banco y me hizo bajar la barbilla, tomó la toalla de la cocina y me puso bajo el sangrado profuso que salía de mi nariz.

Tenía que recordar no hacer enojar a Sakura. Al menos no cuando tenía la guardia baja.

—¿Puedes respirar?—asentí.—Rayos, si que te golpeo con toda la intensión—gruñí.—Ya tienes los moretones en los senos nasales. Jaja deberías verte—se divertía a mi costa

—Deja de burlarte, en todo caso es tu culpa por interrumpir—hizo una mueca horrible de asco

—Tu bonito rostro ya no va a ser el mismo después de esto—suspiro apesadumbrada.

—Como si me importara

—¿Quién es ella? Estaba contigo el otro día—había llegado el momento de decirle a Karin que ya no la iba a seguir destrozando cada vez que la veía.

—Mi vecina, mi alumna… mi amiga, creo—Cuando retiró la toalla de debajo de mi nariz, me hizo levantar la cabeza.

—¿Te gusta? Seriamente, me refiero—¿Me gustaba? Pues estaba buena, y era bonita. Yo diría que era más como una obsesión. Karin suspiró de nuevo a mi silencio—Debiste decírmelo antes, me hubieras evitado el dolor en la entrepierna—sonreí ladinamente, divertido.

—¿No vas a luchar por mi?—se encogió de hombros

—Ella puede gustarte más de lo que piensas. Desde que te mudaste aquí dejarte de ser ese amante pasional que eras, ahora ya no vale la pena si no voy a poder caminar en la semana—en una bolsa de plástico metió unos cuando hielos—Póntelo en la nariz hasta que baje el hinchazón, luego ve con algún doctor porque esta torcida, tienen que enderezarla. Vas a tener mareos entre otras molestias pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. —me dio la espalda y tomando su bolso caminó hasta la salida—Jaja, ojos de mapache.

.

Ya todo se había acabado.

Ahora Sakura era la única con la que podía calmar mis concupiscencia.

Ug, qué maldito dolor.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana evité a Sasuke como a la peste. Ese día no tuve el valor de encarar a Naruto, así que pase la noche con Ino—llorando—.

Al día siguiente Naruto me vio tan mal, que se quedó callado y me hizo un plato de ramen. No sacó el tema para nada, no hizo preguntas y se concentró el resto de los días a mantenerme comiendo.

De mis exámenes ni me acuerdo, y olvidándome de mi obsesión de estudiar hasta el último párrafo de mis libros, preferí descargar todo en la cancha de tenis.

Escuché rumores sobre Sasuke merodeando la sección de medicina y que se había metido en una pelea callejera donde él había perdido por mucho.

Qué bien, que le aprovechara.

Era sábado por la mañana y Naruto se fue a visitar a sus padres. Yo, mientras tanto, me iba a pasar el fin de semana frente al televisor comiendo cochinadas—que compramos con el dinero de nuestro viaje a Alemania, frutos maravillosos por cierto—.

Estaba echada viendo Hunting Elephants*, una de mis películas favoritas. Con chocolates, papitas, helado, pastel, paletas y blah blah blah. Llamaron a la puerta, la pizza que había pedido.

—Naruto la puerta—grité embutiéndome unos kisses en la boca. Ug, no estaba.

Sin importarme mucho mis fachas —en calzoncillos con una camiseta de Naruto sin sostén y descalza, y un moño desecho de cabello sin dos días de ser lavado— fui atender.

El tipo de las pizzas instantáneamente dirigió su mirada a mis pechos.

—Ey—señalé mi rostro con la mano. Se sonrojó levemente y en el acordado intercambio de comida-dinero, se fue. Aun en la puerta olisqueé el contenido.

Delicioso. Una grande de tocino, la especialidad de la casa.

Cerré la tapa y me vi empujada al interior de mi hogar con una intromisión de Sasuke.

—¿Qué rayos ocurre con tu ropa?—me gruño cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—tenía un aspecto espantoso. El golpe que le di, debió romperle la nariz porque tenía ojos de mapache, la nariz inflamada y magullada. El trabajo de enderezarla había sido bueno porque a pesar de todo se veía con los rasgos idénticos.

—Sigues siendo mi esclava—rodé los ojos y le di la espalda avanzando hasta mi sillón, donde estaba mi nido.—Y tu semana de descanso termino. Hoy es sábado y el día que Naruto te vestirá como a una muñequita—se sentó junto a mí como si fuera su casa.—¿Dónde está?

—Fue a visitar a sus padres, y si te sirve de consuelo, esta camiseta es suya, así que date por bien servido y vete.—me volví a acomodar y traté de ignorarlo, comiendo una pieza de la pizza.

—¿Todo eso te vas a comer sola?—su tono incrédulo me dejo en claro que no lo dijo por molestar.

—¿Qué quieres Sasuke?—con la más agresiva de mis miradas, detuve mi película y lo vi acomodarse medio recortado, comiéndose unas palomitas.

—Ya te dije

—Bueno pues si no tienes ninguna "orden", te voy a pedir que te vayas—me miró sin mover un musculo—O me voy yo como quieras.

Suspiró—Vine a hablar contigo—vio mi intento de levantarme y me dijo firmemente —Y es una orden que te quedes a escuchar—hice un puchero y deje caer el trasero sobre el sofá, tapándome hasta la barbilla con las mantas.

—Te escucho

—Quiero pedir disculpas—parpadeé sorprendida

—¿Por qué?—es decir, en realidad no hizo nada malo. Yo fui la única idiota que se hizo ilusiones. No de ser una novia formal y amarnos por siempre y para siempre, pero sí de no ser una del montón.

—Por los malentendidos, yo…—se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. Ese gesto lo había sacado de Naruto.—No tenía la intensión de volver a ver a Karin cuando llegamos juntos del aeropuerto, es solo que todo se complico con mi madre. Y yo por hacer una rabieta contigo por huir y con mi madre por…bueno por cosas, busqué a Karin. Aunque no lo creas a Karin es la que peor le fue. —quise taparme las orejas y cantar en voz alta—Siempre que me enojaba contigo, era a ella a la que buscaba—seguramente mi cara cambio su expresión sin que yo lo notara—pero era porque no creía poder ser alguien decente—se apresuró a agregar—No quería ser brusco contigo, en el hotel, me di cuenta que aunque estuviera furioso contigo no era igual. Yo no podía hacerte lo mismo que a Karin. Si fuimos cavernícolas en ese elevador, pero…fue diferente—se rascó la barba corta que le salía.—Ah, y fue Naruto quien dejo la puerta abierta cuando Karin nos..vio.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Nosotros no somos nada

—¿N-no estás enojada por eso?—contuve la risa que me dio verlo contrariado.

—Sasuke—me serené— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¿Qué no es obvio?

—No.

—Pues ya sabes, acortarme contigo y eso que hacemos a veces…

—¿Nada más?—levanté las cejas dándole connotación a la importancia de la pregunta.

—Si—levantó los hombros sin comprender mi oposición a su propuesta.

—Sasuke no puedo. No puedo y no quiero tener una relación tan ambigua

—¿Quieres—preocupado arqueó las cejas—qué seamos novios?—se le notaba a leguas que le costó decirlo.

—No. Y aunque quisiera, tú no puedes mantener una relación. Nos conocemos de hace muy poco y… a lo que voy es que, creo que me gustas, pero te odio, entonces…

—Nada—me leyó el pensamiento—Eres una mojigata

—¡Sasuke lárgate de mi casa!

—Voy a ir por Karin si me sigues tratando así—sin la intensión de que lo escuchara se levantó y me dio la espalda al decirlo. Pero claro que lo escuché

—¡Entonces búscala carajo! ¡Y no se te vaya a ocurrir ponerme una mano encima!—le lancé una botella de jugo con la mitad del contenido.

—¡Ey! ¡Toma tranquilizantes!—se frotó la pierna mientras me buscaba en el sofá, pero yo ya estaba de pie junto a él.

—¡Arg! ¡Eres exasperante! ¡Largo!—le di empujones hasta la puerta. Cuando lo tuve en el marco, agregó

—No te vayas a poner a llorar cuando la vaya a ver—le cerré la puerta en las narices—El lunes quiero mi desayuno a las 8—grité como loca y regresé al sofá.

Las siguiente tres películas pasaron sin ser vista, y la comida sin ser saboreada. Cuando estaba por irme a tomar una siesta, escuché la puerta de Sasuke cerrarse.

Podía apostar lo que fuera que había ido a buscar a la pelirroja, hijo de perra.

Pero no me debía importa, no debía.

.

Me duché y cambie por un vestido largo de punto, con cuello de tortuga y mangas largas. De tela delgada y oscura, me puse unas botas y un abrigo. Me arreglé con un poco de maquillaje y tomé mi bolso cuando recibí el mensaje de Itachi diciéndome que estaba abajo—no quería que se encontrara con Sasuke así que le dije que esperara en la recepción—.

Me saludó como siempre, en su auto bajo mis indicaciones llegamos al bar que frecuento con Kakashi y Naruto—aunque no debería beber, mi identificación falsa era muy útil hasta dentro de 5 meses—. Entramos y ordenamos, todo el tiempo hablando de temas sin importancia; el clima, el trafico, exámenes.

—Ahora—aplaudió cuando le entregaron su vino caliente con especias. Raro.—En un principio quería verte para saber cómo te iba con Sasuke, pero ya vi que tienen una terrible comunicación—rodé los ojos, cansada del tema.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—arqueó las cejas en un falso gesto de sorpresa

—¿Quieres decir que estas considerando la propuesta de mi padre de pensar en mi seriamente?—me ruboricé, haciéndolo reír.—Lo lamento, no lo decía en serio.

—¿Qué pasaba por la mente de tu padre para decirme eso?—se encogió de hombros repentinamente desinteresado.

—Esto del juego de cartas es de sangre, realmente los Uchiha comenzamos como apostadores desde hace generaciones. Tu padre y tu padrino son muy famosos en eso y cuando le hablé a mi padre de tus habilidades estaba ansioso por conocerte. Una buena en la familia—bebió un trago—Pero vio que tú y Sasuke no estaban tan juntos como mamá lo hizo parecer—mentalmente me palmeé la frente por Mikoto.

—¿Y qué les parece la parte de mi madre?—bebí de mi Bailey's.

—¿Tu madre?

—¿No saben quién es? —negó con la cabeza. Con la mirada brillante de interés.—Entonces esta perfecto. Me encantaría casarme contigo. Rico, guapo, ausente—me encogí de hombros perdiendo mi humor. Se sorprendió de mis palabras y sonrió.

—¿Ausente?

—¿Vas a negarlo? Apuesto a que no has tenido relaciones (al menos largas) porque no tienes tiempo para mantenerlas. Tuviste que pedirme con una semana de anticipación esta cita, y tuviste que confirmarla varias veces en la semana—volví a beber.

—Has estado pensando en mí

Sonreí calladita y terminé mi bebida. Pedí otra.

—Si lo dices en serio, podría aceptar también yo. Bonita, lista y rápida para ganar dinero—también sonrió enigmático y bebió su vino.

—La verdad es que no lo había pensado porque pensé que tu padre está loco

—Y lo está, pero no es una mala idea.

—¿Pasarías el resto de tu vida con una mujer a la que no quieres, ni te gusta, ni nada, solo ser conveniente?—la cosa estaba tomándose seria. ¿Lo haría?

—No tengo fascinación por las mujeres para andar buscando a "la indicada". Si es interesante, bonita y no me aburre, por mi está bien—se encogió de hombros y pidió otro vino, esta vez ordenando también un aperitivo para ambos.

—Eres alguien simple de complacer que no complace para nada ¿sabías?—asintió divertido

—Piénsalo, no me molesta la idea—decidí tomar la nota mental, podría ser la mejor de las venganzas contra Sasuke.

Nos ignoramos por un largo rato, o eso creí. Después de unos minutos lo miré, estaba observándome intensamente.

—Y si lo que quieres es hacer rabiar a Sasuke, tengo una idea brillante

Y fue hasta entonces, que vi al peor enemigo que alguna vez Sasuke se pudo conseguir. Su hermano.

Y lo peor, no era su enemigo, era pura y retorcida diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>*Si tienen la oportunidad de verla, véanla, es un encanto. <strong>

**Bye-bye.**


	31. Sasuke y Sakura

**Perdón, ya vi que ya estaban los cuatro comentario desde hace un rato, pero pasaron mil cosas y no pude hacerlo antes.**

**Además , este capitulo se tiene que leer en la noche, a solas y ..ya saben.**

**Contenido para lectoras mayores de edad, aunque...la autora es otra cosa. Jaja**

**Estoy pensado en participar en un concurso de Navidad, ya tengo las ideas y las parejas (Dramione, Makorra y Narusaku), pero como estoy actualizando muy activamente este fic, no me da tiempo bien de hacerle un espacio a esos proyectos, so... me gustaría que me dijeran si les parece bien que me tome un descanso de unas semanas y si no pues, me dedico a seguir con esto. **

**.**

**Bueno, el capitulo.**

**No me maten.**

**Ya no tan misteriosa, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Me llevo a casa entera y en perfectas condiciones. Después de nuestra charla reveladora, nos concentramos en conversaciones normales.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

—No revelaste nunca qué era lo desconcertante de tu madre—dijo frente a mi puerta.

—Cuando me compres un collar de diamantes me lo pienso—rió y se inclinó sobre mí.

—Ahí está Sasuke calladito como pocas veces—murmuró con una sonrisa contra mi oreja.—Un día de estos voy a venir a sorprenderte. Para que veas que no me dejo mandar por una agenda—se separó para verme a los ojos—Espero esa siguiente vez me invites a pasar—evidentemente lo dijo tan alto para que escuchara su hermano.

Hice una mueca incomoda que lo hizo volver a reír.

—Adiós Sakura—resuelto, rodó los ojos antes de inclinarse a besarme. Sus labios sobre los míos solo permanecieron un segundo, pero fue el segundo más incomodo de mi vida.

Me obligué a sonreír y despedirlo con la mano.

Entré a casa haciéndome tonta de la presencia de Sasuke y me dormí rápidamente con el estomago lleno y tres vasos de Bailey's.

.

Desperté después de medio día del domingo, adelanté tareas y leí para mis últimos exámenes.. No pasaban de las 7 cuando escuché la voz de Karin en el pasillo.

.

En 20 minutos estaba lista para matar el tiempo con Ino en un club de la ciudad. Con tacones, vestido corto y mojitos a todo minuto. La última vez que había bebido hasta el grado en el que me encontraba en el club, había terminado acostándome con alguien, muy inadecuado.

Ya eran las 12 y los tacones se me enredaban, Ino había desaparecido con Kiba y Sai en algún momento de la noche. Me había quedado con Shikamaru, Suigetsu alias el "idiota" y otro chico de el anexo de matemáticas que no recordaba su nombre. Era un poco raro y usaba gafas para sol casi todo el tiempo, fotofobia ¿quizás? No era importante.

Teníamos que regresar a casa porque al día siguiente, todos teníamos exámenes. Yo tenía los últimos 4.

—Tengo que irme, tengo que irme—repetía con mala pronunciación entre mojitos y canciones.

—Alguien debe acompañarla—entre los tres se veían, era obvio que no habían bebido tanto como yo porque a pesar de estar eufóricos no tropezaban ni balbuceaban como yo.

—¿Qué tal si los tres me acompañan?—moví las cejas de arriba abajo en un intento seductor que solo los hizo reír. Yo ya quería quitarme la ropa, obvio signo de que me había pasado de copas como no lo había hecho desde… la primera vez que bebí con Naruto.

—Dos de tres—hicieron un círculo, dejándome recargada contra la barra.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera!¡ Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Ya no pensaba con claridad, todo parecía tan divertido y yo estaba taaaan caliente.

—Perdiste Shikamaru—escuché que rezongaban entre ellos.

—¡Ya vámonos idiota!—tomé a Suigetsu del cuello de la camisa y lo conduje a la salida.

—Esper-ay mi cabello. ¡Qué te esperes!—se detuvo cuando lo empujé fuera del club—Haremos esto civilizadamente

—¡Cállate bruto! ¡Por tu culpa he sufrido estas últimas semanas, imbécil—balbuceé tratando a asestarle con la mano. Se movió apenas un centímetro para evitar el impacto pero con mi poca destreza y toda la fuerza en el golpe me fui de cara contra el pavimento.

—¡Oh mierda!—culpable o no, se acuclilló junto a mi ayudando a levantarme.

—¡Lo ves!

Suspiró y me dio la espalda.

—Súbete—a mi me encantaba a que me hicieran caballito y el alcohol me ponía más infantil de lo normal. Caminé como pude con los tacones y salté, me agarro firmemente de las piernas, pero yo no tenía fuerza y mi trasero se escurría, también estaba ahorcándolo—¡Aicklf! ¡Sakura!—Saltó para acomodarme y prefirió entrelazar sus manos bajo mi trasero.—¿Para donde?—le dije mi dirección en un susurro contra el oído.

Se estaba muy cómoda contra la espalda de un hombre. Sentía su esfuerzo por caminar conmigo a cuestas.

Sasuke subió las escaleras del edificio sin suspirar siquiera. Sasuke.

Ese maldito idiota, zorra, calzón público, tanga guanga, ramera, fulana, guarro. Revolcándose con la pelirroja en las escaleras, qué poco elegante, bastardo.

—¿Qué tanto me insultas Sakura?—Suigetsu me reprochó

—Perdón, no sabía que estaba diciéndolo

Apreté mi abrazo a Suigetsu, que no se quejó. Dejé caerla cabeza contra su omoplato y suspiré repentinamente cómoda.

—Lamento hacerte cargarme Sui

—¿Sui?—escuché su sonrisa

Cerré los ojos y me relajé.

Estúpido Sasuke estúpido estúpido Sasuke.

Me mintió a la cara el sábado. Diciendo que no volvería a ver a Karin ¿Y si yo decía que si a su propuesta? Seguramente quedaría como otra en su lista de amigas con derecho a roce. Aunque yo no lo consideraba mi amigo para nada, diferente a él que dijo que era "algo así como su amiga".

Sin notarlo había empezado a lagrimear sobre la camisa del albino.

—Sakura, dime por favor que esa no es tu baba y que sigues despierta—reí.

—Sigo despierta y no es mi baba

—¿Lo dices porque es verdad o porque te dije que lo dijeras?

—Porque es verdad

Se calló de nuevo y me dejo tranquila con mis pensamientos, sus pasos sobre la acera de fondo.

—¿Por qué no hemos tomado un taxi?

—Le deje mi cartera a Shikamaru y se fue con Shino en un taxi, pasaron junto a nosotros hace 10 minutos—asentí.

¿Qué habría hecho Sasuke en una situación así? Seguramente rebuscar en mi bolso hasta encontrar unos billetes que nos llevaran a casa.

Idiota.

Lo odiaba.

— Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the—empece a cantar suavemente la última canción que convenientemente recordaba del club— tears. I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you

_Ojos en fuego, ojos en fuego, y quemados por todas las lágrimas, he estado llorando, he estado llorando, he estado muriendo por ti._

— I think I finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much—Suigetsu se rió pero no me dijo que me detuviera— You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit

_Creo que ya tuve suficiente, creo que quizá pienso demasiado. Piensas que soy demasiado seria, pienso que estás lleno de mierda._

—Te saltaste una parte—me interrumpió

—Estoy borracha, déjame en paz—volvió a reír, saltó y me acomodó mejor—Además la canción es para Sasuke.

—¿Y eso?—pude ver mi edificio a lo lejos. Suigetsu tenía unas piernas más largas de lo que pensé.

—No preguntes

Me abracé fuerte a su cuello, empezando a dormitar sobre su hombro.

—Ey, Sakura. Sakura—me sacudió—¿Y ahora?—estábamos frente a mi edificio. ¿En qué momento…?

—Ultimo piso

—¡Qué! NO.—Me bajó con cuidado—Si me caes bien, pero tampoco eres muy ligerita—gruñí.

—Muy bien, haz lo que quieras—caminé unos pasos con dirección a las escaleras, sintiéndome zigzaguear, sin poder evitarlo. Puse un pie en el primer escalón, mi pie resbalo y caí de culo.

—Oh mierda—escuché que decía, volviendo a ayudarme a ponerme de pie esa noche. Rumiando, me sentó en un escalón y se sacó los tacones.—Te acompaño, no quiero saber de tu muerte mañana—me levanté y con su mano en mi cintura, y las plantas de los pies contra el frío suelo, subimos los cuatro pisos.

Tuvo que sujetarme fuerte porque yo sentía que ya andaba besando el suelo.

—¿Cuál es?—preguntó jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Izquierda—mencione con una risita

—¿Segura? Porque no quiero a tu vecino echándonos a patadas por el error.

—Mi vecino esta follando no te va a tomar importancia.

Di un paso en falso y me resbalé del agarre de Suigetsu. Caí de rodillas, el albino me maldijo y se agachó a revisarme.

Estúpido Sasuke

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás llorando?—sentada con las piernas bajo mi cuerpo, dobladas a un lado, me erguí ligeramente.—¿Sakura?—preocupado me apartó el cabello de la cara.

No levanté la cabeza pero con la mirada lo busqué, con los ojos empapados.

—¿Qué ocurre?—sorbí moco y negué con la cabeza.

—Rayos—dijo apenas en un murmullo—¿Estás bien?—volví negar secándome las lagrimas.—¿Necesitas algo?—afirmé—¿Qué es?

Levanté la barbilla y cerré los ojos levantando los labios neciamente.

—Oh men. No sé Sakura—podía sentir su duda. Pero permanecí así hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, con cautela me tocaba. Sus manos me hicieron ponerme de pie, y con las mismas, guió mis dedos hasta su nuca. Recorrió con sus dedos mis brazos, terminaron en mi espalda, presionándome contra él.

¿Cuándo terminé contra la pared junto a mi puerta? no lo sé. Sus manos subieron por mis caderas sin perder el tiempo, hasta mis pechos y presionarlos con cautela. Su cadera se pego a la mía y se restregó contra mi vientre.

—Sakura—detuvo un momento sus besos contra mis labios—Esto, no está bien, estas muy ebria y…—hizo una mueca, separándose de mi.—Esto…—desvió la mirada—si quieres, mañana me llamas, si todavía tienes ganas, pero… no lo hagas así—sin pudor alguno se metió la mano bajo los pantalones y movió hasta que se dio por satisfecho—Cuídate— con libertad se inclinó a mis labios y me mordió el labios hasta que pudo meterme la legua, pegarse una vez más a mí y gemir frustrado. Separó y me dio la espalda—Sé un buen chico—dijo con voz estúpida bajando los escalones—Sandeces, madre.

Sin que la situación cambiara en absoluto, me deje caer con la espalda contra la pared.

—Te odio—dije a nadie y me restregué los ojos con las manos.

Estuve un rato suspirando, con un par de lágrimas traicioneras de vez en cuando. No era bueno que bebiera tanto. La última vez que me había puesto en tan malas condiciones… no quería ni recordarlo.

Sin darme cuenta había empezado a sollozar.

Quería encontrar una justificación a mi lloriqueo insensato, pero por mucho que le buscara una explicación, siempre terminaba mordiéndome el labio rabioso, pensando en Sasuke.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a gustarme tanto? ¿Solo me gustaba?

Pero si era un desgraciado.

Un ruido me asustó y me hizo girarme a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. El ruido era un encendedor, Sasuke prendía un cigarrillo. Tenía la mirada brillante, y parecía un poco desorientado. Me miraba desde la lejanía, sentado en el último de los escalones, en pantalón de pijama y sin camisa, los pies descalzos como yo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—1 hora antes de que llegaras con Suigetsu—señaló el espacio en donde me había caído.

—¿Nos viste?—asintió llevándose su tabaco a los labios. —Te vi en tu departamento entrar con Karin

—¿Estas acusándome de algo? ¿No venias tú con toda la intensión de acostarte con Suigetsu? No tienes el valor moral para darme sermones—desvió la mirada de mi, exhalando humo.

—Mentiste—me vio de reojo—dijiste que no la volverías a ver

—¿Te importa?—espetó—No me acosté con ella—volvió a mirar algo más interesante en la pared junto a él.

—No te creo

—Púdrete Sakura—me ladró

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que acabo su cigarrillo, dispuesto a encender el siguiente.

—No es bueno para tu salud—hizo una expresión de fastidio, levantando el labio superior con asco

—Díselo a mi nariz

—Lo digo por eso, tendrás congestiones, mucosas, y toxinas por el cigarro. ¿No te duele la cabeza? Tus senos nasales siguen siendo de mapache—rió sórdidamente—Tus maxilares se ven especialmente mal. Lo siento.

—Es gracioso—interrumpió—Fumar es algo entre los varones de mi familia. Todos lo hacemos, pero por causas y circunstancias diferentes.—de la nada sacó una botella de vodka y le dio un trago directo, largos y a grandes tragos. La botella estaba a la mitad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bebiendo?

Más de una hora, seguramente. Igual de borracho que yo, lo más probable.

—¡Sasuke!—reposé mi peso en la mano para levantarme a detenerlo pero resbale y alcance el suelo, acostada. —Ouch

—Mi abuelo Madara, fumaba siempre que jugaba una partida contra alguien especialmente difícil. Mi padre, cuando encuentra algo interesante—me acomodé de nuevo contra la pared, retomando mi posición, guardando fuerzas para cuando pudiera levantarme e ir a arrancarle la botella de las manos. Dio otro trago menos exagerado, y fumó, exhalando al hablar—Mi primo Obito, cuando conoce una chica que considere especialmente bonita. Mi hermano—se detuvo a mirar a otro lado antes de pasarse la palma por la cara y volver a fumar—cuando se divierte, sobre todo a costa de los demás. Y yo…—se levantó él. Dejando la botella, la caja de cigarrillos y encendedor en las escaleras. —cada vez que me gano un buen susto. Pero no cualquier susto—añadió acercándose a pasos titubeantes hasta mi posición—solo los que tú me das. Siéntete culpable si quieres, pero antes de conocerte a ti no había fumado un solo tabaco en mi vida.

—¿Susto?—pregunté cuando lo tuve frente a mí, teniendo que torcerme el cuello para poder verlo desde su altura.

—Cuando te fuiste a Alemania. Y ahora, que, después de Karin se fuera, vine a buscarte. Y no estabas, tu teléfono estaba tirando en el pasillo—acusó con la mandíbula apretada—y Naruto no estaba, grandísima idiota— no tuvo que decir nada más para imaginarme lo que había pasado por su paranoica cabeza.

—Nadie va a hacerme daño Sasuke—arrugó la nariz molesta

—Ya no me importa—tajante.

Sin saber muy bien el porqué, bajé la cabeza y llore en silencio.

Las manos fuertes y grandes de Sasuke, rodearon mis pequeños y tembloroso hombros, obligándome a ponerme de pie.

Con cuidado, alejó mis manos de mis mejillas, y contrario a algún insulto que me esperaba, beso mis mejillas.

—Sasuke—me quejé

—Cállate

—Te odio— dije entre pucheros y sollozos

—Ya lo sé

Y me besó.

Me beso suavemente y con fervor. Sus labios no exigían retribución, pero yo se la di. Lo busqué también y lo abrace cuando las rodillas empezaron a temblarme.

Mi teléfono, empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de Sasuke.

Se separó de mí y reviso de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es?—su expresión cambio. No estaba simplemente enojado, estaba furioso. Rabioso, colérico… impetuoso.

Y cuando volvió a besarme, me embistió. Mi cabeza golpeo contra la pared y sus manos no tardaron en llegar a mi cintura y sujetarla como cadenas. Me empujó hasta su puerta, la abrió prácticamente de una patada y me rápidamente me acorraló contra la pared del pasillo.

No me había dado tiempo ni de pensar.

Esta vez con su cuerpo presionando al mío contra la dura superficie, llevo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y ahí las mantuvo mientras se encargaba de besarme. Morderme y ordenarme silenciosamente que correspondiera.

Furiosa, como siempre que me encontraba con él, pero de igual manera, caliente ya fuese por el licor o por ser él quien me tocaba, busqué su cuerpo con el mío, restregándome como gata en celo.

Lo necesitaba. Y parecía que había tenido que tomarme unos 20 mojitos para darme cuenta de ello.

Separó mis piernas con su rodilla, enterrando su entrepierna contra mi ropa interior, húmeda.

Gemí casi dolorosamente cuando sus dientes tomaron la suave carne de uno de mis pechos sobre la tela estorbosa como nunca, de mi vestido. Como pude me deshice de agarré a una de mis manos cuando bajo con sus dedos recorriendo mi mandíbula.

Cuando me vi libre de su agarré, al menos parcialmente, le pegué una bofetada que lo hizo rumiar, pero tampoco le di tiempo para pensar y ahora libre de ambas extremidades, lo sujeté de la cabeza y estrellé sus labios con los míos. No habría manera más elegante de decir lo que tuvimos, porque pude saborear la sangre de mí labio al golpear contra mi diente. Lo ingerido esa noche nos volvía torpes, pero fogosos y deseoso, sinceros.

Lo empotré contra la pared y dirigí sus manos al final de mi vestido, no lo pensó mucho y lo agarro del borde dispuesto a todo. Pero de nuevo abandono la tarea y sujetándome con una mano del trasero, restregándome contra su entrepierna, y la otra halando de mi cabello, levantando la barbilla y recibiendo sus mordidas cadenciosas.

—Ah—gemí por lo bajo. Arañé su pecho y apreté los dedos contra su vientre.

Sin poder contenerme, le enterré los dientes al hombro cuando su mano se coló entre mi ropa interior, restregando uno de mis glúteos y buscando bajar para encontrar el punto exacto de donde provenía mi humedad.

Bajé la cabeza para morderle un pezón que lo hizo voltear la cabeza, su mano se aferró a cintura con tanta fuerza que ya vería yo al día siguiente sus dedos rojos en lo pálido de mi piel.

—Te odio—logré decir en un gemido suplicante

—Te dije que te callaras mujer—mordió mi cuello sin muchas ganas y por fin, con ambas manos me sacó el vestido por la cabeza. —Ni siquiera te voy preguntar qué tienes contra los corpiños que nunca los usas—sentí su sonrisa contra el oído.

Dejo arrumbada mi única prenda relevante, y me empujó sin mucho cuidado con sus labios pegados a los míos, mis manos entrando por la tela de su pantalón y enterrándose en la carne de su magnífico trasero, hasta llegar a una de las paredes de la estancia. Pude sentir ambas manos sobre mis pechos desnudos. Oprimiéndolos en las palmas.

Deslicé las manos, acariciando a mi paso, por primera vez en la noche, sus piernas hasta llegar al centro de su placer, su erección.

Cuando toqué la cabeza con las puntas de los dedos, jadeó y mordí su labio placenteramente. Aun más desesperado que antes, me empujó pegada a la pared, tirando cuadros y escuché un jarrón romperse. Solo lo envolvía con mi mano sin hacer nada, pero eso era suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones, y nos golpeábamos contra las paredes de un lado a otro, en una batalla de poderes, en la que terminé perdiendo cuando me sacó las manos de su pijama y me arrinconó contra la puerta de su habitación.

No aguantaba más, gruñía y jadeaba, enloquecido y con una erección que me golpeaba el vientre, fuera de su prisión. De una patada se deshizo de su única prenda y siguió besándome hambriento con su aliento con sabor a tabaco y vodka.

Con los pulgares me bajó las bragas hasta le mitad del muslo antes de meterme un dedo sin dudas ni contemplaciones. Mis brazos fueron a parar sobre mi cabeza, buscando un algo inexistente de donde sostenerme.

Soltó el aire tan repentinamente que me asustó, moviendo el dedo corazón, tan romántico, claro.

—¿Te gusta pequeña zorra?

—Eres elocuente y romántico como ninguno—adentro un segundo dedo.—AH—me hizo anclarme de sus hombros con las rodillas temblorosas.—¿No podrías tu también cerrar la boca?

Cuando pensé que iba a caerme, saco a los invasores de mí y me agarró de las piernas para acomodarlas sobre las suyas, abierta a él, estirando el elástico de las bragas al máximo.

—No

Dicho esto, de un lado de mi última ropa, la rasgó sin problemas y apartó la tela, dejándola olvidada en mi rodilla. Cuando tenía la erección sujetada por la base, direccionándola con toda intención, me vio un segundo. No era una pregunta de permiso. Era un aviso.

Simplemente.

Entró rápidamente y hasta el fondo, haciéndome saltar. Me aferré a su espalada, con las uñas, y los dientes en su hombro, envolviéndolo y contemplándolo moverse como animal, con las manos y las rodillas contra la pared que cuidaba mi espalda de caer. Eché la cabeza atrás y arqueé la espalda, lo que colgaba debajo de la base, aquello que lo hacía reblandecerse cuando las tocaba, golpeaban contra mis glúteos.

Apreté los músculos y los de él, fallaron, llevándonos al suelo, pero no se detuvo, me empujó a un lado y contra el suelo siguió entrando y saliendo, estrujándome los pechos y jadeando por aire, igual que yo.

Su dedo llego hasta el botón sensible sobre nuestra unión y lo frotó hasta que grité como si estuvieran torturándome. Y es que lo estaba haciendo.

Palpitando dentro de mí, casi pude ver el momento en el que se venía, apresurando su movimiento sobre mí con su pulgar.

Grité desde el esófago cuando gruñó como bestia y me lleno de él. Calentándome más y haciéndome llegar a mi propio orgasmo.

.

—¡Oh por dios!

* * *

><p><strong>*La canción es Blow me (one last kiss) y aunque no soy muy fan de Pink la canción era adecuada y me divierte.<strong>

**Bye-bye.**


	32. Resaca

**Las quiero chicas. Solo obtuve dos respuestas y mis amigas, ya me dijeron que si hiciera el reto.**

**Aun estoy indecisa, pero lo más probable es que si lo haga—lo siento me tomó mucho mi tiempo para mis decisiones D: —.**

**Subo este capitulo y probablemente no nos leamos hasta la próxima semana.**

**Todo depende de mis compromisos. **

**Cuídense.**

**.**

**Titubeante, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—¡Oh por dios! —me hizo callar besándome. Lo empujé lo suficiente para hablar—¡Hay que hacerlo de nuevo!

—Ug—dejo caer su mejilla contra mi pecho—Déjame reponerme—se levantó y dejándome sobre la madera del pasillo, abrió la puerta de su habitación—No llegamos—se quedó un momento en silencio, admirando la cama, me dio un vistazo sobre el hombro y fue a echarse.

Yo, aun eufórica por la experiencia sexual, cansada, obviamente, pero movida por las hormonas y el alcohol—seguía siendo idiota, la maravilla de las reacciones químicas con el hígado—me levanté dejando caer mi ropa interior por la pierna, la puerta estaba abierta. No sabía si en una muda invitación o por pura flojera de cerrarla.

Desnuda—en pelotas, se burlaría Naruto—caminé por el sendero que seguimos en nuestra faena sexual. El destrozo a nuestro paso le iba a doler un poco, un jarrón, marcos de pinturas, tiramos un mueble y el teléfono antiguo. Rayos.

Llegué a la entrada y encontré mi vestido junto a mi teléfono en la entrada, los acomodé sobre una mesa en el recibidor. Abrí la puerta, en el oscuro y vacio pasillo se veía en las escaleras la cajetilla de cigarros, el encendedor y la botella. Mis zapatos arrumbados junto a mi puerta. Sintiéndome traviesa, salí desnuda al frio de la noche, el piso estaba helado. Salté de un pie a otro hasta que llegue a mis zapatos y metí los pies. Me puse de pie, derecha y orgullosa, al desnudo —como nunca haría en mis 5 sentidos—caminé, como a mí me pareció de modelo en pasarela hasta las escaleras, donde armándome de valor, dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la sensible y enrojecida—por tanto manoseo brutal—contra los fríos escalones. No terminaba de creer que lo que acababa de hacer.

Lo que tanto había luchado porque no pasara, en una noche de borrachera se había ido por el retrete. Tampoco era que me arrepentía, fue increíble.

Tomé la botella y le puse la tapa, suficiente licor por hoy. Tomé un tabaco y lo puse entre mis dientes, cuidando de no humedecerlo con la lengua, había escuchado a Shikamaru que no había peor fumado que el que mojaba los cigarros con la saliva.

Nunca había fumado, pero ver a Sasuke hacerlo, se me antojaba muy sexy. Encendí el cigarrillo y apreté con el puño el encendedor. Aspiré y respire al mismo tiempo.

Era fácil. Exhale cuando no pude soportarlo más, lentamente, acostándome contra el filo de los escalones, extendiendo las piernas, y los brazos sobre mí, con el tabaco en los labios.

Todo el cuerpo reaccionaba al frío con repentinos escalofríos y con la piel erizada.

Fumando, empecé a tararear.

—*Una dama no deja a su acompañante. No es correcto y no es agradable—exhalé cerrando los ojos, imaginando la música—Una dama no pasea por todo el salón, y luego termina cambiando los dados de otras personas.

Sentí de una unas manos subiendo por mis tobillos, sin detener su recorrido hasta mis mejillas, donde me sujetaron y permitieron que los labios de Sasuke me besaran a placer, dejándome hacer.

—Nuestra canción—Dijo arrebatándome el pitillo de los dedos y fumando él, antes de apagarlo contra la pared. Qué elegante.

—No tenemos ninguna canción—me sujetó del cuello y me hizo abrir la boca, con sus labios presionando los míos, pasó el humor y me recorrió los labios con la lengua después.

—Deberías aprender de lo que dice. ¿Quieres hacerme pensar que no eres una dama? Abandonándome a media noche para pasear desnuda por mi edificio.

—No me estoy paseando, y no estoy desnuda, traigo zapatos—se carcajeo, mitigando rápidamente el humor.

—Pensé que te habías ido. No te encontré en el pasillo

—¿Saliste a buscarme en calzoncillos?—sonreí como estúpida.

Gimió afirmativamente, metiendo sin permiso su lengua en mi boca y esperando mi respuesta. Me encogí de hombros y enrede las piernas en su cintura. Mis dedos buscaron apretar entre ellos el cabello sedoso de Sasuke.

—¿No te importa hacerlo aquí?—a él obviamente no por la erección perfectamente perceptible a través de su ropa interior, de superman.

—Ya me doy por bien servida si lo hicimos en tu departamento

Gruño molesto—Y no llegamos a la cama

Metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y con flojera, metió la mano en sus calzoncillos.

—¿Viniste a buscarme porque te pusiste caliente otra vez, verdad?—se rió contra mis labios y se acomodó sobre mí.—Eres atroz

—Así te gustó—mencionó con suficiencia cuando entró en mi.

—Ni cómo negarlo

.

Appassionata de Beethoven empezó a reproducirse a lo lejos. Qué extraño, Naruto odiaba la música clásica.

—Mierda, Naruto, apaga eso, la cabeza me va a reventar—me cubrí aun más con las cobijas

—Discúlpame por querer despertar con algo que no me destroce los tímpanos—gruñó una voz junto a mí. Que no era de Naruto.

Oh no.

Apreté los ojos y sentí el cuerpo junto a mi levantarse y detener el sonido, cambiándolo por otro. Clint Eastwood de Gorillaz. Rayos.

Garganta seca, dolor de cabeza, cuerpo cortado, flojera de muerte.

Estaba con la resaca. Maldita fuera yo. Traté de recordar lo qué había pasado la noche anterior.

No fue muy difícil una vez identifiqué el olor de la almohada en la que reposaba.

—Sasuke—llamé.

—Levántate que apenas llegamos a las nueve—me dio una nalgada y desapareció de la habitación.

Me di la vuelta y medio abrí los ojos. Los restregué y me estiré, arrepintiéndome cuando un dolor me atravesó el cuerpo. Al parecer habíamos tenido sexo del fuerte, porque mi cuerpo estaba exhausto y mi entrepierna con un ligero pero satisfactorio dolor.

Era definitivo.

Ahora odiaba los lunes.

Con las fuerzas que pude reunir, me levanté y notando que aun seguía en cueros, busqué por al ordenada habitación algo que me cubriera. Abrí el armario a mis anchas y me puse una bata negra.

Caminé por el pasillo y me encontré a Sasuke escuchando a Gorillaz y tomando una taza de algo, aun en sus calzoncillos de Superman. ¡Qué fijación la suya!

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tengo examen a las nueve ¿Y tú?—la situación no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Con los tobillos cruzados, recargado contra la encimera, viéndome por el borde de su taza.

—¿No crees que deberíamos discutir lo que pasó anoche?—abrí la boca cuando lo vi encogerse de hombros.— Ugh, olvídalo. Tengo examen hasta la diez, pero tengo que reponerme. Siento que la cabeza me estalla—tomé una un vaso pasando junto a él y me serví un poco de jugo de tomate.

—Naruto pasó por aquí más temprano, preguntando por ti. Le dije que estabas dormida, así que se fue, pero me dijo que te dijera que en la noche tendrían una charla interesante—Lo que me faltaba. Cerré los ojos tomando el primer sorbo.—Te llevare, pero tienes que estar lista en 30 minutos.

—¿Disculpa?—dije con una tono exageradamente incrédulo.

Sonrió de medio lado y se largó.

Idiota, como si aspirara a que me llevara.

Salí de su departamento, tomé mi vestido, mi teléfono y mis zapatos de la entrada. Entré al mi y me dejé caer contra la puerta.

—¿Qué hice?

Sin quererlo, me encontré saltándome el desayuno—Y orinando litros y litros de toxinas— y bañándome en menos tiempo de lo regular. Tome los jeans, el conjunto de ropa interior, el suéter y el abrigo, lo primero que vi.

Me puse unos flats para rapidez asegurada. Tomé mi bolso, mis llaves y mi celular, que estaba muerto. Tuve que ponerle la batería de repuesto y dejar la otra cargando.

Me tome un ibuprofeno para el malestar y prepare una botella de agua para el día—no vuelvo a beber, sería mi frase de la semana—.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Sasuke con la mano en el timbre.

—Perfecto—se dio la media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras. Bufé haciéndome la difícil y bajé detrás de él.—¿Tienes algún tiempo libre?—lo vi con mala cara. ¿Qué pretendía?

—Si termino mi examen sin problemas a las 11 tengo libre

—Pasaré por ti—resolvió cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del condominio.

—¿Mande?

—Tengo dos exámenes en las dos primeras horas, también tengo libre a las once—explicó abriendo la puerta del conductor de su auto.

—Me refiero a por qué quieres ir por mi ¿Para hacer qué?—como lo más natural, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me monté, lo primero que hice fue ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Sasuke se burlo en silencio por esto.

Preferí ignorarlo.

—Ayer cuando estábamos a mitad de nuestros asuntos en la cama—¡Me hizo sonrojarme el muy descarado!—No parabas de repetir una y otra vez "tendremos que desayunar mucho, la resaca será horrible" y así hasta ocupaste tu boca en algo más productivo—Arrancó el auto

—¡Sasuke!— sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan liberal con el tema de mi privacidad sexual.

—Y yo pensé que no había nada que hicieras mejor esa boquita que estar despotricando

—¡Sasuke! ¡Eres la persona más horrible que he conocido hasta ahora!—Pero no estaba enojada. Aunque quisiera estarlo, ver su sonrisa presumida solo me hacia querer besarlo, lo odiaba.

El camino a la universidad paso como corriendo, porque en un abrir y cerrar la ojos ya estaba estacionando en un lugar de profesor. Y a pesar de haberme parecido tan solo un instante, fue un instante muy incomodo donde Sasuke estuvo recordándome cada maldita guarrada que me atreví a hacer.

—¡La-la-la-la-la-la!—me tapaba los oídos con las manos. Sasuke salió del auto riéndose a carcajadas.

Yo seguía cantando, con dirección a mi facultad, pero Sasuke me detuvo, tomándome de la muñeca y haciéndome escucharlo.

—Sakura—imaginé que me había llamado varias veces.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, ya que tienes una hora libre—torcí el gesto.—Y prometo que hablaremos de lo que pasó. Seriamente. Lo juro—Había estado evitando el lado serio del tema cada vez que intentaba darle la vuelta a sus cochinas historias de la noche pasada.

—Muy bien—me resigné—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Tengo el examen para el anexo, pero no he podido sacarle copias, necesito que lo hagas.

—¿Sabes que puedo ver los exámenes y hacer trampa?

—El tuyo es especial—entrecerré los ojos—Estoy bromeando. Confió en que no lo harás

—Yo desconfió de que confíes en mi

—¿Lo vas a hacer o no?

—Está bien, pero sí saco un 10, tendrás que ponérmelo independientemente que creas que he hecho trampa ¿Ok?—extendí mi mano, la vio con duda— ¡Sasuke!—¿no planeaba hacerlo de todos modos? Volteó los ojos en blanco y acepto estrechar mi mano en señal de trato sellado.

Traté de quitarme del agarré, pero cambio la postura y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Iba a protestar, pero jaló de mí.

—Vamos, el examen está en mi libro de dibujo mecánico—Iba decirle que me soltara y que no me importaban sus malditas clases, pero lo vi ¿entusiasmado? No parecía pegar con él en absoluto, pero aquella, diminuta sonrisa de superioridad, que no iba dirigida a nadie en realidad, me calló. Me dejé arrastrar.

.

Llegamos a su salón, ya algunos de sus compañeros estaban estudiando como locos para el examen que empezaría en no más de 10 minutos. Era extraño imaginar a Sasuke como estudiante. Lo saludaban al pasar y solo contestaba con inclinaciones de cabeza desinteresadas. Nunca soltó mi mano, ni cuando unas chicas se nos cruzaron en el camino. Las despacho rápidamente.

No diría tampoco que fue un encanto conmigo, porque nada más por la necedad de no soltarme me hizo golpearme contra un poste y para colmo se burló de mí.

—Aquí esta—demasiado distraída viendo a sus compañeros, que no paraban de cuchichear sobre nosotros, me giré para aceptar las hojas que me entregaba.—Tienes que sacar 10 copias de cada una—asentí distraídamente

—¿Por qué todos nos ven así?

—No están acostumbrados a verme hablar con chicas

Me permití soltar una carcajada.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya, aun tengo que estudiar un poco para mis exámenes—le saqué la lengua mostrándole los papeles que me dio.

—No se te vaya a ocurrir estudiar de ahí, Sakura—me encaminó a la puerta. Oculté mi traviesa sonrisa detrás de los papeles.

—Te veo después—gruñí

Me di la vuelta y vi al profesor entrar, incliné la cabeza en un silencioso saludo y me encaminé a al marco de la puerta.

—Sakura—molesta, me giré a ladrarle qué más quería.

Desprevenida—jamás me imaginé que fuera a hacerlo—me agarró de la nuca con insistencia y me plató los labios en la boca. Un choqué.

Fue todo, se separó y se sentó en el que quise creer era su lugar de siempre, bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Con la cara a rojo vivo miré de reojo al profesor que con una sonrisilla y las cejas levantadas me admiraba.

Qué vergüenza.

Luego me las pagaría. Me debía muchas explicaciones.

.

El examen estuvo muy fácil. Tuve confianza en mis respuestas y estaba segura de mi buena nota. Caminando a la salida del salón con la frente en alto y una sonrisa, abrí la puerta cuando todos mis compañeros se partían la cabeza en el examen.

El sol en mi rostro hubiese sido magnifico si no tuviera todavía la resaca.

—Empezaba a creer que no solo eres mala en matemáticas—Sasuke esperaba junto a la puerta con una pose de chulería.

Baboso.

Algunas chicas lo admiraban desde los alrededores y algunas pasaban frente a nosotros y sin ningún recato lo analizaban de pies a cabeza.

Babosas ellas también.

—Toma tus exámenes—saqué una carpeta con los originales y las copias y se las estrellé en el pecho.

—Vámonos—me agarró de la muñeca y tironeo de mi cuerpo de trapo hasta el estacionamiento.

—En lugar de tirar de mi, podrías simplemente pedir que te siga

—Me gusta el poder—me masajeé la muñeca subiendo a su auto.

De camino ninguno de los dos habló, yo estuve leyendo lo que pensé era más importante para los últimos dos exámenes de medicina, a pesar del mareo me mantuve firme en la idea de estudiar aunque fuese un poco.

—Suficiente, llegamos—me quitó el libro del regazo y sin muchas ceremonias lo lanzo al asiento trasero.

—¡Ey! Es un libro de la biblioteca

—Como sea—desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto.

Bufando lo seguí hasta la entrada de un restaurante familiar.

Nos acomodaron en una mesa y nos entregaron los menús. Regresaron por nuestras órdenes.

—Unos huevos revueltos, un tazón de cereal, un vaso de leche extra, jugo de naranja, una copa de frutas y un vaso de agua, por favor—bajé la carta. Tanto Sasuke como la mesera me miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Para los dos?—preguntó la chica un tanto insegura.

—Para el caballero un omelette de espinacas, jugo de tomate y un plato de fresas y pan tostado por favor. Ah y un té negro—la chica asintió aun sin poder imaginar que yo puede comer tanto.

Peguntó cuando la chica se hubo ido—¿Por qué ordenaste lo mío?—no estaba molesto. Curioso tal vez

—Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana, era hora de que yo tomara alguna decisión. —Me encogí de hombros ojeando la sección de postres.

—¿Cómo sabes qué quería eso? ¿Tal vez prefería una pieza de carne?

—Estoy segura que ibas a pedir tocino y más tocino. Y café—me arrancó el menú de las manos para que lo viera la cara. Lo hice a regañadientes

—Cierto, pero cómo lo sabías.

—Tú no haces tus compras, por lo tanto lo que más te gusta se acaba rápido y lo que no, se queda en el refrigerador. Aunque sé que te gusta el jugo de tomate. Debes pedirlo especialmente porque hay una pila enorme de envases siempre que voy, pero a igual tienes siempre una botella abierta en la nevera

—¿Tan al pendientes estas de mi?

Le puse cara de pescado y volví a mi elección de postre.

—Comes mucho.

—El desayuno debe ser la comida más completa del día, además, ayer ambos bebimos, necesitamos recuperarnos y todo lo que he pedido, incluido lo tuyo, va a reponernos más temprano que tarde. —me hice tonta—Además, vivir con Naruto implica comer mucho.

—Eres como mamá gallina

—SOY mamá gallina, la última vez que se enfermó del estomago, yo tuve que ponerle la inyección por la infección que le dio al idiota—rugí recordando al rubio tonto—Y con lo llorón que es para las agujas.

Estaban entregando nuestra comida cuando recibí un mensaje.

Un mensaje que me descolocó.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó sin atención, tomando el primer bocado.

—Es de mi padre—frunció el ceño y dejo su comida de lado para mirarme atentamente.—Mi madre quiere verme

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Luck be a lady, una vez más, pero esta vez es la traducción y no la letra en ingles. Imagínense que la canta en ingles jaja. <strong>

**Bye-bye.**


	33. Meticulosos

**Ya lo decidí. **

**Si voy a hacer especiales para navidad, pero no voy a participar en el reto. **

**No voy a dejar de publicar aquí, pero sobre todo los jueves o viernes, ya no voy a estar tan constante, por otro proyecto. **

**Hoy igual, solo un capitulo, tengo que salir a tramitar algo.**

**Más planes con Itachi para el próximo capitulo. **

**.**

**Decidida, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—¿Tu madre?

—Ignorémoslo, solo debe querer molestarme

—Pareces respetar más al tal Kakashi que a tu padre—dejó el tema del mensaje para seguir con su desayuno

—Y lo hago. Come tu desayuno, tenemos que regresar a nuestros exámenes—me dediqué a comer de mis platos.

—Yo ya terminé con los míos— Torció el gestó como recordando algo incomodo.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Negó con la cabeza, jugando al tonto y bebió de su jugo—No es nada.

Preferimos dedicarnos a la comida, notando un hueco en el estomago.

—¡Oye!—recordé a medio bocado. Tuve que beber algo para poder pasarlo.

Sasuke puso una cara incomoda al verme tragar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué rayos fue lo de anoche?

—¿No te acuerdas qué paso?

—Vagamente —movió la mano en círculos frente a él para indicarme que siguiera. Me mordí el labio antes de hablar— Llegué con Suigetsu, me medio besó, se fue. Ahí estabas tú fumando, la verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que hablamos. Y después estábamos en tu departamento. Y en las escaleras de nuevo (¿cómo pasó eso?) y finalmente mitad el pasillo de nuevo, mitad en la cama.—tuve que apartar la mirada para poder decirlo sin atragantarme

—Pues eso es todo. Tuvimos sexo ¿qué quieres que te explique?—aburrido volvió a comer

—¡Pues eso precis…—empecé muy segura, pero mengüé, preguntándome realmente. ¿Qué mierda quería que me explicara? Maldita resaca, hacia mis procesos de lógica más lentos de lo normal.—Quiero saber que lo que pasó no cambia nuestra relación en absoluto. Y que no vas a usar tu poder de amo sobre mí para conseguir más sexo.

—Mi poder de amo no, pero definitivamente ejerzo un poder sexual bastante conveniente sobre ti—arrugué la nariz molesta.

—No seas absurdo

—No lo soy, al menos puedo decirte que es algo mutuo.—lo pase por alto

—Nada pasará entre nosotros—dije claramente

—Ya está pasando Sakura. Deja de hacerte del rogar que esas mujeres son las peores

— Existen muchos huecos vacios que no me gustan y que tú no quieres aclarar. Sugiero que olvidemos lo que ocurrió y nos dedicamos a odiarnos como bien sabemos hacer desde que nos conocemos. Seguiré con lo acordado, siendo tu esclava y nada más.

—¿Qué huecos vacios?

Traté de reprimir un suspiro—¿Es en serio tu pregunta?—asintió—Necesito ponerle un nombre, todas las relaciones tiene un nombre. Amigos, esclava, amo, vecino, conocidos. Por favor y hasta lo cogí-amigos tienen un nombre: ¡Cogí-amigos!—Sasuke me advirtió con la mirada que bajara la voz. Varias personas nos veían desde sus asientos.

—¿No podrías se un poco más ruidosa?—preguntó con la mandíbula tensa. Se echó para a atrás en su asiento—No quiero las ataduras de una relación y sinceramente no puedo decir que tenga ganas de aguantar tu mezquindad. No te quiero como mi novia. No quiero una novia. Puedes decir que somos amigos con derecho a roce

—Ni siquiera puedo decir que seas mi amigo. Yo tampoco te soporto y sinceramente no me gusta el sexo fuera de las relaciones. Puedo tolerarlo, pero me dura muy poco el gusto.

—¿Estas diciéndome o que somos novios o no somos nada?

—Estoy diciéndote que no te soporto, que el sexo fue bueno, pero no se puede volver a repetir.

—Te propongo un tato—entrelazo sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca. Parecía el señor Burns

¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener alguna semejanza con algún villano de ficción?

—Adelante

—Un tiempo de prueba. No somos nada pero lo tenemos todo. Somos una innovación—lo admiré con escepticismo, abriendo las manos como demostrando la idea del siglo

—Explícate

—Tenemos sexo cuando queramos, pero no pasamos más tiempo del necesario fuera de la cama. Seguirás siendo mi esclava, podrás odiarme y yo soportarte mínimamente, y cualquier enfado que surja de nuestra relación Amo-esclava, lo resolvemos entre las sabanas. ¿Qué te parece?

—No me gusta.

—Pero vas a aceptarlo ¿cierto?

—¿Y Karin?—lo vi echar los ojos de lado.

—Ya es tiempo pasado. Lo juro, es enfermera y ha estado chequeándome, por eso fue a casa—a grandes rasgos.

—¿Entonces no tenemos ninguna relación con tercero?

—NO.

—¿Qué otra cosa no entra en el acuerdo?—sonrió triunfante. Ya me tenía a la mitad de la bolsa.

—Nada de sentimentalismos. Ya sabes, no eres mi novia así no tienes más derechos que sobre mi cama. Si te enamoras de mi tendré que dejarte.

No era nada, no lo teníamos todo, pero era algo y sería estúpido negar la atracción que teníamos el uno con el otro. Mentiría también si dijera que no me había tentado la idea de una relación con Sasuke, pero apenas podíamos pasar 5 minutos juntos sin querer matarnos, apenas nos conocíamos y él parecía alérgico las relaciones.

—Muy bien. Acepto—lo vi ampliar su sonrisa.—Y aun no tenemos un nombre—dije con una risita

—Las mujeres y su necesidad de ponerle nombre a todo.—cuando pensé que no iba a agregar más, dijo—Ya sé. Seremos meticulosos

—¿Qué?

—Una relación en la que se tiene todo y nada. Meticulosos. Tu eres mi meticulosa

—Suena horrible.

—¿Doble sentido no es así?—subió y bajó las cejas. Abrí la boca indignada.

—¡Sasuke eres un cerdo!

.

—¡Sakura!—escuché que me llamaban por el pasillo cuando me dirigía a ver a Ino antes de mi examen de matemáticas. Me giré a todas direcciones buscando a la voz que me hablaba.

Pasos apresurados a mi espalda me giraron a ver a Naruto, corriendo por el pasillo.

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres? ¿Están todos bien?

—No me cambies el tema—me señaló con el dedo, recuperando rápidamente el aliento—¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?

—Naruto no te metas. Si algo cambia, sabes perfectamente que te lo diría.

—¡Yo sé que algo cambio y no quieres decir! ¡Te acostaste con él!

—¡Naruto baja la voz!—le golpeé la cabeza—Ya te dije que no es nada. Nuestra relación solo cambio de nombre y le añadimos sexo. Y fidelidad en la cama—a Naruto se le cayó la mandíbula

—¿Se van a casar?

—¿Por qué siempre metes el matrimonio?—rodé los ojos y seguí con mi camino, sintiéndolo alzarme luego de unos pasos.

—Sasuke no promete nunca fidelidad. Tiene ligues ocasionales. —el dato me hizo aminorar mi paso y dudar en preguntar sobre el tema. Pero me sacudí la idea y regrese a mi ritmo apresura.

—No es eso. Te digo que no ha cambio casi nada

—¿Entonces?

—Ahora somos meticulosos—dije antes de esconderme en el baño de chicas.

.

Como siempre, fui de las primeras en llegar al salón, pero para mi sorpresa Sasuke ya estaba ahí. Recargado contra el escritorio, con los tobillos cruzados y los brazos también. Casi fue como un golpe recordarlo esa misma mañana en la misma posición, bebiendo de su taza y con su trusa de Superman. En cuanto lo vi, me torcí riendo escandalosamente.

—Haruno—lo escuché llamarme. Traté de tranquilizarme aguantándome la risa y la respiración. Fui hasta mi asiento y me quedé de pie con las manos sobre el pupitre. Estaba regañándome con mutismo por mi exabrupto.

—Lo siento profesor. Recordé que esta mañana vi _meticulosamente_ a alguien con una trusa de Superman. —Me miró extrañamente un segundo, antes de que alguien llamara mi atención.

—Waah, qué humillación—volví a soltar una carcajada cuando lo dijo— ¿Quién? ¿Naruto?—Kiba llegó a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza

—Vas a hacer enojar a nuestro profesor y hoy tenemos examen—le sonreí zorrunamente y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Sasuke maldecir.

—¡Suficiente! Todos en sus lugares, ya han pasado cinco minutos. Haruno cierre la puerta, quien no llegó habrá reprobado, asegúrense de decírselo a los ausentes—me levanté y cerré la puerta. —Cuando los llamé vendrán por su examen. Y ni se molesten en intentar hacer comparaciones con sus amigos porque hay diferentes versiones.

Cuando terminó de pasar asistencia, nos vio a todos sentados y sentenció.

—Diviértanse—la pauta para empezar.

Era una hoja y solo eran tres problemas. Pero… qué hijo de puta.

Llamaron la puerta y vi a cuatro desesperados chicos pegados al cristal. Sasuke les sonrió malvado y negó con el dedo para después correrlos con un meneo de mano.

Concéntrate Sakura.

Tuve que tomarme 20 minutos con cada problema, haciendo una revisión general cuando terminé, hice algunas correcciones y me levanté.

Sasuke no se volteo a mirarme, muy ocupado vigilando que no hablaran entre ellos. Dejé mi examen y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Haruno, quédese. Tendrá un castigo por su conducta al inicio del examen—yo sabía bien qué era. Traté de parecer molesta, pero tuve que girar la cabeza para que nadie viera mi sonrisita.

.

No, no había sido nada de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Terminaste?—preguntó desde uno de los asientos de estudiantes frente a mí.

—Besa mi trasero Sasuke—ladré. Me había puesto las cuatro versiones del examen frente a mi para que calificara los exámenes.

Si era un castigo.

—Si quieres—se encogió de hombros y se levantó, caminando tranquilamente hasta pararse junto a mí.—¿Cuántos te faltan?

—10

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Todavía no lo encuentro—gruñí. Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, más específicamente mi hombro y mi cuello, para poder ver los exámenes que quedaban sin nota.

Me dejé caer contra el despaldo de su silla y lo vi ojear los que faltaban.

Tomó cinco de las hojas y las guardo sin más en su carpeta.

—Termina con estas—golpeo los papeles sobre el escritorio con el dedo. Le puse mi peor cara y regresé a mi trabajo.—Espera.

Me eché para atrás una vez más, y lo vi apática.

—¿Qué?—miró sobre su hombro, a la puerta.

Su mano en el respaldo de la silla le ayudó de apoyo para agacharse a besarme. No me quejé.

Regresé el beso con ansias y mis piernas se abrieron de automático. Sonrió contra mis labios cuando delineo mi cintura con la mano libre.

—Debes terminar esos—se separo solo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—¿Por qué no los terminas tú?—le ladré antes de morder su labio suavemente.

—Estaré ocupado—iba a preguntar el porqué, pero se puso de rodillas y me rodeo la cintura con los brazos, me alzo el suéter y con la lengua, recorrió parte de mi vientre. Gemí.—Trabaja esclava—gruñó metiéndose bajo el escritorio. Sentí sus dientes tirar del botón de mis pantalones.

¡Oh santísimo cielo!

Me hizo levantar las caderas cuando quiso bajarme los pantalones hasta las rodillas. A mí me estaba costando un esfuerzo sobre humano el poder entender qué tenía que hacer. Solo has comparaciones, si es el mismo resultado está bien.

Jadeé cuando sus labios me besaron sobre las bragas. Su risa golpeo contra el encaje de mi ropa. Hice un par de rayones en un examen cuando siguió besándome casi venerante sobre la ropa.

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta. Respigué cuando me llamó por mi nombre

—Kiba

—¿Dónde está el ogro?—removí las piernas para que se detuviera, pero por el contrario, apartó la ropa y me dio un lengüetazo.

—Ah—Kiba saltó.

—¿Estás bien?—preocupado dio unos pasos en mi dirección. Medio asentí cerrando los ojos cuando quitando mi ropa de por medio, empezó un compas lento al recorrerme de arriba para abajo en la humedad con los dedos.

—Salió al baño. No tardara en regresar

—Perfecto. ¿Tienes mi examen?—se acercó al escritorio y me entró un poco de pánico. Pero la idea de ser descubierta, solo mojaba más mi entrepierna.

—No lo he visto—negué con la cabeza, rogando que se fuera.

—Déjame buscarlo

Sasuke metió dos dedos de improvisto.

—¡NO!—jadeé. Kiba retrocedió un poco asustado. Cerré los ojos aspirando profundamente y lamiéndome los labios, repentinamente secos.—No es correcto

—No le diremos nada—fue su solución acercándose de nuevo al escritorio.

Marcando un ritmo entrando y saliendo con sus dedos, atrapó mi botón entre los labios y golpeo con la lengua. Kiba revisó rápidamente los exámenes que ya tenían notas, hasta que recargué la frente sobre los exámenes y empecé a jadear, sintiendo el orgasmo muy cercano. Me mordí los labios y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—¿Sakura?

—¡No ves que voy a llorar!—la mentira salió sin que lo pensara.

—¿Estás bien?—sentí su mano sobándome la espalda, consolándome.

Pero no podía poner atención, Sasuke había aumentado el ritmo y me mordía de vez en cuando, las piernas me temblaban y verdaderas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos de puro placer.

—¡KIBA VETE DE AQUÍ!—golpeé el escritorio con ambas manos cuando llegue a mi orgasmo. Solo escuché la puerta cerrarse presurosa.

.

—Te odio—se rió contra la cara interna de mi muslo

.

—Tengo que entregar calificaciones a más tardar hoy a las 11:00. Mañana llegan las calificaciones—explicó divertido el porqué le urgía tanto que calificara los exámenes.

Le gruñí desde la cocina donde le preparaba un aperitivo nocturno y un té. Ya estaba en mi estúpido traje de sirvienta, y él pasando calificaciones a la computadora para poder enviarlas.

—¿Te quedaras esta noche?—me pregunto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, al sentarme junto a él en la alfombra.

—Sí, celebremos que terminaron los exámenes ¡Yei!—levanté las manos.

—Empieza quitándote las bragas, gatita—palmeó su regazo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	34. Prima

.

.

Tuve que ponerme la camiseta que le había quitado a Sasuke la noche anterior para que no se me congelara el trasero al salir de la cama. Estaban llamando a la puerta insistentemente y había perdido contra Sasuke en un Piedra, papel o tijeras.

Con la mejor cara que podía poner en las mañanas, abrí la puerta. Naruto saltaba de un pie a otro, en bóxers.

—Sakura—sin pedir permiso, entró al departamento de Sasuke y corrió a acurrucarse en el enorme sofá. El frío seguía matando pasiones en el país.

Con fastidio lo seguí hasta la estancia. Sasuke apareció por el pasillo en trusa negra y tallándose los ojos.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa Naruto?—el rubio, muy ocupado tratando de recuperar su calor corporal se pegó a mi cuerpo hecho bolita.

—Correo—levantó en la mano tres sobres de la universidad. Las notas.

—Prende la chimenea—Le pedí a Sasuke. Gruñó pero lo hizo, sentándose frente a nosotros después.

—¿Por qué razón abriste mi buzón?—aceptó el sobre que le tendió el rubio, al igual que yo.

—Quería que lo viéramos los tres—Se sentó estilo indio, aun sin separase de mi. —A la cuenta de tres.—se escuchó el ruido del papel romperse. Me reí al puchero que le hizo Naruto a Sasuke por adelantarse.

Yo hice lo propio, y un poco decepcionado, procedió a revisar su desempeño académico.

—Bueno, al menos tengo un promedio aceptable—se resigno Naruto. Era de esperarse.

Revisé a conciencia mis resultados: Desde farmacología hasta patología, había tenido una calificación perfecta. La mandíbula se me cayó.

Y el anexo…

También con una calificación inmejorable. Miré a Sasuke sobre el borde de mi correo sin poder creerlo. Yo sabía que había prometido sacarme esa nota, solo si la merecía. Y…tanto estudio había valido la pena.

—¡SASUKE!—Salté lanzado mi papel al aire y corrí a saltar sobre su regazo. En una terrible caída donde le pegué en las costillas y brazos con las rodillas, me aplasté las mejillas con las manos y le planté un sonoro beso sobre los abultados labios.

Me empujó casi al tiempo que lo hacía.

—¡Sakura!—me regañó. Poco me importó y le llené la cara de besos. Me empujó e hizo mala cara. Lo abracé del cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire y volví a saltar, esta vez para correr hacia Naruto que tenía cara de estar enfermo del estomago, un drama por la escenita con Sasuke.

Me acomodé sobre Naruto y también le llené las mejillas de besos.

—¡Sakura Haruno!—volvió de reñirme Sasuke mientras Naruto aceptaba sin quejas mi ataque de amor. Lo ignore.—¡Se te está subiendo la camiseta y no llevas bragas!—como de película, Naruto y yo bajamos la mirada.

Me empujó de su regazo y corrió a la puerta gritando melindrosamente.

—¡Sakura pervertida!—estaba más avergonzado que yo.

Me levanté jalando de la camisa para abajo.

—Tonta—me insultó cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes. Caminé a su lado tratando de buscar mi papel. Lo encontré sobre la mesa.

—Ups—no era el mío era el de Sasuke, iba a dejar lo justo donde lo encontré cuando de un rápido vistazo vi algo que me dejo helada.—Apenas pasaste—de nuevo me llevé una sorpresa ese día.

Reacciono a velocidad supersónica, arrancándomelo de las manos.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hoy tengo un compromiso, lo mejor será que te vayas

.

Ahora fue él quien me evitó el resto de la semana. Tampoco es como que hubiese hecho un esfuerzo muy grande por verlo. Lo veía en los pasillos y a veces lo notaba pasar junto a Naruto con dirección a la alberca cuando yo estaba en el club de tenis.

No había hecho el esfuerzo de hablarme, así que tampoco me molesté en buscarlo.

Le restregué a Ino mis perfectas calificaciones cada vez que tuve oportunidad. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión que mi estado emocional me había metido en un "modo emergencia" de la que mi subconsciente se encargo de mis exámenes y de toda la información guardada en mi cerebro.

Tal vez debería tener una pelea con Sasuke o huir de Kakashi cada vez que tuviese exámenes.

Naruto se hizo mucho más consciente de mi presencia, cada vez que comíamos o pasábamos el rato juntos, siempre tenía esos segundos incómodos donde recordaba la vista de mis genitales y se sonrojaba. Yo ya lo había superado y solo me burlaba de él.

—¿Sigue evitándote hum?—Naruto me saludó al pasar, pero Sasuke no se digno ni a mirarme.

—Mejor por mí—me encogí de hombros secándome el sudor.

—¿Tienes clases con él hoy?

—Sí

—No tienes que estar tan desanimada. Dijiste que no lo habías visto llegar a casa temprano, algunos chicos me dijeron que había estado en la biblioteca de la facultad de ingeniería.—me palmeo la espalda cuando nos dirijamos a las duchas.

—¡No estoy desanimada!—rodó los ojos.

—Cariño, empieza a cansar este pequeño juego que tienen entre ustedes. Él se ve tan miserable como tu desde hace una semana. Es obvio que quiere ser el padre de tus hijos y tú la que le caliente la cama todas las noches.

—Calla cerda—le lancé mi toalla a la cara.

.

Había pasado otra semana en la que Sasuke dio su clase ausentemente. No me había necesitado para más de su desayuno y cualquiera de mis insinuaciones eran rechazadas sin piedad.

—Estoy estudiando—decía sin despegar al mirada del libro. Siempre estaba leyendo algo últimamente.

Era sábado y Naruto había salido a un bar con sus amigos. Yo saldría con mis amigas al parque de diversiones. Entraron a mi departamento a beber un poco de ginebra—ellas eran las borrachas, no yo— y salir candorosas a la calle.

Estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, escuchando el escándalo que armaban mis amigas bajando las escaleras bastante animadas, la puerta de Sasuke se abrió.

Estaba ojeroso, pálido, vestido todo de negro y cansado.

Me detuve a unos pasos de las escaleras, Ino se detuvo con Tenten en el descanso de las escaleras para buscarme con la mirada.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, viéndome en silencio y con un mensaje debajo del cansancio. Asentí dándome por vencida.

—Ino, las veo luego—consciente de lo que se trataba, se burló de mí y siguió con el camino de juerga.

Me acerqué y lo bese suavemente antes de pesar al departamento.

Solo me había ausentado dos días y la cocina era un desastre, había libros regados por la mesa de la estancia y una manta en el sofá.

—¿Por qué no haces eso en tu estudio?—señalé los libros—¿Y por qué estas durmiendo aquí?

—Me enojé contigo porque nuestros problemas durante los exámenes me distrajeron de mis materias. Lo siento—Se quedó de pie a una distancia prudente y detrás de mi.—Mi habitación y el estudio son muy oscuros. He estado estudiando en las noches también—mencionó acercándose a mi espalda.

—¿Ya te recuperaste?—asintió contra mi cuello, abrazándome desde atrás—No me abraces tan gentilmente si no quieres sentimentalismos—contrario a lo que pedía, acaricie el dorso de sus manos sobre mi cintura. Buscando su calor, ladeé el cuello contra él.

Era increíble como lo indignada, molesta y herida se me había pasado tan solo verlo suplicar en silencio que no me fuera. Lo odiaba por eso.

—Solo por hoy—Me empujó hasta la habitación sin hacer nada más que abrazarme. Me echó a la cama y se recostó junto a mí, cubriéndonos con las mantas—Estoy muy cansado.

—Pues duerme entonces—se durmió antes de que terminara de decirlo. —Se el bastardo de siempre si no quieres sentimentalismos

.

Sasuke se puso mucho más dócil desde la tarde que pasamos en la cama, sin más que hacer que dormir. Se levantó en silencio, le hice la cena y volvió a dormirse. Me fui a mi departamento y también me encargue de Naruto que tenía unas poquillas copas de más encima cuando llego.

Ya habían pasado tres meses de eso—y con ello otra evaluación que ambos pasamos orgullosamente— y teníamos una relación muy amena. Ya no me hacia usar el uniforme—ahora si quería lo usaba y si no, pues no— aunque la gargantilla era algo de todos los días. Me había aprendido su horario y él el mío. Desayunábamos juntos, comíamos con Naruto casi nunca cenábamos y de vez en cuando me ayudaba con algunas cosas de matemáticas. Nos iba bien, aunque no podía decir que traspasáramos los límites de nuestro acuerdo—para mi mala suerte que estaba empezando a agradecer la compañía del moreno— teníamos sexo, comíamos y me encargaba de esto o del otro en su departamento. No había palabras bonitas, ni besos tiernos, ni abrazos largos, y cuando dormíamos en la cama cada quien tenía su lado.

Yo había ganado la apuesta, así que no podía tener sexo en ningún lugar que no fuese el departamento. Aunque rápidamente ambos la olvidamos cuando nos encontrábamos con horas libres y teníamos un auto a nuestra disposición.

En la universidad éramos las mismas lacras venenosas el uno con el otro. Ahora ya no me parecía molesto, era algo de todos los días y lograba sacarme una sonrisa siempre que nos insultábamos cuando nos veíamos en los pasillos.

Hubo algunos rumores sobre nuestra relación pero nadie nos había preguntado directamente, entonces no habíamos entrado en terreno peligroso. Sobre todo porque éramos "meticulosos" y nadie tenía una jodida idea de la cochinada que eso significaba. Pero también era que no quería pensar en lo poco que tenía yo de nuestra relación, si podía llamarla así.

Lo quería.

Me gustaba estar con él y aunque no fuéramos unos románticos, me gustaría poder decir que era mi novio y salir a cenar de vez en cuando. Besarnos en los pasillos y hacer guarradas en las esquinas oscuras de la universidad por la noche.

Pero no, incluso si hice insinuación sobre un avance entre nosotros, solo conseguí un rotundo:

—Así estamos bien. No te veo seriamente—sabía que no lo decía con intensiones de herirme, pero era inevitable que se me estrujara el corazón cada vez que dejaba bien en claro que lo nuestro era sexo e insultos.

Itachi ya había regresado y esa noche me había invitado a cenar—obviamente no se lo había dicho a Sasuke—.

Naruto y el Uchiha habían estado jugando en la casa del último desde hacia unas horas. Me iba a ir como una vulgar ladrona, con los zapatos en las manos y en puntas de los pies, pero llamaron a la puerta escandalosamente.

Corrí a atender antes de que alguno de los dos saliera a revisar la razón del ruido.

—Itachi te dije que…—la frase se me atoró al ver unas torneadas piernas femeninas. —Temari

—Hola prima, tía quiere verte. He venido por ti.

—¿Sakura?—ambas cabezas se asomaron por la puerta.

Y lo había olvidado por completo.

El mensaje de papá sobre mi madre.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	35. Preguntas incomodas

**Haruno Nohina: Juro hacer un fanfic donde Sakura no sea tan perra jiji**  
><strong>Brendakou: Saludos :)<strong>

**Tuve una fiesta y el tiempo dejo de existir para mi, desde el viernes, morí.**

**Bueno, en disculpa les traigo el capitulo y uno extra.**

**.**

**Las extraño Humpty y Sasu :'(**

**.**

**No quiero recordar lo que hice ayer, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando le dejé muy en claro a Temari que NO iba a ver a mi madre, dijo que estaría conmigo hasta que estuviera lista.

La subestime, en serio, lo hice terriblemente.

Mi cena con Itachi fue la cosa más incomoda del mundo, con Temari comiendo entre nosotros, ladrándome que me fuera, sin oportunidad a ninguna clase de conversación, en un restaurante elegante, con su vestido más cortó que los de Ino—Ufff—, e insultando el clima.

—Ponte más ropa y deja de escupirme la comida, traga antes de abrir el hocico—le dije entre dientes cuando tuve suficiente.

—¡HA!—se burló de mi.

Tuve que disculparme con Itachi, dijo que se divirtió, probablemente así haya sido porque como bien dijo Sasuke, fumó cuando nos llevo de regreso a casa.

Intenté cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero es una mujer dura y la batalla nos duro 10 minutos con la mentada puerta. Abre, cierra, abre, cierra.

Naruto estaba tan asustado de ella que fue a dormirse con Sasuke—él no daba un bledo por lo que pasaba—.

Se irá mañana cuando se cansé, pensé.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Oh vaya ingenua que fui!

Me siguió como una sombra, Sasuke se burlo de mí pero no hizo nada por ayudarme. Claro que el gusto le duro poco a media semana cuando yo me la había vivido con Temari y con nadie más, y él andaba caliente como una estufa.

No hizo nada activamente, solo la miraba de mala manera cuando nos cruzábamos con él.

.

—Temari, dame un descanso—le rogué—estoy haciendo del baño. ¿Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso?

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo. Hasta el baño me había seguido, mirándome sentada sobre la bañera.

—Ya conoces las reglas.

Tuve que llamar a la abuela Chiyo y prometerle que iría a visitar a mamá en año nuevo, cuando terminaba mis asuntos en la ciudad. Me advirtió que mamá estaba de viaje y que eso era lo único que me salvaba de ser arrastrada de las greñas por la rubia excéntrica. Se le ordenó a Temari regresar, con la promesa de volver y arrastrarme hasta aclarar "ciertos puntos" con Madre.

Fueron dos semanas de la visita de Temari que me había torturado sin descanso. Por fin, el viernes, pude descansar al verla irse. La despedí con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara, esperaba que no volviera.

Gracias al cielo, solo había tenido unas cuantas advertencias en esos meses con lo referente a mi progenitora, pero se acercaba el tiempo en el que no era suficiente justificarme con deberes escolares.

Ya tenía una idea de lo qué quería hablar conmigo, pero entre más pudiese evitarlo, mejor.

—¿Sasuke has sabido algo de Itachi? (pásame ese libro)—me entregó el libro con mala cara.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Después de la cena que tuvimos volvió a su trabajo y me dijo que tenía un pequeño viaje, pero se suponía que regresaba ayer y no ha contestado mis mensajes

—Parece que tienes una buena relación con mi hermano. Incluso podría decir que sabes más de él que yo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: No, no he sabido de él desde hace meses.

Rodé los ojos y seguí con mi tarea de patología, parecía que nuestra apuesta había quedado en el olvido después de una sesión de sexo sin descanso por dos días—Bien se le notaba que me había extrañado por culpa de Temari—, porque había días en que por mis deberes me era imposible hacer un tiempo para cumplir sus caprichitos de esclava, por lo que él hacía una —deplorable—cena.

Aun me faltaban varias páginas por redactar, pero Sasuke acomodó un emparedado de jamón con queso frente a mí, haciendo a mí estomago rugir. Él ya había terminado con sus deberes, la loquera que le dio por estudiar fue después una ventaja, ahora todo le parecía tan fácil.

—Eres realmente lenta

—¿Disculpa? Soy la Hermione Granger de la facultad de medicina.

—Y el Neville de literatura ¿Qué con tus libros para puberto?

—Muérete, sabes quienes son los personajes

—Por las películas—se encogió de hombros mordiendo su propia cena. Naruto entró por la puerta de nuestro apartamento con el correo en la mano y su morral con libros cayéndosele del brazo.

—Estoy muerto, me voy a dormir—y con unas ojeras de muerto, desapareció por el pasillo arrastrando los pies.

—¿Qué le pasa?—pregunté luego de uno segundos en silencio viendo el ya, vacio pasillo.

—Su semana de vacaciones en Alemania le costó más a él que a ti. Se retrasó mucho y ahora esta hasta el cuello de deberes—por su mirada misericordiosa supe que se sentía tan mal por el rubio como yo.

—Alcánzame el correo ¿quieres?—frunció los labios como niño pequeño renegando. Me reí y le di un pico la boca para que dejara lo infantil.

Aun con sus pucheros se levantó por el correo que Naruto dejo arrumbado en el velador junto a la puerta.

Me los lanzó al regazo el muy ridículo.

—Muy maduro Sasuke. Si sigues así de malcriado te vas a dormir en una cama fría y sola—le advertí. Me retó con la mirada, solo sonreí—Después, cuando termine mi tarea—volvió a hacer un gesto y bostezo.

Sentada en la alfombra frente a la mesita de café y con la espalda contra el sofá, sentí al moreno acoplarse a mi espalda, con sus piernas envolviendo las mías, abrazándome por la cintura, descansando la cabeza en mi hombro.

Volvió a bostezar.

No pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado nuestra relación paulatinamente, Sasuke hacia todo lo posible por estar sobre mi constantemente, aunque eso solo pasaba cuando no estábamos en la universidad, pero ahora me daba de comer en la boca cuando tenía demasiados deberes para dejar de hacerlos —lo cual era adorable de su parte, pero prefería callármelo antes de decírselo y que dejara de hacerlo—me abrazaba, le gustaba que lo abrazara por la espalda cuando dormíamos—Yo le hacia la cucharita a él, jeje— e incluso había pasado algunas noches en mi departamento cuando cenábamos con Naruto. Y eso hablaba muy bien de él, quería decir que no había alguien más "poderoso" en la relación, había aceptado entrar en mi terreno sin problemas.

Todo era demasiado raro.

Era malditamente definitivo, Sasuke me gustaba. Y aunque yo no estaba segura si el sentimiento era mutuo, tenía mis sospechas. Mejor no arriesgarse, por ahora funcionábamos bien.

Teníamos nuestras típicas discusiones que solo añadían algo picante a nuestra interacción, pero cada vez eran más los momentos que pasábamos simplemente disfrutando el uno del otro.

Pero había algo malo en todo, yo seguía llamando "relación" cuando Sasuke me había dejado claro—indirectamente, casi siempre—que nosotros no éramos nada.

A veces me decía que era su amiga, y aunque la idea de intentar "algo formal" con Sasuke era cada vez más tentadora, nunca era lo suficientemente seductora como para pensar en mencionarlo siquiera. Ahora también era mi amigo, mi amigo que me gustaba.

Revisé el correo, encontrando algo interesante; Una invitación para una cena de beneficencia como la acompañante de "El señor Itachi Uchiha".

¿Por qué no?, me dije.

Con Sasuke roncando sobre mi hombro, decidí enviarle un mensaje a Itachi con mi repuesta.

"Si"

Era todo lo que había puesto en el mensaje y sabía que era suficiente para él.

Dentro de dos semanas. Fuuf, tendría que usar un vestido elegante, zapatos, pedrería, peinado maquillaje…¡Ag! Solo de pensarlo me entraba la flojera, pero pasar un rato con el mayor de los hermanos siempre era interesante. Valdría la pena.

.

Los miércoles, Sasuke, Naruto y yo teníamos una hora libre en común, en la que podíamos ir a la cafetería juntos, pedíamos algo y nos sentábamos a charlar sobre nimiedades. Esta vez, Naruto tuvo que ir a su infierno personal, la biblioteca. Tenía un proyecto que entregar para el día siguiente y decidió pasar todo su tiempo libro metido entre libros—que probablemente ni comprendía—.

Solos los dos, caminábamos lado a lado, hablando sobre la cena. Llegamos al comedor como siempre y pusimos en nuestra bandeja lo que mejor identificábamos. Nos sentamos en alguna mesa vacía, empezamos a comer, en medio de una discusión por su barba—que no había querido rasurarse desde hacía dos días y picaba como erizo—, estaba tocando su barbilla con la mano. Regañándolo, diciéndole que pensara en mí, lo que en un principio fue completamente erótico, ahora me dejaba los muslos rojos y sensibles.

Un carraspeo nos distrajo de nuestra charla. Varias chicas, pequeñas, con cara de ingenuas, con libros en los brazos, nos miraban expectantes. De primer año, chismosas como pocas.

—¿Si?—dije lo más amablemente posible

—Disculpen…¿Son ustedes novios?

.

Dios

Cuanto odiaba a las de primer año.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	36. Plus: Día de lluvia

.

.

.

Estaba bebiendo una cerveza con Naruto frente al televisor con un pedido de camarones. La pura vida, Sasuke había estado en ello con nosotros hasta que recibió una llamada urgente de uno de sus amigos sobre un examen sorpresa—literalmente, ni siquiera teníamos clases—de su profesor de termodinámica. Pobre.

Estábamos relajándonos con la cantidad adecuada de licor en la sangre y comida en el estomago, una buena película y un clima para estar en casa. Todo parecía perfecto.

Hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

—¿Si?

—¡Sakura necesito que me traigas una carpeta, está en mi escritorio, es azul! ¡Tráela!—colgó

¿Eh?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sasuke me pidió que le llevara algo.

—Pues ve—resuelto se dio la vuelta en el sofá y empezó a ronronear del sueño en menos de lo que me podía de pie.

¿Debería hacerlo?¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Refunfuñando contra él, me puse ropa para la lluvia y me metí a su departamento, rebuscando hasta que di con el mentado objeto de sus deseos—lástima que no era yo—.

Salí a pasó apresurado y bajé las escaleras con mis botas de plástico, mi paraguas, y un impermeable.

Todo salió bien…y luego tropecé a final de las escaleras.

Me golpeé el culo—como siempre— y caí sobre mi paraguas. Me levanté y cuando salí corriendo del edificio, abriéndolo, estaba roto.

—¡Mierda!—lo tiré al bote de basura más cercano, desandando el camino para subir por otro cuando mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

"¡APRESÚRATE!"

Carajo.

Corrí bajo la lluvia, metiéndome el folder de plástico entre la ropa. No encontraba ni taxis y mucho menos autobuses, no me quedó de otra que seguir corriendo bajo la lluvia con dirección a la universidad, total, no estaba tan lejos.

A lo lejos vi a unos enanos malcriados saltando sobre un charco y brincando en busca de las frescas gotas de agua. Estaban mojando a una anciana que trataba de cubrirse con su poco efectivo suéter.

Dudé en detenerme y ayudarla, pero me removía el corazón y los malditos niños no paraban de patear el agua.

Hice un puchero y me acerqué, me quité mi impermeable y se lo tendí, lo rechazo avergonzada, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, así que se lo lance a la cabeza y seguí corriendo, esta vez mas rápido en un intento idiota—pues si corría o caminaba me iba a mojar exactamente lo mismo—, presionando los papeles contra mi pecho y protegiéndolos de la lluvia.

Un buen par de orgasmos míos, le iba a costar este favorcito al Uchiha.

Ya veía los campos verdes de la universidad, sonreí.

Demasiado pronto, debo agregar, porque un autobús pasó junto a mi empapándome de pies a cabeza. Mis pies nadaban en agua.

—Ugh—lloriqueé al cielo antes de sentir otra vibración en el bolsillo.—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Tuve que sacarme las botas después de un par de pasos, los pies se me resbalaban adentro del platico, haciéndome caer a cada tentativa.

Haciendo una rabieta con la cara y jadeando, logré llegar frente al salón de termodinámica echa un desastre. No, peor que un desastre.

Obviamente estaba hecha una sopa y llena de lodo.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Sasuke diciéndole que estaba afuera.

Se abrió la puerta, y Sasuke salió riéndose y viendo sobre su hombre, seguramente al culpable de su risa. Regresó la mirada y se quedó petrificado cuando me vio.

Hasta tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, yo seguía recuperando el aliento.

—¿Sakura? —quiso cerciorarse. Asentí—¿Qué te ocurrió?

Se me calentó la cabeza del coraje—¡Me apresure!

—G-gracias. —Saqué su carpeta y se la aventé a la cara

—Y a todo esto ¿Para qué es?

—Ah, quería enseñarle al profesor algunos bocetos que tenia. Mañana iba a ausentarse, tendría que esperar hasta el martes—me sonrió. ME SONRIÓ el muy bastardo.

—¡UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEEEEE!

.

—¡Eh!—Naruto despertó de un salto y asustado—¿Ya llego Sasuke, Sakura?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	37. Nada

.

.

.

—Creo que ese no es…—incomoda removí mi comida. Sasuke no se giró a mirarlas hasta que hicieron la pregunta. No podía leer su expresión—…asunto suyo

Algunas se removieron y otras trataron de retirarse, pero del fondo salieron dos chicas más atrevidas.

—Hay chicas que tienen sentimientos y con una ambigua situación como esta solo esta hiriendo sentimientos—agregó una envalentonada de las dos. Sasuke rió.

Era obvio que Sasuke despertaba pasiones, era atractivo, tenía dinero y estaba prohibido de cierta forma, por ser un profesor—inexperto y verde eso ello, pero con ventajas como estudiante—.

Era de esperarse que hubiera rumores desagradables o celos, pero nunca me esperé que me preguntaran directamente, y menos aun, con él presente.

—¿Y quiénes son esas? ¿Qué es lo que les impide decírmelo? —se burló llevándose la manzana a la boca para morderla.—¿Una novia? ¿Y qué si tuviera?—el grupo de fans, tembló.

—¿Quiere eso decir que es ella tu novia?—el corazón roto en la cara de la chica fue devastadora, casi hizo que me sintiera mal, pero no se ganó mi simpatía por metiche y de paso meterme a mí en un tema delicado y áspero.

Sasuke masticó y tragó, pensó lo mismo que yo: Ellas no lo dejarían pasar, eran sus seguidoras devotas y una respuesta era todo lo que querían.

Pero si decía que no, dejaría en claro que ambos somos solteros y su posesividad podría llevarlo a aceptar que "algo" tenemos.

Sinceramente estaba tan ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta como ellas.

—No. Sakura no es mi novia—fue un duro golpe pero ya lo esperaba. Ahora solo quería que se largaran y me dejaran llorar para mis adentros en paz.

—Ella no parece pensar lo mismo—se escuchó un susurro para nada discreto.

Busqué con la mirada a la culpable, para poder diseccionarla y divertirme un rato.

—Sakura lo entiende, no somos _nada_— no esperaba que dijese que teníamos una relación y vivíamos entre miel y pétalos de rosa, pero ¿Nada?

Eso era una negación total.

Ni siquiera noté cuando las chicas se fueron porque mi mirada se quedó clavada en mi bandeja de comida a medio comer. Sasuke no dijo nada y pasó la comida sin mayor ruido que mi corazón deteniéndose lentamente, congelándose, aunque probablemente yo había sido la única que escuchaba el proceso de erosión en mis sentimientos.

No, me dije, tranquilízate, no has hablado con Sasuke.

Regresábamos a nuestras respectivas clases, llegamos al momento donde nuestros caminos se separaban.

—Sasuke—lo llamé cuando se disponía a irse

—¿Qué?—me miró sobre el hombro. Para él nada había pasado, nada había cambiado y en realidad se encontraba muy cómodo como estábamos.

¿Por qué no podía ser yo como él? Despreocupado y con relaciones que se olvidan con el tiempo.

Aun recordaba mi primer beso.

Pero yo no era como él, yo necesitaba cariño de una relación.

—Tengo que hablar contigo más tarde—asintió una vez y se fue.

.

Mis clases pasaron como un borrón en mi memoria, maldición.

Casi me insolé en el club de tenis e hice la cena y mis deberes en tiempo record. Estaba ansiosa.

Sabía lo que iba a decirle, lo que dudaba era de su reacción.

—¡No!—le grité a Naruto al ver su rubia y puntiaguda cabeza asomarse por la puerta—Hoy no, tengo que hablar con Sasuke

—Solo venía a decirte que papá ya me dijo lo que tenemos que llevar para la cena de Navidad—¡Cierto! ¡Rayos ya estábamos en diciembre y ni cuenta me había dado! Faltaba poco para la cena de Navidad con los Uzumaki, días luego de la cena con Itachi.

—¡Oh tienes razón!—me golpeé la frente—Ammm, mañana hablamos de eso.—dejó la lista de cosas por comprar cerca de mis libros en la entrada.

Sasuke no tardó en llegar, estaba cansado y hambriento. Me compadecí de él y cenamos primero.

Se comportó como siempre, se dejó caer en una silla del comedor, cenamos en silencio, se lavó los dientes y se puso a leer después de salir del baño.

—Sasuke

—Hmm—me quedé callada unos segundos, preguntándome si era una buena idea decirle algo. Dudando, dudando.

Mi mutismo lo hizo levantar la mirada hasta mí y preguntarme en silencio qué me pasaba.

—Las chicas de hace rato…—volví a dudar, pero tal vez ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos

—¿Qué? ¿Volvieron a molestarte?—cruzó las piernas y dejó su libro de lado con el ceño fruncido.

—No es eso—hice una mueca—es lo que dijeron. Lo que preguntaron—el entendimiento le llego y solo abrió la boca ligeramente, con las palabras en la garganta.

—¿Te incomoda?

—Si

—¿Quieres…?

—Te dije que no podría durar mucho con esto tan incierto que tenemos—frunció el ceño.

Ya había entrado al lugar del que no podría salir sin haberlo perdido o ganado todo.

—¿Por qué tan de repente?

—No es repentino. Tenía pensado decírtelo desde hacía un tiempo.

—¿Te aburre que no seamos algo más que amigos?

—Eso también me molesta, ni siquiera te molestaste en decir que éramos amigos. Y en caso de que lo hubieses dicho, también me hubiera gustado que dieras a entender; "ok, no somos novios pero tenemos algo"

—No me gusta que se metan en mi vida personal, no iba a saldarles cuentas a ellas.

—Es que también estabas saldando cuentas conmigo Sasuke

—¿Y debo de…? Ya te lo dije, somos solo amigos

Mi pecho dolió y me tensé completamente. Estaba segura que estaba poniendo alguna cara extraña, de dolor, de resentimiento. De todo.

—Si alguien te volviera a preguntar ¿No te esforzarías al menos en defenderme?— desvió la mirada de mi camino— He estado calentándote la cama por meses. He estado contigo e incluso te he soportado, y pensé que al menos algo era para ti

—Lo has estado haciendo porque eres mi esclava, porque perdiste contra mí y ese era el pago. Si lo has estado haciendo por gusto es cosa tuya—él era quien estaba molesto conmigo. Él. Conmigo.

—Siempre volvemos a lo mismo de siempre—me restregué los ojos para apartar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir—Como tú lo dijiste, no soy _nada_ para ti.

Sabía que estaba enojado conmigo, pero no me importaba, mejor. Si me levantaba y me iba él no iría detrás de mí. Pudiese ser que él sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero si no lo aceptaba de nada servía. Estaba cansada, cansada de esperar algo que él que nunca iba a darme. Y estaba herida.

Ya no habría más camas calientes, ni abrazos durante la tarde.

—Supongo que con esto finalizamos nuestro acuerdo—giró bruscamente sus ojos en mi dirección.

—Yo decido cuando se termina

—Solo te queda medio año de que estés gimoteando "Esclava, esclava". Pero ya dijiste tú mismo que yo no soy nada para ti y la verdad es que no quiero ser la "nada" de nadie. Consíguete otra golfa—Me levanté de un salto y sin molestarme en agarrar mis cosas salí del departamento.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	38. Los planes de Itachi

**Cuatro comentarios.**

**El capitulo esta algo raro, pero entiendanme, últimamente no he sido yo misma**

**Y ya me viene el periodo, entonces...**

**Estoy algo rara. **

**.**

**.**

**Tatto metal, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Transfusión de magia pura para el corazón. Eso necesitaba. Sentía que me estaba cayendo a pedazos, en mis clases, durante las noches, en las comidas, cuando leía. Estaba frustrada y fatigada, seguía diciéndome que era la costumbre al sexo.

Magia era lo que necesitaba, directo al corazón. La idea de ir a cenar con Itachi esa noche no me parecía tan tentadora como antes, pero salir con alguien probablemente me animaría un poco.

Itachi era divertido.

Después de ducharme y hacerme un casero tratamiento de belleza, trataba de escoger entre tres de mis vestidos favoritos. Uno de lentejuelas doradas con escote en la espalda, hermoso pero demasiado llamativo. Haría que Sasuke se atragantara. Era para mujeres atrevidas y locas, como Ino. Un azul medianoche con pliegues por todos lados—sinceramente parecía una sabana amarrada— escoté a la cintura y con aberturas bajo los brazos, hasta el cinturón. Era elegante, me gustaba, pero igual pensaba que no era mi noche para ese vestido.

Finalmente un rosa palo hasta los tobillos, caída libre, abertura hasta medio muslo, strapless y con escote corazón. Era lindo.

—El rosa—una voz contra mi cuello me hizo saltar en mi lugar.

—¡Itachi!—le golpeé el hombro—casi me da un infarto—rió maliciosamente—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—Ya iba con un esmoquin y con una elegante trenza baja.

—Supuse que tendrías problemas para lidiar con Sasuke al irnos—gruñí

—Ni te molestes que no lo he visto en una semana—tomé al elegido y fui tras el biombo.

—¿Te está evitando?—deje caer la bata de baño y me metí raídamente al vestido.

—Yo a él—me acomodé el escoté y traté de alcanzar el zipper.

—¿Por qué?—farfullé una incoherencia y tras varios intentos fallidos de subir la cremallera, salí sosteniendo el vestido para evitar vistas más candorosas que mi espalda.

—Itachi ¿Puedes subirlo?—me sonrió y caminó hasta mi espalda. Lo hizo con lentitud y acariciando mi espalda en el proceso. Cuando culminó, besó mi nuca.

Tuve un escalofrío.

—Aun tengo que peinarme y maquillarme—le advertí, se encogió de hombros y se sentó elegantemente en mi desordenada cama.

Suspirando fui hasta el tocador.

Rímel de miel. Para corregir la tristeza. Hasta el maquillaje estaba causándome problemas. Me regañé mentalmente y volví a lo mío. Haciendo mil cosas que terminaron en una obra de arte sobre mi rostro, pero aun así con un aspecto muy natural,

—Tragos de luz, para alegrase la vida—escuché a Itachi cuando estaba comenzando con mi cabello.

— ¿Los necesito?—lo cepillé un par de veces y con unos broches lo acomodé sobre uno de mis hombros. No estaba de humor para soportar un dolor de cabeza por un peinado extravagante.

—Está escrito es esa camiseta—Ug, una camisa de Sasuke. La pateé bajo la cama.

Itachi escogió mis zapatos de tiras doradas y un abrigo color crema y con blanco pelaje sintético alrededor del cuello. Un regalo de la abuela.

—¿Qué tal?

—Siento que los hombres somos los adornos de las chicas, en lugar de ustedes las de nosotros como tanto suelen proclamar—sonreí. Lo decía seriamente.

Tenía ansiedad por frotarme la cara de cansancio, pero arruinaría mi maquillaje, así que preferí aferrarme a Itachi.

.

Salíamos juntos del edificio, su mano abrazaba la mía. Algo estaba diciéndome de Francia cuando se quedó callado de repente. Sasuke nos miraba en un camino lateral al edificio con una bolsa de frituras en la mano. Una papita a medio camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Vamos a cenar—Itachi trataba de aguantar la diversión que le producía molestar a su hermanito, pero el constante balanceo su labio, tentándolo a sonreír, era delatador.

—Sakura—me habló directamente—Te ordeno que te quedes—le di la peor de las miradas, e Itachi notó el aire tenso en seguida.

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede?—no se dignó a responder mi pregunta y se contento con darme la más severas de sus expresiones.—Sasuke. Si me quedo junto a ti, por uno de tus caprichitos—se tensó aun más.—Te **juro **que te vas a arrepentir.

Los tres nos quedamos callados durante largos segundos, suficientes para que me diera por liberada e invitara a Itachi a renovar nuestra marcha. Vi a Sasuke vacilar en acercarse a nosotros, pero finalmente se quedó de pie en la entrada del edificio.

.

—Eso fue divertido

Bufé rodando los ojos.—Puedo decirlo, tú y Sasuke son idénticos, la única diferencia es que tu si me ves como un ser humano.—rió suavemente.

—Cambiando de tema, creo que el tiempo ha sido suficiente para que me des una respuesta ¿no te parece?

—¿Mande?

—Tú tienes más ganas que nunca de fastidiar a mi hermano, a mi no me engañas.—preferí dejar que continuara— Puedo decirlo con solo un vistazo, que él te ve como de su propiedad.—soltó una carcajada un poco malévola, pero de verdadera diversión—¿Viste su cara cuando nos fuimos? A lo que quiero llegar es, a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Quieres matar a Sasuke y Naruto?—porque esa podría ser la respuesta a todos mis problemas

—No. Eso es ser un poco drástico—me regañó con la mirada antes de regresar la vista al camino—Tú, puedes fastidiar a Sasuke, deshacerte de él y ser rica, si te casas conmigo—el aire se me salió en un jadeo, los ojos me saltaron, y tuve que sujetarme de donde pudiera para reponerme.

Si hubiera salivando un poco más seguro me moría por atragantarme.

—Vamos no seas exagerada, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Traté de tranquilizarme

—Lo siento, siempre quise una proposición de matrimonio en un auto—rió entre dientes.

—Es un buen trato

— ¿No veo tus ventajas?

—Simple—se encogió de hombros—Yo, que debo conseguir una esposa, estaré contigo, que no me pides nada a cambio. Eres inteligente, bonita, aceptada por mis padres y entiendes que yo no voy a estar junto a ti todas las noches por mi trabajo. Creo haberte mencionado antes que no tengo interés en encontrar una mujer. Tú eres perfecta para el puesto y has llegado tu sola.

No era precisamente halagador, pero… me estaba dando todo lo que quería. Yo sabía que Itachi me apreciaba, al menos me trataba decentemente a diferencia de su hermano menor. Me daba una relación seria, tiempo para mi, sustento y momentos especiales. Y lo sabía porque salíamos a cenar, hablaba conmigo y me comprendía.

Y si puede gustarme el bastardo de su hermano ¿Por qué él no?

Es atractivo, divertido, etcétera, etcétera.

Entendió que era mi momento de pensar, no me preguntó nada más y se dedico a seguir el camino en silencio.

No fue hasta que tocó mi rodilla sobre el vestido que desperté del trance.

.

El evento se hacía en el salón principal de un hotel precioso que yo no conocía. Con candelabros enormes iluminando sobre las mesas, colgando del alto techo, que por cierto estaba pintado de nubes y un cielo azul mañanero. Precioso.

Mesas perfectamente arregladas, espaciadas por el lugar dejando espacio para los músicos, la tarima y una pista.

Ventanales hasta el techo cubiertas de costosas cortinas. Todos los presentes de etiqueta y de fondo, una suave música. Los discursos de los viejos ricachones—que se suponían hacían grandes donaciones a la causa que yo desconocía—deberían empezar en menos de 15 minutos por lo que decía el programa.

Nos preguntaron nuestro nombre e Itachi solo tuvo que decir su apellido para que nos condujeran entre las mesas hasta una con reservación "Uchiha".

Sus padres ya estaban ahí, junto a otros varios morenos atractivos y sus acompañantes tan radiantes, despampanantes y hermosas como María Antonieta.

Me presentó a los presentes y reconocí tan solo la sonrisa radiante de Mikoto y el asentimiento de reconocimiento de su esposo. Fugaku nos ordeno que nos sentáramos junto a él, probablemente para interrogarnos.

Nos sentamos, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, la señora Uchiha le ganó.

—Te ves increíble ¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido?—se inclino sobre su esposo para poder secretear conmigo. Sonreí e hice lo mismo con Itachi.

—La mayoría de mis vestidos son regalos de mi padre o mi padrino.—hizo un puchero y cuando iba a volver a hablar, ahora fue Fugaku quien triunfó.

—¿Ya pensaste de lo que hablamos en nuestro último encuentro?—Este hombre no perdía el tiempo. Gracias al cielo la música se detuvo, la luminosidad aminoró y apuntaron con una luz grande al centro de la tarima. Un maestro de ceremonias empezó a dar un discurso blablablá. Sirvieron la comida mientras seguían hablando, llamaron a Fugaku que dio un discurso que en la vida se me iba a olvidar.

"Mi esposa me preguntó ¿Por qué no apoyamos la causa? Lo hizo en la cama, embusteramente. Muy bien, dije. Heme aquí. Ya estoy pagando"

Algún chiste realmente gracioso debió tener entre líneas porque recibió una ovación y regresó junto a nosotros. Mikoto lo regañó por lo dicho y siguieron con los discursos y la comida.

Pasaron dos horas de esto, con muchos aplausos, cuestiones de contactos y negociaciones. Inicio la verdadera fiesta y antes de darle oportunidad a su padre de volver a atacar con sus preguntas, me llevó a la pista. En el apogeo de Wiener Bonbons de Strauss.

—Padre está un poco ansioso—me susurró al oído.

Tal vez fuera la rabia que tuve de momento, la loquera que me dio, el despecho y una opción en mi camino. Pero tomé la decisión.

—Itachi—lo nombré —Acepto tu propuesta.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	39. Dulce Navidad

**Ya sé que siempre dejo todo en esos momentos**

**Pero así soy jaja**

**Las amo chicas**

**.**

**.**

**De vacaciones :D , Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

No les dijo a sus padres nada esa noche. Yo cuestionaba seriamente esa decisión porque sentía que podría echarme para atrás en cualquier momento; al menos si los Uchiha lo sabían habría cierto compromiso que yo no pasaría por alto.

Todo saldrá bien, es Itachi.

Me preguntaba cómo había pasado todo tan rápido. ¿Por qué me había entrado la rabia tan repentina contra Sasuke? ¿Aceptar por las razones equivocadas implicaba también que la decisión era errónea?

Estaba consciente que la razón de mi respuesta tan repentina era más que nada la venganza, porque ni ganas de casarme.

Era obvio que mi actitud por mucho que me esforzara en mantenerla normal, era extraña. Itachi se ofreció a llevarme a casa poco después que regresáramos a la mesa. Me despidió cómo siempre frente a mi puerta y prometió pasarse en cuanto pudiera para hablar más a fondo y que me pensara bien si quería hacerlo.

Esperaba que en cuanto Itachi desapareciera, Sasuke saldría saltando rabioso contra mí a decirme una sarta de tonterías que finalizarían en una discusión y portazos. Pero no se escuchó ni un ruido de su departamento.

Al entrar al mío, lo encontré frío y oscuro, algo raro.

Naruto no estaba, Sasuke tampoco.

.

Fueron ruidos en el pasillo los que me despertaron a media noche. Tropezones y voces en intento de susurros. Me asomé por la puerta y vi a Naruto un poco torpe pero claramente no estaba borracho, solo mareado. Me suplicó con la mirada.

Ayudaba a Sasuke a caminar hasta su habitación porque el pobre no podía ni con su alma. Me apresuré hasta a ellos y tomé a Sasuke del otro lado. Tenía la cabeza gacha u murmuraba incoherencias entre arcadas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cuánto bebió?—pensó que lo estaba regañando porque puso cara de niño asustado. "Yo no hice nada mami"

—No sé, cuando vino aquí para pedirme que fuéramos a un bar ya estaba borracho.

—¡Y fuiste con él!—ahora si lo regañé

—Pero es que si no iba con él se iba a ir solo y podría morir nada más intentando bajar las escaleras.

—Pues lo hubieras golpeado y con eso lo echas a dormir—logramos lanzarlo sobre la cama—¡Aish! ¿Por qué los hombres se beben sus problemas?—Naruto suspiró y se dejo caer junto a Sasuke—probablemente vaya a vomitar

—No creo que pueda, tenía el estomago vacio cuando llegamos a los arbustos en la entrada—arrugué la nariz

—Entonces bilis—le avisé

—Lo hubiese dejado en su departamento si tan solo no hubiera insistido tanto en venir—se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y se masajeo los ojos con la mano

—¿Venir? ¿Para qué quiere estar aquí?—fruncí el gesto y moví a Sasuke para que quedaba de lado y no se ahogara en caso de que vomitara. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a ronronear entre el sueño y la conciencia.

Me di la vuelta para regresar a dormir, pero antes de dar el primer paso Sasuke me sujetó la muñeca con un agarre más bien inútil.

—No te vayas Sakura—apenas pudo balbucear.

Se me removió el pecho, incapaz de dejarlo, me acosté entre Sasuke y Naruto, ambos en cada borde de la cama, y lo abracé por la espalda.

Vaya que apestaban a licor.

.

Cuando yo me levanté y me fui, ellos seguían dormidos.

Salí con Ino y me quito todo de la mente. Fuimos a ver una película, comimos, unos chicos trataron de ligarnos y nos divertimos un rato dándoles falsas esperanzas para irnos a su casa a hacernos tratamientos ridículos de belleza.

Cuando regresé Naruto estaba comiendo ramen frente a l televisor con un frasco de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en la mesita de café.

—No me grites por favor. Hoy no—suplicó. Me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes.

.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a un día de la cena anual en la residencia Uzumaki. Ya teníamos nuestra ropa lista, los regalos de intercambio —santa anónimo, a mí me tocó Naruto—.

Kakashi ya estaba con mi padre en casa para asegurarse que fuese responsable.

—Ya pagué la luz y la renta del mes, te toca el gas y el agua.—asentí ausentemente.

Renta.

No había visto a Sasuke desde la borrachera que se pusieron juntos, incluso me había saltado mis clases de matemáticas, no es por evitarlo, en realidad comenzaba a extrañarlo, pero había ido a comer con Kakashi y el tiempo se me había ido volando.

Tal vez lo tomó personal porque no hizo aparición el resto de los días ni por el edificio ni por la universidad.

Cuando iba a su casa a hacer lo de todos los días como su "esclava" se quedaba encerrado en su habitación hasta que me iba. Naruto no sabía nada del porqué de su comportamiento.

Era obvio que Sasuke no le había dicho que huí de él para irme con Itachi y que le dije claramente que no tendríamos más que una rigurosa e impersonal relación. No imaginé que se lo tomara tan seriamente.

Me decía que era lo mejor. Evitar enfrentamiento e incómodos momentos.

—Sasuke se fue ayer en la noche así que tendrás que esperar hasta año nuevo para hacer el contrato del año.—dejo las cosas en su lugar sobre la isla de la cocina y se fue bostezando por el pasillo.

¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

La sensación de abandono e incertidumbre no habían tardado mucho en remplazar a la rabia que sentía. Lo extrañaba, y el escuchar que se había ido solo empeoraba las cosas porque no podía evitar imaginarlo con Karin. Y me enojaba, pero entendía que si ese era el caso, la culpa era mía.

Tenía que darme a respetar, obtener lo que quería, y ser valorada en una relación. En una relación de verdad. Pero si iba a sentirme tan perdida siempre, la dignidad se podía ir al carajo.

Recordé que Itachi prometió verme en las cortas vacaciones que teníamos después de la dura evaluación por la que acabábamos de pasar. Solo seis meses más y ya no sería esclava de Sasuke y mejor aun, estaría en mi cuarto año en la universidad. Sería el último para empezar a hacer mis prácticas.

Cierto, Itachi. Ammm, dijo que me invitaría a Francia después de navidad si no tenía mucho trabajo.

La idea no me entusiasmaba, pero después de hablar todas las noches, y comprender que era mi mejor opción, acepté en definitiva su propuesta e intenté abordar el tema de la boda.

En enero haríamos el compromiso público y empezaríamos los arreglos para la boda. Siempre que pensaba en eso y lo rápido que estaba pasando todo me decía: Pero qué rayos hice.

Itachi quería hacerlo todo rápido para que su padre dejara de molestarlo con encontrarse una mujer—por fin había admitido que esa su prioridad—. Yo no era la indicada, era la adecuada.

Desperté por la alarma y refunfuñando, empecé a hacer los platillos que llevaríamos a la cena de Navidad. Lomo de cerdo relleno, Brownis, y canapés Nochebuena. Tendría que hacer mi platillo, el de Naruto y el de mi padre. Kakashi parecía ser el único que iba hacer el propio— Torta praliné calabaza—, aunque tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas. Alguna de sus conquistas la hará probablemente.

Con el rubio como mi asistente, terminamos a tiempo para poder arreglarnos y subirnos al auto que Kakashi nos había dejado. Encendimos motores y emprendimos el camino.

Naruto manejaba rápido, muy rápido, rozando lo ilegal, pero siempre lo hacía con precisión y aunque siempre sintiera que íbamos a matarnos, nunca pasaba.

Travesamos la ciudad y la siguiente en poco tiempo. Apenas 15 minutos antes de hora en la que siempre nos citábamos —6 pm—estábamos en la esquina del complejo de lujosos condominios.

Todas adornadas vívidamente por la temporada decembrina, incluso la mía junto a los Uzumaki—probablemente Kushina habían estado pateando el trasero de mi padre que hiciera algo—.

Cinco autos estaban estacionados frente a la cara y acomodado como pudieron. Mientras sacábamos la comida, pude preguntarle a Naruto.

—¿Quiénes son?—susurraba aunque no hubiera necesidad de.

Sonrió como guardando un secreto y se encogió de hombros.

Cerré los ojos rezando mientras caminábamos a la entrada con los tres platillos y los regalos de manera milagrosa sin tirarlos.

—Que no sea mamá, que no sea mamá, que no sea mamá—tocamos al timbre un par de veces para que nos abrieran por tanto ruido que había dentro.

Que no sea mamá, que no sea mamá.

—¿Sakura?

.

—¿Sasuke?

—Oh, tal vez olvide mencionarlo, pero invitamos a los Uchiha—con su sonrisa zorruna.

Navidad con los Uchiha. Ugh….

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	40. Bad to the bone

**Me tarde un poco**

**He estado muy ocupada, entonces probablemente este ritmo lenta se conserve por un rato**

**Diciembre esta resultando más atareado de lo que esperaba**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Ahorita que tengo tiempo voy a empezar con el siguiente capitulo y si lo tengo cuando estén los 4 reviews, encantada la pongo inmediato. **

**.**

**¡Yei, Navidad!, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

No tuvimos tiempo ni de sorprendernos porque apareció Kushina con su brillante y llamativo cabello pelirrojo detrás de Sasuke, ordenándome con una sonrisa que entrara a calentarme. Aturdida la seguí por los ya conocidos pasillos hasta la cocina donde vi a Mikoto, Tsunade y Shizune. Todas me saludaron y pude deshacerme de ellas excusándome para llevar los canapés y los regalos a la mesa y bajo el árbol respectivamente.

En realidad solo quería ver a Sasuke.

En la mesa encontré variados platillos variados, el famoso pavo de Minato aun no estaba pero suponía que las mujeres estaban en la cocina para revisarlo cada tanto y chismorrear como todos los años.

Escuché escándalo en la sala de estar, llevándome hasta ahí para dejar los regalos y curiosear. Fugaku, Itachi, Minato, Naruto, Sasuke y …¿Obito?—como sea—reían a carcajadas por alguna idiotez que hicieron Obito y Naruto.

Entré silenciosamente con ellos dándome la espalda, y a hurtadillas llegué hasta al árbol donde ya había un montón de regalos, los deje junto al resto y me di la vuelta para evaporarme.

Lástima que cuando giré me di cuenta que todos tenían la mirada fija en mi. Pasmados.

—Sakura—Minato fue el primero en levantarse a abrazarme—Has crecido mucho en año. Tu cabello esta tan largo. Y tu ropa—se separó de mí para mirarme. Le sonreí sinceramente y pregunté:

—¿No han llegado mi padre y Kakashi?—me soltó recordando algo y mirando el reloj sobre nuestras cabezas.

— Fueron al aeropuerto por Jiraya. No deberán tardan en regresar—hice una mueca y me separé de él para huir, pero para ese entonces ya todos se habían levantado a saludarme.

Naruto se quedó sentado bebiendo de una taza, junto a Sasuke que me evitaba mirarme, muy metido con las llamas de la chimenea.

—Niña—Fugaku me sonrió y me palmeó el hombro. Hice un intento de sonrisa. Itachi esperó unos segundos a que los dos mayores—Fugaku y Minato—dijeran una broma absurda y se retiraran para acercarse a mí y me besara fugazmente en los labios. Pasó tan rápido que no podría contar como nada, pero cuando se separó y me dijo un simple "Hola", sobre su hombro vi a Sasuke de pie con la expresión distorsionada en ira.

—En la cena—me dijo al oído antes de ir con su padre y seguir con la charla, Sasuke salió del lugar hecho una furia, saber a dónde.

Mis piernas querían moverse solas y seguirlo, pero no era una sabia decisión. Mejor evitarnos discusiones, sobre todo en la casa de Naruto.

Sonreí cómo pude y huí a la cocina donde estaban todas chismeando hasta que sonó una alarma y antes de que Kushina pudiera dar un paso en dirección al horno, Minato apareció para sacarlo.

—Perfecto—sentenció. La puerta sonó justo cuando acomodaba el pavo al centro. Esta vez me tocó a mí correr hasta la puerta y recibir a Jiraya, Kakashi y mi padre. Abrazos y felicitaciones nos llevaron a un nuevo recibimiento por parte de todos. Se hizo barullo en el que seguía sin localizar a Sasuke e Itachi buscaba cualquier razón para pegárseme y rozarme casualmente. Claro que no pasó desapercibido por los demás que nos mandaban miradas extrañas—Kakashi echaba láser por los ojos—.

No llamaron a sentarnos a la mesa y Naruto corrió hasta una bocina para poner ridícula música navideña, empezando con Santa Claus is coming to town. Sasuke por fin regresó y se sentó junto a mí. Yo estaba entre Sasuke e Itachi.

Per-fec-to.

La comida era deliciosa, el vino exquisito, el ponche dulce y los postres cremosos, pero yo no saboreaba nada al sentir la cercanía de Itachi, y la mano de Sasuke, siempre presionando mi rodilla.

Nos preguntaron por todo, la escuela, las clases, los amigos, la casa, el romance…

—¿Sakura y no has encontrado a nadie?—preguntó casualmente Kushina. Kakashi paró la oreja.

—Hablando de…—Itachi se limpio la boca elegantemente y se puso de pié ofreciéndome su mano para que también lo hiciera. El corazón amenazo con parárseme.

Cohibida hice lo que se me pidió, y Sasuke apartó la mano como si quemara.

Itachi rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y beso suavemente mi mejilla antes de tomarme la mano.

—Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos—escuché un jadeo y el aire dejo de circular por la habitación. El tenedor de Naruto se cayó de su mano que tenia dirección a su boca con un pedazo de pavo, sobre su regazo.

No tenía el valor de girar la cabeza a mi izquierda, no quería ver a Sasuke por mucho que deseara saber qué clase de expresión tendría.

Sonreí tan natural como fui capaz y me aferré a la mano de Itachi. Enfrentándome a tantas miradas.

—Feli…cidades?—Kushina cuando logró salir del asombro

—Gracias—Itachi, como siempre, de desenvolvía como si nada ocurriera.

—¿Cuándo pasó?—se aventuró Obito

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, solo pasó

Fugaku tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica, encendiendo un cigarrillo entre los labios. Me dio un escalofrió, preferí centrar mi atención en Itachi

—No sabía que tenían esa clase de relación—Mikoto desvió la mirada a mi izquierda al final de la frase.

Sasuke se mantenía estoico.

—Lo mantuvimos en bajo perfil, pero llevamos un tiempo pensando en la idea del compromiso

—Me opongo—dijo Kakashi con la más inocente de sus sonrisas. Peligro, peligro, peligro.

Itachi me restregó contra él discretamente, con la misma sonrisa sierpe que su padre.

—Los tiempos han cambiado, pero igual estoy a favor de la galantería—se giró a mi padre que se veía pálido como papel.—Rei—el aludido parpadeo hasta desviar su mirada del mantel hasta la oscuridad en los ojos de mi—ahora—prometido.—Estoy haciendo una petición formal de la mano de su hija—mi padre asintió como si no se lo creyera. Tal vez no estaba consciente de que lo hacía.

—La mano te la puedes llevar, pero el resto se queda aquí—la sonrisa permanente en su rostro, asustaba como la de Sai.

—Kakashi—se saboreo los labios en diversión al pronunciar su nombre—También me encantaría que usted nos diera su bendición, pero…nuestro amor es tan grande que si hemos de hacer esto un clásico de Shakespeare, no tendré problemas con ello. —un escalofrío me recorrió y sentí a Sasuke removerse junto a mí.

—Esto es mejor que una novela—escuché que Kushina se reía con Minato.

—Sobre mi cadáver—cansado o aburrido, Itachi ignoró a Kakashi y se giró a Sasuke que mantenía el mantel sobre su regazo en fuertes puños y la mirada clavada en la pared de frente. Kakashi salió hecho una furia con mi padre detrás de él. Con el publico en silencio, tal vez aun demasiado golpeados por la noticia que no intervenían en lo absoluto.

—Sasuke—el aludido se quedó de piedra, tal y como estaba—Sasuke—quería que lo viese a los ojos, que enfrentara la realidad.

Ahora me daba cuenta que Sasuke e Itachi eran hermanos y no cabía duda de ellos, eran igualitos, solo que yo era para Sasuke, lo que Sasuke para Itachi.

—Itachi—por alguna razón pensar en Sasuke herido (aunque no había razones para ello), me dolía a mi también, así que suplicando su nombre, le pedí que lo dejara en paz.

—No, debemos pedírselo ahora que hay oportunidad

—¿Qué?—espetó. Nos miraba a ambos con rabia desmedida, con odio. La sangre corrió hasta mis pies con presura.

—Sakura y yo hemos pensado que podrías ser el padrino de mi boda—sonrió más ampliamente al hablar—_Hermanito_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	41. Dulce, dulce Navidad

**Estaba muerta, no andaba de parranda.**

**¡woah, muchos comentarios!**

**Las amo y por eso les pongo algo bonito. **

**.**

**Zombie, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Apartó la mirada antes de darme tiempo a evaluarlo. Algo crujió dentro de mí, y me aparté imperceptiblemente, pero no evito que Itachi me abrazara más contra su cuerpo.

—Itachi—era la primera vez que estaba molesta con él. Sonrió de lado y me beso en los labios fugazmente.

Al principio pensé que era una disculpa o una persuasión, pero su mirada se desvió a Sasuke. El menor de los Uchiha se levantó sin dar explicaciones y cuando Mikoto trató de seguirlo, Fugaku la detuvo.

—¡Itachi!—Me aparté con menos decoro

—¿No era este nuestro plan?—me susurró al oído

—No—gruñí apartándome.—Disculpen, tengo que ir al sanitario

Cuando salía del lugar, escuche a todos empezar a preguntarle a Itachi cuestiones de la boda.

No iba a buscar a Sasuke, sabrá solo él a donde se había escapado y a qué. Por mucho consuelo que yo sintiera necesitar, no era una opción, incluso yo precisaba mis momentos a solas.

—¿Qué hice?—enterré la cara entre las manos y me deje caer en la puerta del baño.

¿Era de verdad que yo podía amar a Itachi?

La respuesta surgió de inmediato: NO.

Era suficiente revivir nuestro anuncio del compromiso y las intenciones de HERIR a Sasuke para darme cuenta que Itachi no era ni siquiera alguien con quien pudiese compartir una cama.

Si, quería restregarle que podía ser feliz con alguien más, pero pensar en lastimarlo… era harina de otro costal.

Me levanté del suelo y caminé hasta el espejo. De manera inexplicable tenia las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas. Verme tan miserable solo hizo que otra ronda de llanto se amontonara en mis ojos.

—¿Qué hice?—me volví a preguntar antes de dejarme caer sobre la tapa del inodoro y sollozar en silencio.

No supe cuanto paso, lo suficiente para que todos se preguntaran por mi ausencia, pero ahora solo deseaba atiborrarme del postre e irme a acostar. Olvidar todo, desde que había conocido a Sasuke…todo.

Tenía que reponerme antes de regresar.

Kakashi. Maldita sea, ahora tenía la garantía de que había estado hablando con mi madre. Solo me quedaba esperar y disfrutar los días antes de año nuevo, cuando estaba segura que unas redes caerían sobre mí cuando fuera caminando por la calle, me llevarían ante ella.

Me restregué la cara en un intento de aligerar la hinchazón de mis ojos, claramente no funcionaba. Suspiré y estaba por levantarme cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, me atraganté con el grito de sorpresa, apartando la mirada de Sasuke.

—Está ocupado—le dije a las losetas azules en la pared.

—Ya lo sabía—sonaba tan apacible que asustaba.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?—tomé un trozo de papel e intente adecentarme lo mejor posible, dándole la espalda.

—¿De verdad vas a casarte con él?—recriminación o incredulidad no supe identificarlo bien.

Me reí amargamente—¿Por qué te importaría? No decías que yo no era nada para ti

—Pero sigues siendo mía—fruncí el ceño, pero el pequeño coraje no fue suficiente para que lo encarara

—Vete Sasuke

—Podrás ser nada, pero eres mi nada.—me aguanté las lagrimas

—Sasuke, vete—supliqué

—Y te prohíbo que te cases con él. —Estaba buscando qué decir pero se me adelanto— Porque no lo amas, ni siquiera te gusta. Porque eres más miserable desde que me dejaste, que por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Porque igual que tu eres mía…—apenas hice un esfuerzo por verlo sobre mi hombro. Parecía tragar algo amargo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo…soy tuyo—llevo su mirada hasta sus zapatos, con las manos en los bolsillos. Daba una imagen desprotegida.

—¿Sasuke?—eso me sorprendió lo suficiente para darme la vuelta por muy desastrosa que estuviera.

Levantó la vista solo lo suficiente para verme, un vistazo fue suficiente para que despegara la barbilla del pecho y se irguiera en todo lo alto y prepotente que era. Mi Sasuke.

Mi pecho pesaba y se movía y sentía mil cosas que no terminaba de descifrar si eran buenas o malas.

Paso un largo segundo en el que nos miramos. Un acuerdo mutuo, creo, porque ambos nos acercamos a pasos calmos y nos encontramos en un abrazo. Apreté la mandíbula cuando sus manos se pasearon por mi espalda y su nariz aspiró profundamente de mi cuello. No tuvo que decir nada, yo sabía que me había extrañado. A mí. No a mi cuerpo, ni lo que lograba hacer con él en la intimidad.

Extrañaba mi compañía, nuestras tardes entre deberes, mis sábados cuando Naruto me vestía con harapos de payaso, nuestros abrazos, nuestro besos, mis horribles canturreos cuando escuchaba mi música en su departamento. Y ya lo había dicho, si Sasuke venía a buscarme, la dignidad podía irse a la mierda. Yo estaba enamorándome de Uchiha Sasuke.

Romper el compromiso con Itachi ahora parecía una estupidez si tomábamos en cuenta que ya hasta lo habíamos anuncia y tuvo el descaro de pedirle a Sasuke que fuera el padrino.

Pero Itachi era me era tan indiferente en el ámbito romántico, que…no suponía un sacrificio muy grande. Era en definitiva de mis mejores amigos, pero…si iba a ser así todo el tiempo, tratando de buscar una manera de fastidiar a Sasuke, era mejor no darle armas contra él.

Me reí por el pensamiento, "fastidiar a Sasuke", cuando había sido yo la que había aceptado exactamente con esa razón.

—¿Qué?—preguntó aun contra mi cuello, encorvando la espalda para poder abrazarme, era tan alto.

—Perdón—logré decir, ronca por el llanto.

—Que molesta eres, en serio—gruñó y me empujó hasta que mi trasero chocó contra la larga superficie donde descansaban los lavamanos.

—Eres un encanto—rodé los ojos pero me abracé más fuerte a él. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel—¿qué?

—No puedo creer que extrañaría que alguien me llamara "encanto"—con una sonrisa ladina y triunfal se irguió y me beso.

Me ayudó a subir a aquello que me lastimaba el coxis para transformarse en una superficie perfecta para el sexo. Porque eso íbamos a hacer ¿verdad?

Vaya que extrañé el sexo.

En cuanto estuve sentada, se enterró entre mis piernas.

—No puedo aguantar mucho, desde que llegaste con tu estúpido vestido, me ha dado dolor de cabeza—al decir lo ultimo frotó su cadera contra la mía. Me hizo reír contra sus labios.

—Yo tampoco— aunque no estábamos besándonos, o al menos no un beso con todas sus letras, nuestras frentes se mantenían unidas, con todos los movimientos de mis manos sobre sus hombros y cabellera, las suyas por mi cintura y piernas, nuestros labios se rozaban de vez en cuando sin culminar en un beso bueno, un beso de los nuestros.

Por primera vez uno de nuestros clandestinos encuentros era rápido en cuanto avance, pero delicado y apreciativo. Sus manos no paraban de hacer círculos sobre las medias gruesas en mis muslos.

Sus manos por fin llegaron al elástico de las medias en mi cadera, y tiraron de él hasta que se atoraron con mis zapatos en los pies. Me los saco de un tirón, besándome superficialmente sobre la clavícula.

Se me escapó un suspiro soñador y mis manos se movieron ansiosas desde su pecho hasta la hebilla de sus pantalones. Como una profesional me deshice de su cinturón y del botón. Cuando bajé la cremallera, soltó un suspiro de anticipación y volvió a juntar su frente con la mía, cerrando los ojos.

—Alguien podría entrar—le dije como dato, más que como una alto a nuestras manos.

Me jaló de la parte trasera de las rodillas y acomodándose en mí entrepierna.

—Pues qué espectáculo se van a llevar porque no me voy a detener

—Espera—lo separé de mi a la fuerza y le fruncí el gesto—No estarás haciendo esto para darle a Itachi una lección ¿verdad?—rodó los ojos y llevó sus pulgares a mi ropa interior, arrancándomela antes de poder objetar.

—No seas estúpida, claro que lo hago por ti—con resolución solté "ah" de comprensión y felicidad.

Sonriendo como idiota, volví a besarlo jalándolo de la camisa y rodeándolo con las piernas.

—¿El mundo se puede ir al carajo?—divertida sonreí y le bajé los pantalones con los calzoncillos a medio muslo, deslizando las manos hasta sus glúteos y presionándolos con las uñas. Gruñó de nuevo contra mi cuello, besándome y succionando con cuidado.

—El mundo se puede ir al carajo—se irguió, apreté las piernas y me empujó contra él desde la espalda baja. Muestras pelvis se encontraron, ávidas.

Entró apenas la cabeza y siseamos al mismo tiempo de puro placer. Se me abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

—Espera—lo aparté lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, pero manteniendo su poco avance, dentro de mí.

—¡Qué!—me dijo desesperado—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Ahora qué!?—un niño al que lo interrumpían de comer la tarta.

—Deje de tomar la pastilla cuando terminamos—me lamenté.

—Ag, mujeres—gruñó de nuevo. Se quedó pensando un momento antes de que sus caderas se movieran de improvisto y me llenara por completo. Jadeé y le mordí el hombro, me humedecí hasta lo admirable.

—Sasuke—lo regañé

—No pude soportar—me encogí de hombros. Luego ya nos las arreglaríamos.

Se mantuvo quieto un segundo, para cuando empezó con su salvajismo de siempre, que yo adoraba porque lograba darme un orgasmo 7de 10 veces que lo hacíamos, tuve que aferrarme al borde de los lavabos para que no me estrellara contra el espejo a mi espalda.

Grité cuando me levantó en brazos y con más cuidado del que lo creía capaz, me recostó en el suelo, volvió a entrar en mí y esta vez entraba hasta el fondo, arrastrándome unos cuantos centímetros cada vez que arremetía.

Entre jadeó y maullidos me las arreglé para conseguir suficiente aire y decir:—Al menos no lo hagas…—gruñó y gimió cuando me llenó las entrañas, gemí de gustito con él—…adentro.

—Habérmelo dicho antes—se dejo cae sobre mí, y aunque era pesado, el cuerpo me hervía y el contraste de temperatura con el suelo, me aseguraban un resfriado. Al menos con él sobre mí, estaba calientica y protegida del frío—relativamente—.

Cuando nos calmamos, me ayudo a ponerme de pie e hizo lo que pudo por arreglar mi rostro que si bien ya no daba señales de llanto, era una clara expresión de la idiota medio enamorada que acababa de ser envestida contra el piso del baño.

Tomados de la mano, nos decidimos a hablar seriamente de "nosotros" cuando regresáramos a casa. Por ahora la prioridad era decirles a todos que mi compromiso con Itachi era un evidente error.

Primero que nada, debíamos olvidarnos de ser una parejita en la fiesta porque sería indecoroso, sobre todo después de la noticia que le daría a Itachi—Sasuke deseaba manosearme frente a todos, menos su madre, para que supieran quien era "mi dueño". Se ganó una semana sin sexo por la horrible idea— así que necesitábamos estar normal.

Primero que nada, hablar con mi (no por mucho) prometido.

Cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros para ir al pasillo, me acorralo contra la madera y l picaporte contra la espalda, para poder meterme la lengua hasta la garganta y manosearme hasta lo indecente antes de separarse y besarme la nariz.

—Ridículo—lo llamé al darnos la vuelta.

El teléfono se le cayó de entre la oreja y la mano a Kushina.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba a mí y a mis furtivos encuentros?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	42. Apuesta de Navidad

**Aww Sasu 3 : ¿Quien no le tiene miedo a su madre?**

**Como se pusieron las pilas en comentar y yo ya tenia el capitulo... pues**

**Hoy si, ya después de este no hay actualización, ando haciendo unos One-shot**

**Les dejo el capitulo, mañana si pongo el siguiente**

**.**

**Suerte con tu credito, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—¿Eso…?—nos señaló olvidándose del aparato a sus pies.

Sasuke se rascó el cabello un tanto contrariado, pero tomando en cuenta su anterior sugerencia de ser pulpos sobre el sofá, no creo que le importara mucho.

—No es lo que parece—me alejé de Sasuke y levanté las manos acorralada.

—Por supuesto que es lo que parece—se burló Sasuke de mí. Le envié la mirada más venenosa que tenia, suficiente para hacerlo apartar la mirada incomodo.

—Kushina—di unos pasos en su dirección.—Todo tiene una explicación razonable.

Asintió como queriendo escucharla.

—La daremos en la entrega de regalos, ya sabes—Explico Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, tomándome de la muñeca y tirando de mí hasta marcarme la dirección al pasillo, y la cena.

A tropezones, vi a Kushina reír levemente, negar con la cabeza y seguir con sus asuntos.

—Sasuke—lo detuve antes de entrar a donde se escuchaba el barullo de la cena, esta vez las voces de todos se escuchaban animadas y tranquilas. Me asomé por la puerta y le dije a Sasuke que se apartara para que no lo vieran.

Todos se callaron al ver mi cabellera rosa.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo Itachi?—lo dije en el tono más conciliador que pude.

Asintió con una sonrisa y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—$20 a que están detrás de la puerta—dije yo.

—Mejor te los doy y ya—divertido me sonrió. Vio a Sasuke sobre mi hombro, pero su sonrisa solo se hizo más grande—Y te los voy a dar porque me acabas de dar un contrato millonario—se burló.

Confundida, busqué a Sasuke con la mirada, se encogió de hombros tan extrañado como yo.

—¿Disculpa?

—El compromiso, ya les dije que era una broma, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos—sacó su billetera y sacó un billete de $100—No tengo de 20

—Estoy confundida—dije más para mí que para él. ¿Qué rayos?

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. El único en caer fue Naruto, Obito tropezó pero al menos con cayó con toda la cara contra el suelo.

—Es privado, disculpen—anuncio metiéndome el billete en el bolsillo del vestido.—Te necesito aquí padre—Fugaku entró con una mueca molesta. Me temblaron las piernas. Cerró la puerta y nos alejamos de la puerta.—El contrato de Shangai es mío —sentencio Itachi.

Más confundida que nunca, vi a Sasuke comprenderlo todo y golpearse la frente con la mano.

¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Ellos apostaron si regresabas conmigo o te quedabas con Itachi —su padre gruñó y asintió antes de retirarse.

Esperen…

¿Qué mierda con esta familia?

—No podía ser malo contigo, solo yo: un encanto—sonrió de medio lado y dispuesto a irse de dio la media vuelta.

…

¿Itachi me había utilizado para ganas una estúpida apuesta?

Guiada por la rabia de ser no más que una pieza de sus juegos, caminé hasta Itachi y lo jalé para darle la vuelta. Mi bofetón se quedo a la mitad, capturado por su mano.

Para cuando volví a parpadear ya me había tato un tirón y sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

—Hubiésemos tenido unos bebés preciosos—sorprendida, retrocedí.— Cuídala Sasuke, que para la próxima tú arreglas tus problemas.

.

Ahora me explicaba la tan relajada reacción de Kushina al vernos, ya sabía que lo de Itachi no era cierto, pero bueno…tampoco sabía lo de Sasuke.

Decidimos seguir con el plan originar de actuar normal y preferí pasármela pegada a Naruto, demasiado enojada con Itachi por jugar conmigo, con Kakashi por hablar con mi madre, con mi padre por no evitarlo.

Llego la hora del intercambio de regalos. Decidí empezar, dándole a Naruto una colección de videojuegos que había querido desde hace meses, pero sin suficiente tiempo para ir a comprarlos. Me abrazo tan fuerte que la columna me tronó. Entre su euforia me plantó un beso en los labios y corrió a presumirle a Sasuke su regalo, ganándose un buen golpe en la nuca.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—lloriqueo Naruto. Sasuke me regañó con la mirada.

Sonreí y esperé que siguiera la cadena de regalos.

Sakura-Naruto-Kushina-Fugaku-Kakashi (jijiji morí de risa en ese intercambio)- Mikoto- Rei- Jiraya-Itachi- Tsunade-Sasuke-Minato-Obito.

—Fui la ultima—sonreí al recibir el regalo de Obito.—Linda—hice una mueca, intento de sonrisa cuando lo vi— Muy linda…tanga.

Naruto, Jiraya y mi padre estaban cayéndose a risas.

.

La noche terminó tan tensa como empezó, más o menos. Pero esta vez era con Itachi, mi padrino y mi padre con los que no cruzaba mirada.

Aunque Kakashi me había pedido disculpas por delatarme con mi madre cuando Itachi dijo que todo había sido una broma, el daño ya estaba hecho y hacerlo sufrir un rato no lo iba a matar.

Los Uchiha se quedarían en casa de Uzumaki como era de esperarse. Nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestro hogar. Estaba cálido y alegre con los adornos navideños. Nos acostamos rápidamente, cada quien en su habitación.

Pasaron 15 minutos en los que me di cuenta que no iba a pegar un ojo en la noche.

Mi compromiso había terminado, y si bien no había arreglado del todo las cosas con Sasuke, había admitido que yo era tan importante para él, como él para mí.

Abrí la ventana y hablé fuerte

—Naruto—nuestras ventanas estaban a la misma altura. Los separan dos metros y medio, pero lo habíamos resuelto con un puente desde hacía años. Ya ni siquiera lo quitábamos, estaba ahí.

De madera y bien sujeto a los marcos de las ventanas. Parecía hasta poético.

—Naruto—la ventana se abrió pero quien estaba en el espacio, era Sasuke. Sonreí de nuevo como tonta.—Hola

—Naruto se quedó en el sofá jugando con tu regalo con Obito.

Asentí.

—¿Quieres venir?—sonrió de medio lado, cruzó sin problemas el puente de madera.

Se echó junto a mí en la cama, viendo al techo.

—Te extrañé—le dije. Corrió su mano hasta encontrar la mía.

—Es increíble como pasas de "perra maldita" a "dulzura con patas"—sonreí.

—¿Te molesta?—negó sin despegar la vista del techo.

Admiré su perfil un rato hasta que me dio un escalofrió y busqué el calor de su cuerpo. Me envolvió con su brazo sin decir nada.

—Sasuke—gruñó, haciéndome saber que me escuchaba—¿Qué somos?

Se quedó en silencio. Quise pensar que pensando.

—¿Sakura tú me quieres?—la pregunta me tomó tan de sorpresa que me tardé mucho en procesarla adecuadamente.

—Si

—¿Vas a volver a dejarme por tus berrinchitos si no te doy algo más?—mi primer pensamiento fue que incluso si no me daba algo más, yo iba a estar con él, pero ahora que era él quien lo decía, me atreví a exigir más.

—Si

—¿Quieres una relación? ¿Conmigo?—las implicaciones de su pregunta eran obvias. Ya no servía de nada decir que era un desgraciado (que lo era), ni que no deseaba nada con él, porque sinceramente deseaba poder decirles a todas que Sasuke era mío. Tomarnos de la mano, besarnos en público.

—Si

—¿Incluso si dijera que yo no te quiero a ti?—me mordí el labio y enterré la cabeza en su pecho, evitando su mirada que me buscaba. Dijo que él era tan mío, como yo de él. Pero ese solo era su obsesión con poseer las cosas, no dijo que me amaba ni que deseaba tener nada conmigo.

Solo que no lo dejara de nuevo, porque él no lo iba a hacer. No iba a dejarme a mí.

¿Podía estar aun sabiendo que no me ama? ¿Qué lo único que nos ata es el sentimiento de pertenencia?

—¿No me quieres?—logré preguntar, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

—Yo no dije eso. Fue hipotético

—Te lo pregunto entonces—recargué mi peso sobre el codo para verlo—¿Me quieres?

Me examinó el rostro por lo que me pareció una eternidad, cada segundo que pasaba era incertidumbre y una grietita en mis sentimientos.

—Si

Me lancé a sus labios, los mordí antes de lamerlos y enterrarme en su cuello.

Era lo más que podría conseguir de Sasuke, pero a mí me era suficiente.

—¿Entonces?—fui un suricato al levantar la cabeza y regresar al tema

—Entonces—dijo cansado y rendido—no me queda otra que aceptar tus cortejos—rodé los ojos y fruncí la boca, pero lo deje pasar y me recosté de nuevo.

—Sasuke

—Uh-hum

—Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	43. Hamburguesas de medianoche

**Tengo muchísimos cólicos y creo que voy a morir de dolor. **

**No es cierto, pero si duelen :'(**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen escribir**

**.**

**Odio a "Andrés" el que viene cada mes, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Los pasados tres años, año nuevo los había pasado con Naruto en nuestro departamento con una bonita cena, una botella de champaña y más regalos. Siempre era perfecto.

Este año volvía a estar en un dilema.

Sasuke, que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de restregarle a Itachi que ahora éramos una pareja, —algo extraña, pero al fin y al cabo una pareja— dio anuncio a sus padres que estábamos en una relación.

Itachi solo sonrió y nos felicito, y aunque dolió un poco, decidí que era mil veces más importante lo que empezaba a tener con Sasuke que el orgullo de mujer herido por ser desechada tan fácilmente. ¡Bah!

Como decía, tenía que tomar una decisión, pues ahora la cena de año nuevo era en casa de los Uchiha, claro que los Uzumaki estaban en la lista de invitados y como era de esperar de Fugaku, invito a mi padre y mi padrino—a este último no le había dicho sobre mi nuevo novio—.

Ya prometido que iría con mamá era un poco obvio a donde debería ir, pero si me escabullía con los Uchiha mi madre no me encontraría en casa, ni en la de los Uzumaki, ni en la de papá. Era perfecto, y como había dicho antes, entre más se prolongara el encuentro mejor.

Yo estaba al tanto del tema que quería tratar conmigo desde que cumplí 18. De eso ya dos años.

Si nos veíamos y discutíamos sobre el tema, me esperaba una buena discusión y probablemente algo más si no cuidaba bien de Sasuke.

—Estas muy pensativa—ahora de vacaciones no teníamos deberes, nos pasábamos el día en la cama. Su cama.

No me había mudado con Sasuke, pero casi. La mayoría de las noches las pasaba con él, las tardes y las mañanas. Regresaba a mi departamento para alimentar a Naruto y por ropa limpia. Incluso Naruto estaba demasiado tiempo con nosotros en el departamento del Uchiha.

—Pienso que deberíamos hacer de tu estudio la habitación de Naruto—hizo una mueca de desprecio, pero era obvio que amaba a Naruto si lo dejaba dormir en su cama después de la borrachera que se pusieron el sábado. Ya era domingo. Nosotros habíamos dormido en mi habitación por culpa de Naruto—Y de Sasuke por indulgente—.No me quejaba, sinceramente me gustaba más mi habitación, más cálida.

Faltaban cuatro días para año nuevo y yo no tomaba la decisión.

—Piedra papel o tijeras quien le toca el desayuno—gruñí, pero era nuestro acuerdo. Gracias a la divinidad de mi mano santa, gané.

—Algo decente por favor—le advertí antes de acostarme boca abajo con todas las intenciones de volver a dormir. Debajo de la almohada encontré la ropa indecente que me había regalado Obito y que fue de mucha ayuda la noche pasada.

Nuestra relación no había cambiado tanto, aun nos insultábamos de vez en cuando y discutíamos por babosadas, pero el sexo estaba mejor que nunca, salíamos a veces a hacer cosas de parejas, pero siempre con algo muy nuestro, y a regañadientes a veces íbamos tomados de la mano y aceptaba mis besos en público. Aunque creo que ahora era él el más ansioso por andar besuqueándonos por ahí.

Cuando no pude conciliar el sueño, me levanté y fui hasta la ducha, me desvestí lo suficientemente cansada para no meterla en el cesto. Deje que el agua cayera sobre mí un rato, cuando estaba por ponerme el shampoo, Sasuke entró en sus bóxers de Batman.

—Ya está el desayuno—a través de la cortina lo vi caminar hasta el váter, levantar la tapa y empezar a orinar. Por alguna extraña razón éramos como una vieja pareja, hacíamos muchas cosas tontas juntos. Supongo que es porque nos conocimos y nos odiamos, ahora no podríamos mostrar algo más horrible de lo que ya hicimos en un principio.

—Baja la tapa—le recodé

—Sí, sí, sí.—se escuchó el ruido del agua correr y la tapa al caer. Pero Sasuke no salió del baño y por el contrario se quito la única prenda que tenia y corrió la cortina para meterse conmigo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—Le vi las espalda y deje caer el shampoo sobre mi cabello para empezar a frotarlo. Al darme la vuelta Sasuke ya estaba tallándose el cuerpo con el gel de baño.

—¿Por qué el agua con que te bañas siempre esta tan fría?—me regaña regulando la temperatura. Una que a mí no me quema y que a él no lo congela.

—Me gusta—terminé de lavar mi cabello y antes que nada, me llene las manos de la misma sustancia y empecé a frotarlo sobre la cabellera oscura de Sasuke.—¿No dijiste que te ibas a cortar el cabello esta semana? Y no se te vaya ocurrir dejarte la baba—pasé las manos llevas de espuma por su barba de tres días.

—Me gusta, con la barba cerrada tan vez pueda tener un corte elegante.—me abrazó y empezó a enjabonarme la espalda.

—Pero picas

—Toda tú me picas Sakura—abrí la boca molesta

—Para tu información me depilo cada mes

—Pero la brasileña—Arg, siempre que podía sacaba el tema desde que había dejado de hacérmela a la tercera vez, dolía un infierno.

—Que te hagan una a ti y me la hago yo

Me puso mala cara y dejo de hablar el resto nuestro baño. Nos toqueteamos e hicimos algunas perversidades antes de salir y quedarnos con las batas de baño—ambas eran mías y rosas ¡JA!— para ir a la cocina.

Había dos bolsas de papel con el logotipo de McDonald.

—Buen desayuno

—Lo sé

.

Había aceptado jugar con ellos. Me dieron una paliza… que no se las iba a perdonar, ninguno tuvo piedad de mi que no jugaba videojuegos desde el tamagochi, por todos los cielos.

Ya era de madrugada y Naruto por fin había caído, roncando como oso sobre nuestro sofá.

—¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?—me dijo Sasuke cuando apago la consola. Estaba sorprendida, pero acepte. Aun en mis bragas de corazoncitos y mi blusa de tirantes sin sostén, Sasuke me metió unas botas y me dio un suéter que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Él si se puso unos pantalones y una camisa.

—Vamos—me tomó de la mano y nos condujo en silencio por las desiertas y frías calles. Los adornos navideños nos alumbraban el camino y los arboles llenos de luces eran un fondo precioso.

Encontramos un establecimiento de comida rápida, abierto.

—¿Quieres entrar?—faltaban poco para que dieran las 2:00 de la mañana. Pero negarme a la comida rápida era imposible.

—Si

Aun de la mano, entramos y encontramos a un grupo de adolecentes medio borrachos y sucios, comiendo silenciosamente una cubeta entera de hamburguesas.

Pedimos lo que se nos ocurrió y nos sentamos en una esquina, hablamos de tonterías y terminamos nuestra comida. Aun no deseaba irme, la noche estaba hermosa y el clima no estaba bajo cero, lo cual era un alivio por esas fechas.

—Sakura—yo tenía los pies sobre su regazo, pero estaba viendo a los adolecentes a ver qué hacían.

—¿Si?

—¿De verdad ibas a casarte con Itachi?—la pregunta me tomo desprevenida, pero supuse que en algún momento tendríamos que hablar sobre ello.

—Si

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él me ofrecia a lo que tanto le tenias miedo. Al compromiso, a una relación.

—¿Solo por eso?

—Y porque se ofreció voluntariamente a hacerte la vida de cuadritos. Recuerda que en ese entonces nos odiábamos a muerte—me miró un rato.

—Yo no te odiaba

—Bueno pues yo si a ti.

—¿Y ahora?

Sonreí y busqué su cuerpo abrazándolo del cuello.

—Te quiero—se removió contra mí. Era obvio que lo avergonzaba que se lo dijera.—Dime que me quieres.

—Termínate tus papas

.

—Sakura cállate

—Sasuke tú tienes la culpa—apenas podía hablar. Un quejido especialmente ruidoso se me escapó y fu la boca de Sasuke quien me hizo callar.

Éramos las personas menos elegantes en el mundo, nos habíamos metido a un armario en una fiesta que se organizo en nuestro círculo de apuestas de la universidad. Todos afuera bebían, jugaban, ligaban con las pocas chicas que había.

Estaba en la posición más incomoda con el cuello doblado por lo pequeño del armario y con Sasuke levantándome por los muslos.

—Travieso profesor—dije con una risita. Me arremetió particularmente fuerte, se ganó una mordida en el cuello.

—Ya saben lo de nosotros, deja de molestar—era obvio que a Sasuke le avergonzaba decir que yo era su novia o admitir que alguna vez había aceptado que me quería. Era gracioso.

Golpeé el techo con el puño cuando Sasuke terminó. Tuve que morderme los labios y ahogar el gemido en mi garganta. Nos medio acomodamos y salimos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Claro que nosotros somos ruidosos e idiotas. Afuera se congregaban todos los chicos, varios teléfonos capturando nuestra salida impudorosa, la mirada que prometía muerte de Sasuke, y mi sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

Al final Sasuke consiguió destruir la evidencia y nos decidimos por irnos a nuestro propio lugar para seguir de perversos y tal vez cenar. Nos despedimos de todos y bajamos de los dormitorios universitarios, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertos por el moderador del complejo.

Sasuke no había llevado su auto pensando que iba a beber un poco, pero desde que habíamos entrado nos encerramos en el armario. Caminábamos por la avenida, yo lo obligaba a sujetarme la mano y aunque se quejaba no me soltaba.

—Mamá quiere que lleves un vestido—Si, me había decidió a ir con los Uchiha. Mañana.

—Los vestidos resultan no ser una buena idea contigo alrededor—esa noche llevaba un vestido que parecía más una camisa de tirantes muy grande, aunque no tanto, pues con levantar los brazos se me veía la licra que protegía mi ropa interior.

—¡Tú también mujer! ¿Cómo te pones eso?

—Para ti—dije burlonamente. Rodó lo ojos antes de plantarme un beso y retomar la marcha.

Apenas caminamos dos calles, y un auto freno violentamente junto a nosotros, nos apartamos por inercia, pero no fue hasta que vi que era un antiguo pero bien cuidado auto, que me asusté.

Tres de las puertas se abrieron y salieron tres tipos con ropas extrañas, caminando hacia nosotros a grandes zancadas.

Sasuke me puso detrás del él. De nada servía. Cuando uno de ellos me jaló del brazo, me solté de un manotazo y entré voluntariamente al auto, vi que forcejeaban con Sasuke, hasta que este me vio entrar como si nada al auto. Se soltó también de los tipos y se acomodo junto a mi, abrazándome, protegiéndome.

—¿Qué mierda?—me dijo por lo bajo cuando arrancaron el auto.

Aguarde en silencio hasta tener las agallas para decírselo.

—Sasuke vas a conocer a mi madre

Parpadeo confundido y luego llameo la ira en sus ojos.

—¡Y por qué mierda no se presenta como las personas normales!

—Porque ella…—me costaba decirlo, pero debía. Debí decírselo hace mucho— es la matriarca de la más importante familia Yakuza de Japón, Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	44. Romeo y Julieta

**Annia Swiftie: Jajaja no. Aunque me encanta Kill Bill, me gustó más Yamagushi Kumiko de Gokusen como mujer Yakuza.**

**Sasu contestare a tus preguntas respectivamente: 1.-Mala 2.-Si 3.-Si 4.-Le da el infarto 5.-Por supuesto que si le importa. Ninguno sabia sobre la madre de Sakura. 6.-Le divierte . Fiuff, muchas preguntas. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegran el día.**

**Estamos llegando a la curva final de este FanFic, pero me seguirán viendo por ahí. Aun quedan varios capítulos, pero... el que avisa no es traidor. **

**.**

**Traidora, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

En mi vida, mi madre había supuesto un obstáculo. Un obstáculo mayúsculo.

Si ya por si solo tener un padre bueno en las apuestas pero con mal criterio para escoger a quien ganarle ese dinero, tener una madre que era la cabeza de una de las más importantes casas Yakuza, era un anexo al paquete de "jodamos a nuestra hija".

Mi vida cotidiana en general era horrible por culpa de mi padre, pero mis relaciones, ya sean en amistad o más allá, y mis problemas en ellas, se los debía a mi madre.

Ya solitos mi padre y madre llevaban una relación…complicada.

Mi padre, criado por apostadores en Alemania, decidió probar suerte e ir a Japón. Le fue bien, ganó bastante. Se regodeo con los ricachones del país y entre una de sus jugadas, conoció a mamá. La princesita de la casa, la llevaban para que los del negocio la conocieran como la sucesora de la familia, se engancharon de inmediato. Todo parecía de cuento, literalmente.

Se veían a escondidas y ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir entre dos adultos jóvenes. Sexo. Sexo duro y del bueno. —Iug, mis padres—.

El padre, mi abuelo, descubrió lo ocurrido demasiado tarde, los separé y le puso precio a la cabeza de Rei. Un precio muy alto.

Como siempre, y lo único que sabe hacer mi padre, huyó. Mi madre, medio preocupada por él, medio rencorosa por ser dejaba atrás, admite que no puede pensar en Rei como su primer amor, hay más. Lo aceptó y como también admitió que debía seguir adelante, desde antes de siquiera conocer a papá, ella estaba comprometida con el hombre indicado para formar parte y tomar sobre sus hombros una familia tan influyente como la de madre.

Oh sorpresa, estaba embarazada y de nadie más que de Rei. Lo mantuvo en secreto por un tiempo, pero todo ha de salir a la luz con el tiempo ¿no? Y bueno, el tiempo le dio una panzota que en su vida iba a poder ocultar con cualquier cosa.

Por increíble que pareciera, se quito el precio sobre papá y se le notificaron las "buenas nuevas", pero este no se apareció.

Con otra sorpresa más al asunto, el joven prometido acepto seguir con el matrimonio, prometiendo hacerse cargo de ser la cabeza de los yakuza siempre y cuando yo fuera dada en adopción. Estaba enamorado de mamá pero aun así, no había razones en la tierra que lo hicieran cuidar de un bebé que no fuera suyo.

Criada como una hija obediente y habiendo agotado sus perdones con el desliz que tuvo con Rei, madre accedió, advirtiendo a papá que abandonarme significaría mi muerte.

Por cariño o piedad, mi padre se presentó y me llevo consigo. Los años pasaron y una nota llegó a casa. Madre requería nuestra presencia, raro pues yo advertía que ella había muerto, claramente una mentira de papá y Kakashi. Muy pequeña siquiera para contar, fuimos a verla.

Fui recibida ceremoniosamente y tratada como la princesa que fue mi madre alguna vez.

Conocerla fue increíble, no nos parecíamos mucho, pero hasta yo podía decir bien, que ella era mi madre. Nos sentamos frente al abuelo, el esposo y mi propia progenitora. El esposo me admiraba con admiración, propiamente.

Fue Kumiko, mejor conocida como mi madre, la primera en hablar.

—Queremos que Ami se integre con nosotros—fue estratégica al hablar con papá. Yo estaba sentada sobre mis piernas flexionadas, pero mis manos sujetaban con fuerza su ropa, desconfiada de los desconocidos hasta entonces.

—Su nombre es Sakura—neutral dijo como quien habla del clima. Le frunció el ceño, pero al verme me sonrió y me ofreció sus brazos abiertos. Enterré la cara en la ropa de papá.

—La necesitamos—aclaró

Padre apretó su postura. Hasta yo siendo tan pequeña sentía la tensión en la situación.

—¿Cómo pudimos haber dejado ir a semejante niña?—se lamentó el abuelo sonriéndome. Decidí que no me agrava ese viejo feo.

—Pudieron. ¿Para qué la quieres después de tanto tiempo? He estado solo en esto y a Sakura no le molesta—me palmeó la espalda para que me sentara adecuadamente.

—No puedo tener hijos y necesitamos un sucesor

—Habérselo pensado antes

—Esto es culpa mía—sentencio el esposo—Lo siento—me sonrió lastimero. Decidí que tampoco me gustaba.

—Aun no hemos escuchado lo que la niña quiere—Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que Kumiko se refrenaba a llamarme Sakura. No le gustaba ese nombre.

Yo me negaba a hablar y al final, como era de esperarse, regresé con papá. Me vi obligada a frecuentar a la familia de mamá y con ello los años pasaron. Nunca terminaban de agradarme y después de enterarme de la historia, menos aun.

Ellos me amaban, de eso no tenia duda ahora. Los tres se desvivían por mí—más o menos—: Mi abuelo, mi padrastro y mi madre.

Los evitaba en lo posible.

Pero desde hacía un par de años, se habían puesto más exigentes, diciendo más que nada, repitiendo como pericos que ya me había divertido lo suficiente y era hora de tomar responsabilidades. Parecían pensar que desde un inicio ya tenían la guerra ganada y al final del camino yo estaría en esa casa ocupándome de sus asuntos. Creían que yo ya había aceptado mi "destino" inviernos atrás.

Como se notaba que no me conocían.

Kakashi recurría a mamá cuando "me salía del camino", más que nada cuando tenía algún interés amoroso.

Mamá odiaba a papá y viceversa, más que nada lo detestaba por meterme al mundo de las apuesta, no se daba cuenta que el suyo no era uno mucho mejo.

¿Nadie podía culparme por ocultarlo, cierto?

—¿Eh?

No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo estuve ensimismada en mis pensamientos—yo digo que mucho—pero fue ese el tiempo que Sasuke tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo?—me hice chiquita y esperaba sus gritos molestos

Con intensiones asesinas me miró.

—No. Pero qué buena friega te voy a dar.

Los guardias lo vieron con los planes más malvados.

—No digas eso aquí—le susurré entre dientes, exasperada por su descuido—ni en casa de mi madre.

—No quiero ir—le ladró a nuestros acompañantes.

—¿Callo a este niño bonito?—le preguntó el de junto a mí al conductor.

—¡No!—ordené. Se quedaron en sus lugares y bajaron la cabeza.—Sasuke, no pasará nada. Para la mañana estaremos en casa, pero necesito que te quedes callado, yo me encargare—abrió la boca con la cara enojada—¡Pa-pa-pa! Shh—lo interrumpí golpeando sus labios con los dedos.

Refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos echando la cabeza para atrás.

.

La casa estaba tan magnífica como siempre, imponente, antigua, tradicional. Hermosa, sinceramente.

Pasamos los primeros portones aun en el auto, rodeando una fuente y dejándonos directo a la entrada de la casa rodeada de un estaque y jardines bien cuidados, seguidos de una muralla de piedra antigua. Una casa japonesa en todas sus letras.

Conociendo bien la casa, e ignorando a las escoltas, jalé a Sasuke, demasiado ocupado admirando la casa, por uno de los laterales sobre el pasto y llegando a otro pasillo, me deshice de mis zapatos y subí a la madera del descubierto pasillo.

Caminé seguida por Sasuke y los escoltas—diciéndome que no me desviara— hasta una habitación que conocía bien. La abrí de golpe.

—¡Padre! ¡Traidor!—el cuarto de huéspedes, donde solían retener a papá cuando lo secuestraban—No me advertiste

Le ordené con una mirada a los de las escolta que se largaran. Corrieron, seguro a delatarme con madre.

—Kakashi me traiciono a mi—se lamentó atado a la silla.—A Naruto se le escapó que estabas muy contenta anunciado tu compromiso con un Uchiha en la fiesta de Navidad. Estábamos bromeando, no sabíamos que estaba escuchando ese maldito Hatake.

Me puse pálida. ¡No!

¡No!

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

—No es cierto—me mareé y tuve que sujetarme de Sasuke detrás de mí.

Asintió casi dándome el pésame.

—Sí. Tu prometido de verdad, está aquí

¡NOOOO!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


	45. Traidor

**Tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escritora, me refiero a que las situaciones en mi cabeza están un poco... revueltas. **

**Prometo seguir subiendo, si no es que tengo esos ratos de bloqueo total donde no sé ni como escribir. **

**Dejen comentarios, me animan a escribir :').**

**.**

**Con un muro de Berlín, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasori no era como Itachi. Al menos el Uchiha me apreciaba un poco y yo había accedido voluntariamente a casarme con él, aunque lo idílico nos duro muy poco y ahora estaba con Sasuke.

Sasori mi odiaba tanto como yo a él. Pero en algo éramos muy diferentes y eso era en nuestra crianza, él, como buen hijo de la casa Sabaku, aceptaba el compromiso como un sacrificio por el bien de su familia.

Como siempre, mi madre y mi abuelo pensando que ya daba mi futuro por muerto si no era vivir ahí y encargarme de sus cosas de delincuentes. ¿Por qué entonces, no encontrarme un buen esposo que me ayudara a llevar la carga de la responsabilidad?

—¿Cómo qué te traicionaron? ¿Cuál prometido? ¡Sakura!—Sasuke exigía respuestas, pero es que yo no sabía ni cómo dárselas.

—Naruto y yo bromeamos sobre el compromiso de Sakura con un Uchiha, supongo que pensó que le habíamos mentido para que pudiera casarse—me apuntó por la barbilla—No sé si sabe con cual Uchiha esta Sakura, pero eso fue suficiente para que presionara a Kumiko. Estaba bebiendo unas cervezas con Kakashi, desperté aquí.—era obvio su rencor, pero tampoco podía quejarse con el Hatake, ambos sabíamos que trataba de hacerlo por mi bien.

—Algo muy malo debe tener tu familia para que Kakashi se oponga tanto—vi de reojo a Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarme.

Me froté la cara y suspiré.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí

—Acabas de decirle a los guardias que se largaran ¿A dónde crees tú qué van a ir? ¿A tomar el té?—Sasuke se paró detrás de mi padre y le desató las manos mientras me entretenía pensando en un plan de escape.

—Sakura—padre masajeándose las muñecas se puso serio. Estaba en su versión "padre" y no en la versión "Rei" con la que estaba acostumbrada a vivir—De nada sirve escapar. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos. No hay mejor momento que este, tu novio esta aquí y yo estoy aquí. Nos tienes a nosotros—Se puso de pie y me rodeo los hombros con un brazo,

Hice un puchero.

—Pero no puedo ni contar las veces que se los he dicho y…

—Sí pero ahora lo tienes a él—señaló a Sasuke.

Estaba enojado conmigo eso era obvio, pero aun con una cara apestosa se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano.

—Demasiada información—suspiró y me rodeo la espalda baja aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.—Si hubiese sabido que tenias una familia Yakuza tal vez te hubiese tratado un poquito mejor—me reí.

—Voy a ver si no hay moros en la costa, mejor que veas directamente a Kumiko sin pasar por Sasori—hizo una cara de desazón muy divertida.

Un encuentro con Sasori era lo último que quería, mejor romper el compromiso sin él presenté.

Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, en una habitación vacía más que un respaldo donde tenían amarrado a Rei.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?—Sasuke dio un pequeño tirón de mi mano para llamar mi atención.

—¿Es en serio tu pregunta?—torció el gesto cómo comprendiendo.

—Pero soy tu novio

Me llego la culpa como una golpe directo al estomago.

—Lo sé, lo siento—acaricie su mejilla—No quería implicarte en esto, con suerte podría alejarme de los problemas por mi misma

—Tú solita eres un problema

—¡Ey! Tú fuiste el único que estuvo causándome problemas a mí este último medio año

—Medio año—volvió a repetir después de un rato en silencio—qué rápido pasa el tiempo

—Haces que suene como si fuéramos una par de viejos

—Me parece que fue ayer cuando te vi masturbarte sobre la cama en el Baden-Baden

—¡Sasuke!—me sonrojé

—Cálmate, como si no lo hubiese vuelto a ver—negué rendida.

—Casi puedo sentir tus manos sobre mi brazo en el casino de Itachi. Y la silla que me dejo un moretón cuando me empujaste—lo vi acusadora de reojo.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto tu padre?—me eché a reír por su evasiva. Pero me detuve, tenía razón. Ya había tardado mucho.

—Vamos—nos saqué de la habitación mirando para todos lados a cada paso que daba por el pasillo, buscando la voz de padre o la sala de té donde solía estar Shin, el esposo de Kumiko.

En la esquina vimos a los matones que rondaban por la casa. No había escapatoria.

—La señora la espera. Por aquí—intercambié una mirada incomoda con Sasuke, seguimos el camino que nos indicaban.

Sasuke podría no decirlo, pero sabía que estaba nervioso y por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera por ocultarlo, para mí no pasaba desapercibido su apretón sobre mi mano más fuerte de lo normal. Aquí yo era su ancla.

Nos detuvieron frente a la puerta. Seguro debíamos hacer una entrada recatada y respetuosa, pero sin ganas de soltar la mano de Sasuke, ni de levantar la otra, deslice la puerta con el pie*.

Todos saltaron del susto al abrir la puerta tan fuerte.

Sasori, Shin, el abuelo y mi madre estaban sentados, bebiendo té.

—¿Dónde está padre?

—Huyó—dijo Kumiko como si fuera lo más obvio.

Traidor.

Sasori ni se volteo a mirarme pero Shin me saludo con una sonrisa y el abuelo me pidió que me sentara junto a él.

Todos ignoraban a Sasuke.

Tiré de él hasta que nos acomodamos en la mesa. El silencio que le siguió a nuestra llegada perduro por minutos, minutos enteros y eternos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nadie va a decir nada?—ladré al fin

—¿Quién es este pelafustán?—me regañó madre señalando a Sasuke con el dedo. La boca se me cayó la mandíbula.

—¿DISCULPA?

Shin y el abuelo saltaron al escuchar mi tono. Con excusas baratas dijeron que tenían que encargarse de algunas cosas y se largaron. Mi madre y yo no perdimos el contacto visual que era claro, con planes de asesinato.

Sasuke y Sasori hacían como que estaban solos, callados y papando moscas.

—Es tu yerno, trátalo bien—apreté la mandíbula.

—Sakura—se alejó como si la hubiese abofeteado—hay prioridades y responsabilidades.

—Entonces si las dos sabemos eso no sé qué sigo haciendo aquí—hice el ademan de levantarme, pero me sorprendí, cayendo sobre mi trasero de nuevo y Sasuke tirando de mi. —Sasuke

—No soy ningún pelafustán. Soy Uchiha Sasuke y el novio de su hija—era increíble lo bien que se estaba comportando.

—Ah—levantó las cejas divertida—un Uchiha.

Sasori por fin dio señales de vida y me miró con indiferencia.

—¿Prefieres una buena vida que el honor de tu familia?

—Madre ¿por qué no te puedes la lengua? ¿No fue mi padre a quien tu preferías por sobre todas estas cosas?—señalé las paredes

—Fue un error—aclaró

—Entonces lo fui yo también. Por eso decidiste dejarme y ahora que me necesitas vienes y me tratas bien un rato para luego cobrarte esos pocos caprichos con una boda

—Hija—cansada del tema, que habíamos tocado infinidad de veces—ya hemos hablado de eso

—Y me sigo preguntando qué es lo que no te queda claro.

—Sigues siendo muy egoísta—se llevó una mano a las sienes

—Así me criaron—cuando dije esto último se limpio los ojos.

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú conmigo?—ahora yo también me estaba tragando las lagrimas

Suspiró.

—Esto no está llegando a nada—tosió suavemente contra un pañuelo y se recuperó con una mano en el pecho.— Quédate, mañana es año nuevo

—Tenemos planes—estaba segura que pasaba de las 5 de la mañana y que tendríamos que irnos en ese momento para llegar a casa y prepararnos para ir con los Uchiha.

—Quédate—me ladró.

Se levantó y se fue. Miré a Sasuke.

—Quedémonos, hablaré con Itachi—vio de reojo a Sasori y se fue por una puerta a uno de los jardines para poder hablar.

.

—¿Entonces?—me dijo

—¿Qué quieres Sasori?

—Esto—nos señaló a ambos—No se ha terminado.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*En Japón eso es horrible. Poco elegante.<strong>

**Bye-bye.**


	46. Mamá corazón de pollo

**Si yo fuese la madre de Sakura, después de verlos tan bonitos juntos, les daba todo mi amor.**

**Me tardé, lo sé, lo siento. **

**La verdad es que no me sentía bien, ni de inspiración ni físicamente. Todavía tengo gripa pero... aquí andamos**

** Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo y creo que el final les va a gustar, ya tengo unos borradores jaja. **

**Las quiero.**

**.**

**Ouch, inyecciones de seis mil unidades de penicilina, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Decir que mi madrugada fue solitaria era poco decir, sobre todo porque nos dieron habitaciones en lados extremos de la casa, ni escabullirme para verlo pude.

Sasori me advirtió que aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, se casaría conmigo, y a diferencia de cualquier persona normal, no lo hacía por amor, si no por una conveniencia bien horrible. Su descendencia.

—No tengo las palabras para describir lo mucho que te detesto—logré decirle después de su amenaza.

Luego llegaron los mequetrefes de mamá y no me dejaron ver a Sasuke. No había pegado ojo y ya eran las 7:00 am con el amanecer en el paisaje.

Con mi ropa para dormir de la casa, salí a buscar por los pasillos, la habitación de Sasuke.

—Sakura—una voz a mis espaldas me llamo amablemente. Era Shin

—Buenos días Shin—incliné la cabeza con intenciones de seguir en mi búsqueda, pero de nuevo me llamaron.

—Sakura—esta vez la voz cansada del abuelo.—Ven a comer dulces con nosotros—dijo como niño travieso. Me planteé la idea de declinar y continuar con lo mío pero sería grosero y estaba segura que el abuelo no tomaba parte (al menos no activamente) del plan matrimonial que tenia madre para mí.

Por otro lado si Shin y el abuelo se oponían a la idea, a Kumiko no le quedaría de otra que abandonar sus locuras, y por supuesto que no lo estaban haciendo.

Más por cortesía que por gusto, acepté con los hombros caídos.

La pequeña mesa, dispuesta con té, wagashi, dango, daifuku*. Me estaban sobornando con dulces, pues eran mis favoritos. Son sentamos y comimos en silencio un rato.

—No me voy a casar con Sasori y voy a ser cirujana aunque sea lo último que haga—ladré sin levantar la mirada de mi taza.

El silencio perduro, con el sonido de las tazas al tocar la madera. Apenas si quise desviar la mirada, estaban como fúnebres.

—¿Qué?—pregunté

Se miraron como decidiendo si decirme.

—Es mamá ¿cierto?—suspiraron. Atrapados.

Podría no tener una relación precisamente envidiable con ella, pero de una forma u otra había pasado a formar parte de mí, y yo la quería.

—¿Qué es?—exigí ante el silencio. Hicieron ademanes incómodos y evitaron mirarme, pero era obvio que si me habían llamado era para decírmelo. —¿Está muriendo?—su silencio su la respuesta.

Mamá estaba muriendo.

—¿Qué es?—alcé la voz irremediablemente

—No está muriendo—sentencio el abuelo

—…aun—añadió Shin. Abuelo le admitió con la mirada que cerrara el pico.

—¿Qué es?—esta vez reuní mi paciencia y pregunté entre dientes.

—Encontraron un tumor en su estomago—¡La madre que me…!

—¿Maligno?—apunté con prisas.

Negaron con la cabeza, dándome un respiro.

—Aun no lo saben, las pruebas no fueron contundentes y la operación es dentro de un mes—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Lo comprendía.

—No quiere dejar la casa en manos de nadie—Shin intentó hacerse sonar casual, pero falló. Mamá nunca me diría las noticias con tal de que aceptara integrarme a sus líneas de yakuzas. Por el contrario…nunca lo mencionaría y lo que estaban haciendo era a sus espaldas en un intento desesperado por complacerla.

Vi el meollo del asunto.

—Ustedes estarán aquí—achiqué los ojos

—Pero ella te quiere a ti

Estaba segura que era cierto que madre estaba enferma…pero su manera de utilizar la información era…era… Miserable. Baja.

—Debo ver a la madre de Sasuke en menos de 12 horas y por supuesto regresar a mis clases en un par de semanas. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ustedes—dejé mi té dispuesta a seguir con mi búsqueda, pero esta vez, era a madre a quien quería ver. Dejar la tontería del matrimonio arreglado de una vez por todas y advertirle que me mantuviera informada de sus avances médicos.

—Puedes hacerla feliz—me detuvo Shin tomándome la mano antes de poner un pie en el suelo para pararme.

Suspiré.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero solo por un par de semanas, la universidad sigue ahí.

—Puedes hacerla feliz—tiró suavemente de mi, suplicando. Pidiéndome que dejara todo atrás y empezara ahí, como la que ellos querían que fuera.

—¿A cambio de qué?—bramé— ¿De mi propia felicidad? ¿Sugieres que me quede y me casé con ese Sabaku idiota?—aparté las lagrimas de coraje y cansancio— ¿Eso hará feliz a mi madre, mi propio sufrimiento?

—No tiene por qué ser así—añadió el abuelo—Puedes verlo de otra manera, si lo llegaras a conocer…

—No hay otra manera—me solté y me puse de pie de un movimiento—Quiero a mi madre, de eso no hay cabida a duda, pero no quiero ser complaciente a sacrificio de mi misma. Más a allá de estar al pendiente de su salud no puedo hacer. — decreté. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo.

Los escuché llamarme a gritos por el pasillo, pero fui más rápida que ese par de vejestorios y los perdí.

.

Como siempre, mamá estaba en su habitación, leyendo y dando órdenes a los matones que recurrían a sus consejos para solucionar los problemas del "clan".

—Estas jadeando ¿Qué ocurre?—se levantó rápidamente al verme en tal estado, dejándome caer sobre el marco de su puerta.

—Esta enferma—retrocedió como si la hubiese golpeado. No era una pregunta y ella lo notó. De nada servía mentir.

—¿Padre o Shin?

—Ambos—sonrió con ironía y se sentó en su lugar de nuevo.

Como que se dio cuenta de algo; explicarme:—No te lo dije porque…

—No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé. Te conozco— asintió. Me di el tiempo para recuperarme de la carrera desde el otro lado de la casa, esquivando a los matones de mamá y por supuesto, encontrarme con Sasori tampoco era una opción.

—No es tan grave—dijo después de unos segundos calladita.

—Eso aun no lo sabes

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te sientes mal por mi y vas a venir a complacerme?—rió

—¿Eso crees?

Negó sin mirarme—No. También te conozco bien.

—Ríndete con el matrimonio arreglado

—Nunca

—Entonces confórmate con verme una vez al año—di la media vuelta, pero regresé—Ah, y no se te vaya ocurrir dejarme exclusa de tus visitas al médico que entonces me enojare. Tanto que incluso si te mueres no voy a estar aquí para llorarte porque tú te lo buscaste ¿sí?—mis palabras le hirieron al escucharlas, y a mi decirlas, pero era una clase de garantía a su promesa.—¿Si?

—Te lo prometo—bajó la mirada y asintió.

Me di la vuelta en el marco de la puerta

—Lo hacemos por tu bien

Di un pasó en el pasillo y me giré.

—Yo no soy tú y Sasuke no es como mi padre.

Sin decir más vagué por los pasillos susurrando el nombre de Sasuke a las puertas. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo, sentando en el corredor con vista al lago, se sentaba en el bordé dejando los pies colgar desnudos sobre la hierba.

Demasiado ocupado viendo el agua, no se fijó en mi presencia.

Me puse de rodillas a un metro de él y me acerqué a su espalda gateando. No pareció asustase cuando le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y las piernas, descansando la cabeza en su omoplato.

Estaba fumando.

—Ey—lo saludé

—Estas realmente mal, Sakura—fruncí el ceño a su respuesta— No puedo sentir tus pechos

Con las manos sobre su pecho le pellizqué un pezón, lo hice saltar.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—No muy bien

Siguió fumando con los pies colgantes.

—¿Cómo te fue con Itachi?—se encogió de hombros. Di por hecho que no tuvo problemas con cancelar nuestra cena en la casa Uchiha.— ¿Ahora qué susto te di que estas fumando?—me reí de lo absurdo que sonaba, pero la risa se me pasó rápido cuando no escuché su respuesta.—¿Qué pasa?—solo vi el humo salir de entre sus labios .

Un poco enojada por ser ignorada me despegué de su espalda y sin importarme el roció sobre el pasto, salté sobre este y encare a Sasuke. Estaba pálido.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—preocupada le acaricie la mejilla rasposa por la barba.

Negó con la cabeza y me pasó las manos por la cintura, envolviéndome y atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Estrechándome.

Vi el tabaco descansando en el borde de la madera junto a la pierna de Sasuke, consumiéndose. Como nosotros.

—Te quiero—era la primera vez que me lo decía.

Rodeé su cuello con los brazos.

—Yo también

.

Un carraspeo nos hizo voltear, pero Sasuke no tenía intenciones de soltarme y por el contrario me apretó hasta lo doloroso. Era madre.

—Solo por esta vez—dijo

—¿Qué?—la retó Sasuke. Me sorprendí pero preferí no dejarlo notar.

—Voy a cancelar el compromiso, solo por esta vez—los pulmones se me llenaron del aire frió de la mañana y canturreé.

—Gracias mamá—una lagrima traicionera salió. Sasuke se apresuro a limpiarla y me besó torpemente los labios.

—Pero quiero conocer a los Uchiha—añadió con las manos metidas en las mangas, mirándonos como poco menos que dios—Y deberás venir a encargarte de ciertos asuntos todos los veranos. Y pasaras aquí año nuevo—me advirtió de mal humor.

—Gracias mamá—le dije sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

—Y deberás darme una heredera rápido

—Lo que quieras—le dije con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Abracé más fuerte a Sasuke y volví a llorar.

—Estos niños—dijo dándose la vuelta.

Tal vez se apiado de nosotros, o nos vio y se enterneció o por fin después de dos años se había cansado de tratar de convencerme.

Quién sabe, pero…papá tenía razón.

Ahora tenía a Sasuke.

.

Pero la euforia del momento no me dejo pensar con claridad.

¿Qué iba a hacer Sasori al respecto?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*wagashi, dango, daifuku: dulces japoneses, normalmente se toman con té.<strong>

**Bye-bye.**


	47. Plus: Entre lineas

.

.

.

—¿Por qué les mentiste así? Casi te casas con Sakura—era la voz de Naruto

—Sasuke es hermético, si no era yo, otro se la iba a llevar, y no todos iban a ser tan indulgentes como lo fui.

—¿Indulgente?—no supe si lo decía porque no sabía qué significaba o porque no creía que Itachi lo hubiese sido.

—Porque él ya estaba enamorado de ella

.

Lo entendí. Me aparté de la puerta y lo entendí.

Al final, Itachi siempre le hacía ver a Sasuke la verdad y lo correcto por las malas. Había hecho a Sasuke buscarme. Lo hizo actuar.

Nunca tuvo la intención de estar conmigo en ningún momento. Tampoco era por la apuesta con Frugaku, y mucho menos por fastidiar a Sasuke.

.

Porque no había en este mundo que amara más a Sasuke, que Itachi. Me hacía sentir un poco pequeña, inmadura.

Me encogí de hombros, era yo quien dormía junto a Sasuke todas las noches.

Muérete de envidia Itachi.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

—Mamá se rindió muy fácil

Padre negó con la cabeza. Kakashi había aparecido, muy molesto porque Kumiko nos dejara ir sin dar batalla, junto a padre.

—Ya se había rendido desde hace mucho, solo tenias que demostrarle que no ibas a cometer nuestros errores—dijo amarrado, cómo no. Secuestrado por Kakashi como era de esperarse.

—¿Entonces Sasori qué pintaba aquí?

—El ha estado aquí desde medio año—informó Kakashi

—¿Prefieres a esa cerilla encendida a mi?—Rei rió por el apodo.

—De ese más fácil encargarse—se encogió de hombros—Una vez bajo el mismo techo…los accidentes pasan.

Entonces yo aprendí que madre me entendía y que quería que fuera feliz.

Sasuke aprendió… a no pasarse de cariñoso conmigo frente a Kakashi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad Itachi mató a toda su familia y le hizo creer a Sasuke que lo hizo na'mas porque si, una lección muy dura (¿Cuál jodida lección?). Bueno por alguna razón Itachi siempre fue un encanto, encargándose de su hermanito en las sombras y llevándolo por el camino difícil para que escogiera el indicado (El tiro le salió por la culata cuando al menor le dio por destruir Konoha y Naruto de paso jaja) pero básicamente, me basé en eso para este Itachi: <strong>**El camino difícil, haciéndose el malo por el bien de su hermano, solo que aquí si le salió como queria. **

**Bye-bye.**


	48. Las vegas: Despedida de soltero

**AMO A SASORI.**

**Feliz Navidad, no pude subir por obvias razones, no estuve en mi casa y esas cosas.**

**Tal vez no nos veamos hasta año nuevo para los últimos capítulos. **

**Creo que si esta mas largo de lo normal.**

**Feliz años nuevo, Nanami Hara**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Decirle no era una opción. No lo era.

Yo podría con esto solo; en realidad no era nada, solo una pequeña amenaza, una estupidez de un enano pelirrojo. Un duendecillo horrible con dicción de niño.

Sakura estaba tan feliz con la noticia, por fin su madre iba a dejarla en paz después de asegurarle que conocería mis padres—entre otras cosas fastidiosas—, que no pude decirle.

A direfencia de Sakura, en casa de su abuelo dormí perfectamente, como en cualquier lado. Solo era una noche sin Sakura y estaba seguro que no me iban a hacer nada si veía todo con perspectiva. Desperté y en lugar de ponerme a buscar a Sakura, se me ocurrió buscar algo de comer, estaba muriendo de hambre.

Solo vagué durante dos minutos silenciosos cuando una mata roja me abordó.

Yo no lo hubiese tomado enserio…su amenaza, si no estuviera tan decidido. Si su mirada no estuviera tan determinada.

Si no fuese un mafioso, también.

Pero lo hizo, y realmente me asustó, aunque eso claramente no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Realmente asustó.

Luego de eso Sakura se puso muy insistente sobre mi estado tan callado durante el resto del día, donde el enano pelirrojo ni la nariz se le vieron. Gracias al cielo.

De regreso a casa, aunque tuviéramos sexo increíble, un juego de cartas entretenido y una comida decente, no pude quitarme de la cabeza la amenaza.

Pero no se lo dije.

.

Estaba viendo una serie horrible, parecía la versión oscura de Glee.

—Sakura, por favor, deja de ver eso. Me da escalofríos—estaba acostada en mi sofá desde hacía horas viendo toda una temporada, terrorífica y perturbadora. Aunque podría decir lo mismo de mi profesor de termodinámica, Orochimaru.

Me dio un escalofrió al pensar en ese profesor.

—Déjame en paz, te vas a ir de todos modos, me voy a quedar en tu departamento igual—se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca, unas cuantas se le cayeron al escote—no le puedes confiar tu casa a Naruto—eso era cierto, pero…

—Pero tengo que ver que estés arreglada. Hoy es la reunión entre mis padres y tú madre ¿no es así?—hizo un gesto de no querer ir. Pero un trato era un trato y para empezar, necesitábamos que los viej- digo nuestros padres, se conocieran formalmente.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde año nuevo y nuestras clases ya habían reanudado, pero en fin de semana, este fin de semana, tenía que ir con Obito; un temblor daño uno de mis edificios y debía encargarme de hacer presupuesto y apreciaciones sobre lo qué hacer: reparar el daño o demoler y reconstruir.

Mis padres, ya desde hacía unos días acordaron ver a la loca madre de mi novia, justamente el mismo día. Sakura tendría que apañárselas sola.

—Ya ves que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, quiero quedarme un poco más antes de empezar a arreglarme—eso también era cierto, pero después de una visita al doctor (Sakura dijo que era ineficaz en los diagnósticos, por eso quería ser cirujana), nos aseguro que se trataba de un simple malestar estomacal causado por alguna bacteria o algo así. El punto es que no era nada grave.

—Quiero llevarte—troné los dedos para que se apresurara. Con una mueca se levantó y fue a mi habitación para cambiar su pijama por un vestido azul.

Salimos de casa con ella quejándose todo el camino por no dejarla terminar su capítulo —lo último que vi fue una mujer con dos cabezas. ¿Qué mierda?—.

Molesta—si, estaba molesta—la deje frente a la casa de su madre y sin despedirse se bajó.

—Ok—asentí cuando la vi entrar a la casa. Algo había hecho mal y ni cuenta me había dado.

Sin problemas llegué al aeropuerto y tomé mi vuelo a New york, regresaría si no hasta el lunes para mis clases. Todo sin contratiempos, además de esperar media hora por los vientos y bla bla bla, por fin llegué después de varias horas, al aeropuerto, donde ¡oh vaya, sorpresa! Encontré a Itachi, Obito, al imbécil de Deidara, y otros personajes a los que desconocía.

.

Por un lado estaba feliz—MUY feliz—de perderme la reunión entre mis padres y los de Sakura, pero… por otro lado, la había dejado sola, y el saber cómo le estaba yendo también me ponía de nervios.

Los problemas con el edifiocio se arreglaron rápidamente y aunque me negué a quedarme un rato con ellos en la casa de Obito, me arrastraron los bastardos.

—¿Qué carajos es esto?—dos sobres blancos y largos , con un sello dorado, complicado y delicado en una esquina.

Obito se removió antes de decir tímidamente.

—Una invitación a mi boda

Me quedé callado por un rato. Como cinco minutos.

.

Una era para Naruto y otra para mí y Sakura, tenía sentido. Aun faltaban tres meses para la boda, pero nosotros ya teníamos nuestro lugar en la fiesta, que era por supuesto, en California de donde era la mujer en cuestión.

Al parecer Fugaku y Kumiko se llevaron de maravilla, entonces no había problemas. Incluso Kumiko reto a padre a un juego de poker. Sakura les ganó, pero bueno...

Pasaron dos meses, con ello nuestros exámenes, calificar cosas de idiotas, más sexo, Sakura se enfermó una semana, hubo dramas, llanto. Gritos. Helado y finalmente una noche en la que durmió en mi cama diciéndole a Naruto lo imbécil que era yo. Esa noche dormí en el sofa.

Madre decía que era yo quien no la entendía, yo estaba de acuerdo.

Descubrí que Shuigetsu no mentía, el mejor sexo es el de conciliación. Hasta me daban ganas de hacerla desatinar, pero Naruto intervinó, como siempre. Metomentodo.

Pero ese había sido la última vez que recordaba ese tipo de estimulo…ahora, Sakura estaba…Solo me quedaba torcer el gesto.

Faltaban ya un mes para la boda y óonde más podría ser la despedida de soltero, si no en la ciudad del pecado, lugar donde precisamente, los Uchiha teníamos un hotel y casino.

—¿Adivina donde va a ser la despedida de soltero?—la abracé por la espalda y besé detrás de su oreja con el tono más convincente que tenia. A Sakura no le iba a gustar la noticia.

—Sasuke—se quejó soltándose de mi agarre.

—¿Qué?—últimamente estaba rechazándome mucho, estaba terminando con mi paciencia. Exasperada resopló y rodando lo ojos me dijo sin ganas:

—¿Dónde es, pues?

Analicé su expresión. No sabía si estar cauteloso o enojado. El sexo después de nuestra pelea se había reducido a casi nulo y había estado muy voluble, pero solo conmigo.

Perra.

—Las vegas—dije con la cabeza gacha pero una mirada de perro rabioso. Mitad enojado, mitad sumiso ¿Ecuánime, no?

Levantó una ceja con desinterés fingido.

—Diviértete—dijo finalmente antes de darse la vuelta a seguir haciendo costuras sobre un cojín. —Pero no mucho—agregó amenazante.

¡ARG! ¡Mujeres! ¡Las odio!

.

Sakura había vuelto a salir con su madre a sus citas con el médico, últimamente eran muchas. Empezaba a sospechar que la madre de Sakura estaba peor de lo que nos dejaba ver y era precisamente eso lo que la tenía tan perra conmigo, pero si ese era el caso, yo de nada tenía la culpa.

Como fuese, ya tenía mis maletas en las manos y Sakura, que prometió llegar para despedirme en el aeropuerto, acababa de llamarme, diciéndome dificultosamente entre risas, que no podría llegar.

La sangre me hirvió de coraje y terminé por cortarle la llamada. Ya luego me enfrentaría a su aliento de dragón.

.

Ahora solo faltaban tres días para la boda.

El último mes, fue… El infierno.

Sakura no me dejaba tocarla, estaba de mal humor, lloraba, hablaba con su madre todos los días, ya no dormía en mi departamento, sin sexo.

A lo mucho me saludaba por los pasillos de la universidad. Si acaso me hacia la cena, me besaba un rato y se iba, pero eso sí, las manos quietas.

Sospechaba que estábamos perdiendo lo que teníamos, al menos por su parte. Yo la quería, la verdad, y viendo todo desde otro ángulo, sentado en el avión, podía decir que el coraje se me pasó y ahora estaba la incertidumbre; de pensar que un día de estos iba llegar a decirme que ya tenía suficiente de mi, que ya no volvería a mi departamento, que había conocido a alguien, que al final si se decidió por Itachi. No sé, alguna mierda así.

Y eso me ponía de nervios. Para acabarla de joder, todos esos pensamientos me llevaron al enano pelirrojo, y su amenaza que no había regresado a mí hasta ese momento.

Estaba seguro que Sakura lo odiaba y no era él la razón de su actitud: su madre, un amorío, o la muerte definitiva de nuestra relación eran mis mejores apuestas.

Pero yo no quería que se terminara, a pesar de su horrible humor en estos días, era evidente que no era ella y que algo la tenia así, pero si no me lo decía, yo tampoco era ningún adivino.

Y aunque terminar parecía la última opción, yo no quería.

Por alguna razón mi mente se lleno de imágenes de Sakura besando al idiota pelirrojo mientras yo estoy sentado como estúpido a esperar a que Itachi me recogiera en el aeropuerto.

Rugí asustando a dos niños y su madre, enterrando la cabeza en las manos hasta que sentí que me golpeaban el hombro.

Lo primero que le dije a Itachi fue:

—Creo que su madre está muriendo, se está desquitando conmigo, y tiene un amante

.

Con tres shot de tequila, cuatro vasos de vodka y un cartón y medio de cervezas estaba diciéndole hasta a Deidara en el casino de la familia, mis problemas. Desde las clases de dibujo mecanico, hasta Sakura.

—Itachi—apenas podía escuchar que el rubio lo llamaba. —Quítame esta basura de encima—sin notarlo estaba inclinado sobre Deidara, hablándole al oído sobre la cantidad de lunares que tenia Sakura por el cuerpo y el tiempo que llevaba sin verlos.

—Sasuke—me llamó Itachi diplomáticamente. Apenas me giré a mirarlo.—Mañana es la despedida de soltero y tú ya estas medio muerto—se burló. Con un movimiento de mano, llamó a un botones.— llévalo a la habitación—el monigote asintió y forcejeando con Deidara, me puse de pie.

—Muy bien, si no me quieren aquí, me iré—todo lo digno que era, me puse de pie, y seguí al botones con las risas de Deidara sobre cómo caminaba alguien.

Contrario a lo que esperaba de mi hermano, el botones me llevo a través de las cocinas, hasta la salida. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Dónde está mi habitación?—le pregunté cuando llegamos a la salida donde dejaban la basura. Oh, estaba hablando en japonés.—Mi habitación—en ingles con una pésima pronunciación , tal vez por las bebidas, logré decirle.

—Me pidieron llevarlo señor, este no es su casino—agregó señalando un auto. Algo no andaba bien.

Con un paso atrás para volver adentro, un hombre me detuvo desde atrás y me tomó por los hombros.

¡Oh la jodida mierda!

—Te lo dije Uchiha—una voz salió del auto—No me gusta que me hagan esperar, ni me gusta hacer esperar a la gente. Y tú y esa estúpida de Sakura, me están retrasando los planes

—Hola—sin poner resistencia deje que me empujaran al interior del auto, era inútil, estaba borracho y eran cuatro matones contra mí—Enano pelirrojo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye.<strong>


End file.
